La légende du Roi Rouge
by Sojiro
Summary: Voila presque quatre siècles qu'il a été détruit. Mais maintenant, il est l'heure au plus craint et au plus puissant des clans de renaître de ses cendres. Avec à sa tête, celui que l'on nommait le démon aux yeux rouges.
1. Annexe

Après une très longue absence, me revoici avec mon histoire. Après tout ce temps, beaucoup de choses ont changées. Notamment dans l'histoire de certain personnage, ou bien la description de certains lieux. A vous de vous faire une idée sur cette nouvelle version, qui tout de foi ne bouleverse pas le fil conducteur de façon radical. Il s'agit surtout de changement concernant la relation avec le manga.

Ne vous attendez pas à une publication fixe, je ne saurais pas me tenir à cela, néanmoins, je gardes quelques chapitres d'avance pour votre plaisir, enfin je l'espère.

**Rappel des personnages de mon histoire, nouveaux et anciens :**

Les Mibu

**Le Roi Rouge :**

_Harry Potter_ : Il a disparu pendant l'été. On sait qu'il a fait quelques voyages en Egypte, en Grèce et au Japon à la recherché de son passé. Il est celui que tout le monde recherche, le chef du clan qui manipule les gouvernements dans l'ombre.

**Les cinq planètes : **

_Sakura_ : chef des cinq planètes, c'est un esprit du passé. Elle est constamment avec son roi, cachée dans un médaillon. Contrôle le métal.

_Nyx, Lauren Cruz_ : membre des cinq planètes, vampire. Fille d'Erèbe, elle dirige les Vampires avec son père. Contrôle la terre.

_Imelda, Rose Angel_ : membre des cinq planètes, elfe protecteur. Elle contrôle les Mibu qui sont passés maître dans la manipulation des éléments. Contrôle le bois.

_Neville, Keikoku_ : membre des cinq planètes. Il dirige les Mibu de type guerrier avec Tokito. Possède un pouvoir sur le feu.

_Drago, Shinrei_ : membre des cinq planètes. Il dirige les Mibu guerriers avec Keikoku. Possède un pouvoir sur l'eau.

**Les Quatre Sages : **

_Lucius, Makoto_ : membre des quatre sages, il a repris son rôle après que son passage à Azkaban qui lui fit découvrir la vérité. Il dirige les espions du clan.

_Muramasa_ : membre des quatre sages, chef des descendants des Mibu et des Neuf Planètes, Forgeron. Il coordonne les forgerons du clan et les Mibu infiltrés dans les différents gouvernement. Il est le plus vieux des Mibu.

_Kaworu_ : membre des quatre sages, sorcier japonais, descendant des Mibu. Il dirige les guérisseurs.

_Erèbe_ : membre des quatre sages, vampire. Dirige les vampires.

**Les autres Mibu : **

_Elise_ : fille de Muramasa, guérisseuse personnelle du Roi Rouge. Possède un pouvoir sur le bois.

_Saishi_ : il s'agit de la mère de Drago, Narcissa Malefoy. Elle a décidé de suivre son mari. Mais elle gère tout de même les affaires familiales. On ne sait pas quels sont ses pouvoirs.

_Hermione, Saisei_ : dirige les Mibu guerriers avec Yukimura. Elle est sous les ordres de Keikoku. Elle contrôle le feu.

_Eris et Nemesis_ : deux vampire jumelles qui sont sous les ordres direct de Nyx et son père. Elles dirigent les vampires en l'absence de ceux-ci.

_Yukimura_ : Guerriers Mibu. Sans pouvoir magique, il n'en reste pas moins un redoutable guerrier d'où son statut de second auprès de Shinrei.

_Blaise Zabini, Saizo_ : récemment intégré au clan, il est pour le moment en formation sous la tutelle de Nyx, car il contrôle la terre.

**Les Quatre Sacrés du Ciel : **

_Eva Vlasto, Akari_ : dernière arrivée au sein des Sacrés. Mais on peut estimer que de part son sang identique à celui de Akira est doit être relativement puissante. Elle est d'origine grecque et fut sauvée par Akira et élevée par celui-ci. Elle aura seize ans le 6 novembre.

_Luciole_ : Mibu de naissance, il faisait déjà parti des Sacrés lorsque ceux-ci s'étaient regroupés autour de Kyo aux yeux de démon. Il fut par un temps Keikoku des cinq planètes. Il a plus de quatre siècles et contrôle le feu. Il est actuellement professeur de DCFM au Japon.

_Gabriel Van Helsing, Bontenmaru_ : on ne sait pas grand chose sur lui, mis à part qu'il serait plus vieux que Muramasa. Il est professeur de DCFM/Duel à Sanctus.

_Akira_ : sans doute le plus puissant des quatre. Il est le frère du Roi Rouge. Il dirige également le puissant clan Vlasto et une armée personnelle sur les différentes sphères, les Myrmidons. Il a vingt ans, il est celui qui enseigne à Harry à se battre. Il semble froid et cruel d'où son surnom de Démon sur les différentes sphères qu'il a visité, car il ne laisse aucun survivant.

**Note de l'auteur** : bien que certains membres des Neuf Planètes contrôlent des éléments, d'autres Mibu peuvent les contrôler mieux qu'eux. Tout dépend depuis combien de temps ceux-ci l'utilise. Par exemple, Muramasa domine la lune. C'est à dire qu'il peut influencer la nature en recréant les effets lunaires etc. et étant donné qu'il est le plus vieux des Mibu, personne ne le surpasse dans ce domaine.

**Les techniques :**

**Le vent divin obscur**

Le vent divin obscur se décompose en quatre grands coups basés sur les quatre éléments. Il y a le Seiryu, le Byakko, le Suzaku et le Genbu. Puis quelques coups de base tel le Mizuchi. Les techniques du vent divin obscur allient une parfaite maîtrise du corps de l'âme et de l'esprit du détenteur de ses attaques. Si ces trois parties ne sont pas utilisées en symbiose, les attaques ne sont que des fantômes du coup réel. Ceci peut expliquer la différence entre les techniques qu'utilisent Harry car au fur et à mesure, il apprend à allier ces trois parties jusqu'à réussir une fusion parfaite ce qui lui a permit de lancer le véritable Suzaku.

**Mizuchi : **

Tu l'as entendu toi aussi non ? Le bruit du vent…

Cette technique consiste à projeter du vent sur l'adversaire, il est d'abord doux et délicieux puis il déchire de l'intérieur l'adversaire. Il n'est pas un coup ultime du vent divin obscur. C'est seulement un coup de base qui fait parti du Seiryu.

**Suzaku : **

Tu l'as ressentit toi aussi non ? Le souffle du Suzaku…

Ressent, et éparpilles toi devant le souffle du Suzaku…

Premier des quatre grands coups, il en est le plus faible mais reste néanmoins très destructeur. La première fois qu'Harry l'utilise, il prend l'apparence du phœnix fait de flamme. Si l'adversaire évite le coup, le lanceur se trouve sans défense mais si l'adversaire attaque, celui-ci est paralysé. Et le Suzaku renaît de ses cendres tel le phœnix pour accomplir son œuvre.

La deuxième fois, le Suzaku est projeté comme le Mizuchi ou le Byakko toujours sous sa forme de phœnix.

Le véritable Suzaku est beaucoup plus impressionnant, plus gros et surtout plus puissant. Les dégâts sont immenses par rapport au premier.

**Byakko : **

Tu les as touchées toi aussi non ? Les griffes du Byakko…

Attaque majeure du vent, ce coup consiste à projeter un tigre qui utilise ses griffes pour déchiqueter l'adversaire. C'est la lame du sabre qui fait office de griffes. Il faut une très grande concentration pour l'effectuer ainsi qu'une grande maîtrise de son corps et de son esprit.

**Autres techniques**

**Hyokenseiso :**

Consiste à enfermer l'adversaire dans un cône de glace. Le lanceur voit son image se reflétait sur les parois qui poussent son adversaire à attaquer. Les coups brisant la glace et projetant alors des morceaux de glace tuant l'adversaire à petit feu.

**Muhyogeten** :

Il s'agit d'un pic de glace qui prend forme au pied de la cible. Sa puissance dépends du niveau contrôle sur glace du lanceur

**Les différentes sphères : **

Sphère 1 : il s'agit de notre monde.

Sphère 2, Divine : sphère où vivent les Dieux de l'Antiquité. Ils ont quitté la première sphère après que les humains aient cessé de croire en eux. Néanmoins, certains les vénèrent toujours et à leur mort ils rejoignent la sphère ancestrale.

Sphère 3, Ancestrale : sphère appartenant aux Mibu qui ont décidé de quitter la première car ils y étaient connus. Et à ceux qui continuent de vénérer les anciens Dieux de l'Antiquité.

Sphère 4 : inconnue pour le moment

Sphère 5, Démoniaque : sphère habitée par les Démons, dominée par Lucifer.

Sphère 6 : inconnue pour le moment

Sphère 7 : inconnue pour le moment

Sphère 8 : inconnue pour le moment

Sphère 9 : inconnue pour le moment

Sphère 10, Animale : uniquement peuplée d'animaux magiques ou non.

Sphère 11, Angélique : sphère habitée par les anges. Elle est dirigée par l'Archange Métatron, le grand Séraphin.

Sphère 12, Eden : c'est le paradis, seuls ceux choisit par le Séraphita peuvent y résider.

Sphère 13, Etéménanki : il s'agit de la demeure de Adam Kadamon, le Séraphita. Celui qui permit aux créatures de faire de la magie sur les différentes sphères. On le considère comme le dieu de la magie sur la première sphère mais il porte d'autres noms sur les autres.


	2. La disparition

**La disparition**

_10 juillet 1996_

_Le survivant a disparu, voilà la nouvelle que viens de nous confirmer le vénérable directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore. En effet d'après ce dernier, le garçon-qui-a-survécu aurait disparu dans la journée d'hier : __**nous avons constaté sa disparition dans la journée, car nous n'avions pas eu les nouvelles qu'il faisait parvenir à ses amis régulièrement. Mais rien dans ces lettres ou dans son comportement n'aurait pu présager que le jeune Harry pourrait s'enfuir de sa résidence. Si ce n'est la disparition de son parrain en juin dernier. Mais nous ferons tout pour le retrouver s'il n'est pas entre les mains du seigneur des ténèbres**__. Voilà les propos que nous a confiés le directeur de la prestigieuse école de Grande-Bretagne, d'après les confessions de ses proches, le dernier des Potter se serait enfermé dans une tristesse depuis la nuit funeste de juin où le jeune homme a perdu son parrain, le criminel Sirius Black, qui a été reconnu innocent de tous les crimes qui lui étaient attribués au début de ce mois. Le ministère a mis tout en œuvre pour pouvoir retrouver Harry Potter qui en septembre rentrera en sixième au collège Poudlard._

_C'était John Roll pour la Gazette du Sorcier._

Au 12, square Grimmaurd, la situation avait touché tout le monde de plein fouet. Rien n'avait laissé penser que Harry Potter se serai enfui de chez son oncle. Enfin ce n'est pas avec les messages qu'ils recevaient qu'ils auraient pu se faire une idée de la situation de leur protégé. Les lettres se contentaient à cela : RAS. Autant dire que le moral du jeune homme était au plus bas. Malheureusement ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour lui si ce n'est qu'essayer de lui faire comprendre que ce qui arrive n'est en rien de sa faute. Mais maintenant il était trop tard, car il avait disparu et nul ne savait ce qu'il en était de lui.

Avec la disparition de leur héros, la communauté magique était retombée dans la peur de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Et même si le ministère avec l'aide de Dumbledore gardait une façade de contrôle de la situation, il en est très loin du compte. Depuis son retour officiel, vous-savez-qui avait réalisé plusieurs alliances avec les créatures magiques : Les vampires, les loups-garous, les harpies et bien évidemment les détraqueurs. Ce qui rendait sceptique les membres de l'ordre du phœnix, car les forces en présence sont en faveur du mal, de plus Dumbledore gardait pour lui la prophétie par respect pour le jeune Potter et ainsi éviter tout éclat de la part des membres de l'ordre. Pour compenser, sur ordres du ministre, des Aurors ont été placé sur les lieux susceptibles d'être attaqués tel que le chemin de Traverse, Pré-au-Lard. En plus la voie 9 ¾ et l'école de sorcellerie, Poudlard, seront protégés dès le premier septembre pour la sécurité de tous.

Dans un souci de sécurité pour les élèves qui étaient encore assez proche de son protégé, Dumbledore avait convié tous les membres de l'ancienne AD à Poudlard au lieu de rester chez eux à se terrer pour éviter un accident dû à Voldemort. Donc dès le 14 juillet, les camarades du Survivant se trouvaient en sécurité dans l'enceinte de l'école.

_15 août 1996_

Depuis maintenant plus d'un mois, les étudiants qui restaient à Poudlard, passaient leurs journées à faire leurs devoirs, des parties de Quidditch et toutes autres choses qui leurs faisaient passer le temps. Ce jour-ci ne faisait pas exception.

Il était déjà midi et tout le monde était rassemblé dans la Grande Salle pour le repas. Les élèves riaient allègrement des différentes anecdotes sur les années déjà passées ici. Et sur la tristesse sur le fait qu'ils ne leurs restaient que deux années à faire. Les professeurs avaient de larges sourires sur les propos tenus par les adolescents qui malgré la guerre qui fait rage en dehors du château ne semblent pas les atteindre. Seule ombre au tableau, l'absence de leur ami et élève, disparu depuis plus d'un mois maintenant.

Le repas était agréable et la nourriture plus qu'exquise. Cette ambiance relativement bon enfant se dissipa dès l'arrivée de l'imposant professeur de soin aux créatures magiques.

-Professeurs...dans...le parc...des...des...cria le semi-géant en reprenant son souffle

-Calmez-vous Hagrid. Et dites nous ce qui se passe. Demanda le directeur.

-Dehors, professeur, des vampires, des vampires à l'orée de la forêt.

Aussitôt que son professeur eu fini sa phrase, Dumbledore s'était précipité vers le parc. Vite suivi par les autres professeurs et les étudiants qui avaient pour but de mettre en pratique ce qu'ils avaient appris lors de l'AD. Contrairement aux idées reçues par les moldus, les vampires ne craignaient pas le soleil, l'eau bénite, le crucifix ou encore l'ail. Seul un pieu dans le cœur pouvait les tuer, mais qui ne mourrai pas d'un pieu dans le cœur.

Aussitôt que tout ce petit monde arriva devant les portes, ils évaluèrent la situation. Devant eux se dressait une petite armée de buveur de sang. Petite était un faible mot, pas moins de cent vampires se trouvaient un peu plus loin. Debout juste à la sortie de la forêt, une centaine d'individus tous avec des cheveux couleur ébène et la peau pâle comme la mort. Les vampires avaient une beauté froide à couper le souffle.

Après quelques minutes d'observations, ils passèrent à l'attaque, seul le plus grand et le plus imposant restant en retrait. Il doit s'agir du chef pensa Dumbledore. On aurait dit un ballet tellement leurs mouvements étaient fluides. Si le danger n'avait pas été aussi grand, l'ordre aurait certainement regardé ce spectacle avec délectation. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, si bien qu'ils pointèrent leurs baguettes pour arrêter cette vague noire.

Mais rien ne se passa comme prévu. Alors que les vampires se trouvaient à trente mètres de l'ordre, deux murs faits de magie pure se sont dressés devant chaque partie en présence. Les créatures de la nuit, dans leur élan, ne pouvant éviter la collision. Le chef surpris lui-aussi s'avança vers le mur et le regarda. Il leva son regard de glace vers Dumbledore.

-Retirer ce mur ou nous le faisons nous-mêmes et il ne restera rien de vous.

-Désolé de vous décevoir mais ce mur n'est pas de moi. Devant les regards surpris des autres il leva les épaules. Je n'y suis pour rien et de plus je ne suis pas assez puissant pour le retirer.

Là se fut de trop et tous le regardaient comme des merlans fris.

-Si ce n'est pas vous, qui a fait ces murs alors ? Questionna le vampire.

-C'est moi qui ai créé les murs. Cria une voix.

Tout le monde regarda vers la provenance de la voix. Dans l'axe du soleil, se trouvait un homme avec deux paires d'ailes dans le dos, on aurait dit un ange. Quand celui ci se posa entre les deux murs, ses ailes se sont repliées puis ont disparu entre ses omoplates. Cet homme était grand, un peu près un mètre quatre-vingt, une musculature fine mais assez visible malgré la cape noire et les vêtements de style japonais qu'il portait mais son visage était dissimulé par le capuchon rabattu sur sa tête. Il porte également deux katanas à la ceinture mais d'une longueur inhabituelle. Puis d'un geste de la main, il brisa le mur, qui le séparait les vampires, qui retomba dans un bruit de cristal.

-Qui est ce jeune imprudent ? Demanda le vampire.

-Je suis celui qui vous fera ouvrir les yeux sur Voldemort (sursaut dans les rangs de l'ordre) devant lequel vous vous agenouillez, et devant ses intentions.

-Nous n'avons pas de maître, nous sommes notre propre chef.

-Faux, Rugit l'inconnu, vous devez allégeance au Roi Rouge.

Si les membres de l'Ordre ne comprenaient pas cette phrase, Dumbledore lui paraissait de plus en plus intéressé. Les vampires, quant à eux, ils semblaient être figés sur place.

-Professeur qu'est ce que le Roi Rouge ?

-En fait miss Granger, il s'agit...

-D'une légende. Répondit l'étranger sans pour autant quitter des yeux le chef.

En se reprenant, celui-ci demanda :

-Comment connaissez-vous cette légende ? Seul les vampires et quelques sorciers connaissent son existence. Même le seigneur des ténèbres l'ignore autrement nous ne serions pas avec lui, car si la légende dit vrai alors l'accord serai caduc.

Là le directeur avait les yeux brillants de curiosité, il connaissait cette légende mais il y avait très peu de chance qu'elle soit véritable

-Je la connais, _Bien des années après sa destruction, le clan de la connaissance renaîtra...Il renaîtra de celui qui a autrefois mit fin au règne de la peur, de la douleur et de la mort ...Mais prenez garde car il anéantira tous ceux qui se dresseront sur sa route...et au milieu du paradis des lotus rouges...entouré des flammes sacrées et marqué de la Sainte Croix...Resurgira le Roi Rouge..._

-Tu connais peut-être cette légende mais le dernier Roi Rouge est mort en même temps que la presque totalité de son peuple. Il y a plus de quatre cent ans. Les derniers survivants se terrent dans le fin fond du Japon. Donc inutile de bavarder, tu va subir le même sort que les autres. Attaquez-le. Ordonna le chef.

-Inutile, vous n'avez aucune chance. Et puis tu ne sais pas tout sur ce peuple. Mais puisque tu veux me tuer, je vais me faire un plaisir de me débarrasser des microbes que tu m'envois. Il prit l'un de ses katanas qui devait faire au moins un mètre cinquante. Je suppose que comme tout bon chef, tu connais l'attaque de l'ombre, la technique du meurtre au sabre dite du vent divin obscur.

-Tu bluff, personne ne connaît cette attaque, elle a été perdue en même temps que la mort du Roi Rouge. Vous, attaquez-le. Dix vampires se dirigèrent vers l'homme.

-vous l'aurez voulu. MIZUCHI !

Tout se passa à une vitesse surprenante. L'inconnu abaissa son sabre lorsque ses adversaires étaient à cinq mètres de lui. Ce qui stoppa net la course des vampires. L'homme se retourna la lame de son sabre sur l'épaule et un vent doux et chaud se leva. D'une voix sans émotion il demanda :

-vous l'avez entendu n'est-ce pas, le bruit du vent sacré. »

Juste après cette phrase, les dix adversaires de l'homme se sont retrouvés découpé en plusieurs endroits, séparant bras, tête, jambes des corps et répandant chaires et sang sur l'herbe. Faisant détourner la plupart des membres de l'Ordre sauf Dumbledore, Rogue, Lupin qui étaient cloués sur place par une telle force. Et étrangement Neville qui regardait l'homme la tête inclinée, puis se mit à sourire, il savait qui il était. Le chef des vampires lui tremblait de tout son corps en marmonnant : « ce n'est pas possible, ils étaient tous mort... »

L'homme lui affichait un sourire de joie comme si cela l'avait amusé. Puis c'est alors que tout le monde remarqua qu'autour de l'étranger, une multitude de lotus de couleur rouge avaient poussé et celui-ci était entouré d'une aura rouge, l'homme était entouré de flammes rouges. Il rangea son sabre puis se retourna vers les vampires. Le chef suivi, par toute son armée, s'agenouilla devant l'homme.

-La légende disait vrai, moi Erèbe et tous mes hommes sont sous vos ordres mon roi.

-Bien Erèbe, relève toi et quitte ce lieu. _Partez vers le nord, quand vous aurez parcouru cent kilomètres vous trouverez un portail temporaire vous permettant de rejoindre mon territoire._ »

Le dit Erèbe se releva puis se transforma en chauve-souris tout comme le reste des buveurs de sang puis repartirent dans la direction que l'inconnu lui avait donnée par télépathie. L'inconnu toujours entouré de son aura, se tourna vers l'Ordre. Sous sa capuche Dumbledore pouvait voir qu'il souriait. Ses yeux se mirent à étinceler d'une couleur écarlate puis il commença à disparaître progressivement du parc de Poudlard, laissant sur place une douzaine de sorcier complètement éberlués soit par la puissance soit par le massacre de l'homme.

Loin du collège le plus réputé du monde magique, au milieu d'une somptueuse cour, l'homme apparaissait de la même façon qu'il avait quitté le parc de Poudlard. Il venait d'apparaître devant une immense tour richement décorée qui surplombait la place où il se trouvait. En contrebas, on pouvait voir un long chemin joignant la forêt au palais. Avec sur la route cinq édifices plus petits mais tout aussi riche en ornements, tous séparés par d'énormes portes de bronze. La porte séparant la dernière maison et le palais s'ouvrit pour laisser passer les vampires. Ils marchèrent jusque devant l'inconnu puis posèrent un genou au sol en signe de soumission.

-Relevez-vous. Je suppose que vous avez des questions. Allez-y, je vous écoute.

-C'est exact. Nous aimerions savoir qui nous servons.

-Bien entendu, mais je pense que vous allez être surpris. L'homme abaissa sa capuche, on pouvait voir alors apparaître une chevelure couleur ébène, des yeux aux couleurs de l'émeraude. Devant Erèbe, se tenait celui que tous croyaient disparu depuis un mois, Harry Potter.

-Le Roi Rouge est Harry Potter, l'ennemi du seigneur des ténèbres, invraisemblable !!!

-Et pourtant c'est bien réel. Bien, avez-vous d'autres questions ?

-Où sommes-nous ?

-Vous vous trouvez actuellement dans la cour du yin et du yang, pour y venir vous avez dû traverser la ville basse, les cinq temples. Derrière moi se situe mon palais, la Tour Rouge. En clair vous êtes dans l'ancestral territoire des MIBU !

-Je comprends, mais d'après ce que je sais, vous l'auriez reconstruit à l'identique du précédent comment ?

-C'est moi qui ai reconstruit la ville ! s'exclama une voix provenant du dernier palais.

Descendant les marches, une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux blonds jusqu'au milieu de dos et deux yeux de couleurs violets. Arrivée devant le survivant, elle s'inclina.

-Erèbe je te présente Imelda, l'elfe protecteur. Le vampire fronça les sourcils.

-Je la croyais morte en même temps que le reste de la tribu.

-Je me suis fait passer pour morte, mais j'avais pour mission de veiller sur l'héritier. Et maintenant qu'il connaît ses origines, je devais faire renaître la ville telle qu'elle était avant.

-Bien puisque les présentations sont faites, nous allons pouvoir passer à l'intérieur. Harry se tourna vers les autres vampires. Vous pouvez prendre vos quartiers dans la ville basse, nous nous occuperons des formalités après. Les vampires s'inclinèrent de nouveau puis reprirent le chemin inverse. Non, Nyx tu peux rester cela te concerne aussi.

La jeune femme, fille d'Erèbe, aux cheveux noirs avec des mèches blondes et aux yeux bleus se retourna puis revint vers le petit groupe.

-Bien suivez moi.

Les deux vampires et l'elfe suivirent le Roi Rouge vers la Tour. Ils pénétrèrent directement dans ce qui semblait être la salle du trône, sans comprendre comment alors que celle-ci se trouvait au dernier étage.

Il s'agissait d'une immense salle avec un plafond très haut et au sol des dalles formaient le signe du yin et du yang. Harry se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce où se trouvait un siège en haut d'une dizaine de marches. Il s'y assit. De là haut, il était vraiment impressionnant, encore plus avec le symbole du yin et du yang entouré de neuf planètes au-dessus de sa tête.

-Nous allons passer à l'organisation de la ville. La ville basse représente le gros de la cité. Dedans vivent tous ceux qui ne font pas parti des neuf planètes et moi-même. En plus des vampires, il devrait y avoir d'ici quelques jours un grand nombre de personnes en provenance des différentes régions japonaises. En fait, il s'agit des descendants des habitants du clan qui ont réussi à fuir avant la destruction de la ville. Ils attendaient le retour du Roi Rouge pour revenir. Ensuite, il nous faut réunir les neuf Planètes qui assurent la protection de la route jusqu'à la salle du trône de la Tour Rouge. Même si je pence que rare sont ceux qui arriveront à traverser et la forêt et la ville basse vivant, déclara t-il avec un sourire presque sadique, les neuf Planètes sont séparées en deux, les Quatre Sages et les Cinq Planètes. Nous avons déjà trois membres des quatre sages, toi Erèbe, Muramasa, un maître d'armes. Il est celui qui s'occupe du groupe que je vous ai parlé tout à l'heure. Et enfin Kaworu un sorcier japonais descendant de la tribu également. D'ailleurs, il est déjà ici. Tenez, le voilà qui vient.

En effet, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année s'avançait vers eux. Il était assez grand, un mètre soixante-quinze à vu d'œil, les cheveux blond court et les yeux marron.

-Kaworu des Quatre Sages pour vous servir mon roi. S'inclina t-il une fois en bas des escaliers.

-Relève-toi mon ami, je te présente Erèbe et Nyx. Le nouveau venu hocha la tête et se plaça à côté de l'elfe. Reprenons. Pour les Cinq Planètes nous avons trois personnes, Imelda, Nyx (la vampire parue surprise) et ...

Il fut couper par une lumière qui se dégager de son torse. Il sortit alors un médaillon ayant la même forme que le dessin au sol et une lumière rouge s'y échappa pour prendre forme en bas des marches. Laissant une jeune fille typée asiatique, aux cheveux noir avec quelques mèches rouge et aux yeux marron, apparaître.

-Sakura esprit du passé, membre des Cinq Planètes assignées à la protection du Roi Rouge, à votre service.

-En ce qui concerne les absents, il s'agit en fait des autres héritiers de l'ancien Roi Rouge. Les vampires parurent surpris. Je vais vous expliquer. Même si mon prédécesseur était étroitement surveillé avant son exécution, il a réussi à faire perdurer son sang. Ainsi avec l'aide de l'un des Quatre Sages, la femme que l'ancien roi aimée se retrouva enceinte, d'un fils et de deux filles. Après avoir été envoyé en Europe, ses enfants se sont mariés. Le fils avec la seule fille d'Adam Potter à qui il a promis de prendre son nom et de faire perdurer la lignée. Très pratique quand on sait que le premier héritier du Roi Rouge est toujours un garçon. Les deux filles elles se sont mariées avec Georges Malefoy et Erik Londubat. Normalement, dans le sang des héritiers, la vérité sur leurs origines y est gravée et normalement ils auraient dû le découvrir comme moi. Seulement, les Malefoy ont brisé le serment fait de n'avoir qu'un seul maître, le Roi Rouge, et cela à cause de Grindelwald. Mais je pense que le petit séjour de Lucius à Azkaban à dû réveiller cet héritage. Il va falloir donc le ramener ici. Je m'occuperais de Drago, s'il ne sait pas. Pour ce qui est des autres, le père de Neville savait, mais à cause de sa folie c'est assez embêtant, je demanderai à certains de s'occuper de lui et de sa femme plus tard. Neville sera mit au courant à la rentrée s'il n'a déjà pas senti l'éveil à l'heure qu'il est. Avez-vous quelque chose à demander ?

-Comment allez-vous faire à la rentrée ? Demanda Erèbe.

-Il est évidant que personne ne saura qui je suis. Par contre Nyx, Imelda et Sakura m'accompagneront au cas où il y aurait des attaques de face de serpent. Sakura restera dans son médaillon et les deux autres se feront passer pour de nouveaux étudiants.

Ils parlèrent encore de chose et d'autres pendant une heure puis chacun vaqua à ses occupations.

Pendant ce temps à Poudlard, une réunion de l'ordre se déroulait dans le bureau du directeur. Suite au combat plutôt inhabituel qui venait de se dérouler dans le parc de Poudlard qui a laissé perplexe de nombreuses personnes, le directeur avait décidé d'avancer la réunion de l'ordre qui aurait dû se tenir le soir même.

-Bien en vu de ce que nous venons de voir, je préfère faire cette réunion maintenant. Il est inutile de vous dire que nous devons par tous les moyens possibles essayer de savoir qui est cet inconnu. Trouver un maximum d'informations sur lui si ce n'est que son nom même si cela risque d'être assez compliqué. Alastor, Arthur et Kingsley essayé de trouver ce que vous pouvez au ministère. Ensuite lorsque nous connaîtrons ses intentions, nous pourrons lui demander de se joindre à nous, je suis sûr que son aide ne sera pas de trop. Peut-être avez-vous des suggestions ?

-Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'il n'est pas du côté de vous-savez-qui Albus ? Demanda Minerva Mcgonagall.

-S'il était de son côté je ne pense pas qu'il serait venu protéger le collège.

Le professeur de métamorphose resta tout de même perplexe. Au vu de la cruauté de l'individu elle émettait une certaine réserve. Le silence régna quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que le directeur reprenne la parole.

-Bien vu que personne n'a d'autres suggestions, nous allons passer aux autres problèmes. Severus avez-vous des nouvelles ?

-Désolé monsieur le directeur mais toujours rien. Et cela semble être une bonne chose si lui ne le trouve pas avant nous toutefois. Par contre, Il est très contrarié de cela. Dumbledore paru alors prendre plusieurs années. Il savait ce qu'endurer son espion. Autrement rien, il fait une fixation sur Potter et ne prévoit rien même pas la libération de ses mangemorts.

-Merci Severus. Autre problème, Remus acceptez-vous de reprendre votre poste ? Rogue eu un reniflement dédaigneux. Remus lui renvoya son regard noir, il faut dire que c'est de pire en pire entre eux.

-Bien sur professeur si personne n'est contre.

-Dans ce cas vous êtes engagé. Lui répondit Albus avec un sourire. Un autre problème de résolu, vu que j'ai déjà trouvé un professeur de duel. Comme nous avons fait le tour, vous pouvez y aller. Rendez-vous ici dans une semaine pour faire le point. Toutes les personnes présentes sortirent. Une fois la pièce vide, le directeur dit une phrase pour lui-même.

-Harry où peux-tu être, sans toi nous n'avons aucune chance.

Le directeur soupira lourdement et jeta un coup d'œil vers son phœnix, qui sentant la détresse de son maître s'envola pour se poser sur son épaule et poussa un trémolo réconfortant. Le directeur sourit à l'animal et regagna les papiers qu'il avait laissés sur son bureau.

Le temps passa relativement vite jusqu'à la veille de la rentrée. Les élèves étaient partis sur le chemin de Traverse pour acheter leurs fournitures. Eux aussi se poser des questions à propos du mystérieux inconnu. Seul Neville ne participait pas à ces discussions car il arborait toujours un sourire en coin. Les recherches de l'ordre n'avaient rien données, impossible de trouver la moindre trace de l'étranger. C'est à croire qu'il sortait de nulle part.

De son côté, les recherches de Voldemort étaient toutes aussi infructueuses. Impossible de mettre la main sur Potter et çà le rendait furieux. Il avait réussi à s'échapper du ministère et en plus la prophétie était cassée. Mais le pire se fut quand Lestrange lui appris que les vampires avaient déserté on ne sait où. Il l'avait tellement torturée qu'elle n'était pas loin de devenir comme les victimes qu'elle avait faites avant d'aller à Azkaban.

Donc c'est sous un soleil de ce dernier jour d'août que Dumbledore remplissait les dernières formalités pour la rentrée du lendemain. Il s'affairait à survoler plusieurs dossiers plume à la main. Relevant les yeux une minute, ses pensées se tournèrent presque instinctivement vers le survivant. Seul sorcier pouvant leur débarrasser du mage noir. Refusant de continuer à s'étriper intérieurement, il retourna à sa paperasse. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, il en fut sortit par quelqu'un toquant à la porte de son bureau.

-Entrez. Invita t-il la personne derrière la cloison.

-Banane flambée ? Vous êtes vraiment le sorcier le plus fou que j'ai rencontré jusqu'à maintenant. Le directeur releva la tête à cette voie qu'il connaissait.

-Harry ? C'est bien toi ?


	3. Retour et rentrée

**Retour et rentrée**

-Harry ? C'est bien toi ?

-Oui professeur, répondit le nouveau venu avec un sourire. Le directeur se leva prestement et alla serrer son protégé dans ses bras.

-Merlin soit loué, tu es revenu.

-Aurais-je fais peur à mon vénérable arrière-arrière-grand-père ?

-Et pas qu'un peu jeune...tu sais ?

-Qu'est-ce que je sais ? Que vous êtes le père de Rose Potter née Dumbledore grand-mère de James Potter, mon père ? Alors je suis au courant. Répondit Harry avec un sourire.

-Heureux de savoir que tu réagis bien, mais c'était pour te...

-Protéger, oui ça aussi je le sais. Le directeur paru heureux de cela, et sembla alors seulement s'apercevoir de la présence de deux jeunes femmes aux côtés de son petit-fils.

-Et pourrais-je savoir ce que veulent ces jeunes demoiselles ?

-En fait, serait-il possible qu'elle fasse les deux dernières années à Poudlard ?

-Bien sur. Comment se nomment-elles ? Où les as-tu rencontrées ?

-Je m'appelle Rose Angel. Répondit la jeune fille blonde.

-Et moi Lauren Cruz. Enchaîna celle avec la chevelure de geais.

-Elles ont un rapport avec ce que j'ai découvert et fais depuis ma "disparition". Et elles ne viennent pas d'une école connue si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. Mais je suppose qu'il ne sera pas difficile de dire qu'elles viennent de Salem.

-Oui bien sur. Cela fera trois nouvelles élèves à répartir cette année. Harry leva un sourcil d'interrogation mais ne dit rien. Et je suppose que tu ne me diras rien. Mais sache que j'ai beaucoup de questions.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez vos réponses quand je le déciderai. Rassure toi grand-père, tu les auras dans quelques mois tout au plus. Dumbledore esquissa un sourire. Sache juste, que j'ai appris beaucoup de chose.

-Du genre ? Mais Harry ne put répondre car Minerva pénétra dans le bureau.

-Albus mademoiselle Granger et ses camarades viennent de revenir et ...mon dieu Harry tu es revenu. Elle aussi se précipita vers le jeune homme pour le serrer dans ses bras.

-Je ne savais pas que ma marraine de professeur était aussi démonstrative. La dite marraine se figea à ses mots. Et lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Vous aurez vos réponses en même temps que mon arrière-grand-père ici présent. Bon ce n'est pas que votre compagnie vous déplaise mais j'aimerai éviter mes très chers amis.

-Avant que tu ne partes, prend les résultats de tes BUSES. Lui dit le professeur de métamorphose avec un sourire. Il prit l'enveloppe et lu ses notes :

_-Métamorphoses : théorie : optimal, pratique : optimale._

_-Sortilèges et enchantements : théorie : efforts exceptionnels, pratique : optimale._

_-Défense contre les forces du mal : théorie : optimal, pratique : optimale, avec félicitation du jury._

_-Potions : théorie : optimal, pratique : optimale._

_-Soin aux créatures magique : théorie : optimal, pratique : optimale._

_-Divination : théorie : acceptable, pratique : optimale._

_-Histoire de la magie : théorie : acceptable._

_-Astronomie : théorie : efforts exceptionnels, pratique : acceptable._

_-Botanique : théorie : efforts exceptionnels, pratique : efforts exceptionnels._

_-Vol : pratique : optimale._

_Nombre de Buses : 18_

_Moyenne : Optimal_

_Observations de jury : très bon élève, de grandes capacités surtout en DCFM._

-Euh ! Je peux savoir comment j'ai eu des résultats aussi bons.

-En fait le professeur Marchebank m'a dit qu'elle avait eu l'exacte prédiction que tu lui avais faite, enfin seulement sa rencontre avec l'inconnu mais pas sa mort qui aurai du avoir lieu une semaine avant ton examen il me semble.

-Oui bien sur. Répondit Harry avec un demi-sourire pour son arrière-grand-père.

-Pour les autres, tu avais déjà une certaine aisance j'ai d'ailleurs assisté à ton épreuve pratique de métamorphoses, j'ai été agréablement surprise. Et pour les potions, il semblerait que se soit la présence de Severus qui te gêne. Oh ! Et pour histoire de la magie tu avais répondu à assez de questions pour avoir un acceptable. De plus il semblerait que tu sois celui qui ait le mieux réussi ses BUSES, mademoiselle Granger a eu quelques ennuis en astronomie, en vol et en potions, bien qu'elle ait toutes ses BUSES, mais pas d'aussi bonne note que toi. Compléta avec un large sourire son professeur de métamorphose.

-Merci beaucoup. Comme vous êtes tous les deux ici, je vais pouvoir vous dire quelles options je décide de continuer, alors, métamorphose, sortilèges et enchantements, potions, DFCM, SCM. Mes deux camarades prendront les mêmes options que moi.

Les deux professeurs sourirent en apprenant que finalement il voulait toujours être Auror. Tant qu'aux deux jeunes filles, ils ne cherchèrent pas à savoir pourquoi elles prenaient les mêmes options que lui.

-Bien merci beaucoup, je repars mais je, non, nous serons présent au banquet. Et nous ne prendrons pas le Poudlard Express pour venir donc nous risquons d'être légèrement en retard.

Il salua les deux personnes tout comme ses deux accompagnatrices. Ils relevèrent les capuches de leurs robes et quittèrent le bureau. A travers le labyrinthe de couloir, ils croisèrent la petite troupe de l'AD. Ils s'étaient tous arrêtés de marcher quand ils avaient aperçu les trois inconnus. Ils furent encore plus surpris quand celui qui semblait être le chef salua Neville. Lequel leva simplement les épaules quand les autres lui demandèrent s'il les connaissait. Alors qu'au contraire, il avait reconnu Harry. Mais cela, il ne le dit pas. Au même moment dans le bureau directorial.

-Comment a t-il pu apprendre ceci Albus ?

-Je l'ignore Minerva, mais il vaut mieux qu'il le sache déjà. Car autrement nous ne lui aurions jamais dit. Et surtout pas après les événements de juin. J'espère seulement que les réponses à nos questions ne tarderont pas trop, même si je suis rassuré de voir qu'il aille bien et qu'il ait rencontré des personnes pour l'aider.

Le lendemain sur la voie 9 3/4, les étudiants se pressaient pour monter dans le Poudlard Express. Et cela avec une telle frénésie que l'on pourrait se demander comment ils arrivaient à s'entendre. Mais parmi toute cette foule, une tête rousse jetait des coups d'œil un peu partout. Il était accompagné d'une jeune fille brune à la chevelure broussailleuse. Il s'agissait de Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger. Ils cherchaient leur ami Harry Potter.

-Tu sais, Ron, il est possible qu'il nous en veuille vu que nous ne lui avons pas envoyé de lettre jusqu'à sa disparition. Et si j'avais su, je ne t'aurais pas écouté, c'est ton ami tout de même.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes à vouloir le voir, surtout qu'il se croit assez malin pour se débrouiller seul alors qu'il continue, Hermione lui répondit pas un regard noir, Ron soupira et reprit, bon aller les autres doivent nous attendre dans le compartiment. Viens.

Onze heures, le train s'ébroua lentement puis se mit en route vers la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie. Dans un compartiment se trouvait, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville et Luna. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit pour faire place dans l'encadrement à une jeune fille de seize, dix-sept ans. Brune avec les cheveux légèrement en dessous des épaules et des yeux couleur noisette.

-Excusez-moi mais il n'y a pas de place ailleurs alors j'aimerai me mettre ici si c'est possible.

-Bien sur prend une place, je m'appelle Hermione Granger je suis à gryffondor en sixième année.

-Moi c'est Sophie Meilhac, j'ai seize ans et je viens de Beauxbâtons. Ma mère vient d'être engagée en tant que professeur à Poudlard.

-Alors elle doit être le nouveau professeur de DCFM, non ?

-Je ne sais pas elle n'a pas voulu me le dire. Après quelques secondes de silence, elle reprit : Au fait vous ne connaîtriez pas un garçon du nom de James, je l'ai rencontré à Paris et il m'a dit venir à Poudlard. Il a un mon âge.

-Non désolé, il n'y a personne de ce nom dans notre dortoir. Répondit Neville. Ron approuvant de la tête.

-Pas plus que chez les cinquièmes années de gryffondor...

-...et de serdaigle. Rajouta Luna.

-Alors cela doit être un poufsouffle ou peut-être un serpentard.

-Tu sais bien que ces maudits reptiles ne sont pas sociables 'Mione.

Elle ne rajouta rien. Ils discutèrent ensemble sur les probabilités que Sophie aille à gryffondor et apprirent qu'elle jouait au poste de poursuiveuse, poste vacant dans l'équipe de gryffondor cette année. Au bout d'une heure, il était décrété que Sophie devait rejoindre gryffondor. Malgré toute cette bonne humeur, le voyage fut interrompu par l'arrivée de Drago Malefoy, et de ses deux gardes du corps.

-Tiens Weasley et la sang-de-bourbe, si vous êtes ensemble cela ne n'étonne pas que Potter s'est enfui. Il n'a pas dû supporter de devoir porter la chandelle, au moins cela prouve qu'il y a quelque chose à tirer de lui commença t-il de son habituelle voie traînante.

-Dégage Malefoy, on ne t'a pas sonné. Les deux gorilles firent un pas en avant de façon menaçante.

-Tiens la petite sœur qui défend son frère que c'est touchant, retourne avec le fan club de Potter. Oh ! Voilà une belle rencontre. Je serai toi je ne resterai pas avec eux, tu vas t'abrutir.

-Peut-être mais on ne saute pas à la gorge de tout le monde parce que l'on se croit supérieur.

Neville venait de répondre en pointant sa baguette vers le blond. Les événements de juin l'avaient changé, il n'était plus le petit garçon rondouillard qui a peur de tout le monde. Il pouvait à présent presque rivaliser avec Ron sur le plan physique de déménageur. Malefoy partit, pas vraiment envie de faire face à six sorciers.

Le reste du voyage se passa relativement bien. Si ce n'est que Neville trouvait la nouvelle bizarre. Depuis que son héritage s'était réveillé, il pouvait légèrement apercevoir les auras des personnes. Rien dans celle de la nouvelle ne signalait quelque chose de "mauvais", mais il y avait quelque chose. Chose déjà vue quelque part mais il ne s'en souvenait plus. Le pire, c'était Malefoy le temps qu'il était dans le compartiment, il avait pu sentir que l'aura de serpentard n'était pas stable. Se pouvait-il que celui-ci ne devienne pas un Mangemort ? Cela il le découvrirait bien assez tôt.

Lentement, le train stoppa sa course dans la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Les élèves descendant des wagons pour se diriger vers les calèches tirées par les Sombrals que personnes ne voyaient évidemment. Quand notre petit groupe sortit de son wagon pour se rendre vers le château, Ron se pencha vers les autres pour dire.

-Je suis bien content de ne pas les voir ceux-là. Je n'ai pas envie de les voir de si tôt.

-De quoi vous parlez, je les trouve magnifique ces animaux.

-Attend un peu, tu peux les voir ? Demanda Hermione en pointant du doigt là où devraient se trouver les bêtes.

-Bah! Oui pourquoi ? Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire.

-En fait seules les personnes ayant vu la mort peuvent voir les Sombrals.

Cela jeta un froid pour Sophie. Mais c'est vrai, elle venait de perdre sa grand-mère, c'est pour cela que sa mère avait accepté le poste, pour leurs changer les idées. Finalement ils montèrent dans les carrosses. Arrivé devant les marches, ils descendirent pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Tout comme les premières années, Sophie était émerveillée par le plafond. Alors qu'elle allait pénétrer dans la salle, la directrice des gryffondor lui demanda d'attendre pour qu'elle soit répartie.

Le professeur de métamorphose revient quelques minutes ensuite avec les premières années et le Choixpeau magique. Elle le posa sur le tabouret, puis attendit que les discussions cessent. Qu'elle fit taire avec son regard sévère, le Choixpeau commença donc sa nouvelle chanson :

_Il y a un peut plus de mille ans,_

_Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringant,_

_Rassemblés par la même passion,_

_Les fondateurs avaient la même ambition,_

_Bien vite naquit Poudlard,_

_Chacun avec son étendard,_

_Mais restait encore à savoir,_

_Comment repartir les élèves vêtus de noir,_

_Pour Gryffondor, il fallait montrer son courage,_

_Et cela quel que soit son âge,_

_Pour Poufsouffle, sa maison est destinée,_

_A ceux qui aime surtout travailler,_

_Pour Serpentard, il fallait aimer le pouvoir,_

_Et être rusé tel un renard,_

_Pour Serdaigle, il fallait être érudit, _

_Mais également très réfléchi, _

_Et comme chaque année, _

_Vous répartir est ma destinée,_

_Mais attention car nous sommes en péril,_

_Devant tant de forces hostiles, _

_Avec le retour des oubliés,_

_Nous serions tous sauvés,_

_Place maintenant à la raison,_

_Pour décider quelle sera votre maison._

La salle éclata en applaudissements, même si encore une fois, le Choixpeau avait un peu débordé. Personne n'avait réellement compris le véritable sens de ses paroles. Donc les commentaires se succédaient pour savoir ce que cela voulez signifier. Après un nouveau regard de la sous-directrice, le silence se fit et elle déplia la liste avec le nom des nouveaux élèves.

-Quand je citerai votre nom, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret pour passer sous le Choixpeau. Et vous irez rejoindre la maison correspondante. Bien, Agnus Ben.

Un jeune garçon s'avança en tremblant, posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête puis après quelques secondes.

-Poufsouffle ! S'écria le Choixpeau.

Après quelques élèves, le nom d'Evans Mark fut appelé. Dumbledore se releva légèrement de son siège à ce nom ainsi que Remus.

-Gryffondor ! Le jeune garçon se précipita vers la table dite sous les applaudissements de ses confrères. La répartition continua ainsi envoyant filles et garçons dans les quatre maisons, se finissant par l'envoie de Ward Adeline chez les serdaigles. Le directeur prenant alors la parole.

-Avant de vous laissez à votre repas, j'ai l'honneur de vous vous dire que de nouveaux élèves intègrent notre école directement en sixième année. Seulement deux d'entre eux ne sont pas encore arrivés donc nous allons passer à la répartition de mademoiselle Meilhac qui nous vient de Beauxbâtons.

Les portes s'ouvrant alors sur la jeune fille, et se refermant directement sur elle. Beaucoup de garçons la regardaient avec des yeux avides. Alors qu'elle était à mi-chemin de la table des professeurs, entre la table des gryffondors et des serdaigles, les portes s'ouvrirent d'un coup faisant apparaître trois silhouettes, toutes encapuchonnées. Celle de gauche portait une robe rouge, celle du milieu une de couleur émeraude et celle de droite une robe noire. La silhouette du milieu fit un pas en avant, puis parla.

-Désolé professeur d'être en retard, nous avons eu quelques empêchements.

-Ce n'est rien monsieur Potter veuillez vous mettre à votre table et que ces jeunes demoiselles viennent pour être réparties. Les inconnus avaient enlevé leur capuche pendant la phrase du directeur. Et tous purent voir un jeune homme très bien connu ici, des cheveux aux couleurs de l'ébène, et des yeux émeraude qui n'étaient plus cachés par des lunettes. Certes le Survivant avait changé mais c'était bien lui qui se trouver devant eux. Avant que quiconque n'ait pu faire quoi que se soit, la nouvelle se précipita vers le jeune homme, lui sautant au cou.

-JAMES !

-Tiens salut petite Sophie, comment vas-tu ? Elle allait répondre mais.

-Loin de moi l'envie de déranger vos retrouvailles mademoiselle Meilhac mais nous voudrions savoir quelle est votre maison. La dite jeune rougit légèrement, ce qui n'est pas le cas du jeune homme. Les trois jeunes filles s'avancèrent vers la table des professeurs pour être réparties.

-Bien, alors mademoiselle Meilhac voulez-vous avancer pour passer sous le Choixpeau.

Sophie s'avança d'un pas très assuré vers le tabouret, puis posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Après quelques secondes, celui-ci s'écria « gryffondor. » La jeune fille, tout heureuse rejoignit la table des lions et se posa en face d'Harry et Neville. Le directeur reprit encore une fois la parole.

-Maintenant, nous allons répartir mesdemoiselles Angel et Cruz qui nous viennent de l'institut de Salem aux Etats-Unis. Mesdemoiselles. Invita t-il avec un geste.

Nyx fut la première à passer, une fois sur la tête de la jeune fille, le Choixpeau l'envoya chez les serpentards. La table des serpents applaudissant mais certains restaient en retrait, et pour cause, la nouvelle connaissait Potter. Harry envoya un sourire mystérieux à Lauren comme si cela était prévu. A la vue de son sang de vampire, il était obligé que celle-ci aille à serpentard.

Pour Rose, cela prit plus de temps, enfin une trentaine de secondes tout au plus. Elle fut envoyée chez les gryffondors et vint s'asseoir à côté de Sophie qui lui donna un sourire chaleureux. Auquel, l'elfe répondit avec plaisir. Le directeur avait alors annonçait le début du banquet. Harry entama alors la conversation, alors que le petit groupe se servait en nourriture.

-Alors comme ça on me cache que mademoiselle est transférer à Poudlard.

-Je ne savais pas que je viendrai quand on s'est vu. Mais toi aussi tu m'avais caché que j'avais en face de moi le célèbre Harry Potter.

-Etant donné que j'avais disparu, je ne pense pas qu'il aurait été judicieux de dire que j'étais à Paris.

-Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas gentil de ne pas donner de nouvelles pendant un mois.

-Oh ! Parce que toi tu en as donné. La jeune fille baissa vivement la tête rougissant. Ce n'est rien, de toute façon tu ne pouvais pas me joindre. Elle releva alors la tête avec un sourire presque triomphant.

-Alors c'est toi le fautif dans ce cas !

-Si tu le prends comme ça, oui je suis fautif. Et toi Neville comment étaient tes vacances.

-Magnifiques, j'ai appris beaucoup de choses, mais ça tu devais le savoir.

-C'est exact, mais ce n'est pas le lieu pour parler de cela, répondit Harry.

Envoyant un regard de glace pour ses anciens amis qui étaient non loin de là, essayant d'écouter la conversation. Tous deux se raidirent en voyant le regard de leur ami et détournèrent bien vite la tête par peur d'être tué par ce simple regard. Neville qui avait compris ce que voulais dire Harry, préféra attendre d'être dans la salle commune pour continuer la discussion. Sophie, elle, se demanda ce qui se passer mais préféra attendre également pour poser ses questions.

Le repas continua encore quelques instants avant que le directeur décide d'intervenir pour son discours et enfin envoyer les élèves dans leurs salles communes.

-Maintenant que nos estomacs sont remplis, je voudrais vous prévenir sur quelques notes du règlement. Les nouveaux doivent savoir que la Forêt Interdite est comme son nom l'indique interdite ! Monsieur Rusard me demande également de vous dire que les kits à marais sont interdits dans l'école ainsi que de nombreux objets. La liste est affichée dans son bureau. Les sélections des équipes de Quidditch se feront à partir de la deuxième semaine, après que le capitaine de chaque équipe aura été désigné, auxquels il faudra s'adresser pour s'inscrire aux sélections. Ensuite, les visites de Pré-au-Lard sont réservées aux élèves à partir de la troisième année. Et en plus, nous avons décidé d'organiser quelques divertissements supplémentaires, tel qu'un tournoi de duel et un bal pour Noël. Enfin, j'ai le plaisir de vous présentez vos nouveaux professeurs, le professeur Lupin qui a accepté de reprendre son poste, et le professeur Meilhac qui s'occupera des cours de duel. Après plusieurs applaudissements, le directeur reprit. Et maintenant tout le monde au lit, passez une bonne nuit pour les cours de demain.

Les préfets prirent alors les choses en main. Harry pouvait voir Ron et Hermione ainsi que les nouveaux préfets de cinquième année (Ginny et Colin) demandaient aux premières années de gryffondors de les suivre. Harry suivi de Neville, Sophie et Rose se leva puis lorsque Ginny arriva à leur hauteur, Harry lui parla.

-Salut Gin, désolé de te déranger dans tes fonctions, mais tu pourrais me donner le mot de passe car je dois faire quelque chose avant de regagner la salle commune.

-Bien sur, le mot de passe est "Godric". Heureuse de savoir que tu es sain et sauf.

-si tu veux, je te donnerais certains détails en même temps que d'autres, il disait cela tout en regardant Sophie qui rougit en voyant le regard soutenu de son ami, si tu es d'accord attend nous dans la salle commune. A tout à l'heure !

-Avec plaisir, à tout à l'heure !

Elle repartit s'occuper des nouveaux. Les quatre amis se dirigèrent donc vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, Harry s'appuya contre le mur à côté des portes et attendit. Les autres voyants qu'il était arrêté le regardèrent. Il leur demanda de ne pas l'attendre qu'il les rejoindrait. Ils continuèrent donc jusqu'à la tour des gryffondors, permettant ainsi de faire visiter le château aux deux nouvelles qui accompagnaient Neville.

Au bout de deux minutes, le groupe de Malefoy se montra. Lorsque Drago vit Harry adossait au mur, il l'affronta du regard un moment puis regagna les cachots sans lui avoir jeté un regard noir. Lauren arriva juste à ce moment. Elle se dirigea vers le jeune Potter puis entama la conversation.

-Et bien, on peut dire qu'il ne te porte pas dans son cœur.

-Je suis au courant merci. Mais çà va vite changer. Tu as déjà sentit le changement n'est-ce pas.

-Oui, évidemment ! Mais cela va accélérer dès demain continua t'elle avec un sourire mystérieux.

-Tout à fait d'accord, cela va lui faire un choc, continuant sur un ton plus lointain, presque pour lui-même, il va falloir que je réfléchisse à une entrevu d'ici un mois.

La jeune fille ne souhaitait pas savoir ce qui tracasser son maître, attendit qu'il sorte de lui-même de ses pensées.

-Je suppose que tu n'auras aucun mal à retrouver ton dortoir. Nous allons expliquer la situation au quatrième, toi, observe les comportements dans ta maison. Rapport demain soir, je te donnerais le lieu et l'heure demain matin. Bonne nuit Lauren !

-Merci, à vous aussi mon roi.

Elle se dirigea vers l'escalier qui permettait de descendre aux cachots. Harry poussa un soupir de résignation, comment garder sa couverture le plus longtemps possible si elle lui donnait du "mon maître" ou du "mon roi" à toutes ses phrases. Enfin s'il arrivait à la garder jusqu'à Halloween, ce serait déjà bien surtout avec un grand-père comme Dumbledore.

Sortant de ses pensées, il se dirigea vers sa salle commune pour fournir des explications qu'il avait promises à plusieurs. Réfléchissant aux différentes choses qu'il devait faire il remarqua qu'il était devant le portrais de la vieille femme que lorsqu'elle lui demanda le mot de passe.

-Godric, répondit-il distraitement

-Joli prénom, passez.

Une fois dans la salle, il remarqua que ses amis l'attendaient sur les fauteuils devant le feu. Il prit place aux côtés de Sophie et de Neville. Parmi eux se trouvait également Ginny et Rose. Il attendit que les discussions cessent afin de savoir qui avaient des questions. Il sentait Sophie bougeait nerveusement à côté de lui, elle agissait bizarrement depuis qu'elle lui avait sauté au cou dans la Grande Salle.

-Bien, qui veut commencer ? Les trois concernés se regardèrent puis se fut Ginny qui posa la première question.

-Pourquoi as-tu fugué de chez ton oncle ?

-Vous vous doutez bien que cet été à dû être pire que les autres, ils acquiescèrent sauf Sophie, bon je vais expliquer ce qui s'est passé à la jolie demoiselle ici présente. Dit-il en tournant vers Sophie et lui faisant un sourire charmeur. Ginny leva un sourcil.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il a fait çà à toutes les filles qu'il a rencontré cet été. La rassura Rose, Ginny lui répondit par un sourire.

-Tu dois savoir que Sirius Black a été innocenté des crimes qui lui étaient attribués. Il était mon parrain. En fait, en juin dernier Voldemort (il ignora les sursauts de ses camarades) a voulu me piéger, en me montrant que Sirius était en danger. Et stupidement j'ai voulu aller le sauver. Et malheureusement, il est mort en voulant me sauver, tué par sa cousine : Bellatrix Lestrange. Il avait prononcé son nom avec tant de colère que tous ont légèrement tremblé au son de sa voie froide.

-Elle paiera Harry sois en sur. C'est Neville qui venait de parler d'une voie sûr qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

-Donc, lorsque je suis rentré à Privet Drive, c'était pire que tout, les Dursley n'ont pas tenu compte des avertissements de l'ordre. C'est pourquoi au bout de trois semaines, j'en ai eu marre et je me suis enfui.

-Peut-on savoir pourquoi tu as été en France ?

-Je n'ai pas voulu rester ici car j'aurai été très vite retrouvé, donc j'ai traversé la Manche. Et avant que vous me posiez la question, à Paris, je cherchais depuis plusieurs heures le quartier sorcier quand Sophie, ayant entendu ma phrase je cite "pourquoi faut-il qu'il n'y ait que des moldus ici ?!", décida de m'aider après avoir conclu que j'étais un sorcier. J'ai passé la journée avec elle, sous une fausse identité, puis, je suis parti visiter quelques temps la France. Après quelques semaines, je suis tombé sur Rose et Lauren qui visitaient Marseille, je les ai donc accompagnées. Puis de retour en Angleterre nous avons visité Londres et ses alentours pour enfin revenir à Poudlard aujourd'hui.

Le but de cette histoire était d'endormir la méfiance des deux jeunes filles. Une fois rassurées, elles ne posèrent que des questions plus futiles. Au bout de deux heures, elles décidèrent de regagner leurs dortoirs pour être en forme le lendemain. Rose accompagna Sophie, pour éviter qu'Hermione en profite pour soutirer des informations à la jeune française. Après tout, le Roi Rouge était assez grand pour s'occuper du quatrième membre des cinq planètes. Une fois seul, c'est Neville qui prit l'initiative.

-Mon roi, c'est un plaisir de vous voir parmi nous. Posant un genou à terre devant Harry.

-Neville, on va mettre les choses au clair, on évite ça le plus souvent possible pour éviter de faire tomber notre couverture. Je vais t'expliquer. Tu dois savoir que maintenant la tribu est reconstituée, donc ta place est parmi nous. De plus j'ai l'honneur de te dire que tu fais parti des Cinq Planètes.

-Quoi ? Tu rigoles là ?

-Non, en tant que descendant direct de l'ancien Roi Rouge, ceci est ta place. Les autres, tu les connais, il s'agit de Rose et de Lauren autrement dit Imelda et Nyx. Elles sont elfe et vampire. La troisième, il s'agit de l'esprit que contient ce médaillon, il montra le symbole qu'il avait au cou, elle s'appelle Sakura. Le cinquième tu as dû t'en apercevoir c'est...

-Drago.

-Exact, pour le moment il ne le sait pas. Tu as pu ressentir les changements dans son aura, Neville acquiesça, on se chargera de lui plus tard. Tu vas devoir t'entraîner aux armes avec Imelda, tu choisiras ensuite celle que tu manies le mieux. Il reste encore pas mal de chose à mettre au point de toute façon. Bon allez, on va au lit aussi avant que les préfets ne sans mêlent.

Neville sourit en entendant cette phrase, Harry ne leurs avait pas pardonné le fait de ne pas avoir envoyé de nouvelles. Ils montèrent se coucher mais chacun réfléchissant soit à ce qu'il venait d'appendre soit à ce qu'il devait faire. Finalement le sommeil fut le plus fort et ainsi ils purent dormir avant la journée de demain.


	4. Première journée de cours

**Première journée de cours**

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé par les quelques rayons de soleil qui perçaient au travers de la vitre. Ayant déjà pris l'habitude de se lever aux aurores lorsqu'il était dans son palais, il n'eut aucun mal à émerger de son sommeil.

Une fois assis dans son lit, il regarda les autres lits à baldaquins. Tous avaient encore les rideaux tirés. Puis regardant l'heure à sa montre, il trouva cela normal, il n'était que six heures du matin. Décidant tout de même de profiter de la journée, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Il en sortit une demi-heure plus tard, les cheveux avec un peu de gel donnant l'illusion que le désordre de ses cheveux était voulu. Il portait un jean noir assez moulant ainsi qu'une chemise blanche, entrouverte et sortie du pantalon, et la cravate aux couleurs de Gryffondor qu'il ne noua pas. Attrapant la traditionnelle robe d'école noire, il se dirigea vers la salle commune. Dans celle-ci, il y trouva Sophie en pleine contemplation du feu. Il se posta juste derrière elle, puis posa ses mains devant ses yeux lui cachant ainsi la vue. Sursautant au contact de la chaleur qui se dégageait des deux mains, elle sourit lorsqu'elle reconnut le dernier des Potter. Il vint alors s'asseoir à côté d'elle face au feu.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi matinale !

-Pas en temps normal, mais j'ai fait un rêve qui m'a empêchée de me rendormir, voyant le regard interrogateur de son camarade, elle rajouta, ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est que des broutilles. Et toi que fais-tu déjà lever ?

-Habitude que j'ai prise pendant les vacances. Pour mieux profiter de la journée.

Il avait dit cela sans arrêter de fixer les flammes qui dansaient dans l'âtre. Ils gardèrent le silence pendant presque cinq minutes, puis Sophie reprit la parole.

-Euh! Harry tu sais pour hier…comment dire…je m'excuse pour t'avoir sauté dessus dans la Grande Salle. Harry tourna son visage vers elle avec un fin sourire aux lèvres.

-C'était pour cela que tu étais aussi nerveuse hier soir, elle acquiesça de la tête, tu sais ça ne me gêne que tu fasses ce genre de chose, même devant tout Poudlard.

Elle soupira lentement, et se détendit. Elle avait redouté qu'il lui en veuille pour cela. Vers six heures trente, Harry se leva, enfila sa robe et tendit la main vers Sophie.

-Que diriez-vous de visiter le splendide château qui nous sert d'école, jeune demoiselle ?

-Avec joie mon bon gentleman, répondit-elle en entrant dans son jeu.

Une fois debout, il lui présenta son bras auquel elle s'accrocha. Ils se dirigèrent vers le tableau de la grosse dame pour partir explorer le labyrinthe qu'était Poudlard. En sortant, ils n'avaient pas vu la silhouette de Rose qui se tenait dans l'embrasure des escaliers du dortoir des sixièmes années. Elle sourit en voyant les deux jeunes. Puis elle remonta revêtir autre chose par-dessus sa tenue qu'elle portait pour dormir.

Au alentour de sept-heures et demi, les deux jeunes se pointèrent enfin dans la Grande Salle où les attendaient déjà Neville, Rose et Lauren, qui n'était pas à la table des serpentards. En les voyant arriver, Neville eut un large sourire, tandis que la plupart des jeunes filles de Poudlard gloussèrent à la vue du jeune homme.

-Voilà donc où vous étiez. Je me demandais pourquoi je n'avais trouvé personne dans ton lit Harry.

-J'ai profité du fait de m'être levé de bonne heure pour faire visiter le château à notre petite nouvelle. La dite nouvelle répondit par un sourire partant d'une oreille pour arriver à l'autre.

-Et seulement ça ? Demanda innocemment Rose.

Harry lui répondit par un regard noir qui fit baisser les yeux aux trois personnes qui préférèrent éviter de continuer sur ce sujet. Harry et Sophie s'assirent pour pouvoir prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Au bout de dix minutes alors qu'ils étaient en train de discuter joyeusement, Ron vint leur parler.

-La table des larves c'est de l'autre côté.

-Weasley, quelle bonne surprise, à mon avis elle à plus sa place à cette table que toi. Au moins elle n'abandonne pas ses amis.

Ron resta stupéfait quelques secondes devant le ton froid de son "ami", puis après s'être repris, se dirigea vers le coin où se trouvait Hermione. Les autres gryffondors qui avaient suivi la scène se demandaient comment ces deux là avaient fini par être en désaccord. Finalement, ceux qui savaient la vérité mirent au courant ceux qui ne savaient pas. Avant les reprises des cours, Hermione se leva puis distribua les emplois du temps des sixièmes années. Elle donna celui d'Harry avec un regard implorant, qu'ignora superbement le survivant. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, il jeta un coup d'œil sur son emploi du temps.

Lundi : 8h-10h: _Métamorphose T_ ; 10h-12h : **Potion T** ; 14h-16h : SCM P ; 16h-18h : Duel.

Mardi: 8h-12h:** DCFM P**; 15h-18h: Sortilege P.

Mercredi : 8h-10h:Duel ; 10h-12h : **Potion T** ; 14h-16h : Sortilège T; 16h-19h : Entraînement de Quidditch.

Jeudi : 8h-10h: _Métamorphose T_ ; 10h-12h :** DCFM T** ; 13h-16h :_ Métamorphose P_ ; 16h-18h : Sortilège T.

Vendredi : 8h-12h: **Potion P** ; 14h-16h : SCM P ; 16h-18h : **DCFM T**.

Samedi : Entraînement de Quidditch.

(NA : En italique les cours en commun avec les serdaigles, en gras ceux avec les serpentards, en souligné ceux avec les poufsouffle, les cours de duel se passe en commun aux quatre maisons et les entraînements de Quidditch seulement pour les Gryffondors.)

-Notre emploi du temps aurait pu être pire. Au moins on commence par métamorphose, malheureusement on a potion juste après et avec les serpentards. Mais je ne sais pas qui y sera surtout que Rogue ne prend que ceux qui ont eu optimal.

-Moi en tout cas, je ne suis pas avec toi, même si j'ai eu un effort exceptionnel. Mais j'ai autant de Botanique que vous avez de potion.

-Au moins nous serons trois en potion et puis nous nous retrouverons dans les autres cours.

Les autres hochèrent la tête pour dire qu'ils étaient d'accord. C'est à ce moment que les hiboux entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Apportant avec eux lettres et exemplaires de la Gazette du Sorcier. Une fois que tous furent en possession de leurs exemplaires, on put voir la surprise sur leur visage. Neville et Sophie ne comprenant pas demandèrent à Harry son exemplaire.

_Attaque à la prison d'Azkaban._

_Hier, en début de soirée, sept personnes vêtues de noir ont pénétré dans la prison d'Azkaban. D'après les Aurors, une fois les personnes entrées, les gardiens ont été privés de tout mouvement. A priori, les Aurors auraient été frappés par un sort empêchant toutes sortes de déplacement laissant libres actions aux étrangers. Lesquels ont ouvert plusieurs cellules avant de s'arrêter devant celle qui enfermait le Mangemort Lucius Malefoy incarcéré depuis le mois de juin. Le prisonnier est alors sorti de sa cellule pour ensuite partir avec le mystérieux groupe. Les Aurors qui ont été témoin de toute la scène, ont retrouvé leurs mouvements une fois le groupe parti, empêchant ainsi la fuite des prisonniers dont les cellules avaient été ouvertes. Aucun blessé n'est à recenser. Une enquête est en cours pour savoir qui était le groupe et savoir où se trouve monsieur Malefoy, mais s'il a rejoint celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, il est fort probable qu'on ne le retrouve de si tôt. _

_C'était John Roll, votre reporter. _

Après lecture, aucun des deux ne comprenaient pourquoi avoir libéré un seul Mangemort alors qu'une dizaine y était enfermée. C'est alors que Neville comprit en regardant ses trois camarades, il comprit que c'était eux qui avaient fait le coup. Puis jetant un regard vers la table des serpentards, il remarqua que Drago fronçait les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. Celui-ci releva la tête au moment où Neville reprit sa position initiale, il fixa un moment Lauren qui lui souriait. Après quelques secondes, il retourna à son assiette.

Les professeurs n'en savaient pas plus que la quasi-totalité des élèves. Par contre le directeur devait avoir une théorie car vu la façon dont il fixait son petit-fils, il n'était pas loin de se dire que Harry était tout à fait capable de cela. Surtout depuis qu'il avait réussi à passer outre la surveillance de l'ordre pour s'enfuir. Se sentant observé, le jeune Potter croisa le regard de Dumbledore. Pendant quelques secondes, ils s'affrontèrent du regard et le plus surprenant, ce fut le directeur qui détourna la tête le premier. Harry afficha alors un sourire mystérieux.

Voilà encore une chose bizarre à rajouter sur le compte de son petit-fils se dit l'ancien professeur de métamorphose. En plus de ne plus arriver à sonder l'aura de son élève, maintenant il venait de se rendre compte que ce dernier caché bien ses émotions, seuls ses yeux montraient ce qu'il ressentait. Le plus souvent ce n'était qu'un regard malicieux qui le regardait. De plus l'esprit était imperméable à toutes intrusions extérieurs, signe que le jeune homme pratiquait l'occlumancie. Le directeur sortit de ses pensées par un pop sonore.

Toute la table des professeurs avait été touchée par une blague, tous les professeurs avaient à la place de leur tête, la gueule d'un animal. Pas n'importe lequel, celle de l'animal qui leur correspondait le mieux, la forme de leur animagus. Un texte s'inscrit alors au-dessus des élèves.

_En ce jour de rentrée, il était de mon devoir de perpétuer la tradition imposée par les Maraudeurs puis perpétuée par les jumeaux Weasley. Ainsi donc quoi de mieux que vous montrer le côté animal de nos chers professeurs, blague que je dois aux très regrettés Maraudeurs. Mais attention, la prochaine ne touchera pas que les professeurs. A votre bon plaisir, et à la prochaine. K. M. _

_PS : les effets seront annulés d'ici le déjeuner. _

La salle explosa de rire en voyant les formes des professeurs, Hagrid était un ours, Mcgonagall un chat, Dumbledore un lion, Rogue un renard, Flitwick un aigle, Remus avec une tête de loup et le nouveau professeur avec celle d'une panthère noire. Evidement pour certain, la forme n'était pas une surprise, comme le professeur de métamorphose ou Dumbledore. Ou même Rogue pour qui la forme correspondait bien à sa maison. Le directeur se leva puis quand le calme fut revenu, il parla, bien que le fait de voir un lion parler était quelques peut drôle et assez difficile pour celui-ci.

-Je suis content de voir que malgré les événements, certains gardent leurs sens de l'humour. Et puisque l'effet de cette potion ne sera inversé que dans quatre heures, il n'en est pas moins que vos cours sont maintenus. Et avant que vous soyez en retard en ce premier jour, vous devriez vous rendre vers vos salles avant le début de vos cours.

Les élèves bien que réticent durent se rendre à leur premier cours, le petit groupe de gryffondors se leva avec un léger sourire aux lèvres pour se diriger vers la classe de métamorphose de Mcgonagall. Une fois dans le hall, les gryffondors prirent la direction de la tour pour la métamorphose en compagnie des serdaigles tandis que Lauren se dirigeait vers celle de sortilèges avec les autres serpentards et poufsouffles.

Dans la Grande Salle, le directeur était avec Remus en pleine discussion sur ce mystérieux K.M. la blague en question avait été faite par les Maraudeurs en fin de septième pour fêter leur départ de l'école. Ils avaient mit plusieurs jours afin de concevoir une telle potion. Et de plus les archives des Maraudeurs dans lesquelles étaient consignées toutes leurs blagues et potions étaient détruites depuis le fatidique jour de la mort de James et Lyly. Etant donné que c'est James qui s'était chargé de prendre ses notes dans l'espoir de les donner à sa descendance. En vue de quelques mauvais tours sur les serpentards et les professeurs.

-Remus, je croyais que vos archives avaient été détruites. Comment quelqu'un a-t-il put avoir une telle potion ? Et surtout comment se fait-il qu'elle puisse durer aussi longtemps ?

-Je l'ignore Albus, mais cette personne doit être assez douée en potion pour réussir un tel tour de force. Même avec toute l'énergie que nous avons mit dans notre potion à l'époque, nous avons réussi à la faire durer une heure au maximum.

-A mon avis nous aurons à faire à ce K.M. assez souvent, de plus je ne connais personne avec de telle initiale à Poudlard. Mais il doit s'agir d'un pseudonyme.

-On découvrira bien assez tôt qui il est. Tout comme vous nous avez découverts.

Le directeur eu un petit rire qui ressemblait plus à un grognement. Ils se séparèrent, chacun allant à ses occupations. Le directeur vers son éternelle paperasse et Remus vers ses cours.

Harry venait d'arriver devant la salle de métamorphose en compagnie de Rose, Neville et Sophie. Il salua les membres de l'AD de serdaigles puis ils attendirent que leur professeur leur demande de rentrer en cours. Au bout de cinq minutes, la marraine du survivant arriva avec sa tête de chatte. Ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, puis s'assirent. Harry en compagnie de Neville, Sophie et Rose, juste devant eux.

-Bien je vois que tout le monde est présent. Inutile de vous dire qu'il ne sera pas toléré de relâchement dans cette classe bien que vous ayez vos BUSES. A partir de cette année, nous allons passer à des choses beaucoup plus difficile qu'auparavant. Au court de ces deux années de préparation à vos ASPICS, nous allons étudier principalement les métamorphoses humaines telles que les animagus ou les métamorphagus. Les transformations objets inanimés en objets animés puis la conjuration.

Elle s'arrêta le temps de laisser assimiler les informations à ses élèves. Hermione semblait particulièrement excitée à l'idée d'un tel programme. Harry la regarda et se dit que finalement, elle ne changerait jamais. Et qu'il devrait s'expliquer avec elle, au moins elle comprendra pourquoi il s'était enfui, pas comme Ron qui avait toujours été jaloux du Survivant.

-Bien aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer la théorie sur la métamorphose des objets. Sauf que nous ne passerons pas tout de suite à la pratique, nous allons déjà revoir les principaux sorts que vous avez étudiés lors de vos cinq premières années.

Certain eurent un soupir las en sachant qu'ils allaient devoir refaire tous ces sorts justes pour savoir s'ils les avaient assimilés. Mcgonagall les fit taire avec l'un de ses regards dont elle avait le secret. Le cours passa relativement vite pour tous les élèves qui avaient réussi à gagner vingt points pour les gryffondors.

Sortant de la classe ensemble, ils se séparèrent devant les portes d'entrées, Neville rejoignant les serres tandis que les autres allaient vers les cachots. Ils furent assez surpris de ne voir que Drago, Lauren et Blaise Zabini devant la salle de cours de Rogue. Apparemment, les serpentards étaient aussi nombreux que les gryffondors à avoir réussi l'exploit d'avoir un optimal à l'épreuve de potion.

Le professeur arriva dans son habituel tournoiement de robe noire. Il les fit entrer puis claqua la porte après qu'ils furent tous rentrés, Sophie sursauta au son de la porte.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il est toujours comme ça.

La rassura Harry qui connaissait très bien les habitudes de son professeur. Et malgré que, jouer le rôle d'espion dans une guerre n'est pas une tâche très simple à avoir. Harry ne pouvait supporter les traîtres, sa position de roi au sein de la tribu des Mibu le faisait se méfier encore plus de cet homme qu'il ne portait pas son cœur.

-Je suis assez surpris par le nombre relativement important d'élèves que nous avons dans cette classe, bien que le niveau de l'année précédente laissait à désirer. Et je me pose même la question de comment certains en sont venus à réussir leurs BUSES de potions.

Son regard se dirigeant vers le garçon-qui-avait-survécu. Et les deux serpentards affichaient un sourire supérieur. Harry ne répondant pas à la pique de son professeur et se contenta de le regarder. Rogue repris alors son discours vu que son élève ne répondait pas.

-A partir de maintenant nous n'allons plus faire de stupides potions de ratatinage ou de changements de couleurs. Nous allons étudier les différentes potions de vérité jusqu'au Véritaserum. Puis nous verrons les poisons qu'utilisent les sorciers dans le monde, autant vous dire tout de suite, qu'il y en a un très grand nombre. Parallèlement à cette étude nous verrons leurs antidotes. Et également les potions de soins, principalement celles que l'on peut trouver à l'infirmerie de l'école. Nous commençons de ce pas par la plus faible des potions de vérité…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car il reprenait déjà sa tête normale. Occasionnant un léger picotement au niveau de sa tête. Même s'il ne le montra pas, les adolescents en face de lui purent voir qu'il était soulagé de retrouver sa tête normale.

-Bon puisque l'effet de cette potion est enfin terminé nous allons pouvoir continuer. Bien que j'aimerais bien mettre la main sur ce jeune blagueur car elle est très réussie.

Cette phrase attirant alors un regard d'étonnement de ses élèves sauf de Potter, qui d'après le professeur caché très bien ses émotions, et de la Française puisqu'elle ne connaissait pas encore son professeur. Les deux serpentards avaient la bouche ouverte car ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit Severus Rogue faire des compliments. Les deux protectrices d'Harry avaient les yeux grands ouverts, car elles avaient eu connaissance de la haine de cet homme contre leur maître.

Une fois la surprise passait, ils commencèrent le cours qui fut très long pour certain, car il consistait à prendre note de la recette de la potion mais aussi de prendre tous les intérêts des ingrédients. Autant dire que le cours était presque un supplice.

Et c'est d'un pas lent et las que nos amis gagnèrent la Grande Salle pour prendre leur déjeuner. Lauren les quittant pour la table des serpentards. Neville les rejoignait quelques minutes plus tard. En voyant leur tête, il n'eut aucun mal à deviner que le cours avait été ennuyeux et très long.

-Je ne comprends pas, moi c'était très intéressant. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

-Neville s'il te plait tais-toi, on sait très bien que la botanique est ta matière préférée et que tu es le meilleur dedans.

Le concerné ne répondit que par un énorme sourire. Ils continuèrent à manger tout en parlant des différentes perspectives sur la future nomination du capitaine de Quidditch. Au bout d'un moment, Hedwige fit irruption dans la salle au-dessus de la table des gryffondors. Après quelques tours elle vint se poser sur l'épaule d'Harry.

-Alors ma grande, tu as fais bon voyage ?

Elle lui mordilla le doigt en guise de réponse. Il lui donna un bout à manger en la flattant. Il prit la lettre et la lue.

_Mon roi, _

_Je vous donne les nouvelles du quatrième comme prévu. Il vient de se réveiller. Et comme vous l'aviez pensé, maintenant il sait. Inutile de dire qu'il est assez enthousiaste à vous rencontrer. C'est assez déroutant de savoir comment peut changer un homme en quelques semaines. Mais d'après ma fille, il a encore quelques séquelles, mais elles ne sont pas graves et guériront assez vite. Elise viendra samedi au lieu et à l'heure que vous nous communiquerez. En espérant vous revoir bientôt. _

_Muramasa, des quatre Sages._

Harry brûla aussitôt la lettre pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe entre de mauvaises mains. Elise était la fille de Muramasa, elle avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleu, mesurait un mètre soixante-dix, elle n'en était pas moins la guérisseuse la plus habile et la plus douée de la tribu. Il composa une rapide réponse, indiquant le rendez-vous à minuit à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Puis il siffla entre ses doigts appelant quelqu'un.

Au bout de cinq minutes, un cri se fit entendre qui stoppa nette toutes les discussions. Ce cri appartenant à la plus rare des créatures magiques, un phœnix, mais pas n'importe quel phœnix, un phœnix d'argent les plus rares. De couleur argentée avec les plumes de sa queue faisant un mélange de bleu, vert, rouge, violet et autres couleurs. Le phœnix se dirigea directement vers le jeune Potter où il se posa sur la seconde épaule du jeune homme. Les réactions ne se firent pas attendre, partout on chuchotait : Comment Potter peut-il avoir un phœnix d'argent ?

A la table des professeurs, la plupart avaient les yeux ronds comme leurs élèves. Se reprenant, Dumbledore sourit un peu et rajouta mentalement la nouvelle bizarrerie de son petit-fils sur la liste déjà conséquente.

-Bonjour Rei, j'espère que tu as fais bon voyage. Le phœnix lui répondit par un trémolo joyeux, en même temps qu'elle frottait sa tête contre celle de son maître.

Apres quelques mots que Harry murmura, le phœnix repartit vers une destination qui était connu de lui seul et de son maître. Harry renvoya ensuite sa chouette dans la volière où elle pourra se reposer. Ne faisant pas attention aux regards qui le regardaient depuis le début, il reprit sa conversation avec ses amis.

Profitant du fait qu'ils ne reprenaient les cours qu'à quatorze heures, ils se dirigèrent vers le parc où le soleil brillait sous le ciel de septembre. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cabane de Hagrid car Harry ne l'avait pas revu depuis la fin de l'année précédente.

En arrivant devant l'imposante demeure du demi-géant, Harry toqua à la porte. Crockdur, le chien de Hagrid aboya. Et la voie bourrue du professeur du SCM s'éleva.

-Silence Crockdur, le demi-géant ouvrit la porte, Harry quelle bonne surprise, allez-y entrer. Ils rentrèrent dans la cabane. Bien vous voulez du thé.

-Avec plaisir Hagrid. Je suppose que vous ne connaissez pas mes nouvelles amies, voici Rose, Lauren et Sophie. Désignant à tout de rôle les jeunes filles aux cheveux noirs, blonds et bruns.

-C'est exact, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrez demoiselles.

-Nous de même professeur ! Répondirent-elles d'une même voix.

-Allons en dehors des cours appelaient moi Hagrid. Les trois jeunes filles lui sourirent en réponse.

-Alors Hagrid, rien de nouveau depuis le mois de juin ?

-Non pas grand chose mis à part que vous m'avez fait une sacré peur jeune homme en vous enfuyant ainsi.

-Désolé, mais je ne pouvais pas tenir deux mois là-bas avec mes Moldus. Et en plus j'ai pu rencontrer plusieurs personnes.

-J'avais remarqué. De plus, avec cette histoire, tu n'as pas eu ton cadeau mais tu l'auras après le cours. Bon ce n'est pas que vous me gênez mais il me semble que nous avons un cours ensemble. Et de plus je pense que ce cours va vous intéresser surtout toi, Harry.

Voyant qu'ils n'obtiendraient rien de plus, ils se levèrent. Les cinq adolescents sortirent de la cabane. Lauren les laissant car elle avait métamorphose. Les autres élèves commençaient déjà à arriver. Harry et Neville reconnurent plusieurs élèves de Poufsouffle membre de l'ancienne A.D. Le cours commença cinq minutes plus tard lorsque tous les élèves furent présents. Les quatre amis se trouvaient au fond pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement même si le cours risquait d'être intéressant comme l'avais prédit Hagrid.

-Bien je suis heureux de voir que vous êtes relativement nombreux à avoir voulu continuer cette matière pour vos ASPICs. Cette année, nous allons étudier des espèces un peu plus conventionnelles telles que les griffons, les fées et nous en reverrons certaines comme les Sombrals et les licornes.

Laissant le temps aux élèves de digérer les informations, Hagrid fit une pose. Certains comme Hermione semblaient particulièrement enchantés de ce programme. D'autres un peu plus réservés car Hagrid avait l'habitude d'étudier des créatures assez dangereuses.

-Bien aujourd'hui, nous allons étudier le blason d'une maison de l'école. Certains diront que cela n'a pas de rapport avec la leur mais nous étudieront chaque blason donc nous commencerons par celui-là. Nous allons voir pour le moment les serpents.

Cette phrase tomba comme un couperet sur le groupe, Harry lui paressait enchanter puisqu'il pouvait les comprendre. Beaucoup commençaient à protester alors que Hagrid était partit chercher les spécimens. Il revint avec deux boîtes. Toutes deux percées par de nombreux trous.

-Les serpents sont répartis en deux groupes, qui peuvent me les citer ? Plusieurs élèves levèrent la main. Miss Meilhac.

-Il y a les serpents Moldus et les serpents magiques.

-C'est exact nous avons ici des spécimens assez rares, que l'on peut trouver dans la forêt Interdite. Nous allons commencer par les serpents Moldus. Il s'agit de couleuvres, elles sont inoffensives pour les humains.

Il ouvrit la première boîte. Une fois ouverte, Harry put entendre la dizaine de serpent qui parler. Ils avaient tous faim.

-$ Regardez de la lumière si une main s'approche, elle est pour moi. $

-$ Non à moi. $

Harry mit ses mains sur ses oreilles, les paroles étaient trop nombreuses. Entendre les cris de surprises de ses camarades en plus des paroles des serpents, rendait la chose insupportable.

-Harry ça ne va pas ? Demanda son professeur.

-Faites les taire, je vous en supplie, c'est vraiment insupportable.

-Justement je voulais un volontaire pour les nourrir, et puisque tu les comprends, tu va pouvoir le faire.

Harry soupira et se dirigea vers Hagrid qui lui remit quelques morceaux de viandes crues. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la boîte. Il la prit dans ses mains en renversa le contenu. Les serpents une fois libres commencèrent à se diriger vers les élèves. Mais Harry les rappela.

-$ Venaient ici, j'ai ce que vous voulez. $

Les couleuvres surprises se tournèrent vers lui. La plus grosse lui parla.

-$ Un humain qui parle notre langue, voilà quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Tu dis avoir ce que nous voulons, montre-nous alors. $

-$ Vous avez faim je suis là pour vous donner de quoi vous nourrir. $

Il commença à les nourrir une par une. Il fut aidé dans sa tache par Neville puis par Hermione qui avaient réussi à braver leur peur des bêtes en elles-mêmes mais aussi des sifflements stridents qu'émettaient Harry.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la plupart des élèves s'occupés des petites bêtes qui, comme l'avait dit Hagrid, étaient inoffensives. Une fois toutes les petites bêtes rassasiées, Hagrid leur dit qu'ils allaient passer aux serpents magiques. Il remit les couleuvres dans leur boite mais Harry garda l'une d'elle pour pouvoir en apprendre plus sur elles. Il enfila des gants en peau de dragon et se dirigea vers l'autre carton. Il en sortit un serpent de couleur vert émeraude, tel les yeux du Survivant. Par contre ses yeux étaient de couleur noire avec les deux fentes rouges. Deux yeux à vous glacer le sang.

-Ceci est une Mamba Noire. Elle est reconnaissable à ses congénères Moldues, par la couleur de leurs yeux mais aussi par la couleur de leur peau. Souvent dans les teintes de vert ou de bleu. Qui sait de quoi se nourrisse cette espèce ? Hermione, tu peux répondre s'il te plait.

-Les Mambas noires, magiques, se nourrissent de la magie de leur propriétaire.

-C'est exact. C'est pourquoi j'utilise cette paire de gant en peau de dragon. Autrement, elle me prendrait toute ma magie. Par contre, si elle était lâchée dans une foule de sorciers, elle se dirigerait directement vers le plus puissant de l'assemblée. Celle-ci n'a que quelques mois d'où sa taille relativement petite de cinquante centimètres. Une fois adultes, elles peuvent mesurer jusqu'à quatre mètres. De plus, elles sont très attachées à leur maître.

Hagrid remit le serpent dans sa boîte et continua le cours de façon plus théorique. Harry, lui, conversait avec la jeune couleuvre apprenant plusieurs choses sur les mœurs des serpents en particulier mais plus précisément sur l'espèce de la couleuvre. Alors qu'il ne restait qu'une demi-heure de cours, Harry sentit le petit animal resserré sa prise autour de sa jambe, puis remonté vers son cou.

-$ Que se passe t-il ? $

-$ La verte, elle s'est échappée et elle vient par ici. $

Harry fronça les sourcils et rechercha la jeune Mamba. Plusieurs élèves le voyant tourner sur lui-même lui demandèrent ce qu'il avait.

-Oh ! Rien de bien apportant à part que nous avons un serpent en liberté…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, car le dit serpent se dirigeait vers lui. Faisant écarter les autres élèves de sa route.

-…et évidemment c'est pour moi.

Il poussa un soupir de résignation. Rose se mit alors devant Harry, pour protéger celui à qui elle devait obéissance.

-Rose laisse, je m'en occupe. Elle ne me fera rien. La jeune elfe ne bougea pas donc il reprit dans une langue que personne ne comprenait à part eux. Imelda, écartes toi, laisse la faire, je ne crains pas ce serpent et tout ce que tu réussiras à avoir c'est une morsure et connaissant le venin de cette espèce, je n'aimerais pas voir le résultat. La jeune fille se retourna vers le Survivant et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Une lueur étrange apparue alors dans les yeux du garçon. Ecartes toi c'est un ordre. Elle baissa alors la tête vaincu. Personne ne pouvait soutenir ce regard plus d'une minute.

- Comme vous voulez mon roi. Elle se retira alors de la course du serpent.

Dès que le serpent fut arrivé à un mètre du jeune Potter, celui-ci lui créa un mur pour le séparer des autres car Hagrid était venu pour récupérer le reptile. Puis il demanda ce qu'elle voulait.

-$ Cela fait une semaine que je ne suis pas nourri, et étant donné que tu es l'être aux pouvoirs les plus importants, il était normale que je vienne vers toi. $

-$ J'accepte de te nourrir, mais est-ce que je crains quelque chose ? $

-$ En principe non, et puisque je suis encore jeune, tes réserves ne seront pas trop endommagées. De plus si tu le souhaites, je resterais avec toi continuellement. $

-$ Bien j'accepte ton offre. $

La jeune Mamba se dirigea vers le Survivant, qui lui tendit son bras pour qu'elle s'y enroule. Les autres étaient affolés, ils essayaient vainement de détruire le mur. Tous lancer des Finite Incantatem ou des sorts de destructions. Tous, sauf Neville, Rose et Ron qui affichait un sourire qui voulait tout dire. Après une trentaine de secondes, le mur flancha et Harry s'écroula au sol.

Rose, Sophie et Hermione se précipitèrent au près de lui vite suivi par leur professeur et le reste de la classe. Ils essayaient de le réanimer. Au bout de quelque minutes, il ouvrit les yeux.

-Vous pouvez arrêter les gifles s'il vous plait, je vais bien. Lyly avait tout simplement faim.

-Qui est Lyly ? Demanda le semi-géant.

-La Mamba noire évidemment. Elle veut rester avec moi donc autant lui donné un nom. Répondit le Survivant avec un sourire à son professeur.

-Très bien, le cours est terminé, vous pouvez y aller. Harry toi tu reste.

Les élèves partirent trop heureux de quitter leur cours un quart d'heure plus tôt. Quand Hermione passa à côté d'Harry, celui-ci lui glissa un papier dans la poche. Elle le regarda pour savoir pourquoi ce geste mais elle ne trouva qu'un visage fermé. Elle continua alors sa route, après avoir lu son message : _Salle sur Demande, 22 heures. _Rose, Neville et Sophie attendant Harry un peu plus loin.

-Harry, je voulais te donner une couleuvre pour ton anniversaire, mais apparemment, la Mamba t'a déjà adopté. Je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir te l'offrir mais j'ai eu tord. Fais attention à elle.

-Ne vous en faites pas Hagrid j'en prendrai soin.

Harry rejoignit les autres afin de se rendre vers leur dernier cours, duel avec les élèves de sixième année.

Ils arrivèrent cinq minutes à l'avance. Sur le chemin, Sophie leur avait dit que leur mère était Aurore en France et qu'elle avait fais ses études à Poudlard, puis sa formation en Angleterre avant de s'exiler en France où elle avait rencontré son mari. Elle avait appris le retour de Voldemort par Dumbledore et avait décidé de revenir en Angleterre pour occuper le poste de professeur sous la demande du directeur.

La conversation du jeune Potter fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Lauren qui arbora un sourire en voyant ses amis. Puis par l'arrivée de Malefoy et ses acolytes, qui l'encadrés. Zabini et Parkinson à ses côtés, puis Crabbe et Goyle un peu en retrait et suivait après le reste des Serpentards de sixième année. Ils s'avancèrent vers le groupe du Survivant.

-Alors Potter on a changé de chiens de gardes. Mais je dois dire que cette fois-ci, tu les as choisis avec un certain goût. Harry lui répondant d'une voix très calme.

-C'est exact Malefoy. Tu sais, je suis sûr que tu dois regretter que Lauren soit avec moi. Le blond lui envoya un regard noir qui voulait tout dire. Harry poursuivit en murmurant à l'oreille de son ennemi. Mais je pense que cela va s'arranger, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Le Serpentard ne put répondre car le professeur les faisait déjà entrer dans la salle de duel. Mais il lui jeta un regard d'interrogation qui fit sourire le Survivant. Celui-ci se tourna vers son professeur. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, les cheveux bruns et des yeux d'un bleu profond, on aurait dit l'océan. Malgré son âge, sa beauté semblait encore intacte. Indéniablement, Sophie tenait au moins de sa mère, son joli minois. Le professeur attira alors leur attention.

-Avant de commencer à proprement parler du cours, je voudrais tester votre niveau. Vous pouvez aller vous changer dans les vestiaires. Elle pointait quatre portes. D'un côté les Gryffondors, les Serpentards, les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles. Allez-y. Harry se dirigea vers leur professeur.

-Professeur, excusez-moi mais je voudrais savoir si je pouvais garder mon serpent, car elle ne veut pas me quitter.

-Bien sûr, du moment qu'elle ne vous gêne pas pour le cours.

-Merci beaucoup madame.

Les adolescents se dirigèrent vers leurs vestiaires respectifs. Dans celui des Gryffondors, Harry opta pour un pantalon de style chinois en lin avec un simple maillot sans manche. Il avait gardé Lyly à son bras. Les autres eux avaient un pantalon ample avec un maillot avec des manches.

Quand ils sortirent du vestiaire, les filles se tournèrent vers Harry et gloussèrent en le voyant habillé ainsi. Il faut dire que ces deux mois ont profités au développement du garçon, et son maillot dessiné ses muscles. Et pour arranger la situation, il leur fit son sourire le plus charmeur les faisant détourner le regard tellement elles rougissaient. Sophie n'échappant pas à la règle. Par contre Rose et Lauren restaient de marbre devant le comportement de leur maître. Il l'avait déjà vu faire pendant les vacances, et cela continuait.

-Maintenant que tout le monde est dans une tenue plus adéquat, vous allez passer les uns derrières les autres pour tester votre niveau. Et cela en jetant un Expelliarmus sur l'ensemble de la classe. Nous allons commencer par mademoiselle Angel.

La jeune américaine se posta devant les autres et prononça la formule. Faisant voler baguettes et élèves. Seuls Harry et Lauren résistèrent au sort. L'elfe sourit à ses deux camarades. Harry se retourna vers les autres et regarda les dégâts. Ils allaient bien, enfin aussi bien que l'on pouvait après avoir reçu un sort d'une elfe de cinq cents ans.

-Bien au suivant, Lavande Brown.

La jeune fille se positionna à côté de leur professeur en tremblant légèrement. Quoique de plus normale quand il faut expulser une trentaine d'élèves. Réaffirmant sa prise sur sa baguette, elle cria la formule. Le résultat fut assez bon selon l'expression du visage de la Gryffondor mais le professeur se contentait de remplir un cahier. Un peu déçu, elle rejoignit ses camarades. Elle avait tout de même obtenu cinq baguettes et fait reculer cinq d'entre eux. Les élèves passaient les uns derrière les autres. Les membres de l'ancienne AD nettement plus efficace que les autres.

Hermione avait récupéré vingt baguettes et expulsé une quinzaine d'élèves. Même résultat pour Neville et Sophie. Lauren ayant eu le même résultat que Rose. Malefoy avait obtenu et expulsé tous les élèves à part Harry, Hermione, Rose, Lauren, Sophie et Neville. Très fier de son coup, néanmoins déçu qu'il n'est pu envoyer valser Potter, il regagna sa place un sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qu'il perdit lors de la prestation de Harry.

En effet, quand le tour du Survivant vint, Drago remarqua que les deux américaines se sont tendues, comme si elles savaient ce qui aller arriver. Détail qui n'échappa pas à Hermione, qui comme elle s'attendait à la démonstration de son ami. Elle savait que ses sorts n'étaient pas bénins.

Harry se positionna devant ses camarades avec un visage impassible. Il prononça la formule d'une voix claire et audible. Le résultat fut époustouflant. Il avait récupéré toutes les baguettes et avait littéralement fait voler leurs possesseurs contre le mur, heureusement protégés par des matelas. Sauf Rose et Lauren qui avaient réussi l'exploit de n'avoir que trébuché. Apparemment, leur professeur ne s'attendait pas à çà, au vu de son expression. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés par la surprise.

Une fois que tout le monde fut debout, et après maints regards noirs de la part des Serpentards vers Harry, le reste des sixièmes années passèrent à l'épreuve. Se terminant par le passage de Ron puis de Zabini.

-Bien, tout le monde est passé. Je suis assez contente de vous, même si le manque de pratique que vous avez eu l'année précédente est notable chez certain. Manque comblait chez les autres par le club de défense qui a été organisé illégalement. Elle afficha un sourire à Harry qui resta imperturbable. A votre prochain cours, nous commencerons réellement le programme. Nous verrons entre autre, les duels magiques, élémentaires, physiques et autres. Il va de soit que ce cours marche en commun avec celui de DCFM. Etant donné qu'il ne reste que cinq minutes avant la fin de cours, vous pouvez aller vous changer.

Ils se digèrent tous vers leurs vestiaires, parlant du programme du cours et des performances de chacun. Quand Harry enleva son maillot, les autres purent voir un tatouage. Un immense signe du yin et du yang dans le milieu du dos avec quelques arabesques autour. A la question des autres pour savoir comment il l'avait obtenu, il leur répondit que c'était un souvenir de vacances.

Une fois changé, ils sortirent des vestiaires pour trouver Sophie et sa mère en pleine conversation, tandis que Rose et Lauren les attendaient dans le couloirs. Une fois que la jeune fille eut finit avec sa mère, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle commune pour y déposer leurs affaires. Une fois cela fait, ils se posèrent dans des fauteuils pour discuter tranquillement en attendant le début du repas.

Vers dix-neuf heures, les autres Gryffondors commençaient à descendre pour prendre leur dîner. Ils se joignirent aux autres sixièmes années se racontant leurs vacances et autres concernant le Quidditch, …

Bonne humeur qui continua tout au long du repas et même après lorsqu'ils étaient tous de retour dans leur salle commune. Au alentour de neuf heures, Harry et Neville regagnèrent leur dortoir pour prendre la cape d'invisibilité et ainsi se rendre dans la Salle sur Demande où ils avaient rendez-vous avec Nyx et Imelda et ensuite avec Hermione.

Evitant sans mal les élèves dans la salle commune puis dans les couloirs, ils arrivèrent avant les filles dans la salle, la modifiant pour pouvoir contenir une estrade et des armes blanches. Allant du poignards aux épées, passant par les bâtons et les lances.

Dès que les filles arrivèrent, Nyx se chargea d'initier Neville aux différentes armes tandis qu'Harry et Imelda s'affrontaient aux dagues. Leur démonstration époustoufla Neville qui avait hâte de pouvoir en découdre avec eux même s'il savait qu'ils ne les battraient jamais.

Quand Hermione arriva dans la salle indiqué, elle n'en revenait pas. Elle trouva un Neville qui tentait encore maladroitement de toucher Lauren et Harry et Rose en plein combat. Combat qui prit fin quelques secondes plus tard lorsqu'Harry envoya la dague de Rose dans un mur et appuya la sienne sous sa gorge après l'avoir fait tomber.

Après avoir relevé son garde du corps, Harry trouva une Hermione la bouche ouverte, les yeux exorbités. Il s'avança vers elle et lui passa la main devant le visage pour qu'elle se réveille. Quand elle se réveilla, elle trouva un Harry souriant qui la regarder dans les yeux. Comme une flèche, elle se jeta dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manqué Harry.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Viens t'asseoir, ce sera plus confortable pour discuter. Une fois assis, elle lui demanda.

-Tout d'abord, félicitation.

-Pourquoi ? Lui demanda t-il avec un regard interrogateur.

-Et bien, c'est toi le major de notre promotion.

-Merci beaucoup, même si je ne m'y attendais pas.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant tes vacances ?

-Tu sauras en temps et en lieu, comme les autres. Lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

-Bien je vois. Autre chose où as-tu appris l'elfique ? Il regarda Rose puis lui répondit.

-Je te réponds si tu promets de ne rien dire. Elle hocha la tête. Avec Rose, c'est une elfe.

La bouche de la jeune fille dessina un O tellement la surprise était grande. Quand elle se reprit, elle poursuivit.

-Les elfes préfèrent le plus souvent à l'écart des humains si bien que l'on croit qu'ils sont une légende. Tu m'apprendras ?

-Bien sûr, et à te battre aussi. Ne sois pas surprise, çà se voyait dans ton regard que tu voulais apprendre. Je te donnerai moi-même des cours tous les dimanches pendant deux heures, rendez-vous donc à dix heures, ici.

Elle lui sourit. Ils parlèrent encore pendant une heure puis chacun rejoignit son dortoir pour la journée de demain. Mais lorsque Lauren rentra dans sa salle commune, elle trouva tous ses condisciples de cinquième à la septième année réunis autour de Malefoy. Encore une chose qu'elle devra faire part à son roi.


	5. Remise en question

**Remise en question**

Dans le dortoir des Serpentards, l'aube pointait déjà son nez en ce premier jour d'école. Il était aux environs de six heures trente lorsqu'un adolescent à la chevelure platine se leva. Il devait mesurer dans le mètre quatre-vingt, les cheveux lui cachant les oreilles et les yeux gris-bleu. Il venait de faire un rêve étrange, il avait vu le passé. Cela devait être une cérémonie de mariage, mais le plus étrange était les invités, il y avait un homme ressemblant à Londubat, un autre à Potter et le dernier à lui-même. Il préféra repousser ce rêve et de le revoir plus tard. En voyant ses camarades de dortoirs ronflaient bruyamment, il décida de prendre une douche.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, il en ressortit les cheveux légèrement humides mais coiffés en une raie au milieu. Il porte un jean bleu et une chemise blanche, par-dessus, la robe noire où se tenait fièrement le blason de Serpentard et son badge de préfet. Personne de réveiller encore dans son dortoir, il décida de descendre dans la salle commune.

Il n'y trouva que la nouvelle, l'amie de Potter. Il ne put s'empêcher de regretter cela car la jeune fille avait de jolies formes. Et puis Potter l'intriguait depuis qu'il l'avait vu hier soir, et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose de familier chez celui-ci. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et remarqua qu'elle faisait face au feu et qu'une aura de couleur rouge et noire l'entourait. Elle devait être en transe.

Lauren était en effet en transe, elle était actuellement entrain de discuter avec son maître qui était dans les cuisines.

-Je suis désolé mon roi mais il vient d'arriver, il va falloir que je coupe le lien.

-Fais, mais montre-lui d'accord.

-A vos ordres monseigneur.

Elle coupa le lien entre Harry et elle. Son aura diminua d'intensité jusqu'à disparaître. Elle engagea la conversation.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu restes dans les escaliers Malefoy. Elle avait dit cela d'un ton très calme presque chaleureux. Elle se releva et se tourna vers lui.

-Appelle-moi Drago. En fait, je ne voulais pas te déranger. Comment as-tu su que j'étais là ?

-Dans ce cas appelle-moi Lauren. J'essayais de sentir les personnes déjà debout dans l'école.

-Et tu as réussi ?

-Oui. Elle lui sourit.

-Qui as-tu vu si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

-Toi et Harry.

-ah oui ! Et que faisait ce cher balafré ?

-Il fait visiter le château à Meilhac. Et moi, je peux savoir pourquoi tu le déteste tant.

-Monsieur se prend pour le roi, elle sourit à cette phrase, il se croit partout chez lui. Tout le monde est aux petits soins avec sa Sainteté.

-Si c'est ce que tu crois, tu te trompes lourdement. Je peux te montrer si tu veux. Elle s'approcha de lui jusqu'à se retrouver à un mètre.

-Comment ?

-Sort de transfert de pensées, le même avec lequel j'ai appris ce qu'il avait vécu.

Il ne put répondre car elle venait de briser la distance les séparant et posa ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Un flot d'images pénétra dans sa tête. L'image d'un garçon de cinq ans aux yeux émeraude battu par un homme, puis enfermé dans un placard. Ce même garçon poursuivit par une bande de Moldus, puis se faisant frapper. Ce même garçon de onze ans heureux d'apprendre qu'il allait quitter sa "famille" pendant un an. Et enfin le jeune homme qu'il était devenu, disant à ses deux amies la veille : Bienvenue chez moi, à Poudlard.

Elle coupa le lien. Drago la regarda le regard hagard

-Maintenant, tu peux réfléchir à ce qui te tracasse.

Il ne put réagir car les autres commençaient à descendre. Elle le laissa là où il était pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Drago resta sur place quelques secondes puis reprit le contrôle de lui-même. Il commença à méditer sur ce qu'il avait vu. Il fallait vraiment qu'il revoie son jugement sur Potter, surtout qu'il n'avait pas envie de suivre le sort de son père. Mais le problème, c'est qu'il ne savait pas à qui en parlait. Surtout que Rogue était un Mangemort.

Les autres sixièmes années descendirent et le rejoignirent avant de prendre la direction de la Grande Salle. En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, il s'aperçut que la nouvelle était à la table des Gryffondors en compagnie de sa camarade et de Londubat. Mais aucune trace de Potter. Il alla s'asseoir à sa table.

Cinq minutes après, Potter arriva comme une fleur accompagnait de Meilhac, la Française. Il le regarda d'un autre œil, et remarqua que malgré ce qu'il avait vu ce matin, le Survivant gardait un visage neutre. Potter l'intriguait vraiment, et il découvrira pourquoi. Il retourna alors à son petit-déjeuner.

Quand le courrier arriva, il prit pour commencer son exemplaire de la Gazette. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, la surprise pouvait se lire sur son visage comme pour la plupart des élèves. Il se posait beaucoup de questions comme ses condisciples de Serpentards. Par Merlin, pourquoi son père avait-il été libéré sans les autres Mangemorts ?

Après réflexion, il se dit que se n'était pas le seigneur des ténèbres qui avait libéré son père, autrement il y aurait eu des morts et tous les prisonniers auraient été libérés. Mais qui alors a fais sortir d'Azkaban son géniteur. Il regarda la nouvelle à Serpentard qui lui souriait. Il va falloir que je réfléchisse se dit-il. Et je suis sûr que cette fille à toutes les réponses à mes questions. Faut-il encore qu'elles me les donnent.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées lorsque la blague lui en fit sortir. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la tête qu'affichaient leurs professeurs. De plus Rogue avait vraiment la forme du Serpentard type. Enfin, le serpent soit aussi une forme typiquement Serpentard.

Pour une fois, il dut reconnaître que la blague était vraiment bien choisie et que l'investigateur avait fait une remarquable entrée en matière. Au moins cela changerait des blagues des jumeaux Weasley comme il les appelait. N'écoutant même pas le discours du cinglé qui leur servait de directeur, trop perdu dans ses pensées à la vue des initiales du fauteur de trouble. Il fut alors assaillit par des images d'un mariage des siècles auparavant avec un homme ressemblant comme deux goutte d'eau à Potter. Ces images partant aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues. Il soupira, sa vie était vraiment compliquée depuis l'arrestation de son père.

A la vue de son emploi du temps, il afficha une grimace. Encore la moitié des cours en commun avec ces stupides Gryffondors. Puis il afficha un sourire en voyant le cours de duel. Il pourra mettre une raclée à ce cher pouilleux et peut-être à Potter. Même s'il savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre celui-ci et cela lui en coûtait de le dire. Et le pire, c'est qu'il commençait avec la brute. C'est à dire leur demi-géant de professeur.

Dès qu'il eut finit de manger, il se leva suivit des autres Serpentards pour se rendre dans le parc où le soleil brillait de milles feus en ce début de mois de septembre. Il était sûr d'avoir encore à endurer un cours complètement ennuyeux.

Deux heures plus tard, Drago sortait du cours de SCM. Cela avait été moins ennuyeux que prévu. Il devait reconnaître que maintenant que leur professeur avait plus d'assurance dans son cours, cela le rendait plus vivant. Et de plus le sujet vraiment passionnant. Quoi de mieux pour un Serpentards que d'étudier les serpents. Et ceux qu'ils avaient vus étaient très intéressants. Il aurait pu utiliser se serpent magique qui se nourri de magie pour se débarrasser des gêneurs. Il sourit à cette pensée, Weasley complètement vidait de sa magie et sa petite-amis Sang-de-Bourbe qui le pleure, qu'elle joie. Surtout que Potter n'est plus avec, pas de risque de représailles.

C'est l'esprit plein qu'il se rendit en cours de potion en compagnie de Zabini et la nouvelle. Au moins, ce sera plus amusant que l'année précédente, maintenant que Londubat n'est plus en cours de potion, Rogue va s'acharner sur Potter. Et oui encore lui, comment ce stupide Gryffondor a t-il réussi à être major de leur promotion. Une question à lui posée.

En effet, Malefoy avait décidé pendant son cours précédent de faire une trêve avec son ennemi. Surtout parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de devenir Mangemort. Potter pourrait l'aider, puisqu'il s'était enfui pendant les vacances, et cela contre les décisions de Dumbledore.

Une fois devant la salle, il vit sa condisciple se diriger vers le Gryffondor qui était déjà là en compagnie des deux autres nouvelles. Très jolies toutes les trois d'ailleurs. Potter avait vraiment bon goût, rien à voir avec cette pleurnicheuse de Cho Chang.

Leur professeur arriva, les faisant entrer dans sa salle puis claquant la porte. Drago put voir la française sursautée puis le balafré lui parlait. Il eut un sourire en voyant cela. Elle n'était pas habituée aux entrées en matière de son professeur. Celui-ci commença alors son cours.

-Je suis assez surpris par le nombre relativement important d'élèves que nous avons dans cette classe, bien que le niveau de l'année précédente laissait à désirer. Et je me pose même la question de comment certains en sont venus à réussir leurs BUSES de potions.

Son regard se dirigeant vers le garçon-qui-avait-survécu. Drago sourit en même temps que son camarade à cette pique du professeur, mais contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient pensé, le Survivant ne laissa rien paraître. Déçu, ils furent de nouveau attentifs à Rogue.

-A partir de maintenant nous n'allons plus faire de stupides potions de ratatinage ou de changements de couleurs. Nous allons étudier les différentes potions de vérité jusqu'au Véritaserum. Puis nous verrons les poisons qu'utilisent les sorciers dans le monde, autant vous dire tout de suite, qu'il y en a un très grand nombre. Parallèlement à cette étude nous verrons leurs antidotes. Nous commençons de ce pas par la plus faible des potions de vérité…

La phrase resta en suspens car la tête de renard laissa place à la réelle tête du maître de potions. Qui paru soulager de retrouver son apparence.

-Bon puisque l'effet de cette potion est enfin terminé nous allons pouvoir continuer. Bien que j'aimerais bien mettre la main sur ce jeune blagueur car elle est très réussie.

L'effet de cette phrase fut comme une bombe. Les deux serpentards ne pouvant s'empêcher de faire les poissons. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on voit Severus Rogue faire un compliment qui plus est quand il s'agit de potions. Une fois que tous recouvrirent leur esprit, le cours commença. Drago notant les ingrédients et leurs effets de cette première potion.

Même pour un Serpentard pourtant à l'aise sur les sujets qui concernent les potions, Drago trouva ce cours ennuyeux et très long. Vivement le passage à la pratique.

Mais il n'était pas l'heure à se poser des questions, car son estomac criait famine donc il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, profitant de la situation pour analyser le nouveau Potter.

Il devait mesurer un peu près la même taille que Drago, soit environ un mètre quatre-vingt. Ses cheveux avaient légèrement grandi, ses yeux n'étaient plus obstruaient par ses lunettes ce qui rendait son charme encore plus opérant. Son visage n'exprimait plus aucune réactions, ni sentiments. Le blond pouvait sentir que le Survivant avait changé cet été, il n'avait plus cette impression de gêne et de vouloir disparaître tout le temps, et que celui-ci faisait maintenant plus rapidement face à ses adversaires et n'avait aucun scrupule comme ce matin avec la belette. Mais le plus étrange, quelque chose le gênait au plus profond de lui. Comme si une partie de lui-même connaissait cette impression mais que lui ne savait pas encore de quoi il s'agissait. Peut-être que son père aurait pu l'aider mais étant donné qu'il avait disparu, on ne sait où, dur de savoir.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par l'arrivée de Londubat qui alla directement vers les autres Gryffondors dès qu'ils sortirent des cachots. Drago ne s'en occupa pas et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour prendre son déjeuner.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance bonne enfant même à la table des Serpentards qui avaient hâte de savoir qui serait le nouveau capitaine de Quidditch. Seul Malefoy semblait absent. Parkinson s'en inquiéta.

-Drago qu'est ce qui t'arrive, depuis ce matin tu sembles ailleurs ?

-Pff, si on veut. Tu te rends compte de tout ce qui se passe depuis juin. Mon père emprisonné puis libérer par des inconnus. Sans comptait qu'il y a notre futur en jeu également. La discussion intéressait beaucoup de monde à la table.

-De quoi tu parles, demanda Nott ?

-De notre place dans la guerre qui se profile. J'y réfléchis depuis longtemps et …il arrêta sa phrase, car Lauren semblait très intéresser par cette discussion, il continua, nous en reparlerons une autre fois, ce n'est ni le moment, ni le lieu pour en parler.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Reprenant leur repas dans la bonne humeur d'avant. Le silence fut interrompu par l'arrivée de quelques chouettes dans la salle dont celle de Potter qui se posa sur son épaule. Drago vit qu'il prit une lettre et qu'il la lut aussitôt. Quand il eut fini, il rédigea une réponse à la hâte puis siffla entre ses doigts.

_-Est-ce qu'il est devenu fou ou quoi ? Deux mois de liberté et notre cher balafré perd la tête._ Pensa t-il.

Mais quelle fut sa surprise quand il vit pénétrer par une fenêtre l'une des plus belles créatures magiques qu'il est vu : un phœnix d'argent. L'un des plus beau de sa race. Il observa les réactions autour de lui et se rendit compte que les expressions de surprises étaient plus que visible, et que les commentaires allaient bon train. Seule Cruz semblait tout à fait normal.

_-Normal, elle a du passer pas mal de temps avec lui cet été d'après ce que j'ai vu._

Après quelques caresses de son maître, le phœnix repartit par le même moyen qu'il était venu, attirant tous les regards sur lui.

Une fois leurs appétits dissipés, les Serpentards de sixième année se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune pour changer d'affaires avant les cours de l'après midi. Qu'ils commençaient avec les Serdaigles, et cela pour l'un des cours les plus intéressant, sortilèges. Ce cours était vraiment passionnant quand on n'y voyait pas les sorts de récurage et autre. Et puis le professeur Flitwick bien qu'assez étrange, il était l'un des meilleurs enchanteurs du pays. Il faisait parti des professeurs que Malefoy appréciait avec la sous-directrice. Drago aimait son cours mais il trouvait Mcgonagall trop sèche, et même avec les Gryffondors. Mais ça, il l'appréciait, un professeur qui restait impartiale avec ses propres élèves sauf quand il s'agissait de Quidditch où s'était la guerre ouverte entre elle et Rogue.

C'est donc un Drago un peut plus joyeux qui se rendit dans la salle du professeur Flitwick. Une fois arrivait, il s'installa au côté de Zabini et Parkinson. Qui avait assez changé pendant les vacances, elle n'était plus la fille au visage de bulldog mais une jolie jeune fille avec des formes agréable à regarder. Beaucoup de choses peuvent se passer en deux mois se dit le blond. Il arrêta son inspection lorsque le petit professeur d'enchantements passa devant lui pour se mettre derrière son bureau, sur sa pile de livres. Il commença d'un ton très jovial.

-Je suis heureux de voir que tous ont réussi leurs BUSEs concernant mon cours et que ceux-ci ont décidé de le continuer. Bien avant de commencer le programme à proprement parler, nous allons réviser certains sorts élémentaires, et voir quelles sont vos capacités avec ces derniers.

Certains ne comprenaient apparemment pas où leur professeur en voulait en venir. L'interrogation se lisait sur leurs visages, donc une main se leva.

-Oui mademoiselle Patil ?

-Professeur qu'est-ce que vous entendez par évaluer nos capacités ?

-Oh ! Très simples jeunes gens, juste savoir quelle masse vous pouvez soulever avec un _Wingardium Leviosa _ou la distance sur laquelle l'_Accio_ agit. Ce genre de chose en faite.

Les apprentis sorciers parurent soulager. En fait, il s'agissait que d'une simple évaluation vu que le professeur n'a pas pu voir les examens de tous ses élèves, il voulait voir le niveau de chacun et leurs défauts.

-Mais avant de voir vos performances, je vais d'abord vous parlez du programme de cette année. Inutile de vous dire que dès cette année, nous ne verrons plus de simples sorts ménagers et autres choses plus ou moins utiles dans votre vie de tous les jours. Nous allons voir des sorts qui vous permettront de vous défendre contre l'armée de Vous-Savez-Qui. Je laisse les sorts de boucliers à votre professeur de DCFM qui se fera une joie de vous les apprendre. Avec moi, vous allez voir les incantations mineures pour commencer puis nous augmenterons la difficulté au fur et à mesure. Mais je vous arrête tout de suite, les incantations sont très difficiles. Certains auront certainement une affinité avec celles-ci donc ils évolueront plus vite que les autres. Monsieur Malefoy, une question ?

-Oui professeur, que pouvons nous faire avec des incantations ?

-Question très pertinente, merci de la poser. Avec les incantations, nous pouvons appeler dans les plus faciles, des sorts de protection plus efficaces que de simples formules, nous pouvons aussi avoir l'aide d'un élément suivant l'affinité que nous avons celui-ci. Et pour les meilleurs on peut aller jusqu'à l'invocation de créatures et même de certaines divinités ou démons. Mais attention, les derniers sorciers à avoir pu invoquer les dieux sont morts depuis longtemps. Il s'agissait des quatre fondateurs et de Merlin. Je ne suis même pas sûr que le professeur Dumbledore et le Seigneur des Ténèbres y arrivent.

Cette déclaration intéressa les élèves au plus haut point même s'ils étaient un peu déçus de ne pas avoir la chance de voir une incantation de créatures divines. Mais peut-être que certains y arriveront. Après tout, beaucoup d'étudiants avaient un pouvoir assez conséquent dans l'école. Beaucoup pensèrent au jeune Potter qui avait fait de preuve de grandes capacités les années précédentes, ce ne serait pas étonnant qu'il arrive ne serait-ce qu'à invoquer une créature.

Drago eut la même pensée, que les autres, Potter avait vraiment beaucoup de capacités et cela il l'avait appris à ses dépend ces cinq dernières années. Il l'enviait beaucoup mais il espérait que la situation pourrait s'arranger après tout, il voulait être de son côté. Il espérait que le Survivant lui donnerait son aide.

-Je vois que le programme vous enthousiasme donc il serait temps de passer à notre cours si vous voulez voir les incantations le plus rapidement possible.

Et ainsi pendant l'heure et demi qui suivit, on entendit dans la salle des sorts fusaient. Faisant voler ou attirer des objets vers les sorciers en herbe. Le professeur était ravi de ses étudiants. Le niveau était correct pour des élèves de sixièmes années, et certains sortaient vraiment du lot.

Le minuscule enchanteur ne fut pas surpris de voir que ces élèves ayant participé au groupe de défense du Survivant s'en sortaient très bien. Et étrangement, le jeune Malefoy aussi. D'après le professeur, celui-ci avait du avoir un éveil de pouvoir récemment mais logiquement à seize ans, les pouvoirs d'un sorciers n'augmentaient pas soudainement comme présentement ou alors, un héritage a dû se réveiller. Il devrait en faire part au directeur plus tard, lors de la réunion de ce soir.

Cette séance de révision passa relativement vite vu que les sorts étaient maîtrisés par les adolescents depuis longtemps. A part Crabbe et Goyle qui avait du mal avec un simple _Wingardium Leviosa_. Lorsque le cours prit fin, tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers la salle de duel.

C'est comme toujours, encadré par ses acolytes de sixièmes années que Drago arriva devant la salle. La nouvelle se dirigea avec un sourire vers Potter. Qui, comme les années précédentes était le sujet à une rumeur. D'après certains élèves, il aurait été attaqué par un serpent ou une chose de ce genre. Drago décida alors de reprendre une bonne habitude.

-Alors Potter on a changé de chien de garde. Mais je dois dire que cette fois-ci, tu les as choisis avec un certain goût. Harry lui répondant d'une voix très calme.

-C'est exact Malefoy. Tu sais, je suis sûr que tu dois regretter que Lauren soit avec moi. Le blond lui envoya un regard noir qui voulait tout dire. Harry poursuivit en murmurant à l'oreille de son ennemi. Mais je pense que cela va s'arranger, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Trop stupéfait par cette phrase et l'arrivée du professeur, Drago ne répondit pas. En entrant dans la salle, il repensa à cette phrase.

-_Par Merlin, que voulait lui dire Potter par cette phrase. Ils commencent à tous m'énerver à parler par énigme. Bon inutile de se prendre la tête avec ça pour le moment, je dois régler son compte à la belette. _

Le professeur expliqua le but du cours et demanda aux élèves de se rendre dans les vestiaires afin de se changer. En passant devant la jeune femme, il entendit Potter demandait s'il pouvait garder son serpent pendant le cours. Son demi-géant d'ami lui a donc offert un serpent.

Une fois changer, il sortit des vestiaires habillait d'une tenue de combat qu'il avait l'habitude de porter lors des entraînements avec son père. Certes pas toujours plaisante mais au moins il avait appris à se battre aux armes. Il observa les autres et remarqua le serpent de Potter à son poignet. Autant dire qu'il fut surpris de voir la Mamba Noire. Ainsi donc il était assez puissant pour ne pas succomber à cette espèce, mais ça il en avait déjà des soupçons.

Le professeur commença en appelant l'Américaine de Gryffondor. Ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre, Drago se mit en garde. Chose inutile car il fut expulser sur une dizaine de mètres. Evidement Potter avait trouvé des filles puissantes pendant l'été et il fallait s'en méfier. Les autres élèves n'étant pas aussi doué que les deux nouvelles, dont Drago avait encore fait les frais avec la Serpentard. Il résista relativement bien aux sorts de la Sang-de-Bourbe et du Cracmol, qui avait fais de sacré progrès pour faire voler une quinzaine d'élèves.

Pour son essai, il fut relativement fier de lui. Il avait pu faire valser Weasley avec une certaine satisfaction. Il regagna sa place avec le sourire. Sourire qu'il destina à ce cher Ronald.

Quand vint le tour du balafré, il vit les deux nouvelles se tendre. Chose assez particulière car elles étaient jusqu'à présent assez détendu. Pas vraiment sûr de vouloir faire le rôle de cobaye pour le Gryffondor, il se tint près pour son sort. Chose tout à fait inutile car il fut souffler comme un fétu de paille comme les autres élèves. Heureusement qu'il y avait des matelas car on se demandait où il aurait pu atterrir avec une telle puissance.

Se relevant difficilement, il remarqua que le professeur était surpris par cette démonstration. Quoi de plus étonnant que de voir un élève de seize ans expulser trente élèves comme s'ils étaient des pantins sans vie.

Le reste des apprentis sorciers passa sans exploit cette fois. La professeur étant relativement heureuse de leurs résultats. Mais d'après elle ils manquaient de pratique.

-Normal avec l'autre face de crapaud comme professeur. Et en plus j'étais obligé de faire semblant de l'aimer à cause de mon père. Au moins cette année on a un bon professeur même s'il est un loup-garou c'est le meilleur que l'on est eu.

Une fois le cours terminait, il alla se changer afin de faire un tour dans son dortoir puis d'aller manger et après il pourrait discuter avec les autres à la condition que la copine de Potter soit aux abonnés absents.

Le repas se passa normalement et relativement vite du fait que tous les Serpentards de la cinquième à la septième année avaient étaient prévenus de la réunion exceptionnelle sous la direction de celui que tous considérer comme le prince ou du moins le chef des Serpentards. Evidemment Lauren n'était pas au courant de cette discussion à grande échelle improvisée.

A vingt heures et demi, l'Américaine s'éclipsa enfin de la salle commune des verts et argents pour son rendez-vous laissant main libre à ses condisciples. Aussitôt, tous les élèves concernés laissèrent leurs activités de côté pour se mettre autour de Drago assit dans un fauteuil en face du feu. Tous prirent place dans des sièges et la réunion débuta.

-Avant de commencer par dire ce que j'ai décidé, j'aimerais savoir si certain d'entre vous ont des questions ou une opinion quant à la guerre qui se profile.

-Que veux-tu dire par avoir une opinion ? Demanda l'un des septièmes années.

-Je veux dire si oui ou non vous avez l'intention de prendre part à ce conflit et dans quel camp ? Personne ne jugera la position des autres. Après un moment de silence où aucun ne parla ne savant pas quoi répondre, Drago reprit la parole. Bien comme c'est assez dur pour vous de comprendre nous allons voter à main levée. Qui est pour faire partit des futurs Mangemorts ?

Aucunes mains ne se leva et Drago sourit à cette vision, soit, ils hésitaient vraiment soit personne n'avait le cran de dire ce qu'il pensait.

-Je peux savoir les circonstances qui vous font douter de la vision du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi des sorciers de sang purs se font tuer. Commença une fille de septième.

-Les sorts que reçoivent nos parents. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de subir des _Doloris_ tous les jours. C'est Parkinson qui avait dit cela.

-Les Moldus ne nous ont rien fait jusqu'ici donc pourquoi les tuer.

-Les Sang-de-Bourbes sont peut-être des Moldues à l'origine mais certains sont forts.

-A qui penses-tu Blaise ? Demanda Drago.

-Même si c'est dur de l'admettre, Granger en est un exemple. Certains grimacèrent à cette vision, Granger les battaient presque tous en cours.

-Et la mère de Potter aussi. Voyant le regard surpris de ses camarades, Bulstrode continua. Vous savez sans doute que sa mère était une Sang-de-Bourbe, et bien j'ai entendu une conversation entre Chourave et Mcgonagall l'année dernière, et d'après eux c'est grâce à son sacrifice qu'il aurait survécu, il y a quinze ans.

-Très intéressant tous ces arguments, mais moi j'en aie un meilleur, Drago attira tout de suite l'attention des autres, Vous-Savez-Qui est demi-sang.

-Quoi, tu es sûr de ce que tu avance ?

-A cent pour cent Rottenberg. Sa mère était l'héritière de Serpentard, reniée par sa famille car elle était amoureuse d'un Moldu. Moldu qui la quitta en apprenant son statut de sorcière.

Cette déclaration jeta un froid dans l'assemblée. Chacun réfléchissant sur toutes les données de chacun et se forgeant ainsi son propre opinion. Après quelques minutes, tous étaient d'accord sur la remise en cause de leur engagement envers la cause de leurs parents.

-Un problème persiste, nous ne pouvons pas faire une guerre seuls contre nos géniteurs. Et il est hors de question de demander l'aide de Potter ou Dumbledore.

-Sur ce point, tu te trompes. Attendez laissez moi m'expliquer. J'ai réfléchit ses derniers temps. Tout d'abord, je n'ai pas vraiment l'envie de finir en prison comme mon père et même s'il est sortit avec l'aide de je ne sais pas qui. Mais je suis sûr que la nouvelle sait quelque chose. Ensuite, j'ai remarqué que les relations entre Potter avec le directeur ne sont pas les mêmes qu'avant. De plus je suis sûr que tout le monde est au courant pour notre cours de duel. Il est tout bonnement impossible que des élèves de seize ans parviennent à désarmer trente élèves aussi facilement. Je pense que le balafré en a encore en réserve, donc je n'aimerai pas me trouver en face de lui lors d'un combat. Et enfin j'ai eu connaissance de quelques détails qui me permettent de dire que Potter n'est pas le roi que l'on imaginait. Je suis sûr qu'il a souffert autant que nous et cela sans avoir connaissance du monde magique. Donc pour conclure, je suis près à faire une trêve avec lui puis en fonctions de ses agissements, je verrai si je lui donne mon aide ou si on reste dans notre coin. Je vous laisse réfléchir à ça un petit moment, je vais faire un tour. Mais sachez que ceci n'engage que moi, et je ne veux en aucun cas influencer les autres. Réfléchissez-y. Ceux qui auront une idée arrêtée peuvent venir me voir dès mon retour.

Il se leva donc du fauteuil et se dirigea vers la porte de la salle commune. Il jeta un regard sur les autres et vit qu'ils étaient tous perdus dans leurs pensées, cela faisait drôle de voir Crabbe et Goyle réfléchir. A croire qu'ils jouaient un jeu. Il s'engagea enfin dans le passage.

Il erra quelque temps dans les couloirs. Ses pas le conduisant là où ils voulaient bien le menaient. Alors qu'il s'engageait dans un couloir, il vit Granger passait devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet battu par des Trolls, puis entrait dans une salle. En arrivant au niveau de la porte, il hésita à voir ce qu'elle faisait. Il commença à reprendre sa route, pas trop envie de la voir se bécoter avec la belette.

Après un moment, il décida de se rendre dans les cuisines pour prendre quelques fruits. Il ouvrit le passage après avoir chatouillé le tableau d'entrée. Dès que les elfes le virent, ils se précipitèrent vers lui, lui amenant tout ce qu'il demandait. Il prit une grappe de raisin et retourna faire un tour. Avant de rejoindre les cachots.

Quand il regagna sa salle commune, il devait être onze heures passé. Ses condisciples finissaient leurs devoirs ou se divertissaient. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Les ignorants, il allait se rendre dans son dortoir quand.

-Drago attend, nous voulons te parler. C'était Pansy qui avait parlée

-Déjà, demanda t-il regardant les visages les uns après les autres.

-Oui. Nous avons réfléchi.

-Et vous avez décidé ?

-De te faire confiance. Nous ne voulons en aucun cas être des larbins, traités comme des moins que rien.

-Nous pensons que Potter peut nous aider. Donc nous allons faire comme toi, une trêve pour commencer.

-Mais ne nous demande pas d'en faire autant avec les autres.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Goyle, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire de cadeau à ceux qui ne sont pas avec Potter. Par contre, laissaient Granger tranquille et je fais de Weasley mon affaire. Entendu ?

-Bien…

Le septième année ne finit pas sa phrase car la tapisserie d'entrée venait de s'écarter pour laisser apparaître Lauren. Drago se dit qu'elle devait revenir d'une conversation avec Potter. Elle les regarda suspicieusement, mais ne posa aucunes questions et se dirigea directement vers son dortoir. Une fois qu'elle disparue derrière la porte, Drago reprit.

-C'est bon j'ai compris, et maintenant si vous voulez bien je vais me coucher. Je n'ai pas envie de faire à nouveau le cobaye pour les Gryffondor donc autant être en forme. Bonne nuit.

Il monta dans son dortoir laissant les autres à leurs activités. Il se glissa dans son lit et réfléchit à ce qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui. Sans compter que son rêve réveillait sa curiosité. Qui était les personnes qu'il avait vues ? Il se laissa ensuite lentement emporté par Hypnos lorsque ses camarades furent remontés.

Dans le dortoir des filles de sixièmes années, Lauren était assise en tailleur sur son lit, entouré de son aura. Elle communiquait avec Harry. Elle avait dû attendre que les autres s'endorment.

-Mon seigneur, je viens de voir quelque chose qui risque de vous intéressez.

-Qu'as-tu vu ?

-Quand je suis rentrée, les Serpentards de la cinquième à la septième année étaient réunis. Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, ils hésitent à rejoindre Voldemort.

-Très bonne nouvelle Nyx, merci de m'avoir prévenu, cela va être plus rapide que prévu. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit mon roi.

Quelques heures plus tôt dans le bureau du directeur, celui-ci était entouré des quatre directeurs de maisons.

-Je suis heureux de vous voir ponctuel. Bien pas de choses graves ?

-Rien, je m'attendais à avoir quelques problèmes comme chaque année avec les Gryffondors et les Serpentards de sixièmes, mais rien à signaler.

-Minerva, c'est un peu normal avec le choc de Malefoy avec l'article de la Gazette. Les Serpentards ne pouvaient que rester relativement passifs.

-Pas sûr Severus, j'ai remarqué que monsieur Malefoy avait une drôle d'attitude avant l'arrivée du courrier. De plus il me semble que mademoiselle Cruz n'y soit pas étrangère.

-C'est possible Albus mais je n'ai rien remarqué. Il faut dire que j'aimerai bien savoir qui est celui ou celle qui a amélioré la potion de Potter et compagnie.

-Voilà une première, Severus Rogue qui fait un compliment à l'un de ses élèves et qui ne doit pas être un Serpentard.

C'était la directrice des Poufsouffle qui venait de parler, autant surprise que les autres. Mais elle adorait ce genre de réplique surtout pour l'exécrable professeur de potions.

-Ceci n'est pas le sujet de cette réunion. Avez-vous quelques observations à dire ?

-Moi oui, enfin je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais Londubat et Malefoy ont une plus grande aisance dans les sorts basiques, et réussissent plus rapidement les nouveaux.

-Oui j'ai vu également cela Filius. C'est bizarre mais ça me rappelle quelque chose.

-C'est exact Minerva. C'était déjà la même chose avec le père de monsieur Londubat, vers sa seizième année, il a eu également une augmentation de pouvoir. Je ne sais pas à quoi cela est dû. Par contre, pour monsieur Malefoy, cela semble être la même chose mais plus diffus. Mais son père lui avait été entraîné pour rejoindre le camp de Voldemort, ce n'est pas le cas ici. Et je suis presque sûr que les Serpentards nous réservent quelques surprises.

-Vous voulez dire que mes élèves pourraient ne pas rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-C'est cela même Severus, l'aura de monsieur Malefoy est très troublé en ce moment et vous savez sûrement qu'il est considéré comme le chef des Serpentards.

-Ce ne serait pas plus mal, au moins cela fera des victimes en moins dans cette guerre. Enfin si leurs parents ne décident pas de leurs faires quoique se soit. Un court silence suivit cette phrase, inutile de dire que si leur progéniture ne suivait pas leurs traces, plusieurs parents seraient furieux. Autre chose Albus, qu'est ce qui se passe avec mon filleul ?

-Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, hélas. Apparemment il semble avoir compris qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir une vie normale le temps que Voldemort est vivant. Il semble résolu à le combattre. C'est pourquoi il est parti cet été. Pour s'entraîner et trouver des alliés. Le directeur fit une courte pose. Je suppose que vous êtes tous au courant du cours de duel. Les directeurs de maisons acquiescèrent. Inutile de dire que sa démonstration est assez suggestive. Bien sûr, il avait déjà une certaine aisance en duel, on ne survit pas à cinq rencontre avec Voldemort sans apprendre certaines choses. Mais avec sa nouvelle prise de conscience, ses pouvoirs sont accrus. Bien au-delà de ce que l'on peut attendre. Le futur nous en apprendra plus. Tentez de surveillez les humeurs des élèves, je me charge de jauger les limites de Harry. Au revoir, à demain.

Le directeur se retrouva vite seul. Laissant ses pensées dérivées là où voulait bien le mener. C'est presque inconsciemment qu'il regagna sa chambre après plusieurs heures.


	6. Fin de semaine

**Fin de semaine**

La semaine passa relativement vite pour les élèves de sixième année. Les cours s'étaient succédés ne laissant aucun répit aux élèves. Les bombardant de devoirs et formules à apprendre. En ce premier week-end de l'année, beaucoup espéraient pouvoir faire une grasse matinée mais hélas, pour les gryffondors, c'était le jour des sélections de Quidditch.

Chez les garçons, Harry venait de prendre sa douche. Il était assez excité par les sélections mais ne laissa rien paraître. La semaine avait été riche en rebondissement pour lui. Les cours avait été intéressant, surtout celui de DCFM de mardi matin.

Ce jour là, il avait quatre heures de pratique de DCFM, en commun avec les Serpentards, comme chaque année. Le professeur Lupin avait été heureux de les revoir. Et comme en bon professeur qu'il était, il avait préparé un test pour évaluer le niveau de ses élèves depuis qu'il les avait eus.

_Flash-back :_

-Bonjour à tous, je suis heureux de tous vous revoir cette année. J'espère que vous n'avez pas oubliez ce que vous avez fais l'année dernière. Les élèves le regardaient comme s'il avait perdu la tête. C'est bon, je plaisantais. Ce n'est pas avec cette face de crapaud que vous avez dû apprendre beaucoup de choses. Donc pour évaluer votre niveau, je vous ai concocté un petit test identique à celui que nous avons passé ensemble en troisième année. Mais il y va de soit, qu'il est pour des élèves ayant au minimum le niveau d'un cinquième année. Bien nous allons commencer tout de suite. Le test se déroule dans la salle adjacente. Commençons par mademoiselle Angel.

La jeune file se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et pénétra dans la pièce. Elle en ressortit environ un quart d'heure plus tard. Elle souriait, signe que le test ne devait pas être vraiment difficile. Remus appela alors Lavande, qui revint couverte de sueur. Le test n'avait pas été concluant pour elle.

Les élèves se succédant pour l'épreuve et comme en duel, les membres de l'AD s'en sortaient assez bien. D'autres moins chanceux revenaient très vite, couvert de brûlure ou de blessures toutes soignées par leur professeur.

Vint alors le tour de Harry, il pénétra dans la nouvelle pièce. Il y découvrit un labyrinthe du style du tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Lorsqu'il s'y engouffra, il pouvait entendre le bruit des différentes créatures qui y grouillaient.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans ce dédale, il tomba sur des Pitiponks, des Strangulots lorsqu'il traversa la rivière, des Araignées géantes, une fosse pleine de rats (qu'il passa en utilisant le _Serpentsortia_) et encore maintes créatures étudiées lors des dernières années. A la sortie du labyrinthe, il ne vit pas la porte qui devait le ramener vers la salle de cours. Mais il découvrit un Détraqueur, qui sortait d'une armoire.

Il se doutait bien qu'il devait s'agir d'un Epouvantard, Remus ne serait pas assez fou pour ouvrir les portes de Poudlard à un Détraqueur. Régissant au quart de tour, Harry leva sa baguette et prononça la formule pour faire apparaître son Patronus.

Une fois le cerf argenté hors de la baguette, celui-ci se dirigea vers l'affreuse créature qui ne savait plus où allait. Voyant cela, Harry lança alors un _Riddikulus_ qui renvoya l'Epouvantard dans l'armoire. La porte n'apparut pas encore, il devait donc rester une épreuve.

Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de déceler ce qui l'attendait avec son aura. Au bout de cinq minutes, il perçut une créature relativement grosse s'approchant au-dessus de lui. Il leva les yeux et regarda ce qui approchait. Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il vit ce que Remus leur avait préparé. Un dragon de feu s'approchait de lui.

-A quoi tu pensais Remus, que tout le monde peut faire face à un dragon élémentaire et en sortir vivant. A moins qu'il s'agisse d'un traitement spécial pour moi ? Oui c'est ça, le directeur a demandé à que l'on me tester, pauvre imbécile, tu vas avoir une surprise alors.

Le dragon se posa devant lui et ouvrit en grand sa gueule laissant échapper un cri. Cri qui devait intimider l'être insignifiant qui se trouvait devant lui. Mais Harry ne bougea pas. D'ailleurs, il affichait un sourire dont il valait mieux se méfier.

Le dragon passa à l'attaque le premier, il cracha un long jet de flamme qui se dirigea vers Harry qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Lorsque les flammes étaient à une cinquantaine de centimètre, il murmura le sort _Muros Aquae. _Un mur d'eau s'éleva alors tout autour de lui. Le protégeant ainsi du jet incandescent du saurien.

Le dragon stoppa son attaque croyant son opposant carbonisé. Mais les flammes firent place au jeune garçon toujours indemne. Sans laissait le temps au dragon de répliquer, Harry passa à l'attaque.

-_Polaris_.

Le jet glacial se dirigea vers la bête qui se trouva instantanément enfermé dans un bloc de glace. Satisfait de son effet, Harry vit apparaître la porte. Avant de la passer, il dirigea sa baguette vers le bloc de glace et lança un sort qui le fit fondre. Il ne voulait pas que Hagrid lui crie dessus à cause qu'il avait blessé l'un de ses protégés.

Une fois dans la salle de cours, il regarda Remus dans les yeux et lui lança un regard qui voulait dire : toi, il faut qu'on parle. Bien que surpris par la prestation du fils de son ami, Remus se contenta d'appeler l'élève suivant.

Harry se dirigea vers ses amis pour pouvoir attendre l'heure restante avant d'aller voir son professeur. Ensemble, ils parlèrent de leur passage et savoir quelle forme avait pris l'Epouvantard chez les autres. D'après les autres, ils avaient également eu un Détraqueurs, bizarre car personne n'avait la même peur en principe. Harry en conclut que Remus avait dû faire en sorte que l'Epouvantard garde la forme d'un Détraqueur.

Lorsque Zabini rentra dans la pièce, pâle comme un mort, les discussions stoppèrent et tous se tournèrent vers leur professeur.

-Bien, vous êtes tous passés, et je dois dire que suis très content de vous. Vous connaissez vos sorts parfaitement, et vous vous en êtes bien sortis. Même si certains ont été bloqués par leur phobie. Quant à l'épreuve finale, beaucoup doivent se demander le pourquoi de la présence d'un Détraqueur dans l'école. C'est très simple, ce n'est pas un Détraqueur. Il s'agissait d'un Epouvantard bloqué sur cette forme. Quelques-uns ont remarqué cela et ont réussi l'épreuve. En fait, je voulais savoir qui était capable de produire un Patronus corporel ou non. Et j'ai ma réponse. Avant de vous laissez partir, juste une chose, ceux qui possèdent un Patronus corporel, cherchez ce qui signifie cette forme pour vous. Vous pouvez y aller, à jeudi.

Les élèves enfin libres se précipitèrent vers la Grande Salle pour pouvoir déjeuner. Harry, accompagnait de Rose, Lauren, Neville, Sophie et Hermione rejoignirent Remus. C'est Harry qui engagea la discussion.

-Alors pas trop surpris mon cher Maraudeur.

-Comment veux-tu que je ne le sois pas ? Tu l'as arrêté comme s'il s'agissait d'un ours en peluche. Enfin dragon serait plus approprié.

-On peut savoir de quoi vous parlez.

-En fait Sophie, c'est très simple. Notre très cher professeur ici présent a voulu me tester. Et pour cela…

-…je lui ai envoyé un dragon de feu.

-Un quoi ?

-Relax Hermione, je suis toujours vivant. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

-Juste comme ça Harry, tu savais que les dragons élémentaires étaient les plus dangereux avec les Magyar à pointes. Harry ne répondit que par un haussement d'épaule à Neville. Tu es irrécupérable. Bon et si on allait manger parce que ça creuse l'appétit un cours comme celui-ci.

_Fin du flash-back :_

Harry souriait encore en repensant à la tête d'Hermione et Sophie quand elles avaient su pour le dragon. De plus, le soir même avant de se rendre dans la Salle sur Demande pour entraîner Neville, il était passé voir Remus, et ils avaient parlé de Sirius et plein d'autres choses, puisque Remus était maintenant le seul lien qui l'unissait à ses parents et son parrain. Ils avaient jurés de se protéger l'un l'autre et s'étaient quittés les larmes aux yeux.

Les autres cours avaient été aussi très intéressants. En sortilèges et enchantements, ils avaient révisé leurs sorts déjà appris après que le minuscule professeur leur ait expliqué le programme plus qu'alléchant qui les attendaient. Les cours suivant, ils avaient commencé les sorts élémentaires. Evidement, ceux qui étaient relativement facile et simple à bloquer. Puis le sortilège d'expulsion. Assez difficile à maîtriser d'ailleurs.

En duel, ils avaient réalisé quelques duels entre eux pour réviser les sorts basiques tels que l'_Impedimenta_, le _Stupéfix_ et l'_Expelliarmus_ pour ceux qui ne le réussissaient pas encore bien. En DCFM, ils avaient commencé les sorts de boucliers plus puissant que le _Protego_.

Ensuite, ils avaient étudié une nouvelle potion de vérité en potion. Plus puissante que la précédente. Et les ont réalisées le vendredi matin. En SCM, les serpents avaient encore été à l'honneur. Cours plus passionnant avec la présence du Survivant pour expliquer ce que disaient les petites bêtes. Lyly était d'ailleurs très protectrice envers son maître et cela malgré son jeune âge.

En métamorphose, ils avaient continué les révisions puis commencé la conjuration. Certes d'objet très petit comme un dé à coudre ou une aiguille. Cela avait été le cours le plus surprenant pour Harry. A la fin de son cours, la directrice des Gryffondors l'avait fais appeler pour lui dire qu'il avait été nommé capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch. En effet, Mcgonagall avait demandé aux différents membres de l'équipe qui ferait un bon capitaine, et cela était tombé sur lui. Katy Bell était déjà Préfète en chef et ne voulait pas accumuler les fonctions. Ginny était trop jeune d'après sa directrice et son frère trop immature.

Il avait été heureux de savoir qu'il avait été choisi capitaine mais maintenant il était nerveux. Ferait-il un bon capitaine ? Ca il n'allait pas tarder à l'apprendre lors des sélections de ce matin. De plus pour en ajouter à sa nervosité, les Gryffondors étaient persuadés qu'ils allaient encore gagner la coupe cette année. Tous sauf Ron, qui l'évitait comme la peste et lui lançait des regards qui devaient l'intimider mais sans effet sur lui.

Hermione lui avait expliqué pourquoi Ron était comme cela. Il croyait qu'Harry faisait exprès pour attirer les regards sur lui. Comme sa fugue, ou l'épisode du ministère dont il avait encore fais la une des journaux. Ron était donc jaloux. Toujours sa jalousie. Encore plus grande depuis juin, où il avait appris l'existence de la prophétie. Evidemment, Harry voudrait être quelqu'un de normal. Mais même sans la prophétie, il aurait eu à régner sur la tribu. Tribu qui reste un atout dans la guerre dont il était l'un des éléments principaux.

Il décida de couper court à ses réflexions alors que Neville se levait. Il lui souhaita bonjour et se dirigea alors vers la salle commune pour voir s'il y avait déjà quelqu'un à cette heure de la journée. Il y trouva Hermione et Rose dans l'une de leur leçon d'elfique. La jeune fille y mettait un entrain impressionnant. Et Rose était enchantée qu'elle y mette tant d'ardeur.

Et demain serait la première leçon de combat pour sa vieille amie. Il était persuadé qu'elle y arriverait facilement. Même si Harry n'était pas quelqu'un de tendre avec ses élèves. Neville avait beaucoup souffert lors de ma maîtrise des katanas.

S'intégrant dans la discussion, ils parlèrent de quelques trucs sans importances comme le fait qu'Hermione était stressée pour la journée de demain. Puis Neville descendit également et les rejoignit dans leur conversation, il en était un peu près au même niveau qu'Hermione. Voyant que les élèves affluaient, ils changèrent de langue. Une fois Sophie présente, ils descendirent manger mais sans Hermione qui attendait Ron et Ginny.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, une grande partie des Gryffondors prenaient déjà leur petit-déjeuner pour pouvoir assister aux sélections de l'équipe de Quidditch que se soit pour participer et avoir l'honneur de faire parti de l'équipe soit pour seulement assister en tant que spectateur.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que les autres élèves arrivaient seulement, tous les Lions étaient déjà présents. Certains avaient leur balai avec eux. En tout il devait y avoir une trentaine d'élèves qui souhaitaient participer aux sélections. Les visages étaient crispés et il était difficile d'avaler quelque chose.

Aux alentours de huit heures moins dix, Harry et ses amis se levèrent pour se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch. Voyant que leur capitaine se rendait aux sélections, les autres élèves suivirent le mouvement. En sortant de la Grande Salle, Harry croisa Malefoy. Celui-ci était accompagné par le reste des Serpentards de sixième année. Aucuns mots ne furent échangés entre eux. Sûrement à cause de l'heure matinale. Toute la semaine avait été ainsi, ils s'ignoraient ou alors se lançaient des piques, juste pour la forme.

Une fois sur le terrain, Harry confia sa Mamba Noir à Neville, qui appréciait particulièrement la jeune serpent. Il monta en compagnie de Rose dans les gradins, vite rejoint par Hermione. Tandis que les joueurs et les participants se rendaient dans les vestiaires.

Ron ne s'éternisa pas ne pouvant supportait la présence de Harry très longtemps. Ginny et Katie déjà dans l'équipe gagnèrent le terrain rapidement. Les autres suivirent également, si bien qu'il ne resta qu'Harry et Sophie dans les vestiaires. Elle était assise et avait le regard vague. Harry s'approcha et l'appela.

-Sophie ça ne va pas ?

-Hein ! Si merci, j'attendais les autres pour sortir.

-C'est gentil pour eux mais ils sont déjà dehors depuis presque cinq minutes, lui répondit-il avec un sourire.

-Oh ! Désolé, je n'avais pas remarqué. Allons-y alors.

-Je n'attendais que vous mademoiselle.

Ils sortirent sur le terrain où les membres de l'équipe parlaient entre eux et les postulants faisaient les cent pas. Ils avaient tous, leurs mains crispaient sur le manche de leur balai. Et attendaient impatiemment de pouvoir commencer. Harry s'avança dans le milieu de la foule et prit la parole.

-Je suis heureux de voir que l'annonce pour faire parti de l'équipe a attiré autant de monde. Vous êtes ici aujourd'hui car nous avons besoin d'un nouveau Poursuiveur et de deux Batteurs. Les sélections vont se passer en plusieurs étapes. Nous allons commencer par les Batteurs. Vous aurez deux épreuves à passer. L'une seule et l'autre avec les membres de l'équipe. Je fais parti de ceux qui choisiront les nouveaux joueurs avec le professeur Mcgonagall et le professeur Bibine. Nous resterons impartiaux, alors que ceux qui pensaient que le fait de me connaître leur arrangeraient les choses ils se trompent, j'attends beaucoup plus de mes amis. Ils avaient dit cela en regardant Sophie et Colin Crivey. Bien, que les postulants au poste de Poursuiveur sortent de l'aire de jeu. Les Batteurs en l'air, les membres de l'équipe échauffaient vous pour la suite.

Chacun fit comme il leur était dit de faire. Tandis que Harry gagnait la tribune des professeurs où l'attendait sa marraine et le professeur de vol. Il leur sourit quand il arriva à leur hauteur alors qu'il s'assit à leurs côtés.

-La première épreuve consiste à faire passer les Cognards dans des cerceaux magiques. Mais ne vous leurrez pas, ils sont très vicieux et moi aussi. Je n'aurai aucun scrupule à les faire rétrécir, bouger et en prime quelques surprises. Nous ne garderons que ceux qui sont les plus agressifs et plus habiles. A vous maintenant.

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'une dizaine de Cognards vinrent se placer devant chaque postulant. Ils réajustèrent leur prise sur leur batte avant de commencer l'exercice. L'épreuve n'était pas simple, comme l'avait prédit Harry, les cerceaux se rétrécissaient, changeaient de place ou alors parfois renvoyaient directement les Cognards sur les Batteurs. Colin Crivey fut désarçonné dès le cinquième Cognard. Très vite les postulants furent dépassés. Tous, sauf les jumeaux McDonald. Faux jumeaux de leur état, bien qu'en troisième année, ils étaient assez doués. Ils se protégeaient mutuellement parvenant ainsi à renvoyer la quasi-totalité des Cognards qui osaient s'aventurer vers eux.

La seconde épreuve était une mise en situation réelle. Le but, essayer de gêner le plus possible les Poursuiveuses de l'équipe pour éviter qu'elles ne marquent. Là encore les jumeaux surplombèrent les autres concurrents par leurs ruses et génie du jeu. Ils mettaient tellement à mal Ginny et Katie que parfois elles devaient rivaliser, elles aussi de ruses et de rapidité.

Le choix se porta naturellement vers eux. Harry se disait que les jumeaux avaient vraiment une disposition particulière pour le poste de Batteurs. De plus, il était sûr qu'avec un peu plus d'entraînement, ils pourraient rivaliser avec les Weasley.

Vint ensuite le tour de la sélection du troisième Poursuiveur. Là le but était très simple, les candidats devaient réussir à marquer le plus de buts possibles tout en évitant les Cognards, qui sévissaient sur le terrain. Pour nombre d'entre eux, soit ils étaient surpassés par les Cognards et étaient éjectés de leur balai soit dans la précipitation, ils manquaient les anneaux.

Seul Sophie s'en sortit indemne. Evidement, étant donné qu'elle avait déjà de l'expérience dans l'équipe de Beaubâtons, elle réussissait l'épreuve. Nul ne se faisait d'illusions sur son talent et sa future nomination au sein de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Quand l'épreuve prit fin, il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que les trois juges prennent leur décision. Une fois prise, Harry se leva et déclara pour que tous l'entendent.

-J'aimerais tout d'abord remercier tous les participants. Bien que certains soient déçus de leurs performances, je les félicite quand même. Peut-être auront-ils plus de chance dans les futures sélections. Et avant de donner les résultats même si pour certains le choix est sans surprise, avec l'accord de notre directrice de maison, ce soir aura lieu une fête pour récompenser les nouveaux membres de l'équipe ainsi que tous les participants. Il y eut à ce moment une montée d'acclamations. Je vous remercie mais c'est le professeur Mcgonagall qu'il faut remercier pour cela et pas moi. Donc c'est avec joie que j'annonce à Sophie Meilhac, Natalie et Brandon McDonald qu'ils font partis à présent de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Les trois nouveaux membres de l'équipe furent félicités par tous leurs condisciples de Gryffondors. La bonne humeur faisait rage pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que le capitaine mette fin à l'enthousiasme des sélections. Il rappela à ses camarades qu'il restait encore deux heures, ce qui signifiait que l'équipe devait s'entraîner en vue du match d'ouverture de la saison.

C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent plus d'une heure à voler, pour que chacun trouve ses marques. Et essayer que tout le monde s'entende. Enfin façon de parler puisque les rapports entre Ron et Harry étaient assez tendus. Ils se fusillaient littéralement du regard à chaque fois qu'ils se croissaient.

Ce fut finalement une équipe quasiment sur les rotules qui regagna les vestiaires afin de prendre une douche avant de se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner. Une fois tout ce petit monde à nouveau frais comme la rosée du matin, ils regagnèrent le château en compagnie de Neville, Rose et Hermione, qui avaient assisté à l'entraînement. Mais Harry les quitta dès qu'il fut sortit du stade, pour flâner disait-il.

Il se rendit près du lac pour respirer l'air vivifiant qui s'en dégager. Mais il vit que Malefoy était assis un peu plus loin, sur un rocher. Il avait l'air complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Harry s'avança vers le rocher et s'assit sur celui d'à côté et se mit à contempler l'écume des légères vagues que produisait le vent. Au bout de cinq minutes, il demanda à son ennemi de toujours.

-Qu'est-ce qui te rends si soucieux Malefoy ? Drago lui répondit sans détourner la tête nullement surpris par la présence du Gryffondor.

-Je réfléchissais à mon avenir…il interrompit sa phrase.

-…et à ton père.

-Oui, c'est exact. Mais que me vaut l'honneur d'avoir la compagnie du Survivant.

-J'avais envie de rester un peu seul mais je t'ai vu et j'ai pensé que tu avais besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler.

-Je vois, comment se sont passé tes sélections ?

-Pas trop mal, je dois dire. C'est cette après-midi les tiennes n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, mais peut importe qui sera dans la nouvelle équipe je n'arriverai jamais à te battre. Une fois de plus, le silence reprit sa place. Puis Drago le brisa.

-Harry, que dirais-tu de faire une trêve ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Nous sommes du même côté et je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions nous battre entre nous.

-Je pensais exactement la même chose depuis la rentrée mais je n'étais pas sûr de tes intentions. Il lui tendit la main que Malefoy serra avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

-On devrait peut-être aller manger maintenant non ?

Harry hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le château avec pour seule compagnie un silence total. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent sur le perron du château où Harry lui parla.

-Tu sais, tu devrais lui parler en allant la voir. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera d'accord.

-Quoi…comment as-tu su ce que je pensais ?

-J'ai quelques pouvoirs d'empathie. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui dirais rien.

-Merci, c'est comme ça que tu as su également pour mon père.

-Oui, et en parlant de lui, il va bien. Comment je sais ? J'ai rencontré le responsable cet été. Et il m'a donné quelques informations. Ton père est entre de bonne main, et rien ne lui sera fait puisque son séjour en prison lui a ouvert les yeux.

Drago ne put rien répondre de plus car ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Le silence se fit dans la pièce à la vue des deux ennemis qui parlaient de façon civilisée et non, entrain de s'étriper comme les cinq années précédentes.

-Vous avez vu un fantôme ou quoi ?

Cette phrase du jeune Potter suffit à ce que chacun reprenne une attitude normale. Les deux jeunes hommes gagnèrent leur table où leurs amis les questionnèrent sur le pourquoi du comment. Et tous deux répondirent le même mot : "Trêve".

Le directeur était heureux de la tournure des évènements. Au moins, avec Harry comme allié, les Serpentards auraient plus de chance de ne pas subir les foudres de leurs parents. Mais il restait encore à savoir de leur position dans la guerre qui venait de commencer et si tous étaient sincères.

Malheureusement, ceci était un bien petit souci par rapport à ce que Dumbledore pouvait endurer. Les recherches de l'Ordre pour savoir l'identité du Roi Rouge ne donnaient toujours rien. Mais il était sûr que c'était lui qui avait libéré Lucius Malefoy de la prison d'Azkaban. Par contre la raison lui était inconnue s'il ne pouvait pas faire de rapprochement entre Lucius et l'homme de la légende. De plus, le maître de potions lui avait rapporté que Voldemort, furieux de ne pas avoir mit la main sur son petit-fils, avait l'intention de reprendre ses activités. Activités entamaient deux jours plus tôt par la libération des Mangemorts qui étaient captifs à la prison des sorciers. Les derniers Détraqueurs qui n'avaient rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avaient finalement fait.

Ce qui entraîna une panique dans la communauté. Tous les criminels qui n'avaient pas de relations avec Voldemort, étaient soit morts, soit l'avaient rejoint. La prison n'avait plus de gardiens à présent. Il avait fallu une très grande patience à Dumbledore pour convaincre le ministre de trouver de nouveau gardiens en plus des Aurors. Mais cette recherche allait être plus difficile que prévue. Fudge était un incompétent. Il avait laissé se soin au directeur pour éviter de se retrouver encore plus sur la sellette. Inutile de dire que sa position était clairement remise en cause, et que les journalistes s'en donnaient à cœur joie, Rita Skeeter en tête.

Le directeur fut sortit de ses pensées par l'arrivée du courrier. La multitude de hiboux entra par les fenêtres et se dirigèrent vers les élèves. Mais un hibou grand duc complètement noir se posa devant le directeur. Qui fut un peu surpris. D'habitude, il recevait son courrier directement dans son bureau et non dans la Grande Salle. A peine l'enveloppe enlevée de la patte du rapace, qu'il s'envola. Le directeur examina l'enveloppe et remarqua qu'il y avait la marque des ténèbres comme cachet. Il l'ouvrit et la lu.

_Mon cher Albus, _

_Tu as réussi à protéger Potter jusque là mais cela va changer. Maintenant qu'Azkaban est vide de ses occupants, je vais me faire une joie de réduire ce monde en poussière et je marcherai sur vos dépouilles, à toi et à ce maudit gamin. Surveille-le car au moindre faux pas je serai là. La prophétie m'est peut-être inconnue, mais l'avantage me revient, tu ne peux plus manipuler ce cher Harry aussi bien qu'avant et cela te sera fatal. Mais pour le moment, je me contenterai de quelques Sang-de-Bourbe. _

_A bientôt, Lord Voldemort._

Après sa lecture, le directeur sembla se tasser encore plus sur son siège. Cette lettre ne confirmait que ce qu'il pensait. Voldemort avait raison, il ne pouvait plus manipuler Harry comme avant et cela le gêner. Le jeune homme n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et le mystère de ses deux mois de vacances le rendait très sceptique. La directrice adjointe, inquiète de la tête de son ancien professeur le fit sortir de ses pensées.

-Albus, que vous arrive t-il ?

-Rien Minerva, merci, je vais très bien.

Inutile d'alarmer ses collègues pour cette lettre. Ce n'était qu'une mise en garde. Voyant que la salle commençait à se vider, Dumbledore se leva et regagna son bureau pour essayer de trouver des solutions aux problèmes présents.

Pendant ce temps, les Serpentards se dirigeaient vers le stade de Quidditch afin d'assister aux qualifications de leur équipe tandis que les Serdaigles regagnaient soit la bibliothèque soit leur salle commune pour effectuer leurs devoirs. Les Poufsouffles faisaient de même ainsi que les Gryffondors. Sauf Harry et ses amis qui gagnèrent une salle, qu'ils avaient aménagée spécialement pour leur entraînement. Neville avait fait d'énorme progrès et s'était trouvé une affinité pour les Kodashi. Mais son enseignement devenait plus dur maintenant car il devait réussir à allier son maniement des armes à son don hérité du clan Mibu.

L'après midi passa relativement vite pour tous les élèves et personnels de Poudlard si bien que l'on se retrouva rapidement au dîner. Dîner où les Gryffondors ne restèrent que quelques minutes afin d'assister à la fête en l'honneur des nouveaux joueurs de l'équipe de Quidditch.

Grâce à leur capitaine et leurs préfets, ils avaient pu trouver de quoi manger et boire pour la soirée. Un petit tour dans les cuisines avait été de mise pour Harry et Hermione afin d'obtenir l'aide des elfes de maisons. De plus, Katie avait eu l'idée de ramener une radio sorcière pour avoir le loisir de danser sur les rythmes les plus endiablés. Harry avait encore fait sensation en se présentant à la fête, vêtu d'un pantalon en jean blanc et une chemise de soie verte. Chemise légèrement entrouverte qui laissait apparaître son torse finement musclé. Et avec son sourire charmeur, hérité de son père, il avait encore fait détourner la tête de toutes filles sur son passage tellement elles le trouvaient à leur goût.

Les danses s'étaient succédées jusqu'a une heure tardive de la nuit où leur directrice de maison les avait finalement convaincus d'aller se coucher avant de réveiller tout le château. Une fois tout le monde couché, Harry avait enfilé une longue cape immaculée qui cachait tout son corps et recouvrait sa tête afin de se rendre à son rendez-vous avec les quatre Sages.

C'est telle une ombre qu'il se glissa dans les couloirs de Poudlard afin de gagner la Forêt Interdite. Après ce qui lui sembla une demi-heure de marche, il arriva dans une clairière où cinq silhouettes l'attendaient. Tout comme lui, ils avaient tous une cape blanche recouvrant leur corps et leur tête. Il signala sa présence et aussitôt la conversation en cours stoppa et les cinq personnes s'avancèrent vers lui et s'agenouillèrent devant lui. Et d'une même voix, ils dirent.

-Les quatre Sages à votre service votre majesté.

-Relevez-vous. Il abaissa sa capuche. Je suis content de vous voir réunis ici.

Les cinq personnes abaissèrent également leurs capuches, révélant ainsi leur visage. On put discerner ainsi Kaworu, Muramasa, Erèbe, Lucius et une fille d'une vingtaine d'année, les yeux bleu et belle comme l'aurore.

-Comment vas-tu Lucius ?

-Bien votre majesté.

-Elise ? La jeune fille s'avança au milieu des quatre hommes entre son père et le vampire.

-Relativement bien, il avait quelques côtes cassées et fêlées depuis le ministère. Quelques bleu et souffrait de malnutrition avec son séjour en prison. Tout cela ne paraîtra plus d'ici quelques jours.

-Merci Elise. Content d'être sortit de cet enfer Lucius ?

-Oui. Comment avez-vous su que je saurai la vérité après mon séjour ?

-Les Détraqueurs ont la faculté de faire ressurgir des souvenirs que la mémoire du sang garde au plus profond. Tout comme toi, c'est ainsi que j'ai découvert la mort de mes parents. Lucius hocha la tête pour acquiescer. Je suppose également que tu as choisi un autre nom, n'est ce pas ?

-C'est exact. Je suis maintenant Makoto.

-Très bien, bienvenue dans les Neuf Planètes Makoto. Makoto baissa la tête pour le remercier. Maître Muramasa, Erèbe, comment se présentent les choses ?

-A merveille. Le premier groupe est d'ors et déjà entièrement installé. Le second est en route.

-La moitié de mes hommes sont en villes, les autres doivent arriver d'ici peu.

-Passons à la suite des évènements. Makoto, tu t'occuperas de la coordination pour la construction de la ville. Erèbe, tu placeras des hommes des groupes composés de vampires et de Mibu, privilégie ceux avec un don de camouflage et avec une bonne maîtrise des armes à longues distances, pour surveiller Azkaban, le ministère, St Mangouste et le chemin de Traverse. Muramasa, je souhaite savoir combien il y a de Mibu ainsi que leurs compétences et dons. Kaworu, tu construiras une salle avec toutes les armes que l'on pourrait avoir besoin en cas d'attaque. Puis tu rechercheras les quatre véritables œuvres de l'ancêtre de Muramasa.

-Mon roi, nous avons récupéré la lance Hokuraku Shimon dans une pièce secrète dans le palais des Tokugawa à Kyoto. Et le Shibien a été retrouvé, il ne reste qu'a le récupéré. Harry afficha un sourire.

-Quant à toi Elise, tu t'infiltreras à St Mangouste. Tu seras mes yeux et mes oreilles là-bas. Je veux un rapport précis des personnes avec un lien avec Voldemort, et travailles sur le cas des Londubat. Avec tes facultés en médecine et ta maîtrise de ton élément, tu devrais arriver à les guérir rapidement.

-Il en sera fait comme vous le désirer mon roi.

-Je vous remercie d'être venu. Nous nous reverrons lorsque nous pourrons les guérir. Les cinq Mibu s'inclinèrent et transplanèrent à l'orée de la forêt, territoire des Mibu. Sauf Makoto qui resta.

-Il y a un problème Makoto ?

-Je voudrai savoir comment cela se passe avec Drago.

-La première étape est franchie depuis ce midi. La suite sera pour bientôt. D'après Nyx, tes rêves sont très précieux et aident en cela.

-Je suis ravi de le savoir. Au revoir mon Roi.

-Au revoir Makoto.

Chacun retourna là où il devrait être. Harry remit en place sa capuche et se dirigea vers le château. Les couloirs étaient déserts, il n'eut aucun mal à regagner son dortoir pour une bonne nuit de sommeil, dans le but d'initier son amie à la maîtrise des armes.

-Non Hermione, laisse ton instinct te guider. Si tu réfléchis de trop, tu y resteras dans un vrai combat. De plus pour le moment, il n'y a que des shinais, plus tard se sera de vraies lames. Viens voir.

La jeune fille s'avança vers son amie la tête basse. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle essayait de bloquer les attaques de Neville. Sans grand succès hélas. De plus elle se rendait compte enfin pourquoi Neville maudissait Harry chaque soir.

-Ne fais pas cette tête. Je sais très bien que tu vas me haïr pour ce que tu vas subir mais c'est pour ton bien. Puisque tu n'arrives pas à parer les coups de ton adversaire on va te bander les yeux.

-Quoi ? Mais tu es fou. Je n'y arriverais pas.

-Je n'en pas si sûre. Neville a réussi de la même façon. Et tu aussi douée que lui. Met ce foulard sur tes yeux.

La jeune fille obéit docilement bien qu'à contre cœur. Elle se remit en position face à son camarade. Et se prépara à l'assaut. Assaut qui ne vint pas car une Serpentard furieuse venait d'entrer dans la salle de cours qu'ils utilisaient.

-Harry Potter, je vais te tuer.

-Lauren, quelle bonne surprise qu'est ce qui t'amènes ici ?

-Très drôle tu m'enlèves ça tout de suite ou tu regretteras d'être né.

-Mais tu n'as rien alors arrête de t'énerver.

-Je n'ai rien. Neville tu te tais aussi avant de finir contre le mur. Regarde si je n'ai rien.

Elle retira sa capuche qui recouvrait son visage. A la place de ses cheveux de jais parsemés de rouge, il y avait à la place une bonne dizaine de serpents. Les autres avaient visiblement du mal à cacher leur rire.

-Riez, allez-y, moquez-vous. Mais heureusement je ne suis pas la seule, toute ma maison est comme ça. Donc tu m'enlèves ça ou je te fais ta fête.

-Oh d'accord tu n'es pas drôle de toute façon.

D'un seul geste il rendit sa coupe normale. Elle lui lança encore un regard perçant puis s'installa dans un coin de la pièce et entra en transe. Hermione, elle, le regardait aussi de façon insistante.

-C'est toi l'auteur des blagues ?

-Tu vas t'y mettre aussi. Maintenant que Tom est revenu, on peut encore rigoler non ?

-Qui est Tom ?

-Attend ne me dit pas que tu croyais qu'il existait une famille avec le nom de Voldemort, je te croyais plus intelligente Hermione.

La jeune fille ne sut pas quoi répondre en se maudissant intérieurement pour ne pas avoir pensé à cela avant.

-Bon ceci n'est pas notre problème du jour. Reprenons là où nous en étions avant d'être interrompus.

Hermione plaça le bandeau devant ses yeux, et se mit en garde. Neville passa à l'attaque. Seulement quelques coups faciles à éviter au début puis de plus en plus rapide. Une vingtaine de coups par minutes puis vingt-cinq, trente et ainsi de suite jusque cinquante où elle s'effondra épuisé.

-Tu vois que tu y arrives. A ton avis combien de coup par minutes recevais-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas, trente.

-Au début oui mais avant que tu ne tombes, je te donnais cinquante coups.

-Bien vous allez continuer de la même façon sauf que là. Tu enlèves ton bandeau, c'est exactement pareil.

-Harry tu fais un combat s'il te plait, je m'ennuis.

-Tout ce que tu veux ma belle. On y va avec les katanas aujourd'hui.

Les deux duels se mirent en position et chacun engagea le combat. Pendant une demi-heure chacun portait des coups, en paraît et contre-attaquait. Au même moment, Hermione s'arrêta exténuer. Elle regarda le combat de son ami. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprises.

-Ce n'est …pas possible. Où a t-il apprit à ce battre comme ça ?

-Je ne sais pas. Il se bat ainsi depuis que je le vois.

-Impossible. Regarde ses mouvements, fluides et précis. Je n'arriverais jamais à atteindre son niveau.

-On ne te demande pas de réussir à le battre mais de savoir te défendre au cas où ta baguette serait inutilisable. Et puis, je ne pense pas que l'on puisse le vaincre.

-Il est tellement impassible. Il bloque tous les coups de Lauren. Mais elle s'en sort très bien aussi, elle a peut-être une chance non ?

-Non. Regardes bien, elle est épuisait et pas lui. Personne n'arrive à le battre. Pas même Rose qui pourtant se bat depuis plus longtemps. J'aimerais bien savoir qui lui a appris.

Neville regrettait de devoir mentir à Hermione mais ne devait pas être dans la confidence. Enfin pas encore. Il était persuadé qu'elle pourrait avoir une place dans le clan. Etant l'un des derniers descendants du Roi Rouge, ils avaient une très grande affinité avec le combat aux armes. D'après Rose, Harry serait aussi doué que l'ancien Roi Rouge. Deux minutes plus tard, Lauren se retrouva désarmée et avait une lame plaçait sous sa gorge.

-Encore perdue. Je me demande s'il y a quelqu'un dans ce fichu château qui puisse te battre.

-Tu peux toujours chercher et me l'amener ainsi tu auras ta réponse. Bon nous avons très bien travaillé aujourd'hui. Vu que tu es assez doué Hermione nous allons pouvoir augmenter les entraînements. Nous en ferons un tous les jours à partir de demain. Après le dîner, dans cette même salle.

-D'accord. Une dernière chose Harry. Si c'est toi l'auteur des blagues depuis le début de l'année. Que signifient les initiales K.M ?

-C'est à toi de trouver. Je suis sûr que tu y arriveras. Après une légère pose. La semaine prochaine nous commencerons votre nouvel apprentissage.

-C'est vrai…c'est cool merci Harry.

- Nouvel apprentissage. Qu'est-ce que tu veux nous apprendre…non, ne me dis pas que…

-Bien sûr que si, tu vas pouvoir devenir un animagi ma chère Hermione.

La jeune fille ne sachant pas quoi dire se jeta sur lui pour le remercier.

-Ce n'est pas que ça me gêne mais il est l'heure d'aller manger.

-Voilà enfin une parole sensée. Je meurs de faim moi.

-Tu as toujours faim Neville.

Pour seule réponse, le jeune homme lui répondit en tirant la langue.

-Au fait Lauren, Rose n'était pas avec toi ?

-Non, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait quelque chose à faire.

Neville resta sceptique mais ne dit rien à cause de la présence d'Hermione. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la Grande Salle.

-_Harry, Imelda est partie en mission n'est-ce pas ? _

-_Oui. Elise a besoin de ses compétences de guérison et elle avait un objet à ramener au palais. _

-_Merci. _

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, Rose les attendait déjà au bout de la table. Hermione les laissa et rejoignit son petit-ami. Quelques minutes plus tard se fut Sophie qui arriva en compagnie de sa mère. Tous saluèrent leur professeur quand elle passa à côté d'eux.

-Alors ces petites retrouvailles se sont bien déroulées ?

-Très bien, merci Harry. Alors on fait quoi de beau cette après-midi ?

-On a décidé de faire le devoir de DCFM puis après…

-On improvisera. Comme d'habitude !

-C'est exactement ça Neville.

Ils continuèrent à manger dans une ambiance relativement calme. Avant la fin du repas, leur directrice de maison vint les voir.

-Monsieur Potter, le directeur souhaiterai vous voir dès que vous aurez fini.

-C'est d'accord, merci professeur.

A la fin du repas, ils accompagnèrent tous Harry devant la gargouille où il dit le mot de passe et monta les escaliers tandis que ses amis l'attendaient en bas. Il toqua à la porte et attendit l'invitation à rentrer.

-Vous vouliez me vois professeur ?

-Oui. Le directeur se rassis. J'aimerai savoir si tu m'en veux encore pour le mois de juin. Harry attendit un moment avant de répondre, son visage redevenant sérieux.

-Au début oui. Mais je me suis rendu compte, qu'il était inutile de vous blâmer. Le seul fautif est Voldemort. Et Sirius était au courant des conséquences de ses agissements. Le destin a décidé pour nous de son sort. Et je lui ai promis à lui et à mes parents que je les vengerai quel que soit le prix à payer dans la mesure où mes proches n'y laissent pas leur vie. Et cela tien également à toi grand-père.

-Je suis heureux de savoir que tes nouveaux objectifs vont dans ce sens. Mon petit-fils.

A la fin de l'entrevu, Harry rejoint ses amis. Sans avoir saluer son grand-père encore une fois.

Une fois en bas, ils se rendirent vers la salle commune pour faire leurs devoirs et discuter joyeusement dans les canapés près du feu. L'après-midi se passa tranquillement pour tous les élèves. Et chacun faisait le point sur le déroulement de cette première semaine de cours.

Dumbledore était heureux que son petit-fils ne lui en veuille pas. Drago, lui avait ce qu'il souhaitait. De plus la perspective de s'allier à Harry était de plus en plus présente dans son esprit. Surtout grâce aux capacités que ce dernier faisait preuves en cours.

Et Harry lui, un sourire ornais son visage depuis que Rose était revenue. En effet, celle-ci avait été cherchée le deuxième des quatre sabres Muramasa. Il était dans un luxueux manoir au nord du Chili chez un collectionneur d'armes asiatiques et européennes. Mais il s'avérait aussi que ce dernier se les procurer grâce au trafic de drogue. Il avait été difficile de le persuader de le rendre mais les dons d'Imelda ont été très efficaces. En fait, l'homme avait été retrouvé mort, complètement dépouillé de sa collection et de ses biens.

Finalement, tout le monde se coucha rapidement pour la nouvelle semaine à venir, qui serait sans doute aussi palpitante que celle passée.


	7. Guérison

**Guérison**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées rendant les jours plus humides et plus gris, le soleil ne faisant que de rares apparitions. Mais les élèves profitaient de ces quelques accalmies pour se balader dans le parc de l'école lorsque les devoirs ne les submergeaient pas. Mais en ce dernier cours du lundi, les élèves de sixième année terminaient le petit tournoi de duel commencé la semaine passer.

Aujourd'hui, se déroulaient les matchs de quarts de finale jusqu'à la finale. Ainsi, Lauren affrontait Rose, Hermione Ron, Neville Harry et Sophie Drago. Mais pour l'heure, les deux protectrices d'Harry se faisaient face.

Elles engagèrent toutes deux par le même sort.

-_Expelliarmus. _Prononcèrent-elles.

Chacune esquivant le sort de l'autre et commença ainsi un enchaînement d'attaques, d'esquives, et de ripostes. Le combat dura une dizaine de minutes durant lesquelles les _Impedimenta_, les _Stupéfix_, les _Expelliarmus_ ainsi que quelques sorts élémentaires se croisèrent. On avait pu voir également un sort inconnu de la quasi-totalité des élèves, le _Seppuku._ Sort d'origine japonaise qui fait croire au receveur qu'il se suicide à l'image des guerriers japonais pour préserver leur honneur. Rose perdit après une succession de sorts qu'elle ne put éviter.

Le second match opposant Hermione a son petit ami était une chance pour celle-ci de montrer à Ron qu'elle savait se défendre seule. C'est Ron qui engageât le combat en lançant un jet d'eau qu'Hermione bloqua avec un _Protego._ Hermione répliqua aussitôt par plusieurs flèches de feu. Flèches que Ron esquiva avec peine. En se relevant; il lança un _Expelliarmus_ qui échoua sur la barrière de la jeune fille, qui ne résista pas au sort. Elle n'attendit pas de voir l'état de sa barrière pour stupéfixer Ron qui ne fit rien pour l'éviter.

Le match suivant, tout le monde pouvait voir que Neville n'était pas très à l'aise. Et cela car il savait à quoi s'en tenir. Ils utilisèrent des sorts élémentaires et offensifs. Neville arriva à atteindre Harry avec le sort de désarmement mais celui-ci garda sa baguette en main malgré le vol plané qu'il venait de faire. Harry releva la tête et sourit à son adversaire.

_-Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça._

Il lança aussitôt un _Seppuku _que Neville esquiva. Harry enchaîna aussitôt avec un _Polaris_ qui gela Neville. Il récupéra la baguette puis le libera avec un _Incendio_

Le dernier match se conclu en cinq minutes. Malgré son expérience acquise auprès de sa mère, Sophie ne pu résister à la ruse du Serpentard. Lequel avait feint d'être sous la ruse d'un _Stupéfix_ pour pouvoir jeter un _Impedimenta_ lorsqu'elle baissa sa garde.

-Après ces remarquables duels, nous allons passer aux demi-finales. Qui opposeront mademoiselle Cruz à monsieur Potter et mademoiselle Granger à monsieur Malefoy.

Dans le premier duel, on pu observer toute l'agilité des deux adolescents l'une grâce à son statut de vampire et l'autre à son animagi. Lauren lança un Seppuku sur Harry qui ne fit rien pour l'éviter. Lorsque le sort le toucha, il ne cilla pas.

-_Bien, je vois que tu y arrives maintenant._

Harry fini le combat au bout de cinq minutes avec un _Expelliarmus_.

L'autre demi-finale fut beaucoup plus serrée. Mais Hermione gagna tout de même avec une ruse digne de Serpentard.

La finale se déroula dans la foulée. Le combat commença par un échange de sorts offensifs et défensifs. Puis Hermione plaça un _Expelliarmus_, après dix minutes. Harry fut propulsé en arrière et perdit sa baguette en se réceptionnant. Hermione lui montra les deux baguettes qu'elle tenait dans la même main et lui sourit.

-Je crois que j'ai gagné.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

Il lui montra sa main. En la regardant, elle vit que la baguette de son camarade commençait à se recouvrir de glace, affectant également la sienne. Elle lâcha alors les deux, et le regarda pour savoir où il voulait en venir. Elle comprit aussitôt, et elle lui dit.

-Nous n'arriverons pas à finir ce duel avec la magie, passons aux armes.

-Tu es sûr, tu sais que tu n'as aucune chances contre moi, et même si tu es très douée. Tu es même digne d'en faire partie. Hermione l'interrogea du regard mais su qu'elle n'aurait aucune réponse.

-Je sais que je n'ai aucune chance, mais je dois montrer à Ron que je ne suis pas faible.

-Très bien, je vais essayer de te ménager un peu. Mais je vais également t'évaluer. Professeur, faites-nous une faveur, n'intervenez pas, merci. Madame Meilhac parue surprise.

-J'accepte.

Les deux élèves hochèrent la tête pour acquiescer, et transformèrent leurs baguettes en épée. Tous deux étaient séparés par une dizaine de mètres, ce jaugeant du regard. C'est Hermione qui passa à l'attaque.

-Premier erreur, ne jamais attaquer la première lorsque l'on ne connaît pas les capacités de son adversaire.

Elle enchaîna les coups en utilisant tout ce qu'Harry lui avait appris. Ce dernier ne faisant que parer. Après dix minutes d'échange, Hermione tourna sur elle-même voulant donner un coup dans le dos d'Harry. Celui-ci mettant sa lame contre son omoplate droite pour bloquer le coup. Il commença alors à faire passer un courant glacé à travers sa lame qui se dirigea rapidement vers celle d'Hermione. Elle retira sa lame avec un regard interrogateur.

-Les éléments n'ont pas besoin des catalyseurs pour être utiliser.

Comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire, elle entoura sa lame de feu. Elle repassa à l'attaque, mais Harry dressa un mur de glace pour se défendre. Elle arrêta ses assauts, le mur de glace tomba dans un bruit de cristal cassé. Il lui dit :

-Voici ton évaluation. Nous allons voir si tu arrives à te libérer de ma prison de glace. _Hyokenseiso._

Un dôme de glace se forma autour d'eux faisant baisser la température ambiante. Dans le dôme, Hermione attaquait les images d'Harry. Mais chaque impact contre les parois la blessant par les éclats de glace qu'elle recevait. Elle comprit que toutes ses attaques lui étaient retournaient, elle ne pouvait pas briser le dôme. Et si elle ne faisait rien, elle mourra geler. Elle essaya d'envoyer une boule de feu mais le résultat fut identique que précédemment.

Dehors, la température était également très basse. Et Ron commencer à s'énerver, le professeur essayant de le calmer.

-Potter s'il arrive quelque chose à Hermione, je te jure que je te tue.

-Eh la belette ! Tu ne peux pas te la fermer un peu.

-Ferme là la fouine ou tu subiras le même sort que lui.

-Laisse-moi rire Weasley. Tu n'as pas réussi à me battre la semaine dernière alors battre Harry, tu rêves.

-Depuis quand le soutiens-tu ?

-Depuis que nous faisons une trêve. Et tu devrais savoir qu'il ne lui fera jamais de mal, il test seulement son emprise sur le feu. N'est ce pas Lauren ?

-C'est exact. Le _Hyokenseiso_, les années de glace est un coup invincible. Celui qui maîtrise cette attaque est sûre de vaincre, seul ceux contrôlant le feu ont peut être une chance de s'en sortir.

A ce même moment, le dôme tomba. Laissant place à Harry qui partait Hermione dans ses bras. Elle était vivante mais semblait épuisée.

-Elle est juste évanouie. Elle a tout de même réussi à trouver le moyen de briser ce dôme avant de tomber d'épuisement. Hermione bougea un peu dans les bras de son camarade. Ron voulut aller la voir.

-Laisser monsieur Weasley, je m'en occupe. Vous allez bien, mademoiselle Granger ?

-Oui professeur, merci.

-Bien le cours est terminé vous pouvez y aller. J'aimerai vous parler à tous les deux.

Les élèves quittèrent la salle sans parler de ce qu'il venait de voir. Il était sûr que maintenant que chacun réfléchirait à deux fois avant de s'attaquait à quelqu'un faisant partit du groupe de Potter. Drago regarda Harry et lui sourit. Il quitta la pièce en lui faisant comprendre qu'ils auraient à parler plus tard. Ron n'était pas désireux de laisser sa petite-amie ici mais Neville le contraint à quitter la salle de classe.

-D'après monsieur Potter, vous avez réussi à trouver le moyen de vaincre sa prison de glace. Est-ce exact ?

-Oui et non. Le seul moyen de sortir de ce dôme est que son créateur le veuille. Et même avec le contrôle du feu, il faut réussir à déclencher un feu assez puissant pour le faire fondre en un seul coup. Et ça, c'est impossible.

-Vous vous rendez compte que ce combat était dangereux.

-Nous le savons professeur mais je connaissais les capacités de mon amie. De plus je n'avais pas l'intention de la laisser mourir, il s'agissait juste de savoir ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

-Une dernière chose. Où avez vous appris l'elfique ?

-Tout le monde peut avoir c'est petits secrets professeur.

-Tout à fait monsieur Potter, vous pouvez y aller.

-Au revoir professeur. Ils sortirent tous les deux de la salle. Je suis content de toi Hermione. Tu t'es vraiment améliorée.

-Merci, je peux savoir de quoi tu parlais tout à l'heure.

-Tu sauras d'ici peu. Je t'en donne ma parole.

Le reste de la semaine passa relativement vite pour tous les étudiants. En DCFM, ils avaient commencé à voir le patronus. Evidement certains savaient déjà en faire un, plus ou moi corporel en plus. En métamorphose, ils devaient changer de petits animaux en objets. Après avoir vu la théorie, en pratique, ils s'étaient exercés à transformer un lapin en une boîte à musique. Harry, Neville, Hermione et Drago avaient fait sensation avec leur résultat. Le professeur n'avait jamais vu de si belle boîte depuis vingt ans avec les Maraudeurs et Lily Evans, la mère du Survivant.

En potion, ils avaient découvert les potions qui régénérer le taux de globules rouges dans le sang, ainsi que la potion de Poussoss. Mais le plus intéressant avait été celui de sortilèges car ils avaient enfin commencé les incantations.

_Flash-back. _

-Bonjour jeunes gens, je suis heureux de voir aujourd'hui. Je suis persuadé que vous allez apprécier le sujet de ce cours. L'intention des élèves était tournée vers le minuscule professeur, priant Merlin que se soit les incantations. En effet, nous allons commencer les incantations. Nous allons commencer par les incantations de niveaux un et peut-être deux. Oui mademoiselle Bones ?

-A quoi correspondent les niveaux ?

-La difficulté des incantations est séparée en dix niveaux. De un à dix selon un ordre croissant. Les niveaux un, deux et trois correspondent aux objets inanimés. La seule difficulté réside dans la taille de l'objet ou de l'espace qu'il occupe. C'est ce qui caractérise en particulier le niveau. On peut ainsi appeler une fleur ou une pierre. Les niveaux quatre et cinq déterminent les animaux non magiques. Quatre pour les plus petits comme les chiens, les chats. Le cinq pour les plus gros, comme les lions, les éléphants. Les animaux magiques sont désignés par les niveaux six et sept. Six pour les petits, Kneazles ou Strangulots. Et Sept pour les plus importants, les hippogriffes et les trolls en font partis. Le niveau huit correspond aux créatures magiques aux pouvoirs importants comme les griffons, les phœnix ou les dragons. Le neuf est pour les dieux et démons mineurs plus les anges et les archanges. Et le dix correspond les dieux et démons majeurs. On y retrouve les plus connu comme Râ, Zeus ou Quetzalcóatl.

-Ouah…

-N'est-ce pas monsieur Finigan. Mais attention, je vous mets en garde. N'essayez surtout pas de faire des incantations sans connaître vos possibilités. Autrement, vous pouvez perdre la vie. De plus, la réussite des incantations réside dans le fait que vous devez savoir ce que vous demandez. Une incantation est en fait un appel. Vous demandez à une créature de venir à vous, évidemment dans la plupart des cas, elle n'accèdera pas à votre requête sauf si vous avez la puissance requise et qu'elle accepte de vous aidez. Et pour fini pour calmer vos ardeurs, les derniers sorciers à avoir réussi à entreprendre une incantation de niveau dix étaient les fondateurs. Moi-même, je n'utilise jamais des incantations au-dessus du niveau six.

-Et le professeur Dumbledore ?

-D'après ce que je sais, mademoiselle Brown, le directeur arrive au niveau huit. Plus le niveau est élevé, plus cela est difficile. Puisque les créatures ont un esprit de plus en plus fort. Ils jugent si vous êtes assez puissant et si vous méritez leur présence avant de venir. Inutile de vous dire que pour les Dieux et démons, il faut avoir une volonté identique à la leur voir plus.

Le professeur les laissa enregistrer les informations. En espérant qu'aucuns de ses élèves ne tentent quelque chose d'insensé. Puis il reprit d'un ton toujours jovial.

-Bien, puisque la théorie est terminée, nous allons passer à la pratique. Essayer de faire une incantation de niveau un pour commencer. Vous devez savoir les bonnes paroles avant de se lancer. Trop de mots ne donnent pas un meilleur résultat. Allez-y.

Les élèves réfléchirent à ce qu'ils pouvaient faire apparaître, ajustant leur phrase à l'effet voulu. Harry voulu rendre un hommage à sa mère en faisant apparaître sa fleur préférée. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer un maximum, et joignant les mains devant lui, pendant que les autres cherchaient encore.

-Pour rendre hommage à celle qui m'a donné la vie, je souhaite qu'en ce lieu apparaisse la fleur symbole des grands rois de France. La fleur qui mena à la victoire, celle que l'on appelle la pucelle d'Orléans.

Ses mains se mirent à luire d'une lumière du blanc le plus pur. Quand il les ouvrit, on put voir dans celles-ci une magnifique fleur de Lys.

-C'est très bien monsieur Potter, très jolie incantation pour une première fois. Vous avez l'air d'avoir une certaine aisance pour cette branche des sortilèges, vous voulez tester une incantation de second niveau ?

-Oui, si vous pensez que j'en suis capable.

-Mais certainement, je pense que vous évoluerez très rapidement. Bien s'il vous plait, monsieur a réussi son incantation, et il va tester le niveau supérieur. Je voudrais votre intention pendant que celui-ci se positionne au milieu de la pièce.

Harry se mit au milieu de la pièce. Cette fois, il voulait montrer à ses camarades le plaisir de ses racines. Et pour celui de son troisième protecteur. Faisant de même que précédemment, il ferma les yeux joignant les mains devant lui. Il récita son incantation.

-Pour un plaisir partagé, que le spectacle d'un printemps prenne vie tel ceux du pays du soleil levant. Que tombe la pluie des fleurs de Sakura.

Contrairement à tout à l'heure, c'est tout son corps qui fut entouré d'une lueur blanche. Mais rien ne se passa. Ron trop heureux de voir son ancien ami échouer, afficher un sourire digne de Drago Malefoy. Mais il déchantant rapidement quand il vit Harry ouvrir ses mains et qu'une multitude de pétales de cerisiers s'en échappa.

Une fois libre, les fleurs tourbillonnèrent dans la salle comme animées par un vent fictif rendant la scène paradisiaque. Tous les élèves regardaient avoir émerveillement les pétales volaient comme s'ils avaient une vie propre. Le professeur Flitwick sautillait sur place comme un dément félicitant son élève.

Harry sentit une douce chaleur provenir de son médaillon, signe que sa protectrice avait apprécié le geste. Ses amis souriaient, ravi de voir une nouvelle prouesse de leur roi. Mais évidemment, les autres n'avaient encore rien vu. Il fut encore félicité lorsqu'il regagna sa place entre Sophie et Neville.

_Fin du flash Back_

Ce cours fit rapidement le tour du château, amenant avec ceci un regard encore plus insistant de Dumbledore sur son arrière-petit-fils. Et ceux jaloux ou de ravissement des autres élèves. Ron devenait de plus en plus irritable lorsqu'il s'agissait de son ancien ami. Chaque rencontre avec lui devenait digne de celle passée avec Malefoy.

S'en était devenu tel qu'Hermione était obligée de limiter ses rencontres avec les autres hors de ses entraînements. Soit, elle arrivait avant Harry, soit après. Ce dernier se moquait de l'attitude de Ron. Il attendait juste le moment pour lui faire payer ses insultes lorsqu'il irait trop loin. De plus, il s'était promis d'ouvrir les yeux à son amie suite à une découverte qu'il avait faite.

Etant aujourd'hui samedi, l'équipe de Gryffondor s'entraînait en vue de son premier match, contre les Serpentards, le dernier week-end de novembre. Au repas, l'équipe revenait une fois de plus complètement exténuer. Harry passait pour un tyran auprès de ses coéquipiers. Et Katie était largement d'accord avec les autres. Et il en fallait pour être plus sévère que Olivier Dubois.

Leur capitaine était sans cesse entrain de les critiquer, mais il savait que s'était pour leur bien. Sauf Ron qui n'appréciait qu'on le dénigre en disant qu'il n'était pas assez vigilant devant ses buts. Selon lui, Ron regardait le joueur et non le souaffle. Après chaque séance, ils étaient près à se jeter l'un sur l'autre. Les batteurs, bien que de troisième année, s'en sortaient à merveille. Ils leur manquaient juste un petit plus d'agressivité. Les Poursuiveuses devaient être des triplettes tellement leurs gestes s'accordaient. Ils suffisaient qu'elles accélèrent leurs passes et tout serait bon.

Plusieurs tactiques avaient été mise au point. Harry s'avérait être un fin technicien même s'il n'était pas un champion d'échec. Elles étaient presque toutes au point et tous attendaient avec impatience de les exécuter dans un match contre un adversaire.

Aujourd'hui était une première, puisque Harry avait décidé d'intégrer Sophie à leurs entraînements. Elle devait venir avec Hermione pour pouvoir trouver la salle où ils se cachaient pour cela. Rose et Neville étaient déjà partis pour la salle et Harry devait aller chercher Lauren à sa salle commune, car celle-ci était un peu faible. Malheureusement, en chemin, ils tombèrent sur Ron et Hermione qui remontaient à la tour des Gryffondors.

-Tiens, mais voilà le traître avec la Mangemort.

-Weasley quelle bonne surprise. Tu tiens encore debout.

-Plus que ton amie apparemment. Mais aujourd'hui tu vas me payer tout ce que j'ai subi.

-Ron, arrête s'il te plaît, tu ne sais pas à qui tu te frottes.

-Hermione, reste en dehors de ça. Tout le monde va savoir que ce cher Harry Potter n'est qu'une larve. _Poignus_.

Harry n'évita pas le sort trop occupait à protéger Lauren qui ne pouvait presque plus bougeait. Si bien qu'il reçut le sort au niveau de la joue où une fine coupure laissa échapper une larme de sang. Harry trop heureux de cette occasion, releva la tête et regarda Ron dans les yeux. Celui trembla devant le regard du survivant. Harry le plaqua contre le mur seulement avec son aura. Invisible aux autres. Ron coinçait contre le mur ne pouvait faire aucuns mouvements. Harry s'avança lentement vers lui. Approchant sa bouche de son oreille il lui murmura.

-Je vais être indulgent pour cette fois à cause d'Hermione, mais la prochaine fois je ne te louperais pas. Quitte à te tuer si tu me menaces une nouvelle fois. Ron suait au ton de la voix, il savait qu'il ne rigolait pas. Je me demande comment avec une telle stupidité tu arrives encore à cacher une telle chose. Mais je te rassure, je vais m'amusais à te voir souffrir quand elle l'apprendra.

Ron n'en crut pas ses oreilles, il savait. Il ne savait pas comment mais il savait. Toujours sous le choque, il ne sentit pas le contact su sol quand il fut relâché. Hermione le reconduisit dans la salle commune. Faisant comprendre à Harry qu'elle arrivait aussitôt après avec Sophie.

Harry se dirigea vers son amie. Celle-ci releva la tête en sentant l'odeur du sang. Elle essuya la trace de sa main puis la porta à ses lèvres.

-Viens, tu ne tiendras pas longtemps dans un état pareil. Et je n'ai pas envie de faire ça ici. Rose devra me soignait cette blessure.

-Dommage. Tu sais que j'adore ton sang.

Harry soupira. Cela faisait une semaine que sa camarade ne s'était pas nourrie. Il devenait urgent qu'elle le fasse. Ils se hâtèrent de rejoindre la salle où Neville et Rose se battaient. A la vue des deux adolescents, ils s'arrêtèrent. Rose remarqua la blessure de son roi et lui soigna pendant qu'il expliquait brièvement ce qu'ils avaient eu.

-C'est aujourd'hui. J'avais oublié. Ca explique pourquoi on ne t'avait pas vu ce matin Lauren.

-Oui et si on ne se dépêche pas je fais vraiment faire une crise d'anémie.

A peine avait t'elle dit sa phrase que Harry se débarrassa de sa cape et de sa chemise. Offrant à Lauren sa jugulaire. Sans demandait son reste, elle y planta ses deux crocs. Le corps de son ami se tendant un moment. Harry lui servait de calice lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Etant plus puissant qu'elle, son sang était plus long à être consommé. L'avantage primordial était qu'elle ne devait se nourrir qu'une fois par semaine.

Rose et Neville regardaient la scène avec appréhension, à chaque fois cette opération affaiblissait légèrement leur roi. Mais il récupérait très vite, heureusement. Ils furent sortis de leur contemplation par le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Ils se souvinrent alors que Sophie et Hermione devaient venir. Réagissant au quart de tour, ils empêchèrent ces dernières de crier à la vue de la scène.

-Si vous promettez de ne pas crier, on vous relâche. D'accord ?

Elles hochèrent la tête. A nouveau libre de mouvements et de paroles, Sophie demanda à Neville ce qui se passait.

-Heu…petit problème hebdomadaire. Vous n'êtes pas arrivées au bon moment.

-Oui, on voit ça mais c'est quoi cette histoire. Rose ?

-Très simple mademoiselle la préfète, Lauren est une vampire et Harry est son calice. Ce n'est pas compliquer.

-Peut-être mais ça surprend.

-Oui je sais, j'ai été autant surpris la première fois.

Au même moment, Lauren relâcha sa prise sur Harry. Celui-ci tomba au sol un peu sonné. La trace de morsure disparaissant aussitôt, ne laissant aucune trace. Lauren se retourna, aucunes tâches de sang sur elle.

-Ca va faire beaucoup de monde dans la confidence à force. Harry se releva et lui répondit.

-Sûrement, mais connaissant ses deux demoiselles, elles n'auraient pas mit longtemps à comprendre le poteau rose.

-Au moins je sais pourquoi tu étais si faible il y a à peine une demi-heure. Mais je ne dirais rien, promis.

-Moi aussi.

-Heureuse de le savoir. Mais je ne vous fais pas peur.

-Pourquoi, si Harry, Neville et Rose te font confiance, nous aussi.

La vampire sourit à Sophie qui venait de lui répondre. Puis à Hermione qui approuvait les dires de sa camarade. Neville avait repris son combat avec Rose, heureux d'avoir eu une pose. Harry regarda Lauren qui acquiesça après quelques paroles à voix basse.

-Hermione tu vas combattre contre moi, histoire d'améliorer ta maîtrise du feu avec ton épée. Sophie, tu verras avec Lauren les bases pour chacune des armes puis vous approfondirez sur celle que tu maîtrise le mieux.

Chacun se positionna face à son adversaire. Hermione prit son épée en main, la faisant tournoyer quelques instants dans ces mains. Harry retira son t-shirt, se retrouvant torse nu, laissant apparaître son tatouage dans son dos.

Sophie, mal à l'aise, prit un bâton pour commencer. Tandis que Lauren adopta pour un bâton également. C'est elle qui entama le combat pour tester les réflexes de la jeune Gryffondor. Celle-ci se montra relativement douer pour parer les coups porter, elle devait avoir subit un semblant d'entraînement avec sa mère ou une autre personne.

Hermione se concentra un petit moment jusqu'à faire apparaître des flammes autour de son épée. Juste légère au début. Elle se rendit compte que cela l'épuiser assez vite. Harry lui fit comprendre que cela était normal pour la première fois. Et qu'elle devait s'estimer heureuse d'avoir réussi du premier coup. Elle recommença encore une fois, de la même façon que précédemment. Alors qu'elle allait passer à l'attaque, elle fut couper par Harry qui leva sa main.

-$Alors Lily, comment trouves-tu la forêt qui entoure le château ?$

-$Parfaite, maître. Elle regorge de nombreuses espèces et même certaines assez rares de serpents.$

-$Je m'en serai douté. Tu n'as eu aucun problème ?$

-$Non aucun. Certains se demander ce que faisait une Mamba noire dans cette forêt. Je leur ai dit que mon maître vivait dans le château. $

-$Ah oui. Et rien d'autre ?$

-$Il voulait savoir qui vous étiez. Je ne leur pas donné votre nom, mais simplement dit que vous aviez les yeux couleurs émeraude et rubis. $

-$Tu adores embrouiller les gens j'ai l'impression. Ils pourront toujours chercher ainsi. Je te remercie de n'avoir rien dit. $

-$Mais de rien votre majesté Roi Rouge. $

Sa conversation terminée avec son serpent, Harry tourna son regard vers son amie.

-Tu peux prévenir lorsque tu parles le Fourchelang, c'est toujours aussi désagréable.

Il ne fit que hausser les épaules. Il se mit en garde et attaqua Hermione qui l'attendait. S'en suivit une séance à l'image des autres pour tous, épuisante.

A la suite de ces deux heures, Hermione était parvenue à entourer sa lame de flammes d'une dizaine de centimètres. Tandis que Sophie avait trouvé son arme de prédilection : les dagues. De plus elle était littéralement sur les genoux après avoir affronter Lauren. Cette dernière était très exigeante mais moins que son roi.

Après le dîner, ils regagnèrent leur salle commune. Puis vers neuf heures, ils sortirent pour se diriger vers la Forêt Interdite, toujours habillés de leurs capes blanches leur recouvrant le visage. Une fois dans la clairière identique à celle de la rencontre entre Harry et les quatre Sages, ils transplanèrent sur le territoire Mibu en plein milieu de la cours du yin et du yang.

Sakura sortit alors de son Médaillon. Se positionnant aux côtés de Nyx, Imelda et Neville.

-Nyx, va chercher ton père et Makoto. Imelda, Muramasa, Kaworu et Elise. Keikoku, Sakura accompagnait moi dans le palais.

Les deux adolescents et l'esprit se dirigèrent vers la salle du trône pendant que les deux filles allèrent chercher les quatre Sages. Neville s'émerveillait devant tout ce qu'il voyait. C'était sa première visite dans ces terres. Quelques minutes plus tard, les sept autres personnes arrivèrent. Ils s'agenouillèrent tous devant le Roi Rouge.

-Elise, est-ce prêt ?

-Oui mon roi.

-Bien, Elise tu y vas avec ton père et Imelda. Ne vous faites pas voir. Je les veux ici demain à midi.

-A vos ordres. Dirent les trois Mibu en cœur. Ils quittèrent la salle pour exécuter leur mission.

-Kaworu, quels sont les chiffres ?

-Nous avons actuellement l'ensemble des Mibu qui ont rejoint nos terres ancestrales, seules les familles ayant un impact stratégique dans le monde extérieur resteront en place. Il vous faudra les rencontrer au plus tôt.

-J'irai les voir demain. Makoto, où en est la reconstruction de la ville ?

-Elle est terminée. A l'identique de la précédente, mais deux fois plus grande. Les portes de l'Enfer viennent d'être scellées.

-Très bien, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Combien de clefs ont été forgées ?

-Une seule mon roi. La voici.

Lucius sortit une clef de son kimono et la tendit à Harry, qui la fit lévitée vers lui. Puis lui rendit après l'avoir observée.

-Parfait, tu la rangeras dans la pièce avec les armes. Erèbe, tes effectifs.

-Tous les vampires originels sont ici. Soit près de sept cents. Ils ont pris leur quartier soit dans la ville basse soit dans la forêt. Et comme vous l'avez demandé, des groupes de surveillances ont été placés aux points stratégiques.

-Je vous remercie. Keikoku, Sakura et Nyx vous avez une heure puis on retourne à Poudlard.

-Votre majesté. Saluèrent-ils tous.

Ils sortirent tous de la salle du trône. Sauf Makoto.

-Il y a un problème Makoto ?

-Non, enfin si. Je voudrai des nouvelles de mon fils.

-Bien sûr, il va très bien. Mais je pense qu'il serait plus simple que tu lui écrives. Et que tu rencontres Narcissa. Elle sera sûrement heureuse de retrouver l'adolescent qui l'aimait et non un meurtrier sans cœur. Enfin façon de parler. Que t'arrives t-il ?

-Je ne suis pas sûr encore. Pour Drago, il n'y aura pas de problème vu que les rêves que je lui transmets l'aide. Mais Narcissa est devenue éteinte, froide. Elle est restée à cause de Drago autrement elle se serait suicidée depuis longtemps.

-Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr. Je te propose quelque chose. Demain j'irai la voir. Et tu m'accompagneras. Je me porterais garant de toi. De plus, la famille Black fait parti des rares familles à être au courant de la légende. Contrairement à sa sœur qui elle ne sait pas. Donc il me semble, qu'elle doit se douter que tu as récupéré ta place dans la hiérarchie des Mibu.

-Soit. Je vous remercie. Bonne nuit Votre Majesté.

-Bonne nuit Makoto.

Une fois son conseiller parti, Harry se leva de son trône. Il entra dans une pièce adjacente à la salle principale. C'est cette salle qu'a construit Kaworu. Une salle immense où reposer des centaines d'armes qui recouvraient tous les murs. Epées, lances, sabres, poignards…

Au centre de la pièce trônaient les plus belles armes de toutes. Et surtout les plus puissantes. Les chefs-d'œuvre du grand-père de Muramasa. Dont il porte le nom. Les quatre armes qui ont fait trembler l'histoire du Japon il y a quatre siècles.

Sur un socle en bois, repose un sabre de plus d'un mètre cinquante de long. Il le prit dans ses mains tel un vase en porcelaine. Aussitôt le sabre s'entoura d'une aura lumineuse.

-Bonjour Tenrô. Cela fait longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Près de quatre siècles que tu es endormi. Mais l'heure de la renaissance est arrivée. Voyons ce que nous pouvons faire ensemble.

Il ressortit de la pièce et se rendit dans la cour du yin et du yang, devant son palais. Il fit apparaître une marionnette en bois puis se positionna devant celle-ci.

-Technique de meurtre au sabre, dite du vent divin obscur. Mizuchi.

La marionnette implosa en des milliers de fragments. Harry se retourna, puis soupira, visiblement déçu.

-J'ai bien peur que cela soit plus long que prévu. Déjà deux mois que çà a commencé. Je suppose que cela se passera à partir du jour où mon monde a changé.

Il regagna son palais où il contempla son Muramasa, assit sur son trône.

Au même moment dans le quatrième palais des Cinq Planètes. Tous entendirent le vacarme provoquait par l'attaque. Neville questionna les autres.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe là-haut ?

-La combinaison d'un véritable Muramasa avec l'attaque de l'ombre.

-Makoto, tu parles de l'attaque qui a tué dix vampires à Poudlard pendant les vacances.

-C'est cela même Keikoku. Celle qui a tué mes hommes n'est rien en comparaison à celle qu'il peut produire avec un Muramasa. Et cela n'est qu'une partie de ses pouvoirs.

-C'est effrayant. Je suis heureux de ne pas le retrouver en face de moi pendant un combat où il laisse place à sa véritable personnalité.

-Aucuns de nous ne le voudraient. La renaissance du clan en grande partie de ses actions et également des nôtres. Nous devons être prêts pour l'avenir qui ce profil.

-Tu as raison Kaworu, mais nous serons encore plus forts dès que mon fils nous aura rejoints.

Lucius venait de montrer ce qu'il attendait le plus en ce moment, avant son passage en prison, il n'aurait jamais dit une chose pareille. Mais depuis qu'on lui avait pardonné ses fautes et retirer la marque des Ténèbres, il était changé.

A l'heure convenue, et une fois Imelda rentrait, Harry regagna l'école avec ses protectrices et son frère de sang.

Le lendemain, comme convenu la veille, Harry retourna en terre Mibu pour son entretien avec les mystérieuses personnes. Et parler à tout le clan.

Tout le monde c'était réuni dans la cours du yin et du yang. Le Roi Rouge allait parler à tous, chose rare pour le clan. Les Quatre Sages étaient déjà présents, mais les Cinq Planètes étaient restées à Poudlard, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des professeurs.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le Roi Rouge apparu vêtu d'un kimono blanc, portant le signe du clan dans le dos. Harry s'avança, serein.

-Je vous remercie tous de vous être déplacés pour venir ici. Et également de bien avoir voulu venir vivre ici en vu de la renaissance de notre clan. Beaucoup d'entre vous attendait ce renouveau depuis longtemps. Qui aurait dû avoir lieu voilà vingt ans. Mais des circonstances ont empêché que cela se fasse. Il vaut mieux tard que jamais. Malheureusement, notre rassemblement n'est que la conséquence des agissements de Voldemort. Mais une fois battu, nous ferons en sorte que le rôle qui a été le nôtre depuis la nuit des temps reprenne sa place. C'est pourquoi des mesures ont été prises pour que plusieurs d'entre vous puissent vous infiltrer un peu partout. Nous commencerons par virer le ministre incompétent qui dirige mon pays de naissance. Ce n'est pas cette chose sans cervelle qui luttera efficacement contre Voldemort. D'autres seront envoyés par Makoto pour rechercher des traces d'infiltration de Mangemorts en Europe ou dans le monde. Nous agirons ensuite en conséquence. Ceux qui ont déjà une mission continuent. Etant donné que je ne peux rester ici, les ordres seront passés par les quatre Sages en fonction de mes indications. Je vous remercie de votre intention, et si j'ai besoin de voir quelqu'un parmi vous, je le ferais savoir. Merci.

Il retourna alors dans son palais. Ainsi que les quatre sages. Quelques minutes plus tard, Elise arriva dans la salle accompagnait de deux personnes. Un homme et une femme. Tous trois s'avancèrent jusque devant le trône puis s'agenouillèrent.

-Votre majesté.

-Relevez-vous. Elise, je suis fier de toi. Vous avez fais du très bon travail. Franck, Alice, je suis heureux de vous revoir en pleine forme.

-Nous aussi. Ta visite de l'année dernière nous a aidés même si tu ne savais pas encore qui tu étais vraiment. Harry sourit. Par contre, je suis désolé pour tes parents.

-Ce n'est rien Franck. J'ai fais mon deuil depuis longtemps.

-En tout cas tu ressemble à James mais avec les yeux de ta mère. Et tu parles comme ton père et Sirius, ils doivent être fiers de toi. Harry sourit à la mère de Neville.

-Nous avons beaucoup de choses à mettre au point avant de vous rendre à Poudlard, où Kaworu vous accompagnera. Passons dans mes appartements.

Une fois rendu autour d'une table sur laquelle se trouvaient des bouteilles de Saké, ils commencèrent la discussion.

-Une fois à l'école, mon grand-père voudra vous parler. Voilà ce que vous allez lui dire…

Cette petite réunion se déroula sur quelques heures. Ensuite, Harry se rendit avec Makoto chez lui pour arranger les choses avec sa femme.

Evidemment, celle-ci le reconnue dès qu'il pénétra dans le hall et savait déjà ce qu'il faisait et où. Après plusieurs mots échanger, il avait été conclut que Narcissa viendrai habiter aussi dans le clan Mibu.

Le soir, pendant le repas, alors qu'Harry venait regagner Poudlard. Tout le monde était dans la Grande Salle. Le dîner fut interrompu par l'ouverture des portes. Laissant apparaître trois personnes cachés derrière une capuche.

Keikoku, Imelda et Nyx reconnurent tout de suite Kaworu. Mais ne connaissait pas les deux autres. Kaworu s'avança de quelques pas toujours suivit des parents de Neville. Tandis que les professeurs s'étaient levés.

-Inutile de lever vos baguettes. Je suis ici pour accompagner ces deux personnes. Mon maître, le Roi Rouge a voulu un présent, qui je pense plaira à beaucoup de monde.

Les deux personnes s'avancèrent dans l'allée, juste devant le Sage puis baissèrent leurs capuches. Révélant le visage du couple Londubat.

-Papa, maman…

Neville quitta sa table pour rejoindre ses parents en courant. Les professeurs comme les élèves étaient surpris par ce miraculeux retour à la vie. Après quelques accolade et larmes, le directeur se leva puis prit la parole.

-Il me semble que nous serions mieux dans mon bureau pour élucider ce retour.

La famille recomposée se dirigea alors vers le bureau du directeur accompagnait des professeurs, toujours sous le choc.

Dans la Grande Salle, les rumeurs allaient bon train. Harry plus qu'exaspérait, quitta la Grande Salle en compagnie de Rose et Lauren. Il fit regard à l'intention d'Hermione et Drago qui comprirent aussitôt ce qu'il voulait.

C'est ainsi qu'à vingt et une heure, deux Gryffondors et un Serpentard se trouvaient dans leur salle d'entraînement.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous as fais venir Harry ?

-Je pense qu'il temps pour moi de répondre à certaines de vos questions.


	8. Révélation

**Révélation **

-Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de répondre à certaines de vos questions.

Hermione et Drago se regardèrent, n'y croyant pas de trop, et voulant confirmer ce qu'ils avaient entendu. Harry annonçait comme une fleur qu'il révèlera ce qu'ils voulaient savoir depuis plusieurs semaines.

-Ce n'est pas une blague…

-Tu vas vraiment répondre à tout ?

-Dans la limite du possible. Attendez, il leva la main pour les faire taire. Je vous promets que la semaine prochaine à la même heure vous en saurez autant que Rose ou Lauren.

-Ca me va.

-Moi aussi.

-Qui veut commencer ? Drago ?

-Rose est une elfe ?

-C'est exact.

-Ca répond au moins à pourquoi vous parlez tous elfique et ses capacités en soin et potions. Mais quel âge a t-elle ?

-Attends que je réfléchisse. Cinq cent cinquante six ans, il me semble.

-D'accord. Et Lauren, elle n'est pas entièrement humaine ?

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Drago réfléchit un instant puis répondit.

-Sa peau blanche, son appétit minime et son agilité hors du commun.

-Très bon sens de l'observation. Hermione tu peux lui répondre.

-C'est une vampire. Elle reçut un regard interrogateur du Serpentard. Je ne le sais que depuis hier. Lorsque je suis venue avec Sophie pour m'entraîner, elle était entrain de prendre son repas. Drago fronça les sourcils, puis son visage s'éclaira et se tourna vers Harry. C'est exact, c'est lui son calice.

-Tu sais que tu es dingue Harry.

-Avec tout ce que j'ai vécu, il me semble.

-Donc tu ne l'as pas connue en France ?

-Non, Hermione. Rose m'a aidé à m'échapper de Privet Drive. Et j'ai rencontré Lauren après l'attaque de Poudlard.

Il s'arrêta heureux de son effet sur ses camarades. Ils digérèrent lentement ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Quand ils se reprirent, Harry leur souriait toujours.

-Attends, attends. Tu es entrain de nous dire que tu connais le Roi Rouge.

-Tout à fait très chère. J'ai eu ce rare privilège de le rencontrer.

Cette révélation coupa le souffle à ses camarades. Ils étaient complètement perdus. Harry avait passé presque deux mois en compagnie d'une horde de vampires et un homme cruel et sanguinaire. C'est Drago qui reprit le premier.

-Tu nous dis que tu as fait ami-ami avec le responsable du carnage qu'il y a eu au mois d'août ?

-Oui. _Et encore, si vous saviez que c'est moi vous seriez déjà partis en courant. Mais je vais changer cela. _

-Mais Harry, il a tué une dizaine de vampires sans scrupules et avec indifférence, il est pire que Tu-Sais-Qui. Et rien que l'image du résultat de son attaque me retourne encore.

-Je ne pense pas non. Voldemort fait souffrir ses victimes des heures avant de les tuer. Tu oublies que je vois chacune de ses victimes. Il pointa sa cicatrice. Certes le Mizuchi est une attaque renfermant une grande cruauté, mais la personne ne souffre pas. Et une guerre ne se fait pas sans morts.

-Harry, s'exclama Hermione, tu es odieux !

-Arrêtes moi si je me trompe mais je crois que j'ai perdu plus que quiconque pour la folie d'un seul homme. Cela va faire quinze ans que mes parents sont morts sans pouvoir les connaître. Quinze ans à vivre chez une famille qui déteste ce que je suis, vivre dans un placard pendant dix ans, battu et affamé. J'ai vu Cédric mourir de la main de Pettigrow, puis Sirius voilà quatre mois. Ils se sont tous sacrifiés pour que je vive. Car pour eux je représentais un espoir que je ne comprenais pas. Avant ma fuite, j'ai appris à maîtriser l'occlumancie car je ne supportais plus de revoir tous les soirs Cédric foudroyé par l'_Avada Kedavra_, Sirius traverser le voile, accompagné par les images que génèrent les Détraqueurs sur moi. Avoir fuit m'a permis de respirer. Le Roi Rouge m'a permis de préparer ma vengeance et avoir une chance de vous sauver.

Il s'arrêta. Il avait eu l'effet escompté. Les interlocuteurs avaient été choqués, ils n'avaient jamais pensé que leur ami vivait avec tant de choses. C'est à se demander comment il faisait pour ne pas craquer tous les jours. Une fois les choses assimilées, ils commencèrent à réfléchir.

-Harry, tu as parlé de deux choses : d'un espoir que tu ne comprenais pas et de tous nous sauver. De quoi parles-tu ?

-Tu sais peut-être qu'un jour après les BUSES, je suis allé au ministère avec Hermione entre autre. J'y suis allé car Voldemort m'a fait croire que mon parrain y était prisonnier. Et stupidement j'ai foncé droit dans le piège. Il m'a attiré là-bas car il voulait connaître une prophétie. Une prophétie nous concernant tous les deux.

-Mais elle a été brisée dans la salle de la mort.

-C'est vrai Hermione. Mais il ne s'agissait que d'une copie. C'est Dumbledore qui avait l'originale. Pour faire court, mon destin est de tuer Voldemort ou de mourir de sa main. Ne faite pas cette tête. Je m'y suis résolu depuis longtemps, et c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas peur de tuer ceux qui s'opposent à moi. Voldemort, Bellatrix et Pettigrow en tête.

-Nous comprenons, tu peux compter sur nous mon frère.

-Merci Drago, c'est gentil de votre part.

-Dis-nous Harry le Roi Rouge est de votre côté ?

-Je ne sais pas il a ses propres objectifs.

-Et mon père ?

-Aucune idée, désolé. Mais il me semble que tu as reçu une lettre aujourd'hui ?

-Oui. Il baissa les yeux. Il m'a dit qu'il avait changé, qu'on lui avait ouvert les yeux et que j'aurais bientôt connaissances de toutes les réponses à mes questions.

-(murmure) Je vois, il s'est enfin décidé.

Hermione ne dit rien, préférant se faire une opinion. Evidemment, savoir Lucius Malefoy en liberté l'avait un peu bousculé quand elle l'avait appris. Mais Harry savait ce qu'il était devenu et elle lui faisait confiance. Tout comme le Serpentard, elle avait été chamboulée d'apprendre que son ami prenait des vies mais elle préférait que se soit eux plutôt qu'elle.

De son côté Drago avait la même réflexion. Mais il ne savait pas ce que voulait son père. Et Harry ne semblait pas savoir ce qu'il était devenu. Ils furent sortis de leurs pensées par le phœnix d'Harry, Rei, qui se posa sur son épaule. Il tenait une lettre dans son bec.

Harry pris la lettre et la lut. Il sourit en la lisant. Elle était des parents de Neville. Ceux-ci venaient de sortir du bureau de Dumbledore. Celui-ci avait été plus que ravi de les revoir et de connaître le nom du Roi Rouge. Enfin, Onime No Kyo avait de quoi susciter des questions surtout qu'on savait ce que cela signifiait. Il regarda les deux parchemins qui accompagnaient sa lettre et les tendit à Hermione et Drago. Un peu perplexe, ses deux amis les prirent et lurent ce qui leur était adressé. Pendant qu'Harry fit brûler sa lettre et caressait son phœnix.

-Impensable…

-Impossible…

-Qu'est-ce qui vous met dans cet état ?

-Une certaine Sakura nous…enfin nous…

-…Demande de la rejoindre dans la forêt interdite samedi soir.

-Sakura ? Vous avez de la chance. Je savais qu'elle s'intéressait à vous mais pas à ce point.

-Pourquoi ?

-Voyez-vous Sakura se trouve être la dirigeante des Cinq Planètes, les meilleurs samouraïs du Roi Rouge, après lui-même et les quatre sages. D'accord j'arrête. Elle vous expliquera mieux que moi. Enfin si vous y allez.

-Nous risquons quelque chose ? C'était Hermione qui avait parlé, pas sûr de la décision à prendre.

-A priori non, s'ils veulent vous voir c'est que vous avez un don. Peut être votre contrôle sur le feu et l'eau. Vous n'aurez rien à craindre tant que vous fassiez ce qu'ils vous demanderont de faire.

-Et toi ?

-On ne m'a rien demandé. Cela faisait un moment que je n'avais pas reçu de lettre. Rei, il montra son phœnix, est mon moyen de communiquer avec eux. C'est plus sûr.

La pièce replongea dans un silence total pendant une dizaine de minutes. Chacun plongeant dans ses pensées. Hermione et Drago se demandaient s'ils devaient ou non accepter l'offre. Harry lui jubilait intérieurement. Il savait qu'ils allaient accepter. Le puzzle était complet et avec un peu de chance un bonus non négligeable serait ajouté. Ses amis ne pouvaient voir à travers son jeu, grâce à sa maîtrise de l'occlumancie. Il ne montrait aucune émotion. Très efficace dans des moments comme ceux-là.

-Harry ?

Il se tourna vers Hermione alors qu'il était accoudé à la fenêtre donnant sur le lac.

-L'homme qui a ramené les parents de Neville, il fait parti des Mibu ?

-Oui mais je ne le connais pas.

-En quoi les Londubat peuvent intéresser le Roi Rouge ?

-Bonne question Drago. Tu n'auras qu'à leur demander la semaine prochaine.

-Comment sais-tu que je veux y aller ? Rahh … tu m'énerves quand tu fais ça. Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher.

-Seulement avec les professeurs. Enfin seulement en cours.

-De quoi vous parlez ?

-Vois-tu Granger, ton cher ami se sert de son don d'empathie pour voir ce que l'on a dans la tête.

-Tu fais de l'empathie. Bégaya la Gryffondor.

-Oui. Mais il faut que je me concentre pour briser les barrières mentales des personnes. Sauf que là vos pensées sont libres d'accès!

La jeune fille se sentait frustre de savoir que Harry savait déjà qu'elle acceptait. Sa curiosité emportant sa peur.

La porte de leur salle s'ouvrit alors.

-Ah vous voilà ! Je vous cherche partout ! Oh bonsoir Drago.

-Salut Sophie.

-On n'était pas loin mademoiselle rabat-joie. Alors cette soirée avec ta mère ?

-Très bien, comme d'habitude. A ce propos, vous devriez venir un de ces quatre.

Les trois autres lui sourire montrant leur accord. Ils décidèrent de rejoindre leur salle commune, pour éviter les foudres des professeurs demain matin.

Une fois dans son dortoir, Harry vit qu'il était déjà vingt deux heures mais que Neville n'était pas encore rentré, ils avaient quinze ans à rattraper. Et il était fier d'être l'investigateur de ces retrouvailles, grâce au don d'Elise.

Il se coucha après avoir nourri Rei et Lily. Qui avaient profité de ses marques d'affections un quart d'heures plus tard, il entendit Neville regagner le dortoir. Il s'approcha de son lit mais s'arrêta et se tourna vers celui de Harry.

-Merci Harry.

-De rien.

Neville sourit et se coucha, heureux d'avoir retrouver ses parents. Harry était content d'avoir fait cela. Contrairement à lui, Neville pouvait récupérer ses parents. Même si son clan pouvait ressusciter les morts ordinaires, il en était autrement pour les Mibu. S'il voulait faire revenir ses parents, il devrait allier ses pouvoirs à ceux de Elise et de Kaworu, les experts en la matière.

Il s'endormit finalement en se faisant le serment d'essayer lorsque la guerre serait terminée.

La semaine se passa bien dans l'ensemble. Drago et Hermione étaient de plus en plus stressés. D'ailleurs Drago avait reçu en milieu de semaine une lettre de son père lui révélant que c'était lui qui lui faisait vivre ses rêves. Rêves qu'il avait eus lors de son séjour à Azkaban. Et que celui montrant le mariage datant de quatre siècles était la clef de son changement de camp.

C'était se rêve qui agaçait le plus le Serpentard. Il le faisait toutes les nuits. Il savait qui était présent, son ancêtre et celui de Londubat, mais à chaque réveil il ne se souvenait plus du visage du marié. Et il savait qu'il était le plus important. Drago avait également tenu à participer aux entraînements avec les autres. Choses aisées pour lui vu qu'il avait un certain niveau aux combats aux armes. Le katana étant son arme préférée. Et son contrôle sur l'eau lui donne une infinité de possibilités. Dont il n'aurait jamais pensé si Harry ne lui avait pas montré.

Lors d'un combat, Drago avait réussi à blesser le Roi Rouge à l'épaule. Le sang s'écoulant lentement, Harry l'avait alors surpris en lui disant que le pouvoir de contrôler l'eau lui permettait d'arrêter les hémorragies, puisque le sang est composé à soixante-dix pour cent d'eau. Mais aussi de cristalliser les fluides. Exemple que Harry lui montra en prenant son sang et créa un sabre en solidifiant les molécules.

Après cette démonstration, Drago était terrorisé à l'idée d'avoir Harry comme ennemi. Il était impossible à quiconque de le battre. Et il était sur que même son père, pourtant doué aux armes, parvienne à le battre. A la limite le Roi Rouge le pourrait peut-être puisqu'il était son maître. Mais ne dit-on pas que le disciple surpasse toujours le maître ?

Arriva enfin le samedi soir tant attendu. Hermione prétexta son rôle de préfète pour s'éclipser. Afin de se rendre dans la forêt à l'heure prévue.

Par contre, Drago eut quelque problème pour quitter sa salle commune. Lorsqu'il allait passer la tapisserie, les autres élèves lui demandèrent ou il allait. Il ne put sortir qu'en acceptant que ses camarades l'accompagnent. Il espérait juste que cela ne pose aucun problème à sa rencontre.

Une fois dans la clairière il vit qu'il y avait déjà Granger. Elle se tourna vers lui avec un regard interrogateur.

-C'est quoi ce cirque Malefoy, tu devais venir seul !

-Il n'a pas eu le choix Granger.

-Heureuse de l'apprendre Steven.

-On peut savoir ce que toi tu fiches ici Sang-de-bourbe.

-Cela suffit Pansy, si elle est ici c'est qu'elle y a été conviée.

Les autres Serpentards foudroyèrent du regard la préfète de Griffondor, pour montrer qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent une voix.

-Vous êtes plus nombreux que prévu, qui est le responsable ?

-Laisse Yukimura. Sa majesté avait prévu cette éventualité. Pourquoi les Serpentards sont-ils ici ?

-Et si vous sortiez de votre cachette. Dit Drago d'une voix agressive.

C'est une troisième voix qui lui répondit.

-Voilà un adolescent bien impétueux, tu peux remercier ton sang. Autrement tu serais déjà mort. Mais nous allons accéder à ta requête.

Trois silhouettes apparurent, un homme et deux femmes. Tous vêtus d'une cape blanche laissant apparaître leurs visages. L'homme avait les cheveux court châtains et les yeux bruns.

Les deux femmes semblaient être jumelles. Des cheveux roux qui cascadaient sur leurs épaules et les yeux bleus. L'une d'elle prit la parole.

-Nous serons votre escorte jusqu'au Roi Rouge

-Seulement trois Hommes pour escorter prés de quarante sorciers presque accomplis. Et si l'envie nous prenait de vous tuer maintenant.

-Vous seriez mort avant d'avoir lever vos baguettes. Elle arborait un sourire sadique. Dans le meilleur des cas, vous me servirez de dessert. Une vampire, ils avaient à faire à une vampire. Mais sachez que la magie tel que vous la pratiquez n'affecte pas les Mibu.

-N'écoutez pas ma sœur, elle ne fera rien contre les ordres de son altesse le Roi Rouge.

-Qui est-il ?

-Tu es Hermione. Ton ami nous avait prévenu de ta curiosité. Il se nomme Kyoshiro Mibu

-Harry est là-bas ?

-Oui tu le verras peut-être. Yukimura, ouvre le portail.

L'homme qui était resté silencieux jusque là se sépara du groupe. A une dizaine de mètre d'eux, il fit un arc de cercle avec son bras. Apparu alors une porte lumineuse sous le regard émerveillé de Hermione.

-Nous y allons, suivez-nous, Yuki tu fermes la marche.

Les deux femmes traversèrent la porte suivie après quelques hésitations par les élèves. Le Japonais fermant la marche. Laissant ainsi la clairière vide de ses occupants, seulement baignée par les rayons de la lune.

Ils réapparurent dans une autre forêt bien loin de Poudlard, devant deux portes massives en bronze.

-Vous vous trouvez devant les portes de l'enfer. Unique accès à tous ceux qui veulent rejoindre les Terres Mibu.

-Pourquoi ce nom ?

-Car derrière ces portes, jeune Malefoy, il vous faudra combattre tous les Mibu si vous voulez accéder au palais du Roi Rouge. Mais pas aujourd'hui, à moins que vous soyez ici pour le tuer, dans ce cas il vous faudra le faire.

Un peu perturbé, les apprentis sorciers mirent du temps à s'apercevoir que leur escorte avait déjà franchi les portes. Ils se dépêchèrent, pas trop envie de faire face à tout le clan.

-Une question, combien y a-t-il de Mibu ?

-Je ne connais pas le chiffre exact mais il doit y avoir plus de milles Mibu en plus des cinq cent vampires.

-Quand même. Le Japonais sourit à la Serpentard qui avait posé la question et continua sa route derrière le groupe. Drago et Hermione menaient le groupe juste derrière les jumelles dont Drago semblait apprécier la vue de dos. Il reçu un coup dans les cotes de la part de sa condisciple.

-Quoi ?

-Tu peux arrêter ça.

-Pourquoi je le ferai ? Je trouve la vue pas mal. Il afficha un sourire et la jeune fille grogna.

-Tu ne trouves pas que c'est silencieux pour une ville qui est censée accueillir plus de milles cinq cent personnes. Le visage de Drago redevînt aussitôt sérieux.

-Tu rigoles là. On nous observe depuis que l'on est arrivé en ville. Au moindre faux pas tu mangeras les pissenlits par la racine.

-Ils sont juste méfiants. L'une des deux jeunes femmes venait de se retourner et marcher à présent à leur hauteur. Vous savez vous allez rencontrer en personne le Roi Rouge. Il est déjà rare pour un Mibu de le rencontrer, en dehors des Neuf Planètes alors pour des adolescents.

-Est-ce que vous-êtes Sakura ? Son interlocutrice ria.

-Non je me nomme Eris et voici ma sœur Némésis. Nous faisons parti des guerriers supérieurs du clan. Laissez-moi-vous expliquer. La hiérarchie du clan se sonde en quatre parties. Les Mibu que l'on peut qualifier de « normaux ». Dans lesquels on peut trouver les guerriers, c'est la plus importante avec à leur tête Yukimura, ma sœur et moi. Les guérisseurs avec à leur tête Elise, guérisseuse personnel du Roi Rouge. Les forgerons, les maîtres des éléments, les espions, et il y a ceux qui travaillent dans le monde sorcier ou Moldu, et les enseignants pour assurer l'avenir du clan. Ensuite on trouve les Cinq Planètes et les Quatre Sages. Ces deux groupes forment les Neuf Planètes, les conseillers et hommes de main du Roi Rouge. Dans les cinq planètes, on trouve Keikoku, Imelda, Nyx et Sakura. Sakura est la chef des Cinq Planètes. Les quatre autres sont sous ses ordres. Nyx commande les guerriers de types vampires. Imelda, les maîtres des éléments. Keikoku les guerriers Mibu. Le dernier n'est pas encore ici, mais il ne devrait pas tarder. Elle regarda Drago qui fronça les sourcils.

-Je vais terminer sœurette. Ensuite on trouve les Quatre Sages, Muramasa, Kaworu, Erèbe et Makoto. Muramasa est le père d'Elise et dirige l'ensemble des Neuf Planètes et les forgerons. Kaworu commande les guérisseurs. Makoto, père de la cinquième planète dirige les espions, et Erèbe les vampires avec sa fille. Et au-dessus de tous se trouve le Roi Rouge, l'incarnation des Dieux sur Terre. Il est le maître absolu en ces Terres. Toutes menaces à l'encontre de sa personne encourent la mort immédiate.

Elle arrêta ces explications pour laisser le temps aux deux adolescents d'assimiler les informations. Ils arrivèrent alors devant deux portes en bronze de cinq mètres de haut.

-Vous voilà devant la première des six portes. Derrière celle-ci se trouve l'entrée des quartiers des Cinq Planètes. Puis vient la Tour Rouge, demeure des Quatre Sages et du Roi Rouge. La première porte est celle de Keikoku, la cinquième, celle de Sakura. Ce soir, les gardiens ne sont pas dans leurs temples. Nous les traverserons sans problème.

Ils mirent encore une demi-heure à traverser les cinq temples. Tous plus beau les uns que les autres selon les goûts de son propriétaire. En passant la sixième et dernière porte, ils arrivèrent sur la place du Yin et du Yang. A l'entrée de la tour du Roi Rouge. Les trois Mibu s'arrêtèrent.

-Derrière cette porte l'accès à la Tour Rouge, nous n'aurons pas tous les étages à monter, nous allons utiliser un raccourci. Attendez ici le temps que Yukimura nous annonce.

Le Mibu passa les portes et avança dans la vaste salle. Puis se retrouva dans la salle du trône après le fameux raccourci.

-Votre Majesté, ils sont arrivés.

-Bien. Je vois que les autres également.

-C'est exact. Comme vous l'aviez prévu, ils sont venus.

-Fais les rentrer.

-A vos ordres.

Yukimura fit marche arrière pour aller chercher les apprentis sorciers. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec le reste du groupe. Les deux femmes, comme leur compagnon avant elles s'agenouillèrent devant leur roi.

Les élèves étaient encore plus émerveillés par ce temple que les précédents. De plus l'homme assit sur son trône dégageait une aura de pouvoir et de mystères plus présente encore du fait qu'on ne voyait pas son visage malgré les torches disséminées un peu partout.

-Je vois que vous avez choisi d'accepter mon invitation. Yukimura, Eris, Némésis, laissez-nous. Ils s'inclinèrent et quittèrent la salle.

-Qui vous dit que nous ne sommes pas là pour vous tuer ?

-Je n'aurais jamais accepté de vous faire venir ici si mes espions n'avaient pas était sûr de vous. De plus mademoiselle Granger pourrait vous dire que je suis capable de vous tuer en un seul coup de sabre.

Hermione et Drago se souvinrent de cet épisode du mois d'août, où l'homme avait tué quinze vampires.

-Puis-je savoir ce qui vous a décidé à venir ?

-Nous ne voulons pas suivre les traces de nos parents, ni nous agenouiller devant un demi-sang.

-Mademoiselle Parkinson, pourquoi acceptez-vous alors de vous agenouiller devant moi ?

-Vous-êtes plus puissant que vous-savez-qui et vous soutenez le Survivant.

-Que dites-vous monsieur Zabini ? Je fais cela uniquement pour mon clan. La mort de Voldemort ne ferait qu'accroître son influence déjà conséquente. Je veux lui faire retrouver sa gloire d'antan.

-Mais avant votre destruction, vous n'étiez présent qu'au Japon et en Chine.

-Je reconnais bien la meilleure élève de Poudlard. Il aurait été étonnant que vous n'ayez pas fait de recherches. Certes car l'Asie à toujours été une région très avancée. Mais lors de notre destruction, nous avons voulu changer cela. De plus les cinq plus grands sorciers de votre pays ont été entraînés par mes ancêtres. Ne soyez pas surpris, Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle, Serpentard et Merlin ont été initiés à nos secrets. Nous avons les connaissances nécessaires pour développer les pouvoirs d'une personne rapidement, aucun domaine ne nous est inconnu.

Le silence accueillit la fin de cette tirade. Silence rompu par l'arrivé de huit personnes recouvertes d'un capuchon dans la salle du trône. Ils s'avancèrent dans la pièce et s'agenouillèrent devant le Roi Rouge.

-Les Neuf Planètes à votre service, votre altesse.

-Mes amis je vous présente les adolescents qui veulent nous rejoindre.

-Votre majesté un intrus a été capturé dans la forêt.

-Une équipe vient de nous l'amener.

-Fais le rentrer Nyx.

La jeune fille alla chercher son prisonnier encadré de deux Mibu. Les sept autres des Neuf Planètes se postèrent devant les marches menant au Roi Rouge, tandis que les élèves laissèrent un passage, attendant la suite. Le prisonnier se retrouva à genoux au bas des marches du trône.

-Retirer lui sa cagoule. Un des deux Mibu retira la cagoule. Tiens donc, Dolohov. Que viens-tu faire sur mes Terres ?

-Mon maître voulait savoir qui vous étiez et vous propose une alliance.

-Quel dommage ! Malheureusement le monde n'est pas assez grand pour nous deux. Mais cela il ne le saura jamais.

-Peut importe, il vous tuera après s'être occupé de Potter. Et vous vous cachez derrière vos hommes vous êtes un lâche.

-Quel arrogance pour un homme déjà mort.

Un souffle de vent chaud et agréable se leva. Les deux Mibu s'étaient reculés. Affichant un sourire, le Roi Rouge observait son sabre Tenrô dans ses mains, puis releva la tête vers le Mangemort.

-Vous l'avez entendu n'est-ce pas le bruit du vent divin.

Comme au mois d'août, le Mangemort se retrouva découper sur place. Les deux hommes nettoyèrent la salle d'un seul coup de main et s'en retournèrent. Les adolescents étaient pétrifiés, aucuns d'eux n'avaient vu l'homme bouger.

-Chacun de vous subira le même sort si vous osez me trahir. Réfléchissez bien avant de vous engager. Yukimura.

Le chef des guerriers apparut sur le seuil de la porte.

-Mène les dans la ville basse tu sais ce que tu dois faire.

-Il en sera fait comme vous le désirez.

Les apprentis sorciers sortirent à la suite du Mibu.

-Hermione, Drago, j'aimerais vous parler.

Les deux préfets se tournèrent et virent une femme s'approcher du Roi Rouge pour lui donner quelque chose qu'il porta à ses lèvres.

-Merci Saishi, voulez-vous boire quelque chose ?

La femme s'inclina. Son visage fut éclairé par les torches.

-Mère !

-Bonjour Drago, cela faisait longtemps

-D'abord mon père puis ma mère. Mais qui êtes-vous ?

-Je pense que la question serait plutôt : pourquoi restes-tu cacher Harry ?

-Quoi ! Harry éclata de rire

-Tu as toujours été trop intelligente pour ton propre bien Hermione. Il descendit les marches en même temps que Narcissa Malefoy, qui vînt étreindre son fils.

-Tu as changé maman !

-Tout est redevenu comme avant, voilà tout.

-Quand as-tu compris ?

-A l'instant, quand j'ai vu la mère de Drago. J'ai surpris l'une de tes conversations avec Rose hier. Et vous parliez d'elle. Il faut aussi ajouter ton nom, Kyo Mibu.

-En quoi cela t'a-t-il avancé ?

-C'est simple Drago. Il y a deux semaines, j'ai appris que celui qui faisait toutes ces blagues c'était Harry. Et si tu te souviens, à la rentrée, il a signé KM, ce qui signifie Kyo Mibu, le Roi Rouge.

-C'est tout à fait ça. Et pour mes conseillers, il désigna les huit personnes devant les marches toujours recouvertes de capuchon.

-Si on se confère à ce que tu nous as dit, il doit y avoir le chef des Cinq Planètes, Sakura.

-La silhouette à droite d'Harry se découvrit, laissant apparaître une fille rousse.

-Et une autre, Rose ou devrais-je dire Imelda. De même que sa consœur, elle se découvrit et sourit aux deux sorciers.

-Pour les autres je ne sais pas.

-Dans ce cas je vais finir. A ma gauche Muramasa, chef des Neuf Planètes, à côté de lui Erèbe, le chef des vampires que tu as vu à Poudlard. Encore à côté, Kaworu. Ensuite Makoto plus connu sous le nom de Lucius Malefoy.

-Père ?

-Oui mon fils c'est bien moi.

-Mais comment ?

-Sa Majesté m'a aidé à m'échapper. C'était la seule chose que je voulais en prison. Il m'a pardonné et j'ai repris la place qui devait être mienne.

-Nous vous expliquerons plus tard. Les deux autres vous les connaissez. Nyx sous le nom de Lauren Cruz et Keikoku, Neville Londubat.

-Vous nous avez caché vos identités pendant deux mois.

-Il le fallait Hermione. Maintenant nous allons vous expliquer ce qui est à savoir. Suivez-moi.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les appartements d'Harry. Ils se mirent autour d'une table basse recouverte de verre et de bouteille de saké.

Tous s'étaient délestés de leurs capes et chacun arboraient un kimono de couleurs différentes.

Drago remarqua que ses parents étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre et se lancer des regards assez explicites.

-Servez-vous c'est le meilleur saké du Japon.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-De l'alcool à base de riz. C'est délicieux, goûte Hermione. Elle but une gorgée.

-Drago qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

-Tout à l'heure, Eris et Némésis nous ont dit que le dernier des Cinq Planètes était le fils de Makoto. Donc cela signifie que c'est…

-Toi. Oui, c'est exact. Je vais t'expliquer. Tu fais parti des derniers héritiers du précédent Roi Rouge. Ton rêve, celui du mariage, tu y vois ton ancêtre et celui de Neville. Ils ont été tous les deux mariés aux deux filles du Roi Rouge. Son seul fils s'est marié avec Eléonore Potter. Nous sommes tous ses derniers héritiers, ton père, toi, Neville, son père et moi. Sauf que moi, comment dire, je suis son héritier direct, voilà pourquoi je suis devenu le Roi Rouge.

-Mais mon père était sous les ordres de Voldemort.

-C'est exact, mais comme il te l'a dit, je lui ai pardonné. C'est son grand-père le fautif. Il a brisé le serment en se joignant à Grindelwald. Serment qui disait qu'un descendant du Roi Rouge ne doit avoir pour maître que le Roi Rouge. Le Roi Rouge et ses descendants sont les représentants des Dieux sur Terre. Nous n'obéissons qu'aux Dieux, et personne n'est au-dessus des Dieux.

Tous comprirent ce que voulait dire Harry ou Kyo. Les Mibu tirent leurs connaissances des Dieux, donc ils ne doivent qu'à eux seuls.

-Mais Harry, pourquoi ton père n'est-il pas devenu le Roi Rouge ?

-A cause de la prophétie, Hermione. Comme vous le savez tous, c'est Dumbledore qui a l'originale. Et en gros c'est moi ou lui. Mais une partie dit que celui qui convient naîtra lorsque mourra le septième mois.

-Mais tu n'es pas le seul à être né un trente et un juillet, il me semble.

-C'est exact Drago, l'autre c'est moi. Mais nous ne savons pas ce qui se serai passé si Voldemort m'avait choisi moi au lieu d'Harry. Je serai peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est.

-Pour en revenir à ta question Hermione, mon père avait l'intention de recréer le clan. Suite à la mort de ses parents un an avant ma naissance. Il avait d'ailleurs reprit contact avec Muramasa et Imelda, pour savoir tout ce qui aurait dû être fait. Mais l'annonce de ma naissance pour le mois de juillet a stoppé cette éventualité. Mon père a préféré ne pas attirer l'attention sur le clan si la prophétie ne concernait ni moi ni Neville. Mais tout ce qui avait été fait à l'époque n'avait pas à être refait aujourd'hui comme cette ville. On arrive alors à ce trente et un octobre. Mon père succomba à un Avada Kedavra mais il avait blessé face de serpent. Ensuite ma mère puis cette cicatrice.

-Malgré vos pouvoirs, ton père n'a réussi à le tuer ?

-Non, Hermione. La prophétie stipule bien, que je suis le seul à le tuer et vice-versa, enfin jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous meure. Même blessé mortellement, il ne mourra pas d'une autre main. Bien, comme vous savez maintenant le plus important. Acceptez-vous mon offre ?

-Moi oui, si ma place est ici j'accepte.

-Moi aussi. Je souhaite t'aider.

-Très bien. Alors je vais vous mettre un tatouage, symbole de votre appartenance au clan et de votre affiliation. Il permet également à chacune des Neuf Planètes et à moi-même d'appeler n'importe quel membre du clan. Et évidemment, il diffère pour chaque membre suivant, il se base sur le signe du clan, le yin et le yang. Et celui-ci est entouré par un dragon asiatique qui change de couleurs suivant les neuf Planètes. Violet pour Muramasa, vert pour Makoto, noir pour Erèbe, marron pour Kaworu, rouge pour Keikoku, blanc pour Imelda, argent pour Nyx, or pour Sakura et bleu pour Drago.

-Et moi ?

-Hermione, tu seras sous les ordres de Keikoku donc tu auras le dragon de couleur rouge. En plus de cela, tu dirigeras les guerriers avec Eris, Némésis et Yukimura, qui sont sous les ordres d'Erèbe, Nyx et Drago. Mais il faut vous trouver un autre nom, plus approprié et qui cache votre identité.

-Mon roi ?

-Oui Saishi.

-A la naissance de mon fils, et connaissant l'ascendance de Lucius, j'ai pensé à un nom en perspective à cette éventualité. C'est Shinrei.

Tous se tournèrent vers Drago. Un peu surpris de cette intention, il acquiesça tout de même.

-Hermione, que penses-tu de Saisei ?

-Ca me va.

-Bien, procédons maintenant au tatouage. Sachez en plus qu'il ne sera visible que si vous le voulez.

Ils hochèrent la tête pour montrer qu'ils avaient compris. Hermione choisit de se le faire dans le creux des reins, comme Nyx et Imelda l'avaient. En fait, le tatouage n'était pas gros en lui-même, il devait faire une quinzaine de centimètres de diamètre. Mais le dragon était splendide. De plus celui-ci pouvait se mouvoir autour du signe du clan ce qui le rendait encore plus beau. Shinrei l'avait choisit sur son omoplate gauche, à l'image de Keikoku.

Une fois la douleur passée due au tatouage qui se gravait à vie dans la peau des personnes, ils parlèrent de ce que le clan avait fait dans le passé et ce qu'ils comptaient faire dans les mois à venir. Drago et Hermione partirent rejoindre les Serpentards avant de regagner Poudlard pour une bonne nuit de sommeil suite à toutes ces révélations.

Bien qu'heureux d'avoir enfin les réponses qu'ils voulaient. Drago et Hermione ne savaient pas encore précisément dans quoi ils s'embarquaient. Mais cela ils le sauraient bien assez tôt. Car faire partie du clan Mibu se révèlera plus compliqué qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé.


	9. Sortie et match

**Sortie et match**

Un mois s'était déroulé depuis les révélations faites à Hermione et Drago. Un mois de cours et d'entraînement de Quidditch en vue du match de ce dernier week-end d'octobre. Match qui avait lieu le dimanche après midi, au lendemain de la sortie à pré au lard.

Malheureusement, le mois écoulé avait rendu les jours plus maussades qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Se répercutant sur le moral des élèves, obligés de rester quasiment cloîtrer dans le château. Mais un élève en particulier sembler plus affecter que les autres. Celui que certain appeler Kyo Mibu, Le Roi Rouge.

Ses amis ne savaient pas pourquoi Harry avait un tel comportement. Ses protectrices également. Cette dernière avait était particulièrement éprouvante pour tous. Lors des entraînements quotidiens il avait était de plus en plus exigeant. En cours, il était difficile de calmer son petit ami. Toujours aussi agressif envers son roi. Si bien qu'Harry avait menacé plusieurs fois l'envie de lui jeté un Mizuchi. En contrepartie, il passait ses nerfs sur lui en lui faisant des blagues toutes plus méchantes les unes que les autres.

Hermione avait alors décidé de demander l'aide de Remus pour essayer de comprendre le comportement de son ami. Et comme eux le prof de DCFM ne savait pas le pourquoi du comment. Mais il avait émis l'hypothèse que l'approche de l'anniversaire de mort de ses parents rendait le jeune homme nerveux et à cran.

C'est que quatre Gryffondors et deux Serpentards se donnèrent rendez-vous dans le hall pour se rendre à pré au lard. Tandis qu'Hermione y aller avec Ron. Chacun avait opté pour des tenues décontractées, profitant des minces rayons de soleil effleurant le sol.

Ils firent les boutiques tout en flânant dans les rues. Après deux heures de marches et de tortures pour les garçons. Il est vrai que passer deux heures à suivre trois furies en plein shopping avait de quoi fatiguer le plus endurcis des hommes. Ils décidèrent de se désaltérer aux Trois Balais de madame Rosmerta.

Sur le chemin ils virent Hermione et Ron se diriger dans la même direction, Neville parlant avec Ron, Sophie avec Hermione, Lauren et Rose. Harry et Drago restant en retrait.

Une fois le bar en vue du petit groupe ils ressentirent un grand froid les envahirent. Des nuages couvrirent le ciel, la température chuta de plusieurs degrés. D'un seul mouvement ils tournèrent la tête pour voir apparaître des Détraqueurs, environ deux cent.

Villageois et visiteurs complètement alarmés s'enfuirent pour se réfugier dans les magasins ou les maisons. D'après ce qu'en conclut Harry, peu de personne savait utiliser le Patronus. Et aucunes traces des profs. Il se tourna alors vers les autres :

On n'a pas le choix, on va les repousser. Concentrez-vous sur un souvenir heureux.

Il se retourna vers les Détraqueurs. Lorsqu'ils furent à moins à moins de cinquante mètres, il entendit plusieurs patronus sortir des baguettes. Le lion de Neville, la panthère d'Hermione, le tigre de Rose, le lynx de Lauren, le chien de Drago, l'aigle de Sophie. Harry sourit en voyant ces Patronus mais encore plus lorsqu'il remarqua la surprise sur le visage d'Hermione et de Drago en observant leur propre Patronus.

Lors du test de DCFM en début d'année ils n'avaient pas la même forme.

Les animaux une fois libre, se jetèrent sur les Détraqueurs, accompagnés par les rares Patronus des habitants ou élèves présents. Mais la lutte était inégale. Les sorciers s'épuisaient rapidement afin de maintenir le sort, sans résultats. Même Neville et Drago, malgré leurs héritages presque totalement acquis ne pouvait tenir longtemps, si bien qu'il ne resta rapidement que les leurs et ceux de Rose et Lauren.

-Votre Majesté, il serait temps de les aider.

-Je sais Sakura, j'y vais. Mais ils vont regretter d'être venu, surtout cette semaine. Il me semble que vous avez besoin d'aide. Spero Patronum.

Il avait parlé d'une voie froide et calme. Ceux qui savaient la vérité étaient certains, qu'il n'était plus Harry Potter mais à ce moment précis le Roi Rouge. Et les Détraqueurs allaient payer.

Un cerf majestueux sortit de la baguette. Il se positionna face à son créateur semblant attendre quelque chose.

-Tu sais que tu n'y arriveras pas seul, tu as raison. Spero Patronum.

Avec ce nouveau sort, ce n'est pas un cerf qui sortit de la baguette mais un chien. Un énorme chien noir, comme s'il avait était vivant.

-Mon dieu, Sirius…

C'était Hermione qui venait de parler, trop surprise pour dire autre chose. Tandis que Sophie le regarder étrangement. Les autres anxieux de savoir pourquoi deux formules avaient était prononcées se retournèrent. Le choc fut aussi grand qu'avec les autres.

-Cornedrue, Patmol, il est temps de se débarrasser de ces gêneurs. Reculer, le résultat risque de vous déplaire quelque peu.

Bien que réticent, ils obéirent. Une fois à l'écart, les Patronus passèrent à l'attaque. Non seulement de les repousser, ils attaquèrent les Détraqueurs. Distribuant coup de bois et morsures à tous ce qui passer à proximité. Prés de cinquante Détraqueurs succombèrent à cette attaque. Les autres, pas trop envie de faire face à tant de joie de vivre bâtèrent en retraite.

Leur office faîte, le cerf et le chien revinrent devant leur créateur et s'inclinèrent.

-Papa, Sirius, je vous remercie.

Sa phrase finie, ils disparurent. Il se retourna pour voir si les autres allaient bien. Mais il entendit quelqu'un applaudir.

-Très belle prestation Potter. Je vais me faire une joie de te tuer et d'apporter ta dépouille à Mon Maître.

-Tiens donc Rodolphus Lestrange. Tu as perdu ta femme ? Dommage j'aurais aimé lui parler.

-Le petit Gryffondor est encore triste pour son parrain. Un stupide clébard de ton père, il est mieux là où il se trouve aujourd'hui.

Harry sourit.

-Je n'en doute pas et j'espère qu'il apprécie le spectacle. Et si on passait à ce que vous êtes venu faire.

Il métamorphosa sa tenue en un kimono noir et de sortir deux katana sous le regard surpris de son adversaire.

-Potter, tu veux te battre aux armes avec moi alors que je suis celui qui les manie le mieux dans le cercle.

Le jeune homme lui répondit par un sourire confiant qui déstabilisa le Mangemort.

-Vous succomberez sous les coups de mes sabres jumeaux, création du forgeron Hattori Hanzo. A votre tête, je pense que vous le connaissez. Hyokenseiso.

Avant qu'il ne fasse un seul geste, le Mangemort se retrouva prisonnier du dôme de glace. Ses amis étaient surpris qu'il fasse appelle à ce coup. De plus la chute de température qui accompagnait le dôme était plus importante qu'auparavant.

-Il n'a pas l'intention de le …tuer ?

Hélas si Sophie. Le Hyokenseiso, les années de glace est un coup imparable pour l'adversaire. Impossible d'en sortir vivant. La fois qu'il l'a utilisé contre moi, je serai morte s'il ne l'avait pas brisé. De plus il n'avait utilisé que dix pour cent de sa puissance hors maintenant il fait nettement plus froid. Mais il semble qu'il ne soit pas encore à fond.

-C'est exact. Il doit faire -20°C dans le dôme. Le but ultime du dôme est d'atteindre une température de –273 degrés Celsius, le zéro absolu.

Tous, sauf Lauren, regardait Rose avec un air surpris. Le zéro absolu signifie l'arrêt des molécules, il en résultait la mort et la désintégration totale du corps.

Encore plongés dans leurs pensées, ils entendirent des coups se répercuter contre les parois du dôme.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe là-dedans ? Demanda Drago.

-Il me semble que Lestrange s'obstine sur les parois.

-Très mauvaise idée.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Hermione ?

-C'est très simple Ron, en attaquant le dôme, on ne fait qu'accroître ses blessures. Il est impossible d'atteindre le créateur du dôme à l'intérieur. A chaque attaque, Lestrange recevra ses propres coups. S'il continu, il mourra.

Ces informations avaient de quoi refroidir les ardeurs des plus exciter. A ce moment le commandant des Aurors, Kingsley Shackelbot arriva avec cinq de ses hommes.

Ne trouvant pas de Détraqueurs, il se tourna vers le groupe d'étudiants présents.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Rose s'avança.

-Les Détraqueurs ont pris la fuite après que nous nous en soyons occupés.

-C'est vous qui avait fais cela ? Il pointa les bouts de Détraqueurs qui jonchaient le sol.

-Non, mais celui qui se trouve derrière vous oui.

A peine avait-elle dit cela, un dégagement de puissance se fit sentir. Le dôme prit une teinte vert émeraude. Puis se brisa laissant l'aura se répandre. Apparu alors Harry, ses deux sabres à la main recouverts de sang.

A cette vus les Aurors levèrent leurs baguettes sur le Gryffondor. Celui-ci rangea ses deux sabres dans leurs fourreaux dans son dos, à la ceinture. Et il s'avança comme de rien n'était vers les hommes du ministère. Kingsley ordonna à ses hommes de baisser leurs baguettes. Le garçon arriva à sa hauteur et le salua.

-Bonjour Kingsley, comment allez-vous ?

-Bien mais toi ? Il montra les traces de sang sur le kimono du jeune Potter.

-Ce n'est pas le mien mais celui de l'autre là-bas. Il montra la silhouette du Mangemort à terre. Par contre les elfes vont avoir du travail avec mon pantalon.

-Il…il est mort ? Harry sourit.

-Non, juste blessé. Et il survivra. Vous pouvez l'emmener.

-Bien merci et à la prochaine Harry.

Les Aurors partis, il retourna vers ses amis qui lui demandèrent s'il allait bien. Après s'être assuré que c'était le cas, ils commencèrent à voir les dégâts.

Harry fixa le coin sombre d'une ruelle et souris. Sophie le remarqua.

-Qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Moi rien, mais je pense que mon grand-père, ma marraine et mon oncle ont du mal à croire ce qu'ils viennent de voir.

Point de vue : Remus :

Quelle belle journée pour sortir à Pré au lard. Au moins, ça à le mérite de redonner le sourire aux jeunes. Tout ceci me manque…vous me manquez Sirius, James et Lily…heureusement qu'il y a Harry. Au moins nous pouvons parler ensemble, comme la semaine passée. Je dois dire que j'apprécie ces moments entre nous et lui aussi au vue de son sourire à chaque fois.

-Allez, je rentre. Satanée pleine Lune, et c'est de pire en pire. Enfin, j'espère que quelqu'un trouvera un remède un jour. Si ce n'est pour moi, ça sera pour les autres.

Le professeur de DCFM reprit sa marche vers le château. Il s'arrêta au moment de passer le portail lorsque le ciel se couvrit. Et que des silhouettes noires apparurent.

-Des Détraqueurs. Et la moitié des professeurs ne sont pas ici, et la plupart des étudiants ne savent pas faire de Patronus, c'est très mauvais pour nous.

Il fit marche arrière et se précipita dans le village. Il prit une ruelle adjacente à la rue principale, là où se déroulait l'attaque. Il s'arrêta alors qu'il allait déboucher sur la bataille.

-Harry ! J'aurais dû me douter qu'il venait pour lui. Et Cornedrue, toujours au rendez-vous. Mais il a l'air plus vivant que jamais. Pourquoi attend-t-il ? Quoi deux formes différentes ! Il m'étonnera toujours, il a réussi en l'espace de quatre mois à créer une deuxième forme. Mais je n'ai jamais vu une chose semblable. Que font-ils, non c'est impossible, ils les tuent…

Il resta sur place complètement ébahi à la vue des Détraqueurs se faisant déchiqueter par les deux Patronus.

-Remus !

-Oh ! Bonjour monsieur le directeur, Minerva.

-Pourquoi restez-vous là ? Et les Détraqueurs ?

-Je pense que votre filleul s'en sort très bien. Regardez vous-même.

Les deux professeurs regardèrent la rue sans pour autant se faire voir.

-C'est impossible Albus, comment des Patronus peuvent-ils détruire des Détraqueurs ?

-Je ne sais pas Minerva. Mais il semble qu'Harry ne soit pas étranger à cela. Incroyable, il est totalement stupéfiant. Avoir deux formes et en plus leurs permettre d'être solide. Ce mystérieux Roi Rouge doit y être pour quelque chose.

-Finalement, nous n'aurons pas à intervenir

-Apparemment Remus.

Les trois adultes allaient repartir pour l'école lorsqu'un Mangemort fit son apparition. Ils virent Harry répondre à celui-ci.

-Maudit soit-tu Lestrange, comment oses-tu parler ainsi de Sirius ?

-Calmez-vous Remus et regardez plutôt.

En effet, Harry venait de métamorphoser ses habits en un kimono noir et faisait apparaître deux katana.

-Il connaît Hattori Hanzo !

-Pourquoi êtes-vous surpris Albus ?

-Hattori Hanzo est un forgeron japonais. Le meilleur encore vivant. Il est censé être à le retraite et nul ne sait où il s'est retiré.

-A voir la tête de Lestrange, il me semble qu'il le connaît également monsieur le directeur.

Le directeur hocha la tête et se concentra sur ce qui allait suivre. Harry créa alors son dôme de glace.

-Voici le fameux dôme dont m'avait parlé Marie. Qu'avez-vous Remus ? A cette question, le prof de DCFM se réveilla.

-Ce dôme, je l'ai déjà vu il y a vingt ans. James l'avait créé lorsqu'il avait enfermait le Mangemort qui avait tué ses parents. Et il en est ressorti complètement gelé et défiguré. Il en est mort d'ailleurs. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de haine dans les yeux de James avant ce jour. Mais j'y pense, comment Harry peut-il le connaître alors ?

Les explications d'Hermione et de Rose les éclairèrent un peu sur le fonctionnement du dôme. Ils en vinrent à la même conclusion : le Hyokenseiso est un coup effroyable.

Ils revinrent à la réalité lorsqu'ils sentirent l'aura du Gryffondor. Une aura dominante et oppressante remplie de haine. Haine qu'ils pour son adversaire.

-Il arrive à matérialiser son aura. Et quelle puissance. Je n'ai jamais vu un adolescent aussi puissant.

-Et ce n'est pas tout Minerva. James avait également cette aura lorsqu'il en sortit. Sauf qu'elle était rouge et peut-être un peu plus puissante.

-Peut-être mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi le meilleur élève de ma maison est aussi puissant que la plupart de ses professeurs. Voir même plus, si ce qu'a dit mademoiselle Granger est exact.

Le silence répondit à cette phrase, chacun dans ses pensées.

-Minerva a raison. Tu es beaucoup plus puissant que la moitié des professeurs de Poudlard. J'aimerais savoir ce que tu me caches Harry. Et ce que tu as fait pendant les vacances, et pourquoi une vampire et une elfe t'accompagne cette année. La phrase de son petit-fils le surpris encore plus. Comment peut-il savoir que nous sommes ici ? Ce garçon est vraiment un mystère ambulant. Et je dois dire que je n'aime pas ne pas pouvoir le percer à jour.

Les deux professeurs le regardèrent entièrement d'accord avec ce qu'il venait de penser. Ils avancèrent dans la rue puisqu'ils étaient découverts.

Fin du point de vue.

Les adolescents virent les trois professeurs sortirent de l'ombre et se diriger vers eux.

-Comment allez-vous les enfants ?

Bien, merci professeur Dumbledore. Le directeur sourit à Hermione.

-Harry, tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire.

Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris, que le professeur Mcgonagall est ma marraine ou que le professeur Dumbledore mon arrière-arrière-grand-père ou que je considère Remus comme mon oncle. Mais tu sais, il passa son bras autour des épaules du blond, je te considère comme mon frère alors.

Les trois professeurs sourirent de même que leurs camarades à part Ron qui fit une grimace de dégoût.

-Peut-être mais je savais bien que tu étais le chouchou de l'école.

Il eut droit à une claque du Survivant. Chacun parlèrent surtout Mcgonagall qui se souciait de son filleul et Remus qui félicitait ses élèves pour leurs Patronus. Tandis que Ron maudissait son ancien ami pour sa chance.

Dumbledore, lui observait son petit-fils et décida de lui lancer un sort de Legilimencie. Quelques images lui parvinrent. Images qui lui indiquèrent qu'Harry avait des pouvoirs d'empathie. Puis il vit une image de son petit-fils seulement couvert d'un jean et qui lui tournait le dos. Il put ainsi voir son tatouage jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne.

-Je suis désolé grand-père ! Tu ne sauras rien aujourd'hui, mais les réponses viendront. Au revoir.

Le professeur se fit expulser de l'esprit de son élève et se retrouva devant les arbres.

-De l'empathie !

-Que dites-vous Albus ?

-Votre filleul possède le don d'empathie.

Remus et Minerva parurent surpris de même que Sophie. Alors que Ron jetait un regard noir à Harry.

-C'est un peu plus compliqué que cela, en fait.

-Quoi vous ne saviez pas, et en plus, il en profite pour jouer les pervers.

Drago eut droit à une claque derrière la tête de la part d'Hermione.

-C'est toi qui ferai le pervers avec un don pareil.

-C'est exact Hermione, et je devrai ajouter sur une certaine jeune fille qu'il l'utiliserait. Comme il y a cinq minutes.

Le Serpentard le regarda avec des yeux ronds, marmonnant quelque chose.

-Ce n'est pas possible, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute, tu y pense tellement que tes pensées sont plus claires que celles des autres.

Drago se tut ne sachant pas quoi répliquer. Harry remarqua que Sophie se sentait mal à l'aise avec ses révélations. Elle n'osait croiser le regard de son camarade. Tandis que Remus riait du manège des deux adolescents.

-Non, professeur, je n'ai pas triché aux BUSES puisque je ne l'avais pas encore. Et Remus par pitié, arrête de dire cela sinon tu risques de te retrouver chez madame Pomfresh. Surtout que tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Et grand-père tient prends en un.

Harry tendit un bonbon au citron à son grand-père. Qui lui sourit en retour.

Tout le monde le regardait comme s'il était un extraterrestre. Il ne valait mieux ne pas rester avec lui, sous peine de laisser ses pensées à nu.

-On ferait mieux de rentrer, le temps se gâte. Et de plus, il me semble que certains d'entre vous on un match demain.

-Ouais, on sait. Mais de toute façon, vous êtes sur de gagner. Encore plus facilement maintenant qu'Harry est revenu.

-Ne fais pas cette tête Drago, on est là pour s'amuser, peut importe la défaite. Enfin le temps que tu ne finisses pas à l'infirmerie.

Tout le monde sourit à la phrase de Sophie. Surtout qu'Harry avait l'habitude de finir les matchs sur un lit. Et il espérait que cela ne serait pas le cas le lendemain.

Ils repartirent tous vers le château pour finir l'après-midi tranquillement.

Une fois dans le hall, les professeurs quittèrent les élèves, leur souhaitant une bonne fin d'après-midi.

-Albus, c'est tout de même incroyable. Harry est capable de faire un coup que seul James connaissait. Comment est-ce possible ?

-Son sang, Remus, son sang. Les vieilles de familles de sorciers comme les Potter, qui est sans doute la plus vieille de Grande-Bretagne et la seule capable de le faire maintenant, a la capacité de stocker des informations dans leur sang. C'était une pratique très courante avant l'apparition des écoles de sorcellerie. Et les Potter ont toujours suivit cette méthode pour rendre l'apprentissage plus facile. C'est pourquoi elle a toujours été considérée comme la plus puissante et influente famille d'Europe. Je pense que si Harry avait eu ses parents, il aurait été le meilleur élève dès sa première année. C'est presque dommage qu'il soit le dernier représentant de sa famille.

-Vous croyez qu'il est le Roi Rouge ?

-Je ne sais pas Minerva. Jusqu'à maintenant rien ne le laisse entendre mais en tout cas je suis fier de ses progrès. S'il ne l'est pas, alors nous devons remercier ce roi. Car s'il vient à s'allier à Voldemort, s'en serai fini de nous et même du monde comme nous le connaissons. Tout son clan est considéré comme des demi-dieux. Vous avez la preuve de cela lors du retour des Londubat. Et encore, il ne s'agissait que d'un exécutant, alors imaginez son roi.

En effet, les deux professeurs avaient remarqué l'aura de puissance et de sérénité qui avait accompagné l'homme. Ils ne savaient que penser de ce Roi Rouge.

Dans le hall, les adolescents s'apprêtaient à vaquer à leurs occupations.

-Mione, tu viens ?

-Non, je dois parler avec Sophie de quelque chose.

Ron partit vers les escaliers un peu déçus mais personne ne put voir son reflétant ses pensées.

-Tu veux jouer à cela Ron, mais je t'avais prévenu. Le jeu fini aujourd'hui.

Harry sourit en entendant les pensées de Weasley. La vérité sera révélée avant ce soir. Tandis que les deux filles partaient en direction de la bibliothèque. Et que Drago regagnait sa salle commune avec Rose et Lauren. Et lui, préférant flâner dans les couloirs. Au détour d'un couloir, il se fit bousculer par un élève de première année qui se retrouva par terre. Ses amis tremblant un peu, espérant que ce n'était pas un Serpentard.

-Désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Ca va, tu n'as …Mark ?

-Oui ? …Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Comme toi, j'étudie ici. Et tu es à Gryffondor. Deux mois qu'on est rentré et je ne t'ai jamais vu.

-Il faut dire que l'on ne te voit pas souvent dans la salle commune. Et puis à chacune de tes apparitions c'est la cohue. Mais apparemment tu es un héros ici, et un exemple pour beaucoup d'élèves.

-Possible, mais je ne l'ai jamais souhaité. Et je ne souhaite à personne de vivre ce que j'ai vécu.

Le jeune Gryffondor sourit d'un air triste. Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard il n'entendait parler que du Grand Harry Potter. Et il avait voulu savoir ce que son ami avait d'exceptionnel pour être obligé de vivre chez ses horribles parents. Il avait alors fait quelques recherches et il n'aurait jamais imaginé cela. Harry n'avais pas eu une vie facile.

-Au fait Harry pour Pré au lard, c'est vrai ?

-Oui, des Détraqueurs ont attaqué le village. Mais ils ont été repoussés.

Les élèves tremblèrent. Les Détraqueurs étaient connus pour inspirer la peur.

-Et les traces de sang sur ton kimono ?

-Oh ! Rien de grave, un Mangemort voulait me tuer, mais il a trouvé plus fort que lui. Harry sourit, il n'allait tout de même pas dire que la moitié des élèves seraient morts s'ils avaient été à sa place. J'ai été heureux de te revoir Mark. Mais je pense aller prendre une douche, à la prochaine.

-A plus Harry.

Le groupe de jeune s'éloigna. Harry entendit les autres interroger Mark pour savoir comment il connaissait Harry Potter, le Survivant. Harry sourit, certaines choses ne changeraient jamais.

Il poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à parvenir dans un couloir désert. Il s'arrêta devant un tableau représentant un serpent. Il lui donna le mot de passe en Fourchelang. Il pénétra alors dans de somptueux appartements, qu'il avait fait sien. Après être sûr que personne n'en connaissait l'existence.

Le serpent lui avait appris que le dernier à avoir utiliser ces pièces, était Salazar Serpentard en personne. Harry avait été surpris mais également heureux. Après tout, il aurait dû aller dans la maison de cet illustre sorcier.

Harry avança dans le salon, puis alla dans sa chambre. Il prit de nouveau vêtements pour se changer.

-Maudit Mangemort, encore un kimono de tacher. Allons prendre une douche.

Il se dévêtit et entra dans la salle de bain. Quelques secondes plus tard, on pouvait entendre l'eau coulée. Pendant qu'Harry se détendait sous l'action de l'eau sur ses muscles, Sakura en profita pour sortir du médaillon que son maître avait laissé sur le lit.

Elle alla dans le salon, où Lily, le serpent de son roi dormait devant le feu. Elle la prit dans ses bras. Elle adorait la jeune serpent, qui mesurait à présent pas loin de deux mètres. La femelle appréciait les caresses de l'esprit autant que celles de son maître.

Sakura fut sortit de son activité par quelqu'un qui essayait de pénétrer dans l'appartement. Elle reposa le serpent à sa place et alla vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Drago fut heureux de la voir.

-Sakura, merci. Il n'y a que Salazar Serpentard pour avoir des appartements avec un mot de passe en Fourchelang. La jeune fille sourit, il n'y avait pas de problème de dérangement au moins.

-Tu voulais quelque chose Shinrei ?

-Oui, il est l'heure du repas. Je voulais savoir si Kyo est près.

-Il prend une douche. Je lui dis dès qu'il sort.

-Bien, au revoir.

Drago repartit aussitôt manger. Le combat avait dû l'épuiser. Sakura referma et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Au moment où elle allait toquer, la porte s'ouvrit sur un Harry complètement nu. La chef des cinq planètes s'agenouilla devant lui.

-Votre majesté, Shinrei est venu me prévenir que le dîner venait de commencer.

Harry, nullement gêné, sourit à sa meilleure guerrière.

-Relèves toi Sakura. Je te remercie.

Il se dirigea vers son lit, là où il avait laissé ses affaires.

-Comment va Lily ?

-Elle va…

-$…très bien ! $

Le reptile de couleur émeraude oscillait en direction de son maître. Elle grimpa le long de sa jambe d'Harry, qui avait eu le temps d'enfilé un pantalon, pour finir par s'enrouler autour de son bras gauche de sorte que sa tête repose sur l'épaule droite.

-$ Tu es de plus en plus gourmande. $

-$ C'est juste que je suis en pleine croissance. Et puis cela n'entame même pas un millième de votre réserve. $

-$ Je le sais. Vas-y, je suis prêt. $

Le serpent commença à émettre une légère lueur verte, signe qu'elle absorbait la magie du Gryffondor. Celui-ci mit une chemise ample pour ne pas gêner Lily.

Il se tourna vers Sakura qui lisait une lettre, Hedwige sur son épaule. Harry siffla et la chouette s'envola pour ensuite se poser sur l'avant bras de l'adolescent. Il la caressa longuement puis s'adresse à la chef des cinq planètes.

-Que dit la lettre ?

-Makoto signale que l'un de ses hommes remarque du mouvement chez les Mangemorts. Les parents de Keikoku viennent de revenir d'une mission pour l'Ordre. D'après eux, il n'y a plus d'activité de Mangemort en Egypte. Harry eut un sourire.

-Avec ce que j'ai fait de ceux que j'ai croisés, c'est normal.

La jeune femme hocha la tête pour montrer son accord avec son roi. Et le sourire qu'elle affichait prouvait qu'elle était fière. Après tout, c'est là haut que son roi c'est véritablement réveillé.

-Bien descendons manger. Sakura tu restes ici ou tu viens ?

Sans rien dire, elle se dirigea vers Harry et toucha le médaillon. Elle fut aussitôt aspirée par celui-ci.

-Hedwige, tu viens avec moi. Tu porteras un message après. La chouette hulula pour approuver.

Le survivant quitta ses appartements secrets pour se diriger vers la grande salle. Il mit quelques minutes pour y arriver. Et il était sûr qu'il devait être le dernier. Mais il croisa Ron, qui semblait attendre quelqu'un car il se doutait qu'Hermione devait déjà être dans la grande salle. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, il aurait ce qu'il avait promis à Ron.

Et effectivement, lorsqu'il arriva à sa table, Hermione n'était pas ici. Harry souriant de plus en plus d'un sourire assassin.

-Neville, où se trouve Hermione ?

Elle est repartie à la salle commune avant de rejoindre Ron.

Harry regarda la salle et remarqua qu'il manquait une autre élève. Son sourire s'agrandissant encore. Il se concentra un instant.

_-Hermione ?_

_-Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma tête ?_

_-J'utilise le Satori pour te parler. Weasley est devant la grande salle._

_-Merci. A tout à l'heure._

Harry jubilait intérieurement, il ne lui rester plus qu'à attendre.

Cette attente ne dura pas longtemps. A peu prés deux minutes plus tard, les portes de la grande salle furent ouvertes par un corps qui atterrit au milieu de l'allée, tout prés des sixièmes années de Gryffondors. Ce corps était celui de Ronald Weasley.

Tous les regards se portèrent sur les portes de la grande salle pour savoir qui était le responsable. Elle était là, entourée d'une aura bleue foncée presque noire. Hermione paressait furieuse. Elle s'avança telle un félin.

-Comment as-tu osé me faire cela ? Aucune importance, elle fit une pause. Tu vas le regretter amèrement. Elle avait métamorphosé sa baguette en épée.

Elle s'avançait de plus en plus, elle n'était plus qu'à dix mètres de lui. Harry décida d'agir. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser le tuer. Surtout qu'elle avait totalement acquis son pouvoir de Mibu, Ron ne serait pas beau à voir. Il se leva et se positionna devant Hermione, arrêtant sa marche à cinq mètres de Ron.

-Harry, écartes toi !

-Non. Sa voie était sèche et froide. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard.

-_Saisei, je ne peux pas le laisser le tuer devant autant de monde, cela casserai notre couverture_.

_-Je ne peux pas, il m'a humilié._

_-Et alors, tu le tueras plus tard._

_-Laisse moi ou je passe de force._

Le regard du Survivant devint encore plus dur, passant très rapidement du rouge au vert et vice versa. Hermione se détendit d'un coup, son aura s'estompa puis disparu.

_-Je suis désolé Votre Majesté, j'ai perdu le contrôle._

_-Ce n'est rien._

Hermione garda son masque de froideur lorsque Ron commença à se relever. Harry se tourna vers lui, le visage plus froid que celui d'Hermione.

-Cela est entièrement de ta faute. Sans toi rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé, saleté de Mangemort.

Harry le fusilla du regard, si bien que Ron retomba par terre. Puis se retrouva à flotter dans les airs pour de diriger vers Harry. Celui-ci attrapa Weasley par le col.

-Ecoute-moi bien la belette, tu ne vaux pas mieux que ton stupide rat. Et ne t'avise jamais plus de m'appeler Mangemort car autrement, je serai pire que Voldemort.

Il avait parlé de façon audible pour que sa menace concerne tout le monde. Les élèves tremblaient encore à cause du nom maudit et de la voie froide du Survivant. Ron comme tous les autres tremblait de tout son corps. Mais il se ressaisit rapidement, et tandis qu'Harry repartait vers Hermione, il se releva, sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers son sauveur.

-Je n'ai pas peur de toi Potter. Seppuku.

Harry se retourna à l'annonce de son nom. Il regarda sans ciller le sort avancer vers lui. Il prit même le loisir de sourire. Personne ne le vit prononcer une incantation. Incantation qui annula le sort à quelques centimètres de lui.

Shinrei, Imelda, Nyx, Keikoku et Saisei étaient debout et observaient leur roi pour savoir ce qu'ils avaient à faire suite à cette riposte. Harry les calma d'une seule phrase.

_-Je m'en occupe._

Les quatre Mibu se relâchèrent mais restèrent sur leurs gardes. Toutes la grande salle regardait éberluée Harry. Comment avait-il fait ? Le directeur se retourna vers le professeur de sortilèges.

-Filius, vous faites des incantations de manifestations ?

-Absolument pas, seulement des invocations.

Décidément, son petit-fils lui cachait beaucoup de choses. Pendant ce temps, Harry s'avançait vers Ron.

-J'espère que tu sais ce que ton geste viens de faire. Il s'avança plus et lui murmura à l'oreille. Tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort. On ne lève pas impunément la main sur moi, en principe, tu serais déjà mort et pas forcément de ma main. Remercie-moi car tu as un sursis de quelques semaines.

Ron tremblait de rage et de peur. Il savait que les paroles du Survivant n'étaient pas du vent. Mais ne pas réagir montrerait qu'il le craignait. C'est pourquoi il voulut lui mettre son poing sur le visage.

Mais avant qu'il puisse le faire, il vola au-dessus des tables pour faire ami-ami avec le mur, atterrissant au pied des Serpentards.

Voyant cela, la directrice des Gryffondor venait de se lever. Même si Harry était son filleul, elle ne pouvait tolérer un tel comportement. Mais le directeur l'empêcha d'intervenir.

-Hermione, où se trouve Stevens ?

-Dans le hall, elle a fait une mauvaise rencontre avec un mur.

Hermione affichait un sourire sadique, digne d'Harry dans ses grands moments.

Stevens Fiona était une jeune fille de Poufsouffle en sixième année. Bien que sachant la relation entre les deux Gryffondor, elle avait fait des avances à Ron qui avait accepté, puisqu'Hermione passait beaucoup de temps avec son nouvel ennemi. Malheureusement pour lui, Harry avait appris la chose rapidement, et il ne savait pas comment.

-Professeur McGonagall, vous feriez mieux d'amener Weasley et Stevens à l'infirmerie. Hermione, allons dans les cuisines manger quelque chose.

Les deux Gryffondors se rendirent dans les cuisines, suivies par les regards effrayés de la moitié de l'école. En chemin, ils virent la pauvre Poufsouffle encore assommée mais rapidement emmené à l'infirmerie par madame Pomfresh.

Dans les cuisines, les elfes de maison se précipitèrent pour les servir. Tous deux restés silencieux. Hermione encore furieuse de l'attitude de Ron et Harry préférait la laisser seule dans ses pensées.

-Votre majesté, je suis désolée. Je n'ai jamais été aussi furieuse.

-Excuse acceptée Saisei. Et puis, au moins tu fais intégralement parti du clan. Elle le regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs. Tu ne l'as pas remarqué mais après avoir accepté de me suivre, j'ai modifié à l'aide de Kaworu ton code génétique. Grâce à ça, ta maîtrise du feu est plus importante, ton agilité encore plus accrue que lors de ta transformation en Animagi. Tu fais à présent parti du clan le plus vieux et le plus puissant que la Terre a porté à sa surface. Et ton sang n'est plus impur, comme le dit Voldemort.

La jeune fille hocha la tête comprenant les paroles de son roi.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini son repas, ils regagnèrent la salle commune. Sur leur passage, les élèves s'écartèrent, préférant éviter tous ennuis après la démonstration du dîner. Chez les lions, Hermione fut soutenu par Sophie et Ginny qui était révulsée à l'idée ce que son frère avait fait.

Frère qui était encore à l'infirmerie après sa malencontreuse rencontre avec le mur.

La pièce se vida très rapidement après que le capitaine de l'équipe ait envoyé ses joueurs au lit pour le match du lendemain.

Le dimanche matin, il régnait une atmosphère lourde dans la Grande Salle. Les rouges et or ne faisaient que foudroyer les verts et argent, et vice-versa. De plus, les joueurs semblaient nerveux, aucuns d'eux ne manger son petit-déjeuner. Si bien qu'Harry dû les menacer de leur lancer un sort s'ils ne prenaient rien avant le match.

A la table des Serpentards, il en était de même. Rapidement, les joueurs allèrent dans les vestiaires tandis que les autres élèves et professeurs prenaient place dans les gradins. Chez les Serpentards, le capitaine sifflotait légèrement attendant patiemment le début de la rencontre.

-Drago, pourquoi es-tu si relaxé, tu sais qu'on joue contre les Gryffondors ?

-Bien sûr, Blaise. De toute façon, nous perdrons le match. Autant en profiter pour passer un bon moment. Même si pour cela il faut envoyer quelques joueurs à l'infirmerie. Mais je me charge d'Harry. Et doucement sur les demoiselles. D'accord ?

-A vos ordres capitaine.

-Il est l'heure.

Dans les vestiaires des Gryffondors, l'atmosphère était plus tendue.

Ron était à l'écart des autres qui lui lançaient des regards noirs. Personne n'avait digéré ce qu'il avait fait.

-Il va être l'heure. Tous se tournèrent vers leur capitaine. Je ne vais pas vous faire un discours de trois heures pour vous dire que l'on doit gagner. Bous sommes prêt. Nous avons un bon gardien, mais complètement idiot. Les membres de l'équipe sourirent.

-Répétes ça Potter.

-Quand tu veux Weasley !

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard, mais Ron s'avoua vite vaincu.

-Bien où j'en étais. Ah oui ! Et aussi deux batteurs du tonnerre et les trois plus belles et meilleures Poursuiveuses de tout Poudlard.

-Et l'attrapeur le plus dingue de toute l'histoire de l'école.

-Merci Katy, allez en route.

Les deux équipes entrèrent sur le terrain sous les applaudissements des élèves et des professeurs. Chacun arborant les couleurs de l'équipe qu'ils supportaient.

Ainsi, on pouvait voir Hagrid en compagnie de Rose, Hermione et Neville. Et également Lauren, habillée en vert qui juré dans la marée de rouge.

Les deux équipes se positionnèrent l'une en face de l'autre. Madame Bibine fit part des dernières recommandations et demanda aux capitaines de se serrer la main.

-Bonne chance Harry.

-Toi aussi petit frère.

Dés qu'ils reprirent leurs places, le match commença par une attaque des Gryffondors mener par Katy Bell.

S'en suivi des passes rapides entre les trois Poursuiveuses. Puis Sophie alla se positionnait derrière les buts. Ginny et Katy continuant à se faire des passes l'une au-dessus de l'autre. A quelques mètres du but, Katy fit une passe au-dessus des buts en direction de Sophie. Mais au dernier moment, Ginny vint couper la trajectoire de la balle, qui fini sa course au travers l'anneau du montant sans que les Serpentards n'aient put réagir.

Les supporters des Lions s'étaient levés, et le commentateur, un Serdaigle de troisième année ridiculisa tel son prédécesseur les verts et argent.

Rapidement, les Gryffondors menèrent par cinquante à zéro. Les serpents étaient dépassés. Si bien que les deux batteurs commencèrent à être un peu plus précis dans leurs gestes. Les Cognards se faisaient plus agressifs, s'attaquant aux Poursuiveuses des rouges et or.

Pendant ce temps, Harry et Drago cherchaient le Vif d'Or.

Essayant parfois de faire croire à l'autre qu'il l'avait repéré. Ce petit jeu dura encore quelques minutes où le score était de cent à quarante, et Harry avait décidé de mettre fin au match.

Il rechercha plus activement le vif d'or. Il le vit derrière Sophie qui refaisait la même technique que tout à l'heure. Apparemment elle ne l'avait pas vu. Harry s'apprêtait à descendre vers le précieux objet quand un Cognard percuta Sophie et la désarçonna de son balai. Elle commença une chute de cinquante mètres.

Sans aucune hésitation, il lâcha son balai et essaya de revenir sur Sophie. Il retira prestement sa cape et son t-shirt, aussitôt deux ailes de chauves-souris apparurent dans son dos. En quelques battements d'ailes, il rattrapa Sophie, la tenant dans ses bras alors qu'elle tremblait, il remonta en chandelle pour venir se poser sur les buts des Serpentards.

Tout ceci s'était passé en quelques secondes et les professeurs comme les élèves étaient soufflés. Ils n'en revenaient pas, Harry Potter venait encore de prouver qu'il était puissant et surtout très mystérieux sur ses pouvoirs. Drago, lui, venait de maudire son batteur pour son geste, il avait bien dit doucement avec les filles.

Il se rapprocha des deux Gryffondors.

-Ca va vous deux ?

-Pas de problème Drago.

-Pareil, sauf que je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie.

-Dans ce cas remercie notre cher Survivant pour ses dons en métamorphose humaine.

Elle lui sourit gentiment.

-Et le match ?

-Fini. Drago et Sophie regardèrent Harry. Et bien oui, regardez. En effet, dans sa main le vif d'or se débattait. Il était derrière toi et que je t'ai suivi, j'en ai profité pour le prendre.

Drago n'en revenait pas, il s'amusait à faire un vol plané et il prenait le temps de choper le vif.

-Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennui mais il me semble que les professeurs nous attendent et que nous avons une fête à faire dans la salle commune.

Fête qui se termina tard dans la nuit après que les professeurs soient rassurés des deux élèves et quelques cris de la part de la marraine du Survivant.


	10. Halloween

**Halloween**

Le soir même, une réunion de l'Ordre se tenait dans le bureau du directeur, le testament de Sirius n'ayant pas encore été ouvert, il était impossible de savoir à qui la maison avait été léguée. Tous les membres se trouvaient ici, parmi les nouvelles têtes on pouvait compter le nouveau professeur de duel, Marie Meilhac, ainsi que quelques Aurors ou membres des ministères anglais, français et d'autres pays européens, là où des activités de Mangemorts avaient été recensées.

-Je vous remercie tous d'être venus ici ce soir. Les autres personnes dans la pièce adressèrent un signe de tête au directeur. Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

-Un groupe de Mangemort est chargé de faire des recherches sur ce mystérieux homme qui a réussi à s'allier aux vampires. De plus, nous n'avons plus aucun signe de vie de Dolohov. Commença Séverus Rogue

-Je vois. Et que devait-il faire ?

-Trouver pourquoi une quantité importante de magie se concentre dans la forêt du Loch Ness.

-Cette forêt est dite maudite, elle regorge de plus de créatures dangereuses que celle d'ici. Quiconque y rentre ne revient jamais. C'est normal que Dolohov ne soit pas réapparu. Intervint Mcgonagall.

Le directeur des Serpentards adressa un regard noir à sa collègue de Gryffondor.

-Il suffit. Severus, nous savons que cette forêt est encore plus dangereuse que la Forêt Interdite. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi Voldemort a envoyé un Mangemort dans cette forêt.

-Certains témoignages affirment qu'il y aurait des passages de vampires dans cette forêt depuis les vacances. Je pense donc qu'il doit les rechercher pour savoir pourquoi ils ont brisé l'alliance.

Les regards se tournèrent vers le professeur de duel. Son raisonnement tenait la route, et beaucoup d'entre eux avaient également entendu les rumeurs comme quoi des vampires se promèneraient dans la région.

-Bien quelque chose d'autre ?

-Non rien, mis à part qu'il semble faire des recherches en Egypte, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Frank vous avez des informations ?

-Pas grand chose hélas, je sais juste qu'un groupe de chercheur fait des recherches dans deux régions complètement désertiques de l'Egypte. Il recherche d'après les rumeurs de vieux artefacts. Mais je n'en connais pas l'utilité. Désolé.

-Ce n'est rien. Alastor, du nouveau ?

-Rien, ce type est une véritable ombre. Tout roi qu'il est, il semble ne pas exister.

-Pourrais-je savoir de qui vous parlez ?

-Marie, est-ce que vous avez entendu parler de l'inconnu qui à protégé l'école pendant les vacances ?

-Oui professeur Dumbledore, j'ai entendu mademoiselle Bones en parler avec l'une de ses amies.

-Bien en fait, cet homme serait le Roi Rouge et nous, nous cherchons des renseignements sur lui.

-Attendez, vous parlez du Roi Rouge, le Roi Rouge…celui qui dirige le clan le plus puissant et le plus craint que la terre porte. On dit que lui et son clan dirige les pays dans l'ombre, ils sont passés maître dans tous les domaines de la magie, que se soit la résurrection, la voyance, les soins et les autres. Ils ont enseigné leur savoir à beaucoup de sorciers et mages connus, tel que Merlin et les Fondateurs de cette école. Dans l'antiquité, c'est eux qui conseillaient les pharaons de l'Egypte ancienne, les rois grecs, puis anglais, français et les autres dans le moyen âge. On leur attribut également la fin d'Hitler en Allemagne, d'après certains témoignages, le Führer aurait réussi à se procurer l'aide de l'un d'entre eux. Malheureusement pour lui, il s'agissait d'un traître, et il fut tué par son clan. C'est à partir de là que le déclin du grand Reich commença. Autant dire que les Mibu sont des êtres à ne pas prendre à la légère et surtout très dangereux.

Tout le monde la regardait bizarrement, la surprise était plus que visible sur leur visage. Même sur celui du directeur, autant dire qu'elle venait de leur donner plus d'informations qu'ils n'en avaient trouvées.

-Euh…Marie, vous avez encore…beaucoup d'informations ?

-Et bien, mis à part qu'ils ont une longévité extraordinaire, en fait, je pense qu'ils sont immortels, ils sont insensibles à toutes sortes de maladies, ils manipulent à merveille les morts, les capacités latentes des Hommes. Chacun d'entre eux possède un don, que se soit la manipulation d'un élément ou des capacités hors norme dans un domaine. Ils ne sont pas tous des sorciers mais aussi des personnes sans pouvoirs, par contre, ils sont les meilleurs dans les armes, personne ne peut rivaliser avec eux dans ce domaine. Et aussi les meilleurs forgerons. Mais il me semble que vous connaissez l'un d'entre eux monsieur le directeur.

-Quoi, non je ne pense pas.

La Française fronça les sourcils, est-ce qu'il se payait sa tête. Elle reprit méfiante.

-Vous avez bien défait Grindelwald avec l'aide de Hattori Hanzo ?

-Oui.

-Hattori Hanzo est un Mibu. L'un des meilleurs forgerons de son clan, bien qu'il n'égale pas le créateur des quatre armes légendaires du Japon.

-Je ne le savais même pas. Marie, vous venez de nous donner les seules informations que nous avons sur lui. Mais vous n'avez rien de plus précis sur lui.

-Sur le Roi Rouge en lui-même ? Et bien, si tout son clan possède son savoir des dieux, lui il en est le représentant sur terre. Personne ne le connaît vraiment. On dit même, que seulement une dizaine du clan à l'autorisation de le rencontrer. Si les Mibu sont dangereux en eux-mêmes, lui, c'est l'homme à éviter, il est plus puissant que quiconque, plus rapide et surtout possède les techniques les plus meurtrières au sabre. D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous en avez eu un aperçu.

Personne ne pensa à hocher la tête pour approuver sa phrase. Comment pouvait-elle savoir tout cela ? Le couple Londubat se posait des questions, comment diable, une jeune femme française pouvait en savoir autant sur leur clan ?

-Professeur Meilhac, où avez-vous appris toutes ces choses sur ce clan ?

-Mon père est mort lorsque j'avais deux ans d'un cancer des poumons. Et ma mère a toujours était une historienne passionnée par le Japon médiéval. Alors nous sommes parties là-bas quelques mois après. Elle a vite trouvé un autre compagnon, il s'est avéré qu'il était un Mibu, il nous alors raconté en gros son histoire, et plus tard je me suis renseignée sur eux, évidemment il y a très peu d'informations disponibles. Malheureusement, ma mère et lui se sont fait tuer par les Yakusa lorsque j'avais seize ans. Mais on n'a jamais retrouvé leurs corps. Après cinq jours je suis rentrée en France pour finir mes études là où résider ma dernière famille.

Il y eut un silence d'une dizaine de secondes suivant cette déclaration. Moly Weasley reprit un peu sous le choc.

-Vous avez parlé de quatre armes légendaires.

-Oui, il s'agit de création de l'un des forgerons morts au dix-septième siècle. Il est toujours considéré comme le meilleur de son clan. Ses armes sont tellement belles et puissantes que quelques élus peuvent les utiliser. Il y a deux sabres une lance, et des sabres jumeaux. D'ailleurs vous devez en connaître un, il s'agit de la lance des Tokugawa exposée au palais d'Edo.

-Oui mais elle a été volée, il y a quelques semaines.

-Le nouveau Roi Rouge a donc dû en avoir besoin puisqu'il s'agit d'un héritage de son clan.

Toutes ces informations éclairaient un peu mieux le mystère entourant le clan Mibu. Mais il s'avérait qu'elles n'étaient que superficielles. Une chose était sûre, si cela tournait mal avec ce puissant clan, il ne resterait pas grand-chose du monde actuel. Surtout s'ils contrôlaient réellement les gouvernements mondiaux, moldus et sorciers.

Le silence perdura encore quelques instants. Il fut brisé par l'arrivée d'un hibou qui déposa sa lettre devant Dumbledore et s'en alla aussitôt. Le directeur prit la lettre en fronçant les sourcils, il n'attendait aucune nouvelle ce soir. Il l'ouvrit et la lus rapidement. A la fin de celle-ci, il la reposa sur son bureau et s'effondra dans son siège. Les membres de l'ordre tiquèrent à ce geste, plutôt rare chez le directeur.

-Je viens d'avoir une très mauvaise nouvelle de Mme Figg. Les Dursley, la famille du jeune Potter viennent d'être sauvagement assassinés. La marque des ténèbres flotte encore au-dessus de la maison. Mais le plus étrange c'est que les alarmes n'ont rien signalé. Il semblerait que Voldemort est trouvé de nouveaux alliés et surtout très puissants.

Les nouvelles n'étaient vraiment pas bonnes aujourd'hui. Harry Potter était maintenant complètement orphelin. Restait à savoir comment cette nouvelle allait l'affecter, surtout qu'ils ne connaissaient rien de sa vie à Privet Drive.

La réunion dura encore un bon moment, afin de mettre au point les nouvelles missions des membres. Mais les Londubat semblaient plus se soucier du professeur de duel que de la réunion. Leur roi devait être mit au courant le plus tôt possible.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut douloureux pour la majorité des Gryffondors, la nuit avait été courte et la journée commençait très mal. Seul Harry, Neville et Hermione étaient en pleine forme. Il faut dire que leurs gènes de Mibu les aidaient en cela, étant donné qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de repos. De même pour Rose, mais c'était son statut d'elfe qui faisait qu'elle pouvait ne dormir que quelques heures.

C'était déjà un miracle que leur directrice de maison ne les ait tous envoyé au lit lorsqu'ils avaient changé de jour. Mais nul ne savait qu'une réunion de l'ordre s'était tenue au même moment et quelques étages plus bas.

Au petit-déjeuner, les Gryffondors furent réprimandés par leur directrice de maison pour leur manque de responsabilités. Surtout Hermione qui aurait dû les faire obéir. Autant dire que les élèves n'étaient pas vraiment fiers de cette histoire, bien que certains s'en fichaient comme de leur première couche culotte.

Par contre, avec l'arrivé du courrier, il y eut un changement de comportement dans toute la Grande Salle. La Gazette du Sorcier annonçait qu'une attaque avait eu lieu la veille. Et cela au domicile du Survivant. Mais celui-ci n'eut aucune réaction à cette nouvelle. Seules Lauren et Rose semblaient savoir qu'il en était content. Elles savaient très bien que leur Roi s'était juré de faire payer sa "chère " famille du traitement qu'il avait eu, surtout celui de cet été. Mais il aurait sûrement préféré le faire lui-même.

Le début de semaine se passa relativement bien, mis à part les sauts d'humeur d'Harry qui prenait plaisir à ridiculiser Weasley à chaque fois que celui-ci le provoquait. Ou même sur certains Serpentards qui n'avaient pas vraiment encore compris qu'il était l'élève à éviter quelque soit l'année ou la maison. Son côté Serpentard ressortant de plus en plus.

En cours, ils en étaient enfin arrivés, pour les plus doués à des invocations de niveaux trois ou quatre. En potion, ils préparaient des potions pour madame Pomfresh puisque les élèves se révélaient assez doués. En métamorphose, ils effectuaient des transformations d'objets anodins, en objets précieux ou rares, tel que des services en argent à partir une feuille de papier ou bien des boîtes à bijoux plus belles les unes que les autres. Les cours de DCFM étaient l'occasion d'apprendre de nouveaux sorts d'attaques, certes minimes, et de défenses contre toutes sortes de créatures. Et ils avaient abordés un nouvel animal en SCM, l'aigle. Etant un animal déjà aussi complexe qu'il a d'espèces sur terre, le cours en avait surpris plus d'un.

Les cours de duels avaient été l'occasion aux élèves d'approfondir les sort élémentaires, certes pas comme l'avait montré Harry et Hermione pendant leur combat mais d'un niveau moindre. Les élèves étaient encore loin de leurs niveaux. C'est à peine s'ils pouvaient faire apparaître une flamme, une flaque d'eau ou une boule de terre sans s'effondrer d'épuisement. Autant Hermione et Neville maniaient avec facilité le feu, avec une plus grande facilité pour le Gryffondor, Drago l'eau, Rose tout ce qui touche à la végétation et Lauren à la terre, Harry lui pouvait manipuler la plupart des éléments sans se fatiguer. Certains avaient même tenté de contrôler l'élément attitré à Harry, la glace. Mais il était difficile de pouvoir rassembler une grande quantité d'humidité puis de la changer en glace. A croire que son attitude aussi froide que Voldemort, voir pire que ce dernier, l'aidait à manipuler cet élément très rigoureux.

Par contre, le jeudi trente et un octobre, jour d'Halloween et synonyme de fête pour les élèves, était tout autre. En effet, pour Harry, il s'agissait de l'anniversaire de la mort de ses parents. Il n'avait alors pas sorti un mot de toute la journée. Certains se demandaient pourquoi. Etait-ce à cause d'un jour triste pour lui ou autre chose ?

La raison était simple, au plus profond de lui, celui que certain nommait Roi Rouge ressentait que quelque chose allait se dérouler d'ici peu. Ne possédant aucun pouvoir de shaman, il ne savait pas si c'était pour le soir même ou pour plus tard. Pourtant, en mettant de côté l'attaque perpétrée contre sa famille, rien n'avait été signalé durant la semaine lors de la réunion de la nuit passée.

Flash Back

Dans les terres Mibu, plus précisément dans le palais du maître des lieux, se tenait une réunion entre le Roi Rouge et les Neuf Planètes. Kyo, comme toujours, assit sur son trône de marbre blanc et en bas des marches ses conseillers, et ses deux espions au sein de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Les nouvelles n'avaient rien de grave. Mis à part que Voldemort recherchait toujours deux objets en Egypte. Et finalement, les effectifs du clan étaient plus que conséquents. Il y avait plus de deux milles cinq cents Mibu, sorciers, shamans et moldus. Et plus de mille vampires. Autant dire que quiconque pénétrant dans les terres avait très peu de chance de survivre. Sans compter qu'il fallait déjà traverser la forêt entourant le village, qui regorgeait d'animaux et créatures plus féroces les une que les autres.

Finalement, on arriva au sujet qui avait déclenché cette réunion sous l'impulsion de Frank Londubat. C'est à dire la mystérieuse Marie Meilhac, le professeur de duel de Poudlard.

-Alors Frank, qu'as-tu à nous dire sur ma chère professeur de duel ?

-Cette femme, comment déjà…

-Marie Meilhac. Muramasa tiqua au nom, chose qui n'échappa pas à Harry mais qui préféra laisser pour le moment.

-Merci chérie. Elle semble en connaître beaucoup sur nous. Après la mort de son père, elle serait venue vivre au Japon avec sa mère. Et elle aurait vécu près de vingt ans avec son beau-père qui aurait été un Mibu. Mais nous ignorons de qui il s'agit. Il serait mort. Mais c'est totalement impossible, seul la maladie de la Mort ou un coup de sabre peuvent nous tuer. Alors les balles des Yakusa, je n'y crois pas trop.

-C'est exact. Donc il doit être encore en vie. Je tacherais de savoir qui il est. Harry jeta un coup d'œil rapide vers le chef des Neuf Planètes. Rien d'autre ?

-Si votre majesté. En sa présence, nous avons eu une drôle d'impression. Comme si elle avait un pouvoir unique.

-Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. J'ai eu la même impression en la rencontrant. C'est tout simplement car elle est shaman. Ses conseillers le regardèrent surpris. Certes une shaman mais elle ne peut voir que le passé à travers les personnes qu'elle touche.

-Les pouvoirs des shamans se transmettent de façon héréditaire. Pourtant, Sophie n'en possède pas à moins de me tromper.

-C'est exact, j'ai n'ai rien ressenti non plus.

-Tu as raison Keikoku, toi et Shinrei n'avaient rien pu ressentir puisqu'elle ne semble pas en avoir. Il faut souvent un événement déclencheur pour recevoir de tels pouvoirs. Bien, Keikoku, Shinrei surveillez notre professeur pendant les repas et les cours. Frank, Alice pendant les réunions de l'Ordre. Et surtout soyez vigilent. La réunion est terminée.

Tous baissèrent la tête, puis sortirent du temple. Sauf Muramasa qui fit marche arrière.

-Aurais-tu un problème Muramasa ?

-Oui, j'aimerais vous parler de quelque chose.

-Voudrais-tu me parler de ton passé, Yahiko ?

Le Sage sembla surpris à l'annonce de son ancien nom.

-Comment avez-vous découvert cela ?

-Tu oublies que chaque sang à la faculté de conserver les informations des personnes. Et en plus, les Potter peuvent consulter ces informations ce que personnes au monde ne peut plus faire depuis longtemps. Un avantage d'être l'un des derniers héritiers de la très vieille famille Potter.

-Je m'excuse, j'avais omis ce détail concernant votre famille.

-Ce n'est rien. Mais je croyais que tu ne me dirais jamais la vérité, toi qui es le plus vieux d'entre nous.

-Je pense qu'il est enfin temps.

-Bien, allons marcher dans mes

Kyo descendit les marches, et ils se rendirent tous deux dans les jardins derrière la salle du trône. Il s'agissait d'un immense jardin japonais, avec des espèces de plantes et d'animaux tous très rares. Et en petit complément, un lac d'un demi-hectare qui faisait office de piscine pour le Roi Rouge. Le tout baigné par les rayons de la lune et quelques torches éparpillées un peu partout.

-Comme vous le savez, mon véritable nom est Yahiko, je suis le petit-fils de Muramasa, le créateur des quatre armes légendaires. Et j'ai déjà quelques siècles à mon actif. Pendant la guerre interne au clan, ma mère, Tokito reconnue ses erreurs après sa défaite contre mon père, elle tenta de suivre la voie de celui qu'elle croyait être son père. Mes parents succombèrent tout deux, mon père de vieillesse, n'étant pas un Mibu, ma mère de la maladie de la mort. Changeant de nom et rejoignant les quelques deux cents survivants en ces terres. Nous avons alors continué notre œuvre en espérant revoir l'héritier. Nous n'avons eu aucun mal à intégrer les différents organismes politiques d'Asie. Et nous avons continué nos recherches sur la science, en particulier un remède contre la maladie de la mort. Chose faite depuis presque une centaine d'année. Je m'étais marié, et eu Elise. Mais sa mère est morte avant d'avoir le remède. C'est alors que j'ai repris la passion de mon grand-père, les sabres, en forgeant de nouvelles créations et formant plusieurs élèves. Comme Hattori. Puis il y a quarante ans, j'ai rencontré une femme. Elle me rappelait ma défunte femme. J'ai vécu avec elle pendant vingt ans. Elle avait aussi une fille, Marie Meilhac. Mais elle n'avait pas ses pouvoirs de shaman à l'époque. Malheureusement, nous sommes tombés sur des Yakusa un soir. Elle fut tuée, alors que moi seulement blessé, mais déclaré mort car il m'a fallu plusieurs jours pour me guérir totalement. Mais ma belle-fille était déjà partie. Je suis donc revenu au clan.

Le Sage blond paressait très triste, il avait perdu deux femmes pendant sa vie. Mais il avait l'espoir de revoir celle qu'il considérait comme sa deuxième fille.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tu la reverras bientôt. Je t'en fais la promesse.

-Je vous remercie votre majesté.

Fin du flash back.

Harry n'en voulait pas à Muramasa, il était devenu quelqu'un de sage et personne ne méritait plus que lui sa place au sein des Neuf Planètes. Il avait toujours été de très bon conseil pour son roi et avait été le premier à vouloir son retour à la tête de son clan.

Il finit de prendre sa douche. Il avait profité de quelques minutes de liberté afin de pouvoir voler sur son balai. Mais la pluie était venue se joindre à sa joie. Il sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette sur les hanches. Lily paressait devant le feu, la jeune femelle serpent était en train de muer. Harry était surpris de la vitesse à laquelle sa protégée grandissait. Depuis samedi dernier, jour de son dernier repas, elle avait pris quelques centimètres, arrivant maintenant aux deux mètres.

Harry s'habilla rapidement. Le déjeuner devait déjà avoir commencé, mais il n'avait pas très faim. Toujours cette appréhension. Avant de quitter les appartements de Salazar, il regarda son médaillon. D'habitude emplit d'une douce chaleur, il était terne et froid depuis que Sakura était parti en mission la veille. Il était d'ailleurs étrange que celle-ci ne soit pas encore revenue.

Depuis hier, il portait un bracelet qu'il avait ramené de son petit périple en Egypte. Il s'agissait d'un bracelet d'une dizaine de centimètre de long, tout en or et représentant un scorpion. Bien sûr il avait dû recevoir de nombreux regards surpris tout au long de la journée. Mais la gente féminine de Poudlard avait admis que cet objet ajoutait encore plus de charme au Survivant. Un sourire effleura son visage à cette pensée. Il y a encore un an il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir un tel succès auprès des filles.

Il descendit vers la Grande Salle, essayant d'ignorer cette impression toujours grandissante. Quelquefois, il aimerait ne pas ressentir cela. Mais il savait que plus tard ça lui sauverait peut-être la vie. Il fallait qu'il apprenne à contrôler cette sensation comme le reste de ses pouvoirs, qui soit dit en passant, ne sont pas totalement révélés.

Evidement, il fut le dernier à rentrer dans la salle. Et une fois de plus l'attention se porta sur lui. Mais comme depuis la rentrée, il les ignora et décida de se joindre à Sophie et aux autres Gryffondors. Il remarqua que Lauren et Drago mangeaient ensemble à la table des Serpentards. En y repensant, il fallait qu'il teste la loyauté des Serpentards, pour être sûr qu'il n'y aurait aucune trahison.

Dix minutes après son arrivée, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sous l'impulsion d'une grande bourrasque de vent. Tous les regards convergèrent vers l'ouverture pour voir une silhouette recouverte d'une cape blanche telle celle qu'ils avaient pu voir lors du retour des parents de Neville.

Les quatre membres des cinq planètes regardèrent leur roi. Sakura ne devait en aucun cas se montrer en public sauf en cas d'extrême urgence. Harry ne comprenait pas l'apparition de l'esprit. Il lui avait donné l'ordre de ne jamais se montrer. Alors pourquoi faisait-elle une entrée aussi remarquée dans la Grande Salle ?

La jeune japonaise abaissa sa capuche et s'avança entre les tables. Elle s'arrêta devant son roi et posa un genou à terre devant lui.

_-Sakura, je t'avais interdit de te montrer. _

_-Je suis désolé votre majesté, mais je les ai retrouvés et ils viennent ici. Les barrières de l'école ne les arrêteront pas. Et les professeurs ne pourront rien faire. Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux._

_-De qui parles-tu ?_

_-Ce n'est pas des Mangemorts, j'en suis sûr. Il doit s'agir de guerrier Medjai. _

_-Bien, nous allons nous en occuper. _

Harry se leva, il allait devoir casser sa couverture et tout ça à cause d'une alliance de Voldemort. A moins de trouver une solution rapidement, il devrait répondre aux nombreuses questions du directeur. D'un geste de la main, il referma les portes en les scellant, sachant très bien que son sort ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il s'adressa aux élèves avec une voie claire et calme.

-La demoiselle vient de m'informer qu'un groupe de personnes avec des intentions hostiles arrive à Poudlard. Et il serait préférable de tous se regrouper au fond de la salle avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

Les élèves le regardaient comme s'il était fou. L'étrangère n'avait pas prononcé un mot et lui disait qu'ils avaient parlé ensemble. Dumbledore était sceptique. Il savait bien que son petit-fils était télépathe mais allait-il vraiment avoir une attaque. C'était sans compter son professeur de potion.

-Potter cessez tout de suite cette mascarade et posez vos fesses à votre table au lieu de nous ennuyer avec votre histoire. Vous n'êtes qu'un sale gamin…

Le professeur ne put finir sa phrase car il venait d'être projeté contre le mur se trouvant derrière lui. Complètement sonné sur le coup, il s'effondra au sol.

-La prochaine fois, vous vous tairez, car c'est vous qui ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez. Puis voyant que personne n'avait bougé, il leur dit. Bon vous faîtes ce que je vous ai dit ou je vous y envois comme l'autre pot d'huile ambulant.

L'effet escompté fut remarquable. Tous effrayés à l'idée de faire un baptême de l'air, ils se mirent tous derrière la table des professeurs. Tandis qu'Harry et Sakura discutaient encore mais cette fois en japonais.

**-Que proposes-tu Sakura ?**

**-Je pense que nous n'avons pas le choix. Il va falloir rompre nos efforts à moins que vous ayez une autre idée.**

**-Non mais je trouverai le moment venu. **

Sakura eut un sourire triste, mais elle avait confiance en son roi, il trouverait un moyen d'éviter les questions. Elle se tourna vers les adolescents qui se trouvaient derrière les professeurs. Parmi lesquels les quatre autres planètes s'était joint pour éviter toutes questions.

-Que les cinq planètes se présentent au Roi Rouge.

Aussitôt, Neville, Drago, Rose et Lauren sortirent du groupe pour s'agenouiller devant Harry. Lauren et Drago à gauche de Sakura et Rose et Neville à droite. Hermione n'avait pas bougé, son rôle ne sera dévoilé seulement si son roi le souhaite.

-Nyx, le vampire terrestre membre des cinq planètes.

-Shinrei, le dragon d'eau membre des cinq planètes.

-Sakura, l'esprit du passé membre des cinq planètes.

-Keikoku, le lion de feu membre des cinq planètes.

-Imelda, l'elfe protecteur membre des cinq planètes. Puis tous d'une même voix.

-Nous sommes sous vos ordres majesté.

Professeur et élèves étaient surpris. Voire figés sur place. Qui aurait pu soupçonner que le Roi Rouge celui qui avait sauvé Poudlard, celui que les membres de l'Ordre recherchaient depuis presque trois mois, était Harry Potter. Et que lui et quatre de ses plus fidèles hommes de mains étaient sous le même toit qu'eux.

Les Serpentards venaient de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient sous le contrôle du Survivant, bien que beaucoup d'entre eux n'avaient rien à lui reprocher, pour d'autre ce n'était pas le cas. Le professeur de duel était choqué. Elle rencontrait enfin celui qu'elle avait toujours voulu rencontrer et il s'agissait d'un de ses élèves.

Alors que tous étaient sous le choc de cette révélation, Kyo commença à donner ses ordres.

-Nyx, fais de la place pour le combat. Imelda, construit une barrière pour protéger les autres. Sakura, ouvre la "porte". Keikoku, Shinrei préparez-vous au combat.

Ils baissèrent tous la tête et exécutèrent ce qui leur avait été demandé. Nyx enleva les tables et le repoussa le long du mur. Imelda créa une barrière magique les séparant des autres élèves et professeurs. Mais avant qu'elle ne l'ait terminée complètement, Sophie s'était glissée hors de la protection et courait à la rencontre de son ami.

-Harry, c'est quoi cette histoire. S'il te plait, regarde moi et explique-moi.

Il tourna lentement ses yeux vers elle. Mais ils étaient vides d'émotions, elle ne rencontra que deux émeraudes faites de glace.

-Saisei !

Hermione releva la tête à l'appel de son nom et traversa la barrière, maintenant complète, comme si elle n'existait pas. Derrière elle, plusieurs voulurent faire pareil mais personne ne passa. Saisei s'avança vers son roi, posa un genou à terre et attendit.

-Prends-la avec toi, qu'elle ne nous gêne pas.

-Bien mon roi.

Hermione prit Sophie par le bras et la força à revenir vers la barrière.

-Hermione, qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi cette histoire de Roi Rouge, et pourquoi Harry a-t-il des yeux aussi glacials.

-Pour faire court, nous sommes des Mibu et Harry est notre roi, plus précisément, le Roi Rouge celui que tout le monde recherche. Pour ses yeux, en fait, il n'est plus totalement Harry.

Pendant ce temps, Sakura venait d'ouvrir une brèche dans l'espace. Elle se tourna alors vers Shinrei.

-Mes deux katana. Elle lui lança ses deux sabres, qu'il réceptionna facilement.

-Keikoku?

-Mes Kodashi. Répondit Neville. L'action se répéta encore. Ses deux sabres de cinquante centimètres en main, Neville les regarda longuement avant de les sortir de leurs fourreaux.

-Nyx, un éventail je suppose.

-Tout à fait. La vampire reçu un éventail au bout duquel se trouvait plusieurs pointes acérées.

-Une lance pour moi. C'était Imelda qui venait de dire cette phrase. Et pareil aux autres elle reçut une lance. Une lance de type chinois, que l'on aurait très bien pu retrouver à l'époque de naissance de la Chine réunifiée. (NA : Je veux faire référence à la lance de Ciel Etoilé que l'on voit dans le film Hero).

Ensuite Sakura ressortit deux épées de la brèche, une pour Saisei, pas très longue mais très aiguisée et sa garde incrustée de rubis, tandis que celle de Sakura était parsemée de rune et la garde incrustée de diamant. Et pour finir, elle se tourna vers son roi, qui observait toujours les portes.

-Votre majesté ?

Pour seule réponse, Harry se retourna et tendit la main vers la brèche. Deux secondes plus tard, un sabre traversa à toute vitesse la salle pour se loger dans la main du Roi Rouge. La lame du sabre mesurait entre un mètre et un mètre vingt, et était d'un noir d'encre. Les Cinq Planètes reconnurent le Shibien, le sabre qui absorbe le sang de ses victimes.

Marie Meilhac regardait fascinée le sabre légendaire des Mibu, aussi puissant que le Tenrô. Grâce à ses pouvoirs de shaman, elle pouvait sentir l'aura qui se dégageait de la lame. Elle vit son élève avoir un sourire en regardant cette lame remplie de sang. Mais la plus stupéfiant, c'est qu'il lui parla.

-Bonjour Shibien. L'heure est venue de faire renaître mon clan, j'espère pouvoir compter sur toi.

Pour seule réponse, le sabre émit une lumière intense de couleur rouge. Lorsque la lumière disparue totalement, il se retourna vers ses hommes. Il posa la lame du Shibien sur son épaule et s'avança vers eux. Les six Mibu posèrent un genou à terre lorsqu'Harry arriva devant eux.

-Même si cette situation m'ennui fortement, nous n'avons pas le choix. Et j'ai un moyen pour éviter les questions plus tard. Il regarda le directeur qui n'en menait pas large en ce moment. Il reprit de sa voie calme et légèrement froide. Inutile de faire venir les Quatre Sages pour le moment. Mais je pense qu'une Guérisseuse sera nécessaire. Il leva la tête vers le plafond, rempli de ténèbres. REI !

Quelques secondes plus tard, son phœnix arriva. Elle se posa majestueusement sur son épaule.

-Keikoku, Shinrei et moi-même allons en première ligne. Saisei tu veilles sur notre petite curieuse totalement inconsciente. Nyx, Imelda et Sakura en deuxième ligne pour éviter qu'ils approchent trop près de la barrière. Et au cas où, vous enverrez Rei chercher quelqu'un.

-Il en sera fait comme vous le désirez.

Il se retourna vers la porte attendant patiemment ses adversaires. Rei alla se poser sur l'épaule de Saisei. Il retira sa cape de sorcier, ne gardant que son jean et sa chemise. Neville et Drago vinrent se poster de chaque côté de lui dans la même tenue. Mais ils semblaient beaucoup plus tendus.

-Harry, veux-tu bien nous dire ce qui se passe ?

Harry répondit à son grand-père sans prendre la peine tourner la tête.

-C'est très simple, une centaine de personnes viennent de traverser les barrières de l'école. Il y a d'après Sakura des guerriers Medjai. Mais ils ne se déplacent jamais seuls, ils doivent être une vingtaine tout au plus.

-Laisse nous t'aider, vous n'y arriverez jamais à six, même si vous êtes vraiment des Mibu. De plus je croyais que tu nous avais pardonné.

Harry partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, il se retourna, le regard glacial.

-Jamais je ne vous pardonnerai. Vous avez ruiné mon enfance en m'enfermant chez des humains plus qu'immondes. Vous avez perdu ma confiance à jamais. Si ma chère famille n'était pas déjà morte, je me serai fait un plaisir de les tuer de mes mains. Mais vous vous pensez plus fort que nous, et bien essayez de traverser cette barrière. Seules les personnes au minimum aussi puissant qu'Imelda peuvent la passer. Alors si vous vous croyez assez puissant faîtes le.

-Arrêtez vos histoires Potter. Le maître de potion avait repris connaissance, et apparemment il n'avait pas encore compris. Granger a réussi à traverser ce mur, alors pourquoi pas nous.

Il toisa du regard le Survivant. Celui-ci n'appréciant guère cela, il tendit sa main droite vers lui. Rogue se tenait la gorge comme s'il ne pouvait plus respirer. (NA : gomen nasai, je suis un grand fan de Star Wars. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire ça. ).

-Vous le pot de graisse vous vous taisez maintenant où alors je vais finir par vous tuez plus tôt que prévu. Il relâcha sa prise et le directeur des Serpentard put à nouveau respirer. J'espère que vous avez compris, la prochaine fois je ne serais pas aussi clément. Alors, allez-y, traversez cette barrière si vous êtes si puissant.

Le directeur s'avança vers la protection, à peine avait-il posé la main dessus qu'il se retrouva éjecté cinq mètres plus loin.

-Vous voyez bien que vous êtes impuissants. Et puis vous ne pourriez pas battre nos adversaires. Ils sont insensibles à votre magie.

-Soit mais comment mademoiselle Granger a-t-elle pu passer alors ?

-Elle n'est plus humaine. J'ai modifié son code génétique pour qu'elle devienne une Mibu à part entière. Avec les avantages qui vont avec. Et une dernière chose, Saisei n'est pas la seule personne qui puisse passer ce mur, n'est-ce pas Saori ?

Le professeur de duel sembla surpris. Personne ne connaissait le nom que lui avait donné son beau-père japonais. Elle se reprit rapidement et sous le regard effaré des professeurs, des élèves, de sa fille et des Cinq Planètes, elle traversa la barrière. Elle vint devant Kyoshiro et s'agenouilla.

-C'est un honneur de vous rencontrez Roi Rouge.

-Relèves toi Saori. Beaucoup vont se poser des questions maintenant.

-Je sais mais c'est sans importance. Mais comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Il m'a été donné par mon beau-père.

-Je connais Muramasa, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Oui il est toujours vivant. Un Mibu ne meurt pas avec de simples balles d'armes à feu. Mais comme tu avais déjà quitté le Japon lorsqu'il a reprit connaissance tu ne pouvais pas le savoir. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers les portes, et remarqua que ses cinq compagnons s'étaient tendus. Ils viennent de rentrer dans le hall, va avec ta fille, tes pouvoirs nous serons précieux plus tard. _Comme ceux de ta fille. _

Il avait prononcé cette phrase par la pensée. Le professeur Meilhac alla se mettre avec sa fille, derrière Hermione.

-Saisei, elles sont toutes les deux sous ta responsabilité.

-Oui mon roi.

-Maman, c'est quoi cette histoire, tu me dois des explications.

-Plus tard Sophie, plus tard. L'heure n'est pas aux questions.

Alors qu'elle finissait sa phrase, les deux portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître les envahisseurs. Ils devaient être plus de cent. Vingt d'entre eux étaient clairement des Medjais. Clairement identifiable à leur tenue semblable aux soldats égyptiens que l'on pouvait voir dans l'Antiquité et maintenant dans les films. Quant aux quatre-vingt autres, c'était bizarre. Ils portaient une peau de bête autour de la taille. Leurs yeux étaient vides d'émotions, mais possédaient un air de méchanceté pure. Les cents guerriers étaient tous armés d'épées.

-Des soldats du chaos, les serviteurs de la déesse Sekhmet. En plus de vingt gardes des temples ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir. On fait comme on a dit. Et rappelez-vous, il faut couper la tête des soldats du chaos pour les vaincre.

L'expression de son visage changea. Elle devint encore plus dur et ses yeux plus froids. Tout comme sa voix lorsqu'il engagea le combat. Il passa son index et son majeur le long de sa lame en prononçant.

-Technique de meurtre au sabre, dites du vent divin obscur, Mizuchi.

Comme pendant les vacances, un souffle de vent se dégagea de la lame du Shibien. Mais encore plus puissant et dévastateur. Le coup arriva de plein fouet sur les soldats égyptiens qui ne purent l'éviter. Une fois la brume accompagnant le coup dissipé, les Medjais apparurent indemne. Tous croyaient qu'il avait échoué. Mais à nouveau il parla, un sourire sadique accrochait à ses lèvres.

-Vous l'avez entendu n'est-ce pas, le bruit du vent divin.

C'est alors qu'à l'image de la dernière fois, les vingt Medjais qui se trouvaient en première ligne furent déchiquetés. Le sang des victimes s'étendant rapidement sur le sol de la Grande Salle. Plusieurs élèves eurent des hauts de cœur et recrachèrent leur dîner.

La vue des cadavres des gardes des temples sur le sol, annonça le début de la bataille pour les soldats du chaos. Ils se précipitèrent vers les six Mibu. Nullement impressionnés, les trois héritiers discutaient entre eux.

-Tu vas peut-être pouvoir nous en laisser un peu cette fois.

-Shinrei a raison, à chaque fois tu nous fais ce coup là.

Pour seule réponse, Harry leur offrit un sourire. Puis tous trois se battirent. Bien qu'inférieur en nombre, ils se débrouillaient remarquablement bien. Ils étaient plus rapides et plus forts techniquement. Shinrei et Keikoku s'aidaient de leur élément pour déstabiliser leurs adversaires. Puis infligeaient au minimum deux blessures pas soldats, une pour stopper l'attaque qui leur était portée puis une autre mortel. Ils leurs coupaient la tête nettement.

Par contre Kyo, encore plus agile et rapide que les deux adolescents, profitait de son avantage pour éviter les coups des épées pour pouvoir porter un seul et unique coup à la tête. Le plus souvent, il passait derrière ses assaillants qui n'avaient pas le temps de réagir. Sur son visage on pouvait voir une jubilation totale. Il était dans son élément.

De leur côté, les trois filles des cinq planètes tuaient les malheureux qui osaient s'approcher trop près. Distribuant coups de lances et épées et pour les plus malchanceux vidés de leur sang.

-Leur sang ne vaut pas le sien mais cela fera l'affaire pendant quelques jours.

-Je ne comprendrais jamais comment tu fais pour manger dans un moment pareil.

Imelda ne reçut qu'un sourire de la part du vampire. Pendant ce temps, plusieurs élèves, notamment des trois premières années, s'étaient évanouis. D'autres regardaient avec des yeux ronds leurs trois camarades tuer ces hommes sans aucuns scrupules. Les professeurs n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, ils n'avaient jamais soupçonné que leurs élèves étaient si puissants mais surtout si insensible.

Du côté de la famille Meilhac, les réactions étaient plus ou moins les mêmes. Saori était complètement fascinée par l'adresse et la vitesse des Mibu. Tout ce qu'elle avait entendu sur eux n'était pas que fabulations. Ils étaient vraiment redoutables. Tandis que Sophie se demandait comment ses camarades qu'elle côtoyait depuis maintenant deux mois pouvaient être aussi cruels. Mais le pire, elle connaissait Harry depuis les vacances, et jamais elle ne l'avait vu comme cela. A croire que ce que lui avait dit Hermione était vrai : il n'était plus le même.

-Comment peuvent-ils jubiler dans un tel moment ?

-Tous les Mibu, sont né pour combattre. C'est cela qui fait la différence entre les samouraïs et de simples mercenaires, ils ne vivent que pour le combat. Et rien, ma fille, rien ne pourra les changer.

-Mais maman, regardes-les. Ils sont cruels, je ne peux pas croire ce que je vois. Pourquoi font-ils cela, pour le pouvoir ?

-Non, Sophie. Le pouvoir nous l'avons déjà. Kyo et ses deux "cousins" ne se battent que pour trouver des adversaires à leur niveau. Expliqua Hermione.

-Oui c'est vrai, un jour mon beau-père m'a dit : « un véritable samouraï est celui qui ne se bat que pour être le plus fort ». Mais dans notre siècle, il est difficile de trouver des guerriers comme eux. Je pense qu'il ne reste que les Mibu, et les différentes armées des Dieux. J'ai appris que tu suivais des cours de maniement des armes, pourquoi continues-tu à les suivre ?

-Pour pouvoir rivaliser avec les Mangemorts.

-Alors, toi aussi tu veux pouvoir affronter des hommes pour prouver que tu es la plus forte.

Cette réponse plongea Sophie dans ses pensées. Elle n'y avait pas pensé comme ça, mais c'est vrai qu'elle espérait pouvoir rivaliser avec Hermione. Mais en voyant le niveau qu'avait Harry, comment pouvait-il trouver des adversaires aussi habiles que lui, les guerriers du chaos ne pouvaient même pas le toucher.

Le combat dura encore cinq minutes. Cinq minutes au bout desquelles tous les adversaires étaient à terre. Keikoku et Shinrei semblaient exténués. Tandis qu'Harry respirait la santé. Par contre tous trois portaient des traces des combats, leur chemise arborait quelques entailles ici et là mais surtout plusieurs taches de sang. Quoi de plus normal, lorsqu'on sait que chacun d'entre eux venaient de tuer vingt guerriers du chaos. Les vingt derniers étant à l'actif des trois jeunes filles.

Drago et Neville se dirigèrent vers Hermione et ses protégées.

-Alors, pas trop dur ?

-Non, Saisei. Mais très fatigant. On manque encore un peu d'entraînement. Mais le pire c'est que ma chemise était toute neuve.

-Shinrei, tu ne peux pas rester sérieux deux minutes.

-Keikoku, par pitié, on a fait notre travail alors je peux rigoler un peu non ?

Neville soupira et marmonna un truc dans le genre : « On le changera jamais, vraiment irrécupérable ».

-Si vous avez terminé, pourquoi Harry reste là-bas ?

-C'est vrai c'est bizarre. Attendez, je vais voir.

Hermione se dirigea vers son roi. A deux mètres de lui, elle s'agenouilla.

-Votre majesté, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Les guerriers du chaos ne se déplacent jamais seuls. Ils sont toujours accompagnés d'une grande prêtresse. Ou d'un grand prêtre de leur ordre.

Il finit par lever les yeux, vers l'obscurité du plafond.

-Je pense que tu peux descendre, à moins que tu ne veuilles subir le même sort que tes guerriers.

Tout le monde se demandait à qui il parlait, surtout qu'avec cette noirceur ambiante, ils ne voyaient personne. Mais une voix leur prouva que le Roi Rouge avait raison.

-Ta réputation n'est pas usurpée Harry Potter ou devrais-je dire Kyo Mibu le Roi Rouge ?

-Peut importe, les deux sont mes noms. Mais tu pourrais au moins dire qui tu es.

-On ne reconnaît même plus ses amies Harry ?

-Toi !

Harry entra dans une rage folle, il planta son sabre dégoulinant de sang dans le sol de la Grande Salle. Il s'accroupit, permettant à deux ailes faites de plumes noires de se déployer. Il se remit debout, retira son sabre de la pierre. Puis d'une impulsion vola vers le plafond. Rapidement personne ne sut ce qu'il faisait.

Neville pour remédier à cela créa une boule de feu qu'il envoya en l'air afin d'éclairer le plafond. Harry s'était posé sur une poutre ses ailes avaient disparu dans son dos. Et à une dizaine de mètres de lui se trouvait une silhouette féminine d'après les formes de celle-ci. Sans que personne ne puisse voir quoi que se soit, il s'était trouvé derrière l'étrangère son sabre sous sa gorge.

-Allons, ce n'est pas bien de traiter ainsi une vieille connaissance.

Elle retira la lame de sa gorge et d'un mouvement rapide sauta de la poutre où elle se trouvait. Elle se débarrassa de son manteau. A terre, tout le monde put voir son visage. Légèrement ovale, bronzé et surtout les yeux de couleur bleue en amandes. Ses cheveux noirs, formaient une tresse dans son dos. Elle ressemblait très fortement à Sophie, si ce n'est la longueur des cheveux et la couleur de peau, on les aurait pris pour des sœurs.

Quelques secondes après elle, Harry sauta de la poutre et se réceptionna tel un félin. Beaucoup se demandant comment il faisait pour ne pas se briser les os en sautant d'une telle hauteur. Il essaya de lui infliger un coup de sabre, qu'elle évita sans problème par une roue arrière. Alors qu'il souriait, il se releva et se dirigea dans le sens opposé d'une dizaine de mètre.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de la présence de Sekhmet, la future grande prêtresse de la déesse lionne.

-Rien d'intéressant, j'ai juste la mission de venir voir comment tu te débrouilles.

-Tu es donc passée sous les ordres de se maudit serpent.

-Le monde change Harry, ma famille devait payer une vieille dette, et j'ai été choisi pour la rembourser. Il s'agit aussi d'un test pour voir si je suis capable de succéder à ma mère.

-Quel beau test, tu viens de perdre près d'un quart de ton armée.

-Je savais qu'en se frottant à toi, il ne pouvait en être autrement. Tu as combien de victimes à ton actif. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu venais de décimer l'armée de Sokar, pas moins de cinq cents gardiens des nécropoles.

-Son grand prêtre ne voulait pas que je récupère mon bien. Tu sais que je tiens beaucoup au Tenrô.

-Je sais, que serait le Roi Rouge sans ses deux sabres attitrés. Mais ça ne me dit pas combien.

-Attend que je réfléchisse. Cinq cents gardiens fin juillet. Puis, je suis allé en Grèce où je suis tombé sur des Spectres et des Berserkers. Les guerres entre les Dieux ont toujours été très compliquées, encore plus lorsque les soldats agissent seuls. Vu que les Berserkers agissaient seulement par pur plaisir, j'ai aidé les Spectres. Les divisions de la peur et la terreur ont été tuées, tandis que les autres sont reparties comme des chiens, la queue entre les jambes. D'ailleurs sa majesté Perséphone m'est très reconnaissante, elle a un grand mal à régner sur les Enfers seule. Ensuite il y a eut des Mangemorts en Grèce, au Japon et en Egypte où je suis retourné rapidement. Ce qui doit faire mille soixante et un avec les quarante d'aujourd'hui.

Certains élèves et professeurs étaient choqués, ils parlaient du nombre de victimes qu'Harry avait fait comme s'il s'agissait de la pluie et du beau temps.

-Tu es le digne descendant du Démon. Il doit être fier de toi.

-Tu t'attendais à quoi. Une question. Que cherche Voldemort en Egypte ?

-Oh trois fois rien, les bracelets d'Anubis et de Seth.

Harry parti dans un rire froid, digne de sa Némésis.

-Aurais-tu perdu la tête mon cher Harry.

-Certainement pas, je vais te dire quelque chose. Il releva sa manche droite, révélant ainsi son bracelet. C'est moi qui possède le bracelet d'Anubis.

-Tu as trouvé l'oasis d'Ahm Shere. Tu m'épates. Tu contrôles donc la plus puissante armée Egyptienne. Voldemort aura beaucoup de mal à te tuer cette fois.

-Bon, et si on passait ce à quoi tu es venue.

-Sans problème.

Elle fit apparaître une épée courbée et déploya son aura jaune sable. Elle lança rapidement un sort à Harry.

-_Endoloris_.

Kyoshiro regarda le sort se diriger vers lui. Lors de l'impact, il releva les yeux vers Sekhmet, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

-La rumeur est donc fondée. Les Mibu sont bel et bien insensible à la magie.

Cela ne fit qu'agrandir le sourire du Roi Rouge, il déploya alors son aura. Une sensation d'être écrasé par l'air ambiant gagna tout le monde, ils avaient tous l'impression de suffoquer par l'air ambiant. L'air était chargé de puissance, froide et cruelle. Quelques secondes plus tard, l'aura d'Harry se matérialisa, une aura immense d'une couleur rouge sang. Remus sortit un faible "James" en reconnaissant l'aura qu'avait déployé son ami bien des années auparavant. C'est la jeune fille qui attaqua la première.

L'échange de coups était très rapide, peu de personne dans la salle pouvait apercevoir les mouvements des deux adversaires. Il semblait qu'Harry avait enfin trouvé un adversaire de son niveau. Chacun parant les attaques de l'autre. Les coups qui n'étaient pas parés ne brassaient que du vent. Harry essaya de donner un coup au niveau du cou de l'Egyptienne, mais celle-ci se baissa n'offrant que sa tresse au Shibien. Les deux adversaires se séparèrent d'une dizaine de mètres.

-Très joli coup. Moi qui tenais à mes cheveux.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ta tête les rejoindra bientôt.

Les deux sourirent. Ils étaient du même monde, un monde rempli de batailles où seul le plus fort survivait. La future prêtresse tandis la main et Harry fut entouré d'une tempête de sable, de laquelle il se dégagea par un coup de sabre accompagné d'une rafale de vent.

-Si c'est comme ça, je vais te faire l'honneur d'une technique du vent divin.

-Je sais déjà comment échapper au Mizuchi.

-Qui ta dit que je vais utiliser le Mizuchi. Technique secrète, Suzaku.

La silhouette d'Harry s'estompa progressivement en même temps qu'il prononçait son attaque. Dès qu'il fut totalement disparu, un immense oiseau de feu de cinq mètres d'envergures apparu. L'oiseau poussa un cri empli de puissance. Son corps entièrement fait de flamme émettait une lumière quasi aveuglante et le pouvoir qui en ressortait était énorme.

-C'est quoi cette attaque ?

-D'après ce que je sais, Saisei, cela doit être l'un des quatre grands coups du vent divin obscur.

-C'est exact Imelda, et je pourrai même ajouter, que c'et plus précisément l'attaque majeur du feu.

-C'est le pourquoi des flammes.

-Et comment connais-tu cette attaque, Shinrei ?

-Tu oublies que Keikoku et moi-même sommes aussi des héritiers de l'ancien Roi Rouge. Contrairement à Kyo, nous n'avons que quelques brides de sa mémoire.

-Alors pourquoi vous n'utilisez pas ces attaques également si vous êtes ses héritiers.

-Pertinente question Sophie, dont la réponse est très simple. Comme l'a dit Shinrei, nous sommes ses héritiers mais pas directs, seuls ceux pouvant prétendre au trône peuvent apprendre ces arcanes. De plus, elles demandent une parfaite synchronisation du corps, et de l'esprit. Kyoshiro a du apprendre à se connaître lui-même. Nous sommes très loin de son niveau, et ce n'est pas sûr que nous y parvenions un jour. Je préfère largement mes attaques.

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur la suite des événements.

L'oiseau se dirigea vers la jeune Egyptienne. Celle-ci, après le moment de surprise créa un mur fait de sable. Ne sachant pas si son mur tiendrait le coup, elle se para à riposter. L'oiseau de proie s'approcha rapidement, lors de l'impact avec le mur, celui-ci vola en éclat, mais la future Prêtresse donna un coup d'épée à l'oiseau. Ce dernier se posa quelque peu brutalement au sol, puis les flammes s'estompèrent, laissant apparaître un Harry à genoux mais avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Son amie, profita de ce moment de faiblesse pour lui porter un coup. Alors que son bras se trouvait à un mètre de la tête du Roi Rouge, celle-ci stoppa net son geste. Et avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, l'oiseau de feu réapparu et traversa la jolie Egyptienne.

Harry réapparut une vingtaine de mètre plus loin, à quelques pas de ses hommes. La jeune étrangère s'était retournée étrangement intact. Elle voyait son ami de dos mais pas son sourire. Celui-ci posa sa lame sur son épaule et tourna légèrement la tête pour la voir. D'une voie sadique, il lui dit :

-Tu l'as ressentit toi aussi non ? Le souffle du Suzaku.

De multiples blessures apparurent sur la jeune fille en même temps que ses vêtements se déchiraient et du sang giclait. Une légère marre de sang commença à se former aux pieds de l'Egyptienne. Ses vêtements commençaient à ressembler à des lambeaux suite aux coups de sabres du Mibu mais surtout à cause du Suzaku. Kyo lui souriait, il avait réussi à faire son petit effet, personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il utilise une attaque différente du Mizuchi. Et à voir les têtes des professeurs, des élèves et de ses compagnons, ils ne s'attendaient surtout pas à une attaque aussi puissante et dévastatrice.

-Le Suzaku…félicitation, tu as réussi à me surprendre. Surtout que je ne connais pas toutes les facettes du vent divin obscur. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas pu porté mon coup.

Harry se tourna complètement vers elle.

-Le Suzaku est une attaque dévastatrice par elle-même mais si l'adversaire l'évite, il bloque les connections nerveuses. Ce qui permet de revenir tel…

-Le phœnix qui renaît de ses cendres.

-Tout à fait, j'aime beaucoup cette attaque et c'est pourquoi les phœnix me font facilement confiance.

Les explications étant terminées, ils reprirent le combat. Bien que désavantagée par ses blessures, la jeune fille tenait tête au chef des Mibu. Après cinq minutes d'échanges, celle-ci infligea un violent coup de pied dans le ventre du Gryffondor, qui se retrouva éjecté plusieurs mètres plus loin.

-arena tempestas atis. (NA : J'entends tout de suite ceux qui font du latin. Moi je n'y connais rien, alors tuer moi vite. Bon c'est bon, merci. En fait, je voulais dire tempête de sable. Si quelqu'un sait comment on dit, qu'il me le dise. Merci.)

Aussitôt, un violent souffle de vent se leva. Il prit de plus en plus d'ampleur jusqu'à former une tempête. Très vite du sable se joignit au souffle, puis se dirigea vers Harry. Celui-ci essaya d'envoyer des rafales de vent pour le contrer mais rien n'y fit, la tempête grossissait de plus en plus. Et rapidement, le jeune homme fut emporté par le vent. Il s'éleva de plusieurs mètres pour finir par s'écraser contre la paroi qu'avait formée Imelda. Il s'écroula complètement sonner, incapable de se relever.

Plusieurs personnes essayèrent de lui porter secours, mais le directeur ou le professeur de métamorphose étaient toujours coincés par le mur, tandis qu'Hermione et Sophie étaient retenues par Nyx et Sakura.

-Tu m'as obligé à utiliser ma plus puissante attaque, et regardes toi, incapable de te relever. Tu n'es pas encore digne de diriger les Mibu. Mais peut-être que mon attaque te fera changer.

-Comment oses-tu blasphémer sur notre roi ?

-Tiens donc, voilà donc le deuxième des trois héritiers. Celui qui contrôle l'eau au sein des Neuf Planètes. Tu n'es pas de taille contre moi. Mais si tu t'obstines, je vais abréger tes souffrances et ensuite j'en finirai avec ton roi.

Fou de rage, Shinrei déploya son aura. Mais Keikoku posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

-Keikoku, laisses moi lui régler son compte.

-Non, Shinrei, ceci n'est pas ton combat. Surtout qu'il revient à lui.

Neville eut tout juste le temps d'écarter Drago qu'une explosion d'aura se ressentit là où se trouvait Harry. Son aura rouge l'entourait comme jamais avant, plus écrasante, froide et puissante que jamais. Il se releva tant bien que mal encore un peu sonné. On ne pouvait pas distinguer les contours de son corps à travers cette marée rouge mais une chose était bien visible, ses yeux. Ils n'étaient plus de leur couleur verte habituelle mais brillaient comme deux rubis rempli de fureur et de rage. Sakura souffla :

-C'est le retour du Démon.

L'intensité de son aura diminua un peu mais sans s'estomper. Ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux. Sa chemise n'était que l'ombre d'elle-même.

-Je te félicite Sekhmet, tu as réussi à m'assommer quelques instants. Mais maintenant finit de jouer. Tu vas savoir pourquoi en Grèce, au Japon et en Egypte on me surnomme le Démon.

Son aura reprit plus d'importance, confirmant encore l'écart qu'il y avait entre le Roi Rouge et ses hommes. D'un geste rageur, il arracha sa chemise. Ce geste amena la surprise pour tous. Non pas par le geste en lui-même, mais par ce qu'ils virent dans le dos du Gryffondor. Au lieu de trouver le tatouage du yin et du yang, ils trouvèrent à la place une croix. Mais une croix rouge comme il était dit dans la légende et celle-ci irradiait d'une lumière rouge comme si elle brûlait.

-La Sainte Croix Rouge. Cela fait plus de quatre siècles qu'elle n'était pas apparue. Aucun doute possible, il est vraiment l'héritier.

-Tu en doutais ma chère Sekhmet. Mais tu n'as pas encore tout vu, je te réserve beaucoup de surprises encore.

Tandis que sa main droite tenait toujours le Shibien, il créa une brèche dans l'espace. Au début, les cinq planètes ne comprirent pas ce geste. Mais quand le Tenrô vint se loger dans la main gauche de leur roi, ils comprirent qu'il était décidé à en finir. La brèche se referma toute seule. Kyoshiro se positionna face à l'Egyptienne.

-Ton heure est venue princesse des sables.

-Montres moi ce que tu sais faire Roi Rouge.

-Technique secrète Suzaku. Il abattit le Tenrô au sol et il lança une deuxième attaque. Technique secrète, Byakko.

L'assemblée était surprise, il n'utilisait pas une mais deux attaques du vent divin obscur simultanément.

Comme une dizaine de minutes auparavant, le phœnix réapparu, mais cette fois Harry n'était pas le Suzaku. Toujours aussi gros et puissant. Vite suivi par un tigre blanc toutes griffes sorties. La puissance qui en émanait était tout aussi forte que le phœnix. La jeune prêtresse pas prête à une double attaque préféra les éviter. Elle réussit à échapper aux serres de l'oiseau dans un premier temps, mais le tigre avait suivi son mouvement et l'attaquait déjà. Au moment où le félin la griffait, l'oiseau de feu vint se jeter sur elle. Comme les fois d'avant, Harry sortit ses phrases qui déclenchaient ses attaques.

-Tu l'as ressentit toi aussi non ? Le souffle du Suzaku. Tu les as touchés toi aussi non ? Les griffes du Byakko.

Les dégâts qu'elle reçut furent considérables. Elle recracha du sang en même temps qu'elle se tenait la poitrine la où les griffures étaient visibles. Ses vêtements étaient légèrement noircis par les flammes.

Harry lui tournait le dos nonchalamment. Un fin sourire aux lèvres.

-Que penses-tu du Byakko ?

-Très impressionnant…elle cracha un peu de sang…je ne m'attendais pas à une double attaque.

Ils ne dirent plus rien, retournant à leur combat. Bien que Kyoshiro ne soit que très peu blessé, la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir, il venait d'utiliser quatre techniques du vent divin obscur dont trois majeures. Mais le spectacle n'en était pas moins aussi beau qu'avant. Chacun parant les coups de l'autre. Les spectateurs se demandaient comment ils faisaient pour rester encore debout après tous les coups encaissés et les attaques utilisées.

A un moment, le Roi Rouge fut mis à mal. Il reçut un coup d'épée qui lui traversa de part en part l'épaule. Et il se retrouva projeté quelques mètres plus loin par un coup de pied qu'il reçut dans le ventre. Il se releva comme si de rien n'était. Le sang qui s'écoulait de sa blessure glissait le long de son bras puis le long de la lame du Tenrô. Il regarda quelques gouttes tombées au sol puis une lumière blanche l'entoura quelques instant. Quand elle disparut, la blessure avait disparu.

-Pratique les pouvoirs de guérison. Mais ce combat dure depuis trop longtemps.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ma belle. Voici ma dernière attaque, aucun de nous deux ne se relèvera, mes réserves risque d'être à plat après ça. Il lui sourit. Voici le véritable visage du Suzaku. Technique secrète, Suzaku.

Personnes ne croyaient qu'il était sérieux, son Suzaku était déjà phénoménal mais si en plus ce n'était qu'un simulacre de ce qu'il pouvait faire réellement alors le Byakko ou même le Mizuchi pouvaient être encore plus destructeur.

Pour la troisième fois, un oiseau de feu prit place à la place du Gryffondor. Mais cette fois il était trois fois plus gros, et la puissance qui s'en dégageait était multipliée par cinq. Kyo regardait sa création se diriger vers la jeune fille.

-Ressens, et éparpilles toi devant le souffle du Suzaku.

Il regarda avec un sourire satisfait son amie s'écrouler après l'impact. Mais quelque chose sortit du corps de la jeune fille. Chose qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. Une rose noire semblait se détacher de la jeune fille. Dès qu'il la vit, Harry la brûla. Il lâcha ses deux sabres et courut vers l'Egyptienne.

-Il est fou, elle voulait le tuer et voilà qu'il s'inquiète pour elle.

-Ne parlez pas sans savoir monsieur Malefoy. La rose noire est le symbole d'un rituel japonais de possession de l'esprit, le Shoyû. Elle n'était pas elle-même, Voldemort l'a utilisée.

-Désolé professeur.

Pendant ce temps, Harry venait de prendre Sekhmet dans ses bras. Celle-ci toussait du sang et avait beaucoup de mal à respirer.

-Je suis désolé Harry, je me suis fait manipuler. Au début, je devais seulement…l'aider à retrouver les bracelets…mais il a su qu'on s'était rencontré…alors il a prit possession de moi, pour t'atteindre…

-Ce n'est rien, je vais te guérir et ressusciter tes guerriers et tu pourras retourner chez toi.

-Non, j'ai fait honte à ma famille…je ne pourrais jamais rentrer…laisses moi mourir en paix. Ma sœur prendra la place de future prêtresse.

-Ne dit pas çà, tu mérites de vivre. Ce n'est pas parce que Tom t'a trompé que tu dois mourir.

-C'est inutile Harry…la vie s'échappe de mon corps…une larme coula le long de la joue du Survivant…ne pleure pas, cela ne sert à rien…tu sais les yeux rouges te vont bien…Harry sourit à cette remarque…mais sache une chose, je t'ai aimé dès le premier regard et devoir me battre contre toi a été la chose la plus difficile que j'ai faite.

Harry ne sut quoi répondre à ceci. Il préféra se baisser vers elle et il l'embrassa. Elle répondit difficilement. Puis son corps s'affaissa, signe qu'elle venait de rendre l'âme. Harry encore furieux lâcha un cri de rage et de désespoir, Voldemort venait encore de lui enlever quelqu'un qui lui était cher.

Il reposa délicatement le corps de son amie au sol. Il se leva et se dirigea vers ses deux sabres encore à terre. Personne n'avait fait un mouvement depuis la fin du combat. Ne sachant pas comment réagirait le Roi Rouge. Harry ramassa le Shibien et le Tenrô. Il tourna le dos au reste de l'assemblée, la croix rouge toujours présente mais ne semblait pas brûlée et le tatouage du yin et du yang était revenu. Son aura l'entoura de nouveau.

-Le premier qui intervient, je le dépèce sur place.

Personne n'osa bouger, la lueur dans ses yeux rouges faisant frémir tout le monde y comprit les Cinq Planètes.

-J'en appelle aux Dieux Anciens. Qu'à travers mon corps et mon âme revivent les maîtres de l'Olympe. Je requiers l'aide de la sagesse, fille du ciel, dont je me remettrais au jugement. Que sa présence m'aide devant le problème qui se heurte à ma route. Que mon sang redonne vie à la Déesse aux yeux pers.

-Harry arrête, tu ne peux pas effectuer une invocation de niveau dix. Tu risques de te tuer, personne n'a réussi depuis les fondateurs.

Harry ignora son grand-père et il se trancha les poignets. Il dessina un olivier avec son sang et par-dessus le tronc, le nom de la déesse invoquée. Quelques secondes plus tard, une intense lumière dorée se matérialisa à la place du cercle. Celle-ci diminua pour faire place à une femme d'une vingtaine d'année, habillée d'une toge blanche retenue par des pinces dorées, les cheveux violets, et surtout les yeux verts, semblable à Harry Potter.

Celui-ci s'agenouilla devant la déesse tout comme les six Mibu et le professeur de duel.

-Déesse Athéna, je suis heureux que vous ayez répondu à mon appel.

-Je suis flatté que quelqu'un puisse faire des invocations divines. Le conseil divin est très fier de t'avoir comme représentant. Amaterasu est heureuse de voir renaître sa création et d'avoir un descendant tel que toi. Par contre Sokar est un peu fâché que tu lui aies privé de ses gardiens des nécropoles. Mais il a reconnu que son grand prêtre n'était qu'un idiot doublé d'un être abject avec une grande soif de pouvoir. Mais si tu m'as appelé c'est que tu requiers mon aide, non ?

-J'aimerai pouvoir éviter les questions sur moi, mes pouvoirs et mon clan.

-Je vois.

Une immense aura dorée entoura la déesse de la guerre quelques secondes. Puis il s'estompa.

-Voilà c'est fait. Tous les professeurs et les élèves ne se souviennent de cette soirée. A la place, ils croiront qu'il y a bien eut une attaque mais qu'ils ont été piégés derrière un mur et que tu as été obligé de te battre avec un Mangemort qui a prit la fuite avec l'arrivée d'un membre du clan Mibu. Par contre une seule personne se rappellera de cette soirée. Elle est digne de confiance mais à toi de trouver de qui il s'agit.

Harry ne releva pas cette petite surprise et observa l'assemblée derrière lui. Tous les personnes présentes excepté les six Mibu et le professeur de duel semblaient être dans une étrange transe, et regardaient un point invisible.

-Je vous remercie. Pouvez-vous également envoyer tous ces soldats Egyptiens dans mes terres pour que je puisse les ressusciter. La déesse se concentra quelques secondes puis les corps disparurent. Sakura !

-Votre majesté.

-Retourne au clan et dit à Kaworu et Elise de les ressusciter. La japonaise baissa la tête puis disparu dans un nuage de fleur de cerisier.

-Une dernière chose déesse. Pouvez-vous faire quelque chose pour mon amie ?

-Tu es quelqu'un de bon jeune roi. Le conseil avait prévu de faire quelque chose pour elle. Sekhmet a proposé qu'elle devienne l'une de ces filles. Ainsi elle serait près de toi, sauf qu'elle ne retiendra rien de sa vie passée.

-Soit j'accepte.

Athéna leva sa main vers le cadavre de la jeune fille. Un halo de lumière l'entoura, cachant son corps aux autres puis lorsque la lumière disparu, le corps de la princesse des sables fit place à celui d'une lionne de quelques mois et d'une taille de cinquante centimètre. La jeune lionne se dirigea aussitôt vers Harry et se frotta à lui.

-Je vous serai éternellement reconnaissant, à vous et au conseil. Faites moi le privilège de lui donné votre nom. La déesse grecque sourit et hocha la tête. Alors bienvenue parmi nous Pallas.

-Je suis heureuse de cet honneur. Maintenant à moi de te demander quelque chose. Pourrais-je voir la deuxième couleur de tes yeux. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit, ceux-ci avaient repris leur couleur d'origine. Tu as de très jolis yeux.

-Je vous remercie, je peux vous retourner le compliment.

La déesse éclata d'un de rire cristallin.

-Cette couleur est très rare, nous sommes les seuls à les avoir. Et beaucoup de Dieux aimeraient te voir dans leur rang, moi la première. Tu aurais fait un merveilleux Saint d'or du lion.

-Peut-être dans une autre vie. Et j'en serai ravi.

-Nous verrons. Il est l'heure pour moi de retourner au conseil. Porte toi bien jeune roi et puisse les Dieux te guider sur ton chemin.

Et c'est avec un dernier sourire qu'Athéna, déesse de la guerre et de la sagesse repartit vers les siens. Harry se releva. Dans son dos, la croix rouge s'estompa pour faire place à son tatouage connu de tous. Il planta ses deux sabres dans le sol puis porta sa main à son tatouage, à l'extrémité de la pointe qui remontait sur son épaule gauche. Il appuya dessus et quelques instants plus tard, une silhouette passa les portes de la Grande Salle. Elle était recouverte des mêmes capes qui caractérisaient les Mibu.

Celle-ci s'avança vers le Roi Rouge puis s'agenouilla.

-Votre majesté, vous m'avez appelé.

-Bonsoir Elise, j'aimerais que tu …

Il ne put finir sa phrase car il venait de s'évanouir. Ce geste mit fin à l'enchantement de la déesse ainsi qu'au mur de l'elfe. Aussitôt après, les quatre membres des Cinq Planètes encore présents, Sophie, le directeur et la sous-directrice se précipitèrent vers lui. Le directeur s'assura de son état puis questionna la nouvelle arrivante.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Le Roi Rouge m'a envoyé ici car il a repéré une attaque. Et apparemment il a bien fait, son jeune protégé a eut quelques problèmes.

-C'est exact et heureusement qu'il sait se débrouiller seul. Qui sait ce qui aurait pu lui arriver autrement.

-Bien, si vous permettez, je vais l'amener chez mon roi. Nous le ramènerons demain.

-Soit, je vous fais confiance.

La jeune femme hocha la tête puis prit le corps d'Harry dans ses bras. Et c'est dans un tourbillon de pétales de rose noire qu'ils disparurent tous les deux.

-Albus, je croyais qu'on ne pouvait pas transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

-Les règles qui nous régissent ne semblent pas affectées les Mibu. Il se tourna vers les élèves. Bien après ces événements pas très réjouissants, je suggère à tout le monde de regagner son dortoir. Les elfes apporteront des encas pour ceux qui en veulent. Et les cours de demain sont annulés.

Sous le choc, les élèves ne dirent rien et regagnèrent leur salle commune. Nos cinq Mibu, sortirent ensemble de la Grande Salle puis prirent un couloir désert. Et accompagnés de la jeune lionne que personne à part eux n'avaient remarqué.

-Bien, comme la mémoire de tout le monde a été effacée, nous avons encore une chance de conserver notre couverture quelques semaines.

-Oui, Imelda, sauf que tu oublies qu'une personne n'a pas été affecté. Et il nous faut savoir de qui il s'agit.

-Je sais Nyx. Nous verrons ça demain. Pour l'heure, rends-toi en terre Mibu pour aider Elise. Et prends Pallas avec toi.

-Bien.

Tandis qu'une nuée de chauve-souris partait par l'une des fenêtres, les quatre autres Mibu montaient vers la Salle sur Demande.

Loin de là, dans les appartements privés du Roi Rouge. Elise venait d'arriver et déposait son roi sur son lit. Une fois chose faite, Nyx arriva un peu essoufflé.

-Nyx, tu peux me dire pourquoi il est dans un état pareil. C'est très rare de le voir avec des réserves quasiment vides. Et que fait cette lionne avec toi ?

-C'est une très longue histoire.

Elle lui raconta brièvement le combat, puis la rencontre avec Athéna.

-Son héritage a du monté d'un cran pour qu'il puisse exécuter deux grands coups du vent divin obscur en même temps. Et l'utilisation du Suzaku à sa pleine puissance explique pourquoi ses réserves sont à plat. Occupes toi de sa jeune protégée et je le remets d'aplomb d'ici demain.

-Bien, bonne chance.

La vampire sortit de la chambre. Puis la jeune guérisseuse s'affaira à renflouer les réserves d'Harry puis soigna les deux blessures qu'il s'était fait aux poignets pour invoquer la déesse. Elle y passa près de deux heures mais à la fin, elle était heureuse. Le Roi Rouge n'était pas un humain comme les autres et ce n'est pas un petit manque d'énergie qui allait le tuer.


	11. Conseil de famille

**Conseil de famille**

Tout était blanc, il se sentait en parfaite symbiose avec son environnement. Aucune fatigue ou douleur ne se faisaient ressentir. Il était comme dans les premiers mois de sa vie, comme dans le liquide vital qui précède la naissance.

Il flottait ici et là, à la recherche de quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il se regarda très brièvement. Ses blessures n'étaient qu'un vague souvenir, plus aucune marque de son combat du jour précédent. Et il était habillé de son kimono blanc avec les symboles de la dualité en rouge et blanc. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir mit cette tenue dernièrement.

Soudain un tunnel de lumière se profila à l'horizon. Il se sentit aspiré par ce trou lumineux, mais il ne paniqua pas, quelque chose en lui, lui disait que ce qu'il cherchait était au bout de ce passage.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il déboucha sur une salle baignait d'une lumière dorée. La salle ne possédait ni plafond ni sol. Malgré ce manque, plusieurs piliers étaient présents, tous fait dans une matière d'un blanc pur ressemblant étrangement à de l'orichalque, le métal perdu de l'Atlantide.

Après avoir contemplé la salle de son regard écarlate, une forme indistincte commença à attirer son regard. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard, il pouvait avec certitude dire qu'il s'agissait d'une personne. Une personne bien particulière puisqu'il possédait trois paires d'ailes dans le dos.

La silhouette apparue complètement. Il put alors l'observait à son aise. Elle possédait un visage d'androgyne, impossible de dire s'il s'agissait d'un homme ou d'une femme. De longs cheveux d'un blanc surnaturel cascadés sur chacune de ses épaules. Et deux saphirs pour pupilles. Elle portait une toge d'un vert très pâle. Et bien que la silhouette semblait frêle, de son corps se dégageait une puissance pleinement contrôlée.

Son examen finit, il reconnut tout de suite la personne qu'il avait rencontré, il y a quatre mois. Aussitôt ce constat fait, il s'agenouilla.

-C'est un plaisir de vous revoir monseigneur Adam Kadamon.

-Le plaisir est partagé jeune roi.

-Où sommes-nous ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu cet endroit lors de notre dernière rencontre ?

-C'est exact puisque la dernière fois, je m'étais infiltré dans tes rêves. Cette fois, tout ton être est venu à moi. Tu es présentement dans une sphère extérieure. Plus précisément dans la mienne, l'Etéménanki, la sphère qui a vu la naissance de toutes les magies.

-Je me suis inconsciemment dirigé vers la plus haute sphère qui régit notre monde. Mais je ne comprends pas, personne n'est autorisé à entrer dans l'Etéménanki.

-C'est exact, mais j'ai observé ton combat hier. Ton héritage a fait un bond incroyable. Même s'il ne s'est réveillé qu'à moitié. Si tu étais resté sur la première sphère, enfin la Terre, tu n'aurais jamais refait surface. Et cela même si ton état était stable lorsque ta guérisseuse t'a soigné. Il fallait que tu viennes ici pour stabiliser ta magie. C'est la première fois depuis que la famille royale Mibu et la famille dominante du clan Potter se sont unis que l'héritage ressurgit d'une telle façon. Depuis quatre siècles, tous les héritiers du clan Potter sont amenés ici pour éviter la destruction de leur corps par leur magie. Il faut dire que l'héritage que vous recevez est l'un des plus important sur Terre. Mais aucun de tes ancêtres, jusque maintenant n'avaient réussi à utiliser à sa pleine puissance les techniques secrètes du vent divin obscur. Celui qui possède le même sang que toi y parvient également, il est venu me rendre visite, il y a quelques jours pour quelques renseignements.

-Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire. En fait mon corps n'aurait jamais supporté mon flux magique et j'en serais mort. L'ange lui sourit tristement. Par contre, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez avec l'héritage du clan Potter. A part une puissance plus grande.

-La magie japonaise comme la pratique les Mibu est principalement axés sur la combinaison des différents éléments de la nature aux combats aux armes ou au corps à corps. La guérison, les protections, la résurrection, en générale les magies connues seulement à l'est de l'Oural, mais également la magie spirituelle sont leurs spécialités. Bien qu'il contrôle plusieurs magies avec aisance, deux familles les surpassaient dans les magies dites occidentales, les Potter et les Vlasto. Ces deux familles, alliées depuis plusieurs millénaires, ont appris durant des siècles à manipuler les magies utilisées par plusieurs peuples. C'est pourquoi elles ont toujours été les plus puissantes et les plus craintes dans le monde occidental.

-Je me demandais d'où provenais toutes ses informations sur les différentes magies, j'avais pensé qu'elle venait de mon sang Mibu ce qui est à moitié faux. Je vous remercie pour ses quelques précisions. Combien de temps devrais-je encore rester ici ? Car je pense que si mes sujets ne me trouvent pas, ils risquent de retourner ciel et terre pour me retrouver.

-Je n'en doute pas. Ton temps ici est presque terminé. Pourrais-tu saluer ton "frère" de ma part ? Harry hocha la tête, il avait d'ailleurs hâte de revoir son "frère", celui qui partagé le même sang que lui. Une dernière chose, je dois juste te dire que quelqu'un aimerait te rencontrer avant ton retour sur Terre.

Harry fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas qui voulait le voir. L'ange ne lui adresse un sourire avant que le dernier des Potter commence à partir de l'Etéménanki. Lorsqu'il fut totalement disparu, Adam Kadamon lui adressa une ultime phrase qu'il n'entendra jamais.

-Ton chemin vers la liberté sera encore dur jeune roi. Tu as déjà tellement souffert que j'en suis désolé. Hélas le futur ne sera pas une simple route pavée mais un chemin escarpé avec maints obstacles.

Une larme roula le long de son visage avant qu'il ne se tourne, retournant à ses occupations.

Harry fut projeté au travers des différentes sphères pour arriver dans celle juste au-dessus de la Terre. Plus précisément au-dessus de la chaîne de montagne de l'Himalaya.

Lorsqu'il put voir clairement son environnement, il fut surpris de voir une immense salle dont le plafond était impossible à voir et qu'il était au centre d'une énorme arène avec pour guise de gradins des milliers de trônes de différentes couleurs. Trônes occupés par des hommes et des femmes de différentes ethnies. Il fut encore plus surpris lorsqu'il reconnut la description de la salle du conseil des dieux qu'il avait lu dans un mémoire de l'un des ancêtres de la famille Potter. Ce constat fait, il s'agenouilla devant les dieux.

Les gradins étaient découpés suivant les différentes religions, et au-dessus de chaque partie le symbole du dieu dirigeant. Avec au plus près du centre le maître de chaque panthéons. Parmi eux, Harry avait reconnu Zeus, Râ, Bélinos, Quetzalcóatl, Odin, Shiva, Amaterasu.

-Relèves toi Harry Potter.

Harry obéit au maître du soleil Egyptien.

-Nous sommes heureux que le Séraphita ait répondu à notre requête. Il est le seul à pouvoir autoriser les passages entre les différentes sphères. Shiva sourit chaleureusement au jeune homme. Zeus prit alors la parole.

-Nous avons demandé à Adam Kadamon de te rencontrer car nous voulions te prévenir. Et également te faire part de nos observations sur toi. Tu sais sans doute qu'avant de devenir Voldemort, Tom Elvis Jedusor a beaucoup voyagé. Apprenant plusieurs magies et styles de combat, se faisant des alliés par centaines mais surtout entreprit sa quête de l'immortalité. Les hommes ayant la même vision du monde que lui formant aujourd'hui des succursales de Mangemorts un peu partout sur terre. Il vient de s'allier avec un mage noir très redoutable qui sévit en Grèce et l'ancienne Asie Mineure sous le pseudonyme de Baal. Celui-ci lui apporte son plein soutient en Angleterre puisque le pouvoir de Baal n'est combattu que par un seul clan. Celui dirigé par Achille Vlasto, que tu connais et qui est le descendant direct du héros mythique Achille et d'Alexandre le Grand. Le chef du clan Vlasto a eut un parcourt très semblable au tien, et je pense qu'il te sera, lui et ses hommes, d'une très grande aide dans cette guerre étant aussi puissant que toi lorsque ton héritage sera totalement acquis.

Le roi des Dieux grecs se tourna vers Quetzalcóatl pour qu'il termine.

-Pour le moment, il arrive à maintenir le contrôle de la situation dans la région qu'il domine. Mes avec cette nouvelle alliance, le problème risque de se corser pour tous les deux. Nous te faisons confiance quant à tes décisions sur cela. Si ces deux mages noirs prenaient le pouvoir, l'univers courre à sa perte puisque Adam Kadamon, tout maître de la magie qu'il est, ne peut intervenir directement dans la première sphère mis à part geler le temps. Et nous non plus à part si quelqu'un d'assez puissant, comme toi ou Achille, requiert notre aide, mais il ne pourrait pas tous nous faire venir. Le plus sage serait de reformer le Conseil Suprême des Sorciers tel ton père avant toi. Et ainsi vous pourriez éviter que la guerre touche tous les continents déjà que l'Europe de l'ouest est déjà très touchée et récemment l'Afrique du nord.

-Je pense que Quetzalcóatl à très bien résumer la situation. Les autres dieux approuvèrent Bélinos. Après un silence d'une dizaine de secondes, c'est Amaterasu qui prit la parole.

-Venons-en maintenant à toi personnellement. Pour commencer, je suis très fier de ce que tu as fait avec le clan que j'ai créé à l'aube du temps des hommes, mon fils. Harry eut un sourire heureux à l'appellation de son ancêtre. Avec ton combat d'hier et de ce qui a suivit, nous avons pu constater que tu es notre digne représentant sur Terre. Tu sais reconnaître tes erreurs et pardonner aux autres. Il était très noble de ta part de vouloir sauver ton amie, et une seconde chance lui a été accordée auprès de toi. Nous espérons tous que tu ne changes pas, restes le même et surtout méfies-toi, personne n'est ce qui semble être, surtout dans une période troublée par la guerre. As-tu quelques choses à dire ?

-Avec votre permission, j'aimerais tous vous remerciez pour la confiance que vous placez en moi. J'espère être digne de tous vos espoirs et pouvoir vous rendre tous hommage au moins une fois dans ma vie pour cela.

Harry inclina respectueusement la tête devant chaque panthéon. Les Dieux très heureux de ce geste. Odin parla pour la première fois.

-Avant de te renvoyer chez toi, quelqu'un veut-il dire un mot à Harry Potter ?

Trois dieux se levèrent. Odin demanda donc à Sekhmet de parler la première.

-Jeune roi, je voulais te remercier de ce que tu as fait pour ma future prêtresse. Bien qu'elle ne le deviendra plus. Et merci également pour avoir demandé de ressusciter mes guerriers. Ma Grande Prêtresse viendra te voir en personne pour te parler, et sache que si tu as besoin d'aide, elle et mon armée seront près à t'aider.

Ayant terminé, la déesse lionne se rassit, passant la parole à Baal qui était assit juste à côté de Râ.

-Je voudrais que tu fasses passer à l'héritier des Vlasto un message. Dis-lui de réduire en cendre ce mage noir qui ose usurper mon nom pour commettre ses méfaits.

La parole fut alors transmise à Sokar.

-Et moi je voulais te remercier d'avoir détrôné le traître qui occuper le statut de Grand Prêtre de mon ordre. Bien que tu ais complètement réduit à néant mon armée je te dis quand même merci pour avoir demandé à Anubis de rendre mes gardiens qui n'étaient pas complètement corrompus.

Harry s'inclina devant les paroles des trois Dieux. Le dieu de la foudre lui dit alors que sont temps dans la deuxième sphère toucher à sa fin.

-Le Séraphita te renverra directement dans la Tour Rouge. Prend soin de toi jeune héritier, et au plaisir de te revoir.

Le Roi Rouge s'inclina une nouvelle fois et comme précédemment, il quitta le Conseil des Dieux dans une douce lumière blanche. Il se retrouva directement dans la salle du trône dans l'étage le plus haut de la tour.

Il se dirigea lentement en haut des marches pour s'asseoir sur son siège. Après quelques minutes de silence, il se perdit dans ses pensées.

-_La situation devient plus compromettante. Si Tom commence à s'allier à d'autre mage noir, le vais devoir me révéler à plusieurs personne à qui j'aurais voulu cacher mon identité plus longtemps. Enfin, le moment n'est pas encore venu, il faut d'abord me rendre au Conseil du clan Potter._

Il resta là à réfléchir sur les paroles d'Adam Kadamon et du Conseil des Dieux, jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Elise.

La jeune femme s'inclina au bas des marches.

-Votre majesté, je suis heureuse de vous voir en pleine forme. Cela fait une heure que je vous cherche.

-Tu t'inquiète trop Elise, j'ai dû me rendre dans la seconde sphère.

La jeune femme ne put répondre car Makoto venait de rentrer. Il s'avança d'un pas presser au coté de la guérisseuse et s'inclina.

-Mon roi, Tiyi, la Grande Prêtresse de la déesse Sekhmet sollicite un entretien avec vous.

-Bien, fais-la entrer. Alors que Lucius allait chercher l'Egyptienne, Harry se tourna vers la fille de Muramasa. Tu peux te retirer Elise, merci.

La jeune femme s'éclipsa par une porte dérobée de la salle du trône. La prêtresse entra, seule, s'avança jusqu'au trône et s'agenouilla devant le Roi Rouge. Quand elle se releva, Harry put voir de la tristesse dans ses yeux.

-C'est un honneur de vous revoir Kyo Mibu.

-Je suis également heureux de vous revoir Tiyi même si les conditions ne sont pas très joyeuses. Je suis navré de ce qui est arrivé à votre fille et à vos hommes. Je croyais qu'ils agissaient sur votre ordre.

-Je sais, vous ne pouviez pas savoir mais Voldemort s'est joué de nous deux. Ma déesse m'a mis au courant de ce que vous avez fait. Je vous remercie d'avoir ressuscité mes guerriers et d'avoir pardonné à ma fille. Je sais qu'elle vous aimait et cette épreuve a dû être la plus dure qu'elle est affrontée.

Alors qu'elle finissait sa phrase, elle vit une silhouette courir à ses côtés pour monter les marches puis sauter sur Harry. Elle réalisa bien vite qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune lionne. Celle-ci flattée par les caresses de son maître tourna son regard vers la femme Egyptienne. Après quelques secondes d'analyse, elle descendit jusqu'à la prêtresse pour réclamer des caresses.

-Je pense que votre fille vous a reconnu même si elle ne conserve aucuns souvenirs de sa vie passée.

-C'est exact, et j'en suis très heureuse. L'heure est venue pour moi de retourner auprès des miens, dans le temple de la déesse Sekhmet à Memphis. Je vous serai éternellement reconnaissante, je serai très honorer de pouvoir combattre pour vous dans le futur.

-J'en prends bonne note, et je vous remercie de votre visite.

Tiyi s'inclina devant le Roi Rouge et sortit de la salle du trône pour rejoindre ses guerriers et rentrer en Egypte. Harry quitta également la salle du trône afin de préparer la réunion de sa famille, prévue plus tard dans la matinée dans le domaine ancestral du clan Potter.

A Poudlard, au même moment, les élèves commençaient à se lever. Mais le cœur n'y était pas. Alors qu'ils venaient de constater que la guerre était toute proche dehors. Et surtout que l'école n'était pas plus épargnée que n'importe quel autre lieu dans le monde.

Dans la salle qu'utilisait Harry et les autres Mibu, Hermione, Nyx, Imelda, Drago et Neville attendaient le retour de Sakura pour avoir des nouvelles de leur roi. Bien qu'il soit déjà huit heures, cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'ils patientaient parlant de l'attaque de la veille ou d'autres informations concernant le clan.

Leur attente prit fin par l'apparition d'un nuage de fleurs de cerisiers juste devant eux. Réagissant à la présence du chef des cinq planètes, ils mirent tous un genou à terre. Le tourbillon de fleur fit rapidement place à la jeune fille qui restait d'habitude toujours avec le Roi Rouge.

-Relevez-vous. Et prenons un siège, cela sera plus confortable.

Les six prenant place sur les fauteuils installés.

-Suite au combat d'hier, notre roi est tombé de fatigue. Ce n'est pas le combat en lui-même qui l'a fatigué mais la montée de son héritage, tout comme vous deux Keikoku et Shinrei. Vous ne l'avez pas senti mais vous l'avez pleinement acquis cette fois. Aujourd'hui, vous faites parti des meilleurs guerriers du clan.

-Et pour sa majesté ?

-C'est beaucoup plus délicat Saisei. Depuis quatre siècles, les héritiers des familles Potter, Londubat et Malefoy apprennent dès leur plus jeune âge a contrôlé la magie de leur famille puis à leur seizième anniversaire l'héritage des Mibu. Notre roi n'ayant pas grandi parmi les siens a subit une double montée de pouvoir à ses seize ans. A l'heure qu'il est, son héritage de la puissante famille Potter lui est totalement acquis, et celui des Mibu seulement à moitié. Lui qui était plus puissant qu'un membre des Quatre Sages et maintenant en mesure de tenir tête aux Cinq Planètes sans problème.

Un silence accompagna cette phrase pour montrer l'écart qu'il pouvait y avoir entre eux.

-De plus, suite à cette montée de pouvoir, sa magie était trop instable. Le Séraphita a dû le faire venir dans l'Etéménanki pour la stabiliser. Saisei, Keikoku et Shinrei affichaient un air ébahi. Allons ne soyez pas si surpris.

-Comment veux-tu que nous ne le soyons pas ? Notre roi a rencontré le créateur de toutes les magies connues sur Terre, celui qui est considéré comme le dieu de la Magie, Adam Kadamon.

-Certes Shinrei, mais depuis quatre siècles le Séraphita surveille les Héritiers de la famille Potter pour éviter ce genre de problème. Si la lignée venait à s'éteindre, que deviendrai notre clan. Un silence gêné suivit cette phrase. De plus, la famille Potter est la seule famille à avoir fait une description complète et précise des différentes sphères et tout comme ses prédécesseurs, notre roi va sûrement en avoir un aperçu.

-Quoi ? Tu es en train de nous dire que notre "cousin", à Shinrei et moi, vient de visiter les différentes sphères.

-En fait, il serait plus judicieux de dire qu'il est à l'heure actuelle dans la seconde sphère. Il rencontre le Conseil des Dieux.

-Si le Roi Rouge est actuellement dans la seconde sphère, comment sais-tu où il est ? Cela serait surprenant qu'il soit revenu sur Terre entre temps.

-Saisei, tu oublies que je veille sur le Roi Rouge depuis la création du clan par la déesse Amaterasu. En plusieurs millénaires, j'ai appris à savoir où se trouver notre Roi n'importe où dans l'univers. Avec Imelda, nous veillons sur lui depuis sa naissance, attendant le moment de lui faire connaître ses origines. Malheureusement, nous ne pouvions intervenir sans que Dumbledore soit au courant.

La jeune fille allez demander d'autres précisions mais elle fut interrompue par l'ouverture de la porte de la salle. Laissant apparaître une jeune fille que tous connaissaient bien.

-Je savais que je vous…

La dite jeune fille stoppa net sa phrase en voyant la sixième personne. Sakura posa son regard sur Sophie, cherchant quelque chose qu'elle seule connaissait la nature. Après quelques secondes, l'esprit se leva et s'avança vers la jeune fille.

-Peux-tu me dire ce que tu as de si spécial pour que la déesse Athéna te fasse confiance ?

La surprise était lisible sur le visage des autres Mibu, la seule personne n'ayant pas eu la mémoire altérée se trouvait devant eux. Alors qu'ils auraient plutôt penché pour un professeur. Sophie, elle, se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle avait réfléchi toute la nuit à ce qu'elle avait vu la veille, cherchant comment faire en revoyant Harry. Elle n'avait pas pensé devoir affronter les Cinq Planètes avant celui qui était le Roi Rouge. Surtout qu'elle les savait entièrement dévouer à leur roi. C'est presque dans un murmure que la jeune fille répondit à la question.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle me fait confiance, mais hier, je l'ai entendu dans ma tête. Elle me disait qu'un pouvoir venait de se réveiller et qu'il serait utile au clan Mibu.

La jeune asiatique fronça des sourcils, elle se tourna vers l'elfe pour en être sûr. Celle-ci comprit sans qu'aucunes paroles ne soient échangées. Elle ferma les yeux se concentrant sur la jeune française.

-Incroyable.

-Imelda, elle l'a alors ? L'elfe hocha la tête. De quelle nature ?

-Toutes. Elle peut voir le passé, le présent et le futur. Une telle chose ne s'est pas produite depuis…

-La guerre interne au clan.

-Sans vouloir vous déranger, je n'aime pas de trop que l'on parle de moi comme si je n'étais pas là.

Les deux protectrices du Roi Rouge portèrent leur regard sur Sophie. Essayant de trouver une façon de lui dire. Sakura prit finalement l'initiative.

-Tes pouvoirs de Shaman se sont réveillés. Et contrairement à ta mère qui peut voir passé et présent, toi, tu peux voir en plus le futur. C'est un don très rare, qu'il ne faut surtout pas ébruiter. Voldemort pourrait te courir après. Une dernière chose, pourquoi voulais-tu voir notre roi ?

-Je voulais m'excuser d'avoir stupidement mit ma vie en danger hier.

-Bien, je crois que tu peux les faire en personne. Tu pourras également lui parler de ton don. Je t'emmène à lui.

Alors que Sakura s'approchait de la Gryffondor pour pouvoir se téléporter devant les portes de l'enfer, Hermione lui posa une question.

-Je croyais que Sa Majesté se trouvait dans la seconde sphère, alors il est inutile d'aller au clan puisqu'il n'y est pas.

Rose lui mit une main réconfortante sur l'épaule. Puis lui répondit alors que Sakura et Sophie disparaissaient dans un tourbillon de fleur.

-Notre Roi est revenu au clan. Il est actuellement avec la Grande Prêtresse de Sekhmet. D'ici l'arrivée de nos amies, étant donné qu'elles doivent traverser la ville basse, les cinq temples puis les premiers étages de la Tour Rouge, la conférence sera finie. Saisei hocha la tête montrant qu'elle avait compris. Puisque nous n'avons plus rien à faire, je propose que nous prenions notre petit-déjeuner. Puis nous passeront le temps jusqu'au retour de Sa Majesté.

Les cinq Mibu semblèrent d'accord avec cette proposition. Ils quittèrent donc la salle.

Au cœur du clan Mibu, dans le dernier étage de la Tour Rouge, le maître des lieux s'était retranché dans son bureau afin de préparer au mieux le Conseil du jour. Finissant également plusieurs projets qu'il avait entrepris quelques mois auparavant et qu'il venait, régulièrement, approfondir. Alors qu'il pianotait rapidement sur ses deux ordinateurs, il fut interrompu par des coups frappés à la porte. Sans jeter un regard vers la porte, il répondit.

-Entre Sakura.

L'esprit à l'apparence d'une jeune japonaise pénétra dans la pièce, puis posa un genou au sol. A ce moment, Harry leva son regard sur la jeune fille.

-Mon seigneur, une personne souhaiterait vous parler.

-Alors c'est elle qui n'a pas eut la mémoire altérée. Et moi qui croyais que je devrais chercher. Après une courte pose. Bien, fais-la entrer.

La Mibu sortit de la pièce, puis fit entrer la jeune française et referma la porte derrière elle. Harry était retourner à ses ordinateurs, ignorant superbement la jeune fille, augmentant le malaise qui la gagnait depuis le passage des portes de l'enfer. Prenant finalement son courage à deux mains, elle posa la question qui lui brûlait la langue.

-Comment as-tu su que s'étais moi qui voulais te voir ?

-Tout comme Dumbledore à Poudlard, je sais tout ce qui se passe sur mes terres. Mais j'utilise un autre moyen que les tableaux ou les fantômes. Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ?

-Je voulais m'excuser de mon comportement d'hier, je ne voulais pas croire que tu étais réellement le Roi Rouge. Mais ma mère m'a fait comprendre mes erreurs. Et je te promets que je n'interférais plus dans tes actes.

-Bien, j'accepte tes excuses. Une dernière chose, consultes ta mère pour savoir comment utiliser ton don. Et surtout évite d'en parler, Voldemort pourrait être très intéressé s'il venait à l'apprendre.

La jeune fille ne fit que hochait la tête pour approuver. Cette attitude distante d'Harry envers elle l'a rendait nerveuse. Le Gryffondor se leva et s'avança vers elle.

-Si tu as fini, je vais demander à Sakura de te raccompagner à l'école. Pour éviter que ton absence soit remarquée.

Harry venait de la dépasser et se diriger à présent vers la porte. Mais la jeune fille fut plus rapide et lui bloqua le passage en levant ses deux bras. Apparemment, elle venait de chasser sa timidité. Il fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas son geste, et il lui était impossible d'utiliser le Satori à cause de la fatigue résiduelle.

-Je ne souhaite pas partir pour le moment. De plus, tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, et je sais que je ne te laisse pas indifférente. Alors j'aimerais que tu arrête de jouer avec moi.

Son regard était planté dans celui de son camarade qui n'affichait qu'un regard indifférent. Il lui répondit d'une voie sans émotions.

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais. Ma vie est loin d'être comme une mer sans vagues. Elle est plutôt chaotique. Aucune personne sensée ne viendrait de son plein grès vers moi.

_**Attention, changement de rating, on passe en M.**_

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'accentua, elle s'approcha de façon provocatrice vers le jeune homme. Lorsqu'elle se trouva à quelques centimètres de lui, elle lui murmura à l'oreille.

-J'aimerai voir ce que c'est de vivre une vie dangereuse.

Elle l'embrassa alors rapidement sur les lèvres une première fois. Puis voyant que son geste n'avait aucun effet sur son camarade, elle retenta son action avec plus d'ardeur. L'adolescente timide qui rougissait rapidement venait de s'envoler pour faire place à une jeune femme sûre d'elle.

Harry ne comprenait pas le comportement de son amie. Mais ses hormones eurent finalement raison de sa réflexion et rapidement il répondit à son baiser. Baiser qui fut doux, tendre et passionné à la fois. Il se dit que cela n'avait rien à voir avec ceux complètement humide de l'année dernière. Ils se séparèrent lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle. Ils se reculèrent légèrement mais leurs fronts restant collés et se fixant droit dans les yeux, où chacun put voir la même étincelle. Etincelle qui montrait l'attachement qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre.

Ils recommencèrent plusieurs fois ce ballet effréné de leurs langues. Savourant tranquillement celle du partenaire. Mais rapidement, la passion prit le pas sur la raison. Leurs mains explorant le corps de l'autre. Harry stoppa le baiser et lui demanda en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Es-tu sûre de vouloir aller plus loin ?

Pour seule réponse, elle l'embrassa encore plus passionnément si c'était possible. Harry sembla perdre pied. Il les fit alors disparaître dans un nuage de fleur de lotus rouge. Quittant le bureau du Roi Rouge pour sa chambre.

La jeune femme remarqua ce changement de décors, profita de l'inattention du jeune homme pour le pousser sur le lit. Elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa de nouveau. Elle descendit ensuite lentement le long de son cou, déposant quelques baisers. Arrivée sur son torse, elle défit les boutons de sa chemise, tout en continuant sa torture. Il la regardait faire, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Une fois tous les boutons défaits, elle lui retira puis la lança sur le plancher.

Harry profita de cette occasion pour inverser les positions, Sophie se retrouvant ainsi sous lui. Il fit comme elle quelques secondes plus tôt, une fois les boutons enlevés, Harry put observer le joli soutien-gorge de son amie. Entièrement noir avec quelques dentelles sur le haut de ses seins, s'arrachant à son observation qu'il conclua comme très bonne, il lui retira son chemisier. Celui-ci allant retrouver sa chemise.

Il embrassa alors un sein, faisant le tour de son téton pour finir par le mordiller légèrement, faisant gémir la jeune fille. C'est avec un sourire et une lueur coquine dans les yeux qu'il passa à l'autre. Le résultat étant le même que précédemment. Puis il descendit le long de son ventre, laissant sa langue suivre le trajet jusqu'au nombril de sa camarade. Là il releva la tête voulant être sûr que c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait. Il ne reçut qu'un signe d'approbation de la tête de la jeune fille.

Il défit alors les boutons du pantalon de sa partenaire. Il se redressa un peu pour faire glisser plus facilement le pantalon. Lorsque cela fut fait, ses mains firent le chemin inverse, caressant langoureusement les cuisses de Sophie. Une fois à la taille de la jeune fille, il put voir un magnifique string assortit au soutien-gorge. Il constata qu'il serait bientôt à l'étroit dans son pantalon à la vus des magnifiques atouts de sa camarade.

Il remonta à sa bouche qu'il embrassa avec passion. Et ensuite, il revint taquiner les deux tétons de la jeune fille qui commencer à se dresser à travers le tissu. La dentelle noire était de plus en plus déformée au fur et à mesure qu'il jouait avec un mamelon avec sa langue et qu'il faisait rouler entre ses doigts le deuxième. La jeune fille poussa un second gémissement tout en plantant ses oncles dans le dos de son amant. Elle caressa ensuite le torse et le dos de celui-ci, le faisant frissonner. Une fois son office faites, laissant les mamelons humides et qui pointaient à travers la dentelle, Harry remonta son visage, embrassant les yeux, les oreilles, le front de sa partenaire. Tandis qu'il glissa une main dans le dos de la jeune fille, il dégrafa son soutien-gorge.

Il reprit une position dominante sur sa compagne. Il put voir un feu brûlant de désir brillait dans les prunelles noisette. Il retira lentement, trop lentement du point de vue de la Gryffondor, l'objet cachant ses convoitises. Une fois que le vêtement est rejoint les précédents, il contempla d'un sourire coquin les deux magnifiques seins qui se présentaient à lui. Il fit des cercles de son index autour du mamelon dressé, provoquant des frissons chez son amante.

D'un coup de rein, la jeune fille fit basculer son compagnon, se retrouvant sur lui. Sans laissait le temps à celui-ci de réagir, elle commença à retirer un à un les boutons de son pantalon. Harry accueilla ce geste comme une bénédiction car la vue des seins de la jeune fille, juste au-dessus de ses yeux, ne fit qu'augmenter son érection. Rapidement, le pantalon vola à travers la pièce, révélant le sexe gonflé de désir du Gryffondor. Elle releva les yeux tandis que de ses deux mains elle fit glisser l'étau emprisonnant l'objet de ses convoitises.

Elle déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres du jeune homme avant de descendre le corps de celui-ci, le parsemant de baisers. Une fois au bon endroit, elle prit le sexe gorgé de sang dans sa main, le massant légèrement puis elle le porta à sa bouche. Elle fit des va et vient, cette douce fit gémir son amant. Après plusieurs secondes où Harry était resté les yeux fermés pour savourer ce moment, elle remonta pour de nouveau l'embrasser.

Harry exécuta un quart de tour pour qu'ils soient côte à côte. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser tandis que le jeune homme fit lentement glisser une main vers la culotte. Il souleva légèrement l'élastique du string puis fit glisser ses doigts le long de cette chair qu'il rêvait d'explorer. Il entra lentement un doigt qui incita la jeune fille à se cambrer. Puis le retira et recommença. Il exécuta plusieurs va et vient qui ne fit qu'augmenter la moiteur de son amante. Continuant son mouvement, il utilisa son pouce titiller le clitoris de la jeune fille qui se cambra d'avantage.

Il retira ensuite le string qui alla rejoindre le tas déjà présent, puis se positionna entre les cuisses de sa camarade. Il regarda une nouvelle fois celle-ci pour être sûr. Elle avait le souffle coupé mais elle répondit tout de même.

-Si tu ne le fais pas, c'est moi qui prends les choses en main.

Harry comprit le message et pénétra doucement la chaire qui lui était offerte. La jeune fille attendit une douleur qui ne vint jamais. Mais elle ressentit tout de même quelque chose de chaud en elle. Après quelques secondes, Harry reprit ses mouvements d'abord lentement puis en augmentant la vitesse. La pièce fut bientôt remplie uniquement des gémissements de plaisir des deux amants.

Après un temps qui leur sembla des heures de plaisir, la délivrance arriva. Dans un gémissement combiné, Harry se répandit en elle. En même temps que lui, la jeune fille sentit une explosion, lui donnant l'impression que des milliers d'étoiles parcouraient son corps. Harry se retira puis s'allongea à ses côtés, leurs mains étroitement enlacées, savourant les yeux dans les yeux ce moment unique.

_**On revient au premier rating. **_

Malgré la sueur qui collait ses cheveux à son front, Harry trouva son amante encore plus belle. Tout en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux, il lui murmura.

-Il n'y a que toi que j'aime au point d'offrir ma vie pour la tienne.

Sophie lui sourit et lui répondit par un simple baiser qui scella leur union. Puis lentement, ils plongèrent tout d'eux dans les bras de Morphée.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle pensa qu'elle avait encore rêvé. Mais la sensation des draps de soie sur sa peau lui confirmèrent le contraire. Elle garda les yeux fermer tout en cherchant d'une main une trace de celui qu'elle aimait. Mais rien, elle ne trouva que du vide à ses côtés.

Un bruit venant de la pièce adjacente attira son attention. Elle se mit assise dans le lit, cachant d'une main sa nudité. Une porte s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître son amant, une serviette autour de la taille, et les cheveux encore ruisselant d'eau. A la vue de sa bien-aimée, Harry sourit. Il s'avança vers le lit et déposa un bref baiser sur les lèvres qui lui étaient offertes. Puis il se dirigea vers son dressing, prendre de quoi s'habiller.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

-Dix heures et demie. Tu devrais prendre une douche et rentrer à Poudlard avant que ta mère ou quelqu'un d'autre s'inquiète de ton absence.

-Je pense aussi. Mais toi tu ne rentres pas.

-Non j'ai à faire. Il enfila une chemise noire avec son jean bleu. Je serais de retour en début d'après midi.

-Oui, je sais. Tu as une réunion avec le reste de ton clan. Harry la regarda surpris. Je pense que c'est le contact que nous avons eux qui m'a fait rêver de cela.

-Je vois. Aurais-tu vu quelque chose d'autre ?

-Oui, j'ai vu deux étoiles noires absorbées la lumière et une ombre du passé qui les rejoignait.

Harry prit un air grave. Que pouvait signifier cette ombre ? Avec deux mages noirs sur les bras, plus un cadeau de bienvenue, il allait devoir faire venir son "frère".

-C'est ton pouvoir qui te fait voir cela. Tout comme tu as pu voir mon passé durant ton sommeil. La jeune fille baissa la tête et rougit, honteuse de s'être fait découverte. Tu oublies que je maîtrise le Satori, j'ai entendu tes pensées. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas. Et je t'expliquerais plus tard ce que signifie ta vision.

Avant de partir, il alla vers elle. Il lui prit la main.

-Tu prendras ce lotus rouge pour repartir. Il te mènera devant la porte de la salle que nous utilisons. Les autres s'y trouvent, restes avec eux. Il l'embrassa sur le front puis commença à s'éloigner. Une dernière chose, dis à Imelda et Sakura de me rejoindre à Camelot. Elles sauront de quoi je parle.

Harry commença à s'éloigner mais la jeune fille le rappela.

-Je t'aime.

Le jeune homme ne fit qu'un sourire puis disparu dans un tourbillon de pétale de lotus rouge qui s'envolèrent par la fenêtre. La jeune fille posa la fleur sur la table près du lit puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Après une rapide douche, elle reprit ses vêtements qui étaient soigneusement pliés au pied du lit.

Elle s'habille rapidement puis jeta un œil sur la fleur.

-Pourquoi faut-il qu'à chaque fois qu'il me regarde, je me sente si sensible ?

Elle soupira à la suite de sa question sans réponse puis prit le lotus dans sa main. Elle se retrouva instantanément devant la porte de la salle. Prenant son courage en main, elle ouvrit la porte, prête à faire face aux Cinq Planètes.

Au même moment, les six Mibu présents à Poudlard s'entraîner. Enfin les autres regardaient Saisei faire face à son supérieur direct, Keikoku. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, les trois jeunes restantes se retournèrent et posèrent un genou au sol.

-Votre Majesté, nous sommes heureux…

La phrase de Nyx resta bloquer dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle découvrit la jeune Gryffondor. Elle regarda ses deux amies et put voir qu'elles non plus ne comprenaient pas. Elles avaient bien ressentit l'aura de leur roi lorsque la porte s'est ouverte. La lumière est venue quand elles aperçurent la fleur de lotus dans la main la jeune fille. Malgré cela, Nyx se leva tout en marmonnant.

-C'est étrange.

Elle se dirigea tel un félin vers la nouvelle arrivante alors que Shinrei, Keikoku et Saisei ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait. La vampire lui tourna autour, essayant de déterminer ce qu'elle ressentit. Finalement, elle s'arrêta devant Sophie.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi l'odeur de sa Majesté est insolemment collée à toi. Mais je pense que je peux te faire confiance.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sophie, la pauvre est jalouse. Cela va faire deux mois qu'elle n'a pas vu son Roméo.

La jeune elfe envoya un sourire à la Serpentard qui la foudroya du regard. Sakura s'approcha également.

-Je vois que les excuses ont été plus longues que prévu. Ceci provoqua un rougissement chez la concernée. Pourquoi notre seigneur le Roi Rouge n'est pas avec toi ?

-J'allais oublier. Imelda et toi devaient vous rendre à Camelot. Il ne m'a rien dit de plus.

Imelda jeta un regard surpris vers l'esprit.

-Je croyais que cette réunion ne devait avoir lieu que ce week-end.

La rouquine leva les épaules en signe d'impuissance, puisqu'elle n'en savait pas plus. Rapidement, toutes deux partirent au rendez-vous. Les trois jeunes Mibu avaient conscience de la réalité, quelques instants plus tôt mais au nom de la destination, Drago et Neville avaient tiqué. C'est ce dernier qui demanda confirmation auprès de la vampire.

-La rumeur est donc vrai.

L'immortelle hocha la tête. Les deux autres jeunes filles étaient déconcertées. Elles ne comprenaient de quoi les autres parlaient. Mais la lumière se fit rapidement dans la tête de la meilleure amie du survivant.

-C'est incroyable, alors il est vraiment…

-Harry est bien l'héritier de …

Loin du château écossais qui servait d'école de magie, plus précisément en Cornouailles. Les deux protectrices du Roi Rouge venaient d'arriver devant les grilles en fer forgé d'un immense château. Enfin, le château se dessina à peine à l'horizon. La propriété était protégée par un mur d'enceinte de deux mètres de haut rehaussé par des grilles et d'immenses sapins derrière le mur. Sur le portail imposant, les armoiries des Potter reposées de chaque côté. Au-dessus des deux battants, le nom de Camelot était écrit dans une écriture d'un autre temps. Et de chaque côté, sur d'immense pilier, reposé deux phœnix qui semblaient les jaugés du regard.

Finalement, elles poussèrent les portes puis suivirent l'allée pavée et bordée par des haies faites de plusieurs plantes. Des arbres étaient dispersés de chaque côté de l'allée et plus loin à leur gauche une immense forêt. A leurs droites, un lac était présent faisant la jonction entre le ruisseau qui sortait des bois et la rivière qui se prolongeait derrière le château. Elles empruntèrent le pont qui enjambé le ruisseau alors que deux fées semblaient faire la course jusqu'au lac.

Après un kilomètre de marche, elles débouchèrent sur une fontaine qui se trouvait juste devant le parvis du château. Le chemin faisait le tour de la fontaine pour se rejoindre devant l'impressionnant bâtiment. La route leurs fut barrée par cinq elfes des bois qui étaient sortit de nul part. Celui qui sembla être le chef prit la parole.

-Que venez-vous faire sur ces terres ? Oh ! Dame Sakura, Dame Imelda, je ne vous avais pas reconnu. Le maître vous attend dans la tour centrale.

Sans un mot de plus, les cinq elfes disparurent. Les deux compagnes reprirent leur route pour finalement pénétrer dans le hall. L'intérieur était tout à fait sublime. Un tapis rejoignait la porte principale et les escaliers qui montaient au premier étage. Les murs étaient recouverts de tableaux représentant de somptueux manoirs dans un décor de rêves. Plusieurs portes parcouraient les murs de gauche et de droite, permettant l'accès aux différentes tours du château. Entre les deux escaliers, une seule porte était présente et au-dessus d'elle une tapisserie aux couleurs des Potter.

Elles passèrent cette porte pour accéder dans un long couloir. Il s'agissait du seul moyen d'accéder à la tour principale, ce couloir était nommé l'Allée des Ancêtres car sur chaque mur les portraits des différents maîtres du château. Plus on avançait et plus les propriétaires étaient récents. D'un côté les hommes et de l'autre leurs femmes. Evidement, ce couloir était protégé pour éviter les intrusions de ceux qui n'y sont autorisés. De plus, celui-ci s'allongeait automatiquement à chaque passation de pouvoir pour permettre l'affichage du portrait du nouveau maître.

Elles arrivèrent rapidement au bout de l'allée, puis pénétrèrent dans la tour principale, là où se tenaient les réunions des membres dirigeants du clan Potter. De chaque côté de l'allée principale, de nombreuses plates-formes étaient disposées autour de la table centrale en contrebas (NDA : Imaginez vous la salle du Sénat intergalactique basé sur Coruscant dans les films Star Wars). Les plates-formes étaient au nombre approximatif de sept cent. Et chacune était dédiée à toutes les familles sorcières et Moldues du clan Potter ainsi qu'à ses alliés magiques. La table était en fait un grand disque où reposer une coupe au centre et au-dessus de la coupe, une immense tapisserie était pendue. Celle-ci représentait un dragon, à moitié noir à moitié blanc avec deux yeux rouges, debout sur ses pattes arrières, les ailes déployées. Il volait au-dessus d'une table identique à celle de la salle et tenait dans ces membres antérieurs une croix rouge. Cette tapisserie représentait les armoiries de la famille Potter.

A leur entrée, une voie venue de nulle part les annonça.

-Dame Sakura et Dame Imelda, protectrices de l'héritier du clan Potter.

L'attention de tous se tourna vers elles, et chacun inclina la tête pour leurs souhaiter la bienvenue comme il en était coutume lors des réunions. Puis ils retournèrent à leurs occupations passées.

Elles descendirent les quelques marches pour rejoindre les autres personnes présentes. Qui devaient être une vingtaine. Chacun représentant les membres dirigeants du clan Potter, côté moldus et sorciers ainsi que les sept protecteurs de la famille Potter. Apparemment, aujourd'hui les différents alliés magiques de la famille n'étaient pas concernés.

Une fois à proximité de l'immense table où pouvait siéger seize personnes, elles reconnurent Alexandre Potter, le chef de famille du côté Moldu de la famille et qui représentait toutes les familles Moldues de Grande-Bretagne. Jonathan Edwards, représentant des familles sorcières de la côte ouest des Etats-Unis. Son homologue Moldu, Aiden Jones PDG de plusieurs entreprises de haute technologie travaillant pour l'armée et l'aéronaval. Les autres étaient les représentants des autres pays contrôlés par les Potter. Tous contrôlant d'importante compagnie financière, des usines, des cabinets d'avocat, des maisons d'édition, des studios de télévision et de cinéma. Et également la reine Elizabeth.

Très peu de personne était au courant que la famille royale de Grande-Bretagne était sorcière. La magie étant un héritage apporté par Guillaume le Conquérant. Puis plus tard un mariage entre Edouard VIII et une héritière du clan vint forger une alliance entre ces deux familles. Elizabeth représentait les familles royales sorcières et Moldues de toute l'Europe puisqu'elles avaient toutes un lien depuis plus d'un siècle.

Elles allèrent à la rencontre des cinq autres protecteurs de la famille. Freiya, reine des Valkyries. Elle était au service de la famille depuis plus de mille cinq cent ans. Yonas un pégase qui pouvait prendre forme humaine, il dirigeait le seul clan de pégase de Grande-Bretagne, il protégeait l'héritier des Potter depuis plus de trois mille ans. Clio, la muse de l'histoire également auprès de la famille depuis trois mille après que le maître de l'époque ait rendu service à Apollon. Aurora et Ban, tout deux roi et reine des seuls dragons magiques de la première sphère, les dragons de lumière pour la première et les dragons des ténèbres pour le second. Les seuls dragons à utiliser la magie et à posséder une forme humaine et hybride. Ces deux espèces étaient les plus redoutables, leurs écailles semblaient étincelées d'une couleur blanche et d'une couleur noire, d'où leur surnom de Diamant Blanc et de Diamant Noir.

Il n'y avait aucune trace du maître des lieux. Mais soudain la porte s'ouvrit pour faire place à celui qu'ils attendaient tous. Tous se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu. Et la même voie que précédemment l'annonça de son nom entier.

-Le chef du clan Potter, Harry James Arthur Kyo Amaterasu Pendragon Mibu Potter.

-Harry est bien l'héritier de Arthur Pendragon.

Nyx venait de dire cela d'une voie détachée. Les autres n'en revenaient pas. Leur ami était le descendant du plus légendaire roi de l'histoire.

-Mais alors cela veut dire que le nom Potter est postérieur à Pendragon.

-Non, Sophie. La famille Potter existe depuis plus de trois mille ans. La parenté avec les Pendragon ne vient que plus tard avec un mariage entre Edouard Potter et Victoria Pendragon arrière-petite-fille d'Arthur et dernier membre de la famille encore en vie. Et avant que vous me le demandiez, Camelot n'est la maison mère des Potter que depuis ce moment.

-Ouah ! Et dire que la famille Malefoy n'est là que depuis un millénaire. Tous mes anciens préjugés sur notre roi viennent vraiment de tomber à l'eau.

-Parles pour toi, les Londubat ne sont présents que depuis huit cent ans.

Keikoku et Shinrei se regardèrent puis explosèrent de rire pour aucune raison sensée. Les trois jeunes filles prirent un air affligé, ces deux-là étaient vraiment irrécupérables. C'est Hermione qui les fit redescendre sur terre.

-Ne vous plaignez pas, vos deux familles font quand même parties du Consulat.

-Excusez-moi, mais qu'est ce que le Consulat ?

Les quatre autres regardèrent Sophie, c'est vrai qu'étant française, elle n'était pas forcément au courant du fonctionnement du monde sorcier en Angleterre. Encore une fois, c'est Hermione qui éclaira les autres.

-Le Consulat regroupe les sept plus puissantes familles de sang-pur du Royaume-Unis. Il possède plusieurs pouvoirs au sein de la communauté, mais je n'en sais pas beaucoup sur leur nature. Je sais juste que s'est lui qui donne le droit à un candidat de se présenter pour les élections. Les sept familles sont les Potter, les Malefoy, les Londubat, les Dumbledore, les Black, les Parkinson et les Traven.

-Tu oublies de dire que c'est la famille Potter qui tient les reines du Consulat.

La jeune fille tourna son regard vers Drago. Même si sa famille faisait partie du Consulat, comment pouvait-il savoir alors qu'il ne voyait pas souvent son père. Et ce n'est pas dans leurs rencontres qu'ils devaient parler de cela, ni dans le courrier.

-Hermione, j'ai seize ans depuis juin dernier. Et selon la loi, tout comme Harry et Neville, je suis en droit de prendre la tête de mon clan si le précédent chef n'est plus apte à le diriger. J'ai passé mes vacances à éplucher les dossiers de mon père.

-Oui moi aussi, et je pense que Harry a fait de même sauf que lui il avait deux clans à diriger. A ce propos Nyx, on sait les effectifs et les alliances du clan Mibu mais qu'en est-il du clan Potter ?

La Serpentard soupira, elle savait que cette question serait posée. Malheureusement, elle ne savait pas grand chose.

-Je vous préviens tout de suite, je ne connais pas les effectifs exacts. Alors, il y a déjà sept protecteurs de l'héritier en comptant Imelda et Sakura, les autres sont là depuis plusieurs siècles déjà. Pour la famille dominante, c'est à dire les Potter sorciers, ils ne sont plus que deux. Notre roi et quelqu'un qu'il considère comme son frère. Inutile de m'interrompre, je n'en sais pas plus. Le clan a la main mise sur plusieurs pays en plus du Royaume-Unis, l'Irlande, l'Islande, la Scandinavie et toute la côte ouest des Etats-Unis plus l'Alaska et quelques autres pays en Afrique.

-La vache, ils ne se font pas chier les Potter.

-Merci Keikoku pour ce sublime commentaire. La prochaine fois que quelqu'un me coupe, il ira faire un tour à l'infirmerie. On pouvait sentir qu'elle était à cran et personne ne savait pourquoi. Je sais également que l'héritier de la branche Moldu des Potter est un sorcier, son frère en fait. Le premier en cinq cent ans. Pour finir, chaque pays est sous l'autorité de la famille sorcière et Moldu la plus puissante. Ces deux chefs de familles siègent au conseil, et ils ont sous leur autorité entre vingt et cinquante familles. Il faut également ajouter les clans des créatures magiques. Ce qui fait environ deux cent familles sorcières leurs sont complètement dévouées, cent cinquante familles Moldues et trois cent alliances avec des créatures magiques.

Les quatre étudiants avaient la bouche ouverte. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Nyx était fière de son petit effet. Si bien qu'elle affichait un petit sourire arrogant en coin de lèvres.

Ils prirent plusieurs secondes avant de sortir de cet état léthargique. Aucuns d'entre eux n'auraient pensé que le clan Potter était aussi puissant.

-Nyx est-ce que tu sais à combien s'élève la fortune du clan Potter ?

La vampire regarda la jeune française curieusement. En quoi cela l'intéresse t-elle ? Mais elle lui répondit tout de même.

-Je ne connais pas le chiffre exact mais cela doit être approximativement quelques centaines de milliards.

-Quoi ! Plus de deux mille milliards de livres sterling. Ca en fait de l'argent.

-Non, Keikoku. C'est en dollars.

Nouveau choc pour les étudiants, sauf Sophie qui semblait pensive. Elle murmura quelque chose pour elle-même.

-Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'il est le monopole. Nyx qui avait entendu lui demanda de s'expliquer. En parlant de monopole, je veux aussi parler du contrôle du Conseil Suprême des Sorciers avec le clan Vlasto. Ces deux clans sont à la tête du Conseil depuis plus de mille ans, autant les autres clans gagnent et perdent des places, eux ne bougent jamais. Et il impossible de dire qui est véritablement le plus puissant.

Nyx restait perplexe. Comment pouvait-elle en savoir autant sur ce qui était connu des autres sorciers comme une simple rumeur ? En dehors des membres des clans représentaient, peu de personne connaissait son existence. Les trois autres en connaissaient l'existence puisque Hermione en avait vu l'allusion dans un livre et que Harry avait bien voulu leur expliquer.

-Comment sais-tu que ce Conseil existe ?

-Tout simplement parce que ma famille en fait partie. Non, Nyx, je sais que tu vas me dire qu'il n'y a pas de clan Meilhac. Et c'est vrai, tout simplement parce que Meilhac n'est pas mon véritable nom. Enfin si mais plutôt le nom de jeune fille de ma mère.

-Alors tu serais la fille de Charles de Bourbon.

La jeune fille hocha la tête pour confirmer. Hermione regarda stupéfaite la jeune fille.

-Attendez toutes les deux. Vous êtes en train de dire que tu es la fille du ministre de la Magie français.

Sophie hocha une nouvelle fois la tête. Quelque chose intrigua Drago. Il devait en avoir le cœur net.

-Pourquoi avoir changé de nom alors ?

-Je suppose que tu sais que les élections ici sont pour le mois de mai prochain. Le Serpentard hocha la tête. Tu ne crois pas que si le ministre avait appris la présence de la famille du ministre français ici-même, il n'aurait pas essayé de tout faire pour montrer qu'il collabore avec mon père contre les cellules Mangemorts présentes en France. Et cela uniquement pour être réélu.

Nyx partit dans un petit sarcastique.

-On peut savoir pourquoi tu te marres ainsi.

-C'est très simple Keikoku. Fudge ne sera jamais réélu. Et qui plus est, les élections auront lieu avant la fin de cette année. Ne faites pas cette tête. Je ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. Je sais juste que notre roi veut faire tomber la tête du ministre avant la fin du mois.

Tous se dire que c'était une bonne chose finalement. Au moins le ministère sera sûrement plus efficace.

-Je suppose que vous savez assez de chose pour aujourd'hui. Je vais faire un tour avant d'aller manger.

La vampire se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Attends Nyx. J'aurais une question à te poser avant que tu partes. L'interpellée se tourna vers Sophie pour qu'elle continue. Pourquoi avoir choisi une fausse identité Imelda et toi ?

-Ce n'est pas une fausse identité. Ma mère n'est pas née vampire, elle fut mordue par mon père il y a plus de trois siècles. Elle était une sorcière relativement douée née de l'union d'un père américain et d'une mère grecque. Mon nom entier est Lauren Briseis Nyx Cruz. Mais chez les vampires je n'utilise que Nyx.

Avant même d'avoir une réponse, elle quitta la salle sans un regard en arrière. Finalement, les autres décidèrent également de faire un tour. Drago retournait dans sa salle commune tout comme Hermione et Neville tandis que Sophie rendait visite à sa mère.

-Le chef du clan Potter, Harry James Arthur Kyo Amaterasu Pendragon Mibu Potter.

Tandis que le nouveau venu descendit les marches d'une démarche assurée, qui montré son rang, les vingt-deux personnes présentes le saluaient une main sur le cœur et en baissant la tête. Une fois en bas, il se dirigea vers son siège. Il se positionna derrière tout comme les quinze autres personnes qui siégés, alors que les sept protecteurs se plaçaient dans une plate-forme derrière leur maître. Harry s'assit vite suivit par le reste de l'assemblée. C'est lui qui commença la réunion.

-Je déclare cette deuxième réunion sous mon autorité ouverte. Bien avant tout, je vous remercie tous d'avoir répondu présent ici, aujourd'hui. Ainsi que pour le travail que vous avez effectué durant les quinze années sans chef de clan. Commençons par l'ordre du jour.

Bjarni Herjulfsson, représentant des familles sorcières d'Islande prit la parole.

-Comme vous nous l'avez demandé, nous avons réuni les différents chefs des clans magiques sous notre juridiction. Et ils ont tous de nouveau prêté allégeance au clan Potter. Nous avons également prit des mesures de sécurité avec eux et les familles sous notre autorité pour pallier les attaques des cellules Mangemorts. Certes elles ne sont que très faibles mais cela pourrait changer.

Tous les sorciers présents affirmèrent de la tête.

-Vous avez tout à fait raison Bjarni. J'ai appris ce matin que Voldemort venait de passer une alliance avec le mage noir Baal. Je suppose qu'ils ne s'arrêteront pas là. Il va falloir être prudent à l'avenir et surtout reprendre contact avec les Quinze Familles. Nous devons reformer le Conseil Suprême.

Tout le monde le regardait gravement. Avec un mage noir comme Voldemort ayant des contacts partout dans le monde ce n'était déjà pas simple alors maintenant avec deux, la situation allait très vite se désagréger.

-Je pense que je vais devoir déployer des Mibu dans nos différentes zones d'influence en cas d'attaques. Avec ce regain de force, les différentes cellules risquent de se faire plus présentes. Je verrai cela avec les Quatre sages après cette réunion. Passons au deuxième sujet. Comment se portent nos projets ?

Cette fois, se fut Aiden Jones qui parla.

-Dans l'ensemble très bien. L'initiative prise par votre grand-père à allier magie et technologie Moldue est un franc succès. Nous pouvons ainsi rendre nos produits plus performants, moins encombrants que ceux sur le marché Moldu. Et ceci n'est possible qu'à la cohésion entre les sorciers et les moldus du clan. Nous pourrons dès le début de l'année prochaine fournir plusieurs technologies.

-Et pour ce qui est de ma commande personnelle.

-Votre bureau du troisième étage est équipé de cinq ordinateurs équivalents à ceux que vous avez déjà reçus. Trois autres vous seront livrés dans la soirée en terre Mibu et un ordinateur portable relié en temps réel aux ordinateurs de vos deux bureaux vous attend dans vos appartements. Et pour finir nous avons terminé ceci la semaine passée. Il prit une boîte de velours noir et l'ouvrit. Voici la chevalière que vous aviez demandée. Comme prévu, elle agit comme un téléphone permettant d'afficher un hologramme de l'autre intervenant. Des capteurs analysent votre corps puis grâce à des émetteurs longue portée les envoie à la seconde chevalière contactée qui affiche un hologramme.

Harry prit sa chevalière et la mit à son annulaire droit. Il pensa à Alexandre Potter et aussitôt, un hologramme de celui-ci apparu. Alors que son image apparaissait sur l'autre. Chaque membre du conseil possédait sa propre chevalière avec les armoiries de sa famille comme ornement.

Le Conseil se prolongea encore plusieurs minutes où il fut aborder différentes affaires de la famille. Principalement en rapport avec les entreprises, les projets en cours. A la fin, Harry prit à part Alexandre pour lui parler seul à seul sur l'alliance entre les mages noirs. Ils devaient trouvaient un moyen de faire venir Alexandre à Poudlard.

Après avoir récupérer les différents rapports du clan, et son ordinateur portable, Harry rejoint Poudlard. Il arriva directement dans les appartements de Salazar Serpentard. Maintenant, il devait mettre au point un certain point au sujet de sa prof de duel. Etant donné que l'après-midi était déjà bien entamée, et qu'il n'y avait pas cours, elle devrait se trouver dans ses appartements.

Arrivé devant les appartements de celle-ci, il toqua. On lui ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. Il accepta l'invitation et entra. Il découvrit Sophie sur le canapé, il en conclu qu'elles devaient être en pleine conversation. Celle-ci le remarqua et rougit un peu mais ne fit aucun geste pour le rejoindre. Il valait mieux que sa mère ne soit pas au courant.

-Je suis désolé de vous interrompre, mais je dois parler de quelque chose avec vous. Aujourd'hui, je viens en temps qu'Harry Potter et non en tant que Roi Rouge.

-De quelle nature ?

-C'est très simple professeur. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi Marie de Bourbon, la femme du ministre de la magie français faisait à Poudlard.

-Je vois monsieur Potter que l'on ne peut rien vous cacher. Mais comment l'avez-vous découvert ?

-Il très facile de découvrir les pensées des autres avec le Satori.

-Bien, Sophie voudrais-tu nous laisser s'il te plait.

-Inutile madame, grâce à son don, Sophie en sait plus sur mon compte que n'importe lequel de mes sujets. Marie approuva de la tête. Pourquoi ?

-Comme vous le savez, la France est très toucher depuis cet été par les Mangemorts. Mon mari pensait prendre contact avec vous dans l'espoir de former une alliance entre nos deux clans. Mais pour cela, nous devions être sûrs que vous avez prit la succession. Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir accepter quand je vous ai vu en France avec ma fille. J'ai entraperçu votre cicatrice. J'ai été étonné de vous voir ici mais ma curiosité à été éveillée. C'est pourquoi j'ai accepté le poste de Dumbledore. Par contre, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous étiez le Roi Rouge.

-Vous savez, je suis plein de surprises et la suite risque d'être très intéressante encore. De toute manière, j'ai l'intention de reformer le Conseil Suprême. L'héritier des Vlasto est d'ors et déjà d'accord. J'aimerais que vous formiez votre fille, je préfère qu'elle apprenne à contrôler son don avec quelqu'un connaissant le sujet qu'elle le fasse seule. Et aussi qu'elle le cache au plus de personne possible.

La prof de duel approuva de la tête, elle comprenait les risques d'une fuite. Beaucoup de personnes mal intentionnées pourraient être ravies d'avoir la jeune fille à leurs côtés. Puisque la conversation était close, où chacun avait ce qu'il voulait savoir, Harry quitta les appartements. Mais Sophie s'était levée rapidement et l'avait rejoint. Et déjà elle embrassait son camarade. Elle n'avait que faire de l'avis de sa mère tout compte fait.

Quand le baiser prit fin, Harry sortit et Sophie se retourna vers sa mère qui arborait un grand sourire. Elle lui demanda ce qu'elle avait, mais sa mère ne fit que lever les épaules. Il était temps à présent de former la jeune fille.

Harry décida qu'il était temps de refaire son apparition. Il alla donc dans le bureau du directeur. L'entretien fut court. Son grand-père voulait juste savoir s'il allait mieux. Il put constater de lui-même les pouvoirs de guérison des Mibu. Harry lui raconta qu'il avait été isolé dans une chambre et qu'il reçut la visite que de la jeune fille que tous avaient vue hier. Ensuite, celle-ci l'avait reconduit devant Poudlard.

Malgré tout, le directeur resta sceptique. Si les Mangemorts pouvaient entrer dans l'école ainsi quand Voldemort viendrait lui-même. Mais il ignorait que les Grandes Prêtresses avaient des pouvoirs que Voldemort n'aurait jamais.

Après cela, Harry regagna la salle d'entraînement. Il n'y trouva personne. Il convoqua les personnes requises, Keikoku, Saisei, Shinrei, Imelda et Nyx. Keikoku et Saisei arrivèrent dans une gerbe de flamme, signe que l'héritier des Londubat maîtriser à présent tout son pouvoir. Très vite suivit par Imelda et Nyx. Mais aucun signe de Shinrei.

Celui-ci arriva par la porte, mais il n'était pas seul. Blaise Zabini le suivait. Celui-ci regarda les autres occupants de la pièce. Il n'avait jamais eu de ressentiment pour les Gryffondors. Harry sourit à cette visite impromptue. Finalement, il se pourrait qu'il puisse juger le Serpentard. Il regarda alors les Cinq Planètes leur demandant de ne pas intervenir.

-Je vois que cette petite réunion n'est pas très innocente. Désolé de m'imposer, mais je voulais savoir ce que Drago faisait en ce moment.

-Pas de problème Zabini. Je voudrais te poser une question. Que penses-tu de cette guerre ?

Le Serpentard réfléchit quelques secondes. Il savait que Potter était proche du Roi Rouge, il se pourrait bien que cela soit un test.

-En fait, je ne sais pas de trop. Les nés de moldus ne m'ont rien fait et certains sont très doués comme Granger. Et puis dans le cas contraire, je ne supporte pas l'idée de me faire torturer pour les caprices d'un sorcier fou à lier.

-Très bien, dernière partie du test. Ne bouche pas, je vais simplement de débloquer la mémoire. Si tu refuses la vérité je ferais marche arrière et tu repartiras d'où tu viens.

Le Serpentard voulu l'interroger mais sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, le Survivant était arrivé en face de lui et avait posé ses mains sur ses tempes. Les événements de la veille lui revenant en mémoire. A la fin, il se retrouva assis à même le sol, dégoulinant de sueur et les membres tremblant. Il releva la tête et regarda Harry dans les yeux.

-C'était toi alors. Je pense que je peux te faire confiance si Drago le fait. Mais pourquoi je ne sais pas.

Harry lui tendit sa main pour le relever, qu'il accepta volontiers.

-Nous allons répondre à tes questions.

Ils passèrent plus de deux heures à expliquer tout au Serpentard. Qui finalement le prit très bien, il décida même de s'allier au Roi Rouge. Alors qu'il allait se rendre dans la Grande Salle pour manger, le phœnix d'Harry arriva par la fenêtre.

-Rei, que fais-tu ici ? Tu devais rester avec Akira.

Le phœnix lui répondit par un trémolo. Il lut la lettre accrochait à la patte. Il parcourut rapidement la missive. Quand il eut fini, il affichait un sourire joyeux. Les autres se demandaient ce qu'il avait.

-Rien je suppose que vous aurez la réponse ce soir.

Inutile d'insister d'avantage, ils n'auraient rien de plus pour le moment. Dans la Grande Salle, ils se séparèrent. Weasley afficha un air méprisant à la vue d'Harry alors que les autres élèves murmuraient sur son passage. Rien d'anormal en fin de compte.

A la fin du repas, le directeur se leva.

-Mes chers enfants je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais j'ai une annonce à faire. Comme je l'avais dit en début d'année, il y aurait un tournoi de duel. Mais les règles sont changées. Il s'agira d'un tournoi inter-écoles. En effet, les écoles Sanctus de Grèce, Kami no Chishiki du Japon, Dolmen d'Australie et Beauxbâtons de France ont accepté l'invitation. Seuls les cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années pourront y participer. Il y aura huit participants par année, quatre filles et quatre garçons. Les éliminatoires auront lieu la semaine prochaine après l'arrivée des délégations qui arriveront après demain, dimanche en début de soirée. Je compte sur vous pour montrer l'hospitalité de l'école. Merci de m'avoir écouté.

Les élèves étaient surexcités. Ils allaient enfin avoir un peu de spectacle. Tous attendaient avec impatience les autres écoles dans deux jours. Finalement ce week-end prolongé avait du bon. Et la fin serait sûrement le meilleur. Enfin c'est que pensais un certain élève de Gryffondor.


	12. Un ministre qui fulmine, partie 1

**Un ministre qui fulmine, partie 1**

L'annonce du tournoi de duel et par ce fait l'arrivée des quatre délégations étrangères avait remonté le moral des élèves. De plus, l'organisation d'un bal le soir de l'arrivée en avait réjoui plus d'un, même si les trois premières années devaient regagner leurs salles communes à vingt-trois heures.

Evidement la folie de Dumbledore avait encore fait des siennes. Puisque le bal serait costumé. Les élèves avaient deux jours pour trouver un costume s'accordant avec un questionnaire que les élèves avaient rempli. Questionnaire quelque peu personnel afin que le costume colle au plus avec la personnalité des participants.

Ainsi après une cinquantaine de questions, un nom de costume s'afficher en bas de la page. Certains ayant eu de grande surprise, alors que d'autres préférés le garder secret, comme Harry ou Hermione.

Outre cet événement, les élèves murmuraient toujours sur les capacités, erronées avec l'aide de la déesse Athéna, du dernier des Potter. Beaucoup de monde se demandait où il avait appris à se battre avec des armes. Mais celui-ci n'en avait que faire, il ignorait regards et questions. D'ailleurs, le simple fait d'être entouré par les autres Mibu de l'école dissuadait les plus courageux à aller poser des questions.

Quant à la relation que Sophie et Harry entretenaient, elle était ignorée de tous sauf du reste du groupe, de la mère de la jeune fille et de Remus qui les avait surpris dans un couloir désert. De plus, la jeune fille avait élu domicile dans les appartements de Salazar Serpentard.

Le samedi avait était une journée d'entraînement pour tous. Hermione contrôlait à présent tout son pouvoir, Drago et Neville avaient surpris tout le monde, sauf Harry, en réalisant des attaques combinant leurs armes et leur élément. Sophie pouvait maintenant rivaliser pendant une demi-heure avec Hermione avant de perdre. Et Blaise avait intégré le groupe étant donné qu'il était au courant de la vérité. Autant dire que voir trois Serpentards et quatre Gryffondors parlaient ensemble sans se sauter dessus était un véritable miracle pour le reste de l'école. Mais celui qui avait fait la plus grosse impression n'était autre que le Roi Rouge.

En effet, celui-ci gagnait sans problème ses combats contre Nyx et Imelda simultanément sans aucuns efforts particuliers. Le pire c'était qu'il utilisait uniquement sa technique et sa vitesse alors que les deux membres des cinq planètes utilisaient leurs attaques les plus puissantes. Evidement, il en était de même pour ce dimanche après-midi, où ils s'entraînaient en attendant les délégations et ayant trouvé leur costume.

Hermione, Sophie, Blaise, Drago et Neville observaient le combat entre leur roi et les deux autres Mibu. Celui-ci se déroulait à l'image des précédents. Le jeune roi l'emportant toujours.

-C'est toujours comme çà ? Les quatre autres regardèrent Blaise qui attendait une réponse. C'est Drago qui y répondit.

-Avant non. Ces deux demoiselles avaient une chance sur trois de battre le cher et tendre de Sophie. Il reçut une tape derrière la tête d'Hermione alors que Sophie rougissait légèrement. Aïe, je n'ai rien fait !

-C'est ça. Tu veux la même qu'en troisième année peut-être ?

-Non ça ira.

-Donc il n'y a personne qui peut le battre.

-Si, il existe quatre personnes qui peuvent me battre.

Les cinq jeunes n'avaient pas vu que le combat était terminé. Harry s'était avancé vers eux et répondu à la question, alors que les jeunes filles récupérées quelques mètres plus loin.

-Ils sont bien plus expérimentés que moi. Et même lorsque mon héritage sera complet, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir les battre avant plusieurs siècles.

Harry raccrocha ses sabres sur le mur puis quitta la pièce dans un nuage de lotus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-C'est très simple. Imelda venait de les rejoindre avec Nyx. Trois d'entre eux sont des Mibu et l'un d'eux n'a pas encore seize ans. Le pire c'est qu'ils sont très respectés au sein du clan du fait de leurs pouvoirs et leur rang, mais ils n'obéissent qu'à eux-mêmes. Ce sont des mercenaires parcourant le monde et les différentes sphères à la recherche de combat. Ils ne vivent que pour la guerre. Notre roi est très proche d'eux et il est un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir les suivre.

Tout le monde comprenait ce que cela signifiait. Harry était à la tête d'un clan né pour se battre, et de nos jours, les combats se font de plus en plus rares et surtout les combattants dignes de ce nom sont très peu nombreux.

-Mais je pense qu'avec l'alliance entre Voldemort et Baal, ils se battront avec nous.

-Quoi ! Baal s'est allié avec Voldemort, on n'était pas au courant nous.

-Désolé Keikoku. C'est un oubli de notre part.

-Quand vont-ils venir ?

-Déjà ce soir, l'un des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel, c'est leur nom, est élève à Sanctus. Il fait parti de la délégation grecque.

-On va devoir se battre contre quelqu'un de plus fort que notre roi…

Blaise venait de dire cette phrase dans un murmure. Bien que récemment au courant de la vérité, et passant au dessus de son orgueil, il avait accepté de devenir un Mibu. Etant déjà un élève doué et puissant, il deviendrait très vite un adversaire redoutable. Surtout qu'il avait une maîtrise sur l'élément terre. Nyx était sa formatrice attitrée, et Blaise le regrettait déjà.

-Nous ferions bien d'aller nous préparer, il est déjà dix-sept heures et les délégations arrivent dans une heure. Rose sortit rapidement de la salle, suivie des autres. Ils se séparèrent très vite, les Serpentards vers les cachots et les Gryffondors vers leurs tours. Sophie ne pouvant rejoindre son petit ami, ne parlant pas le Fourchelang et son lotus était redevenue une simple fleur.

A dix-huit heures moins dix, les élèves se trouvaient dans le parc, devant les portes du château, ils étaient regroupés par maison, mais entre les maisons de Gryffondors et de Serpentards, les Mibu parlaient entre eux. Les deux maisons s'affrontaient du regard pas très heureux de voir l'un des leur parlait avec l'ennemi. Mais aucun n'osait en faire part de par la présence d'Harry et de Drago dans ce groupe. Les professeurs les plus prés jetaient régulièrement des regards vers eux, ne croyant pas encore que ces deux maisons pouvaient s'entendre, alors que le directeur affichait un sourire heureux.

Cinq minutes plus tard, tous purent voir une masse importante au-dessus de la forêt interdite. Au fur et à mesure que celle-ci avançait, sa forme devenait plus distincte, pou finalement prendre l'apparence d'un bateau sortit tout droit de la Grèce antique. Le bateau prit ensuite la direction du lac et se posa délicatement à sa surface.

Il en sortit un homme d'une soixantaine d'années, et un autre d'environ trente ans, suivis de cinquante élèves, vingt cinq filles et vingt cinq garçons. Ils portaient tous des robes de couleurs bleues foncés avec un écusson représentant deux éclairs entrecroisées. Le plus vieux semblait encore vif avec ses cheveux blancs relativement court avec un semblant de leur couleur brun originale. Tandis que l'autre était dans la force de l'âge. Une silhouette imposante, des cheveux noirs lui arrivant aux épaules. Arrivé à la hauteur des professeurs, celui-ci accrocha le regard d'Harry. Les deux hochèrent la tête en signe de bonjour. Les autres ne comprenant rien à cet échange.

-Dumbledore, je suis heureux de vous retrouver.

-Moi de même Rufus. Il se tourna vers ses élèves. Chers élèves, je vous présente le directeur de l'école Sanctus de Grèce et son professeur… désolé mais…

-Pas de mal mon ami. Monsieur Van Helsing est mon professeur de DCFM et de Duel.

Alors que les deux directeurs échangeaient d'autres formalités, l'attention fut dirigée vers une jeune fille avec des cheveux bruns jusqu'aux épaules et deux magnifiques saphirs pour yeux, qui se jeta sur le Survivant criant en grecque.

-Salut grand frère.

Elle l'agrippa au cou et l'embrassa sur la joue, alors que Sophie lui jetait un regard noir pour son acte. Quand elle relâcha sa « proie », tout le monde sauf Harry, ressentit un pouvoir immense émanant de la jeune fille. Tous savaient qu'elle faisait partie des quatre Sacrés du Ciel. Et aucun n'aurait pu prévoir qu'il s'agissait d'une fille. La tension s'abaissa avec l'intervention du prof grecque. Il parla en grecque, comprit seulement des grecques et de Harry.

-|Eva cesse d'importunée nos hôtes. Inutile d'attiré l'attention.|

-|Tu n'es pas drôle Gab. Ca fait deux mois qu'on ne l'a pas vu et toi tu te contentes d'un hochement de tête. Ce poste de professeur te monte à la tête.|

Harry sourit à ces paroles. Il était heureux de les revoir, mais il le serait encore plus quand il reverrait les deux autres. Mais il ressentit un peu de colère chez l'une de ses camarades. Il observa Nyx et vit qu'elle serrait les poings. Elle fixait Eva. Celle-ci se retourna et la fixa à son tour. Harry intima l'ordre à Nyx de cesser son petit jeu, tandis que la jeune fille grecque retournait auprès des siens.

-Pourquoi se sont-elles affrontées du regard ?

Imelda regarda quelques secondes Hermione puis répondit :

-Elles se battent pour le même homme.

Personne n'ajouta quelque chose, mais Sophie fut quelque peu soulagée. Harry était sa chasse gardée. Les Grecques demandèrent qui était le garçon que la jeune fille avait appelé "grand-frère". Evidement, ils cherchèrent tous à voir la cicatrice du Survivant quand ils eurent leur réponse. D'autres se demandèrent comment leur amie et leur professeur de DCFM, puisque à ce qu'ils avaient compris, ils se connaissaient tous les trois. Par contre quelque chose chiffonna Keikoku.

_-Harry, je croyais qu'aucune femme n'était admise au sein des Sacrés du Ciel. Et le professeur grec en fait parti, n'est-ce pas ?_

_-C'est exact, Gabriel fait parti des quatre Sacrés du Ciel. Et Eva renferme une puissance insoupçonnée, bien plus grande que la majorité des sorciers, enfin rien de plus normal puisqu'elle est une Mibu. Et puis il faut dire que les mœurs évoluent. Nous ne sommes plus au Moyen-Age._

Après cet interlude, de nouveau, tous purent voir une masse importante se dirigeait vers eux. Mais quand elle fut plus proche, ce n'était pas un mais deux moyens de transports qu'ils virent. Le carrosse de Beauxbâtons et une tour. Tous deux se posèrent à l'orée de la forêt Interdite. Il en descendit madame Maxime suivie d'une femme d'une trentaine d'année, d'une taille moyenne, environ un mètre soixante-cinq, les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleu clair et d'une cinquantaine d'élèves. Puis par deux hommes imposants de la tour. L'un avait les cheveux bruns qui commençait à blanchir, les yeux marrons, une forte musculature malgré son âge avancé et mesurant presque deux-mètre à vue d'œil, un étrange tatouage représentant un deux noir en chiffre romain se trouvait sur sa joue gauche. Le second lui ressemblait étrangement bien qu'il soit plus petit d'une dizaine de centimètre et avait les yeux verts foncés, le chiffre soixante cinq (LXV) tatoué en noir sur la joue gauche. Eux aussi étaient suivis par une cinquantaine d'élèves.

Les directeurs, les professeurs et les élèves se dirigèrent ensemble vers les professeurs de Poudlard. Les deux directeurs parlèrent avec Dumbledore puis celui-ci les présenta.

-Chers élèves, je vous présente Mme Maxime, directrice de l'école de magie française, Beauxbâtons. Puis il montra le plus imposant des deux hommes. M O'Connell directeur de l'école australienne, Dolmen et respectivement Mme Jordan professeur de DCFM/Duel à Beauxbâtons et M O'Connell, le neveu du directeur, également professeur de DCFM/Duel. Bien, en attendant la délégation japonaise, vous allez pouvoir faire plus amples connaissances. Les élèves de Dolmen seront accueillis par la maison Poufsouffle, Beauxbâtons par Serdaigle, Sanctus par Gryffondor et donc Kami no Chishiki par Serpentard.

A peine le directeur avait-il fini ses consignes que chaques délégations se dirigeaient vers sa maison attitrée. Alors que les Beauxbâtons se dirigeaient vers les Serdaigle, Sophie interpella ses amies qui vinrent le rejoindre. Tous demandant des nouvelles des autres. De son coté, Harry remarqua une jeune fille qu'il avait sauvée lors de sa quatrième année. Il se dirigea vers elle. Il lui parla dans un français parfait.

-Bonjour Gabrielle. La jeune fille se retourna surprise.

-Est-ce que l'on se connaît? Le jeune homme afficha un sourire sarcastique mais lui répondit tout de même.

-Nous nous sommes rencontrés, il y a deux ans ici-même, enfin plutôt dans le lac qui est derrière.

La jeune française de cinquième année afficha des yeux surpris, si le jeune homme n'était pas venu, elle ne l'aurait sûrement jamais reconnu. Avec ses cheveux plus longs, ses lunettes en moins et ce corps où chaque fille aimerait se réfugier.

-Harry…Potter…je ne t'avais pas reconnu. Elle se jeta sur lui. Je te remercie encore pour m'avoir sauvé lors du tournoi.

-Mais de rien, je vais te laisser. Bienvenue à Poudlard et bonne chance pour le tournoi.

-Merci et bonne chance à toi aussi.

Harry retourna auprès de son petit groupe. Alors que Gabrielle Delacour répondait aux questions avides de ses camarades.

-Dis-moi Harry, tu sais parler combien de langue ?

-Toutes celles que mes ancêtres connaissaient Hermione. Tout comme Drago et Neville qui ont parfaitement compris ma conversation.

La jeune fille se tourna vers les deux nommés qui affichaient un sourire ironique.

-Et ça fait combien de langue en tout ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment mais je parle au moins l'anglais, l'espagnol, le français, le japonais, le grecque…il y en a sûrement d'autres mais "mon frère" ne m'a fait pratiqué qu'une dizaine de langue de la première sphère.

-Ton frère ?

-C'est une longue histoire, tu le rencontreras plus tard, il est professeur à Kami no Chishiki.

Le Survivant se détourna de son ami, observant les professeurs étrangers, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle ne saurait rien de plus. Enfin pour le moment.

Les conversations allaient bon train, les élèves étrangers parlant presque tous un anglais correct, ils s'étaient rapidement intégrés aux élèves de Poudlard. Bien qu'il manquait encore l'école japonaise. Il semblerait qu'elle soit en retard. Mais le directeur ne semblait pas plus alarmé que cela.

En effet, quelques instants plus tard, le sol se mit à trembler. Déstabilisant certains élèves qui faisaient le pitre. Les tremblements prirent de plus en plus d'ampleur jusqu'à ce qu'un énorme dragon asiatique de dix mètres de long et d'une couleur dorée sortit de terre.

Les élèves effrayaient, hurlèrent à plein poumon. Quelques professeurs tremblaient également. Mais s'ils avaient vu le calme du jeune Potter et du directeur, qui tout deux affichaient un sourire à cette apparition, il n'y avait aucuns risques.

Finalement, les élèves se calmèrent lorsque le dragon se posa gracieusement à une dizaine de mètre d'eux. Il ouvrit sa gueule et aussitôt une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, les cheveux argentés et les yeux noir en sortie, suivie de cinquante élèves. Tous étaient entourés d'une étrange bulle rose. Quand ils furent tous sur l'herbe du parc, la bulle explosa. Rapidement la jeune femme se dirigea vers le directeur.

-Excusez mon retard professeur Dumbledore.

-Vous êtes tout excusée ma chère. Mais quel moyen étrange pour se déplacer.

-En fait, notre école n'a pas de moyen de se déplacer. Maë nous a été prêtée par mon professeur de duel. Elle est très gentille mais assez têtue lorsque son maître n'est pas avec elle.

-Je vous crois sur parole. Mais où sont vos professeurs. Il me semblait qu'ils devaient venir en même temps que vous.

-C'est exact. Malheureusement la mission de mon professeur de duel s'est déroulée différemment qu'il ne l'avait prévu et mon professeur de DCFM a dû lui prêter main forte. Mais ils vont bientôt arriver.

-Bien…alors nous pouvons regagner le château. Bien chers élèves je vous présente madame Sanaé Ikari, la directrice de l'école Kami no Chishiki dont les élèves logeront avec les Serpentards. Mais que faisons-nous pour votre dragon ?

-Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux rien faire, je ne parle pas Fourchelang comme mon professeur, et aucun de mes élèves également.

-Pas de problème dans ce cas. Monsieur Potter, voulez-vous venir s'il vous plait ?

Le jeune homme obtempéra. Et s'avança rapidement vers les deux directeurs alors que les autres élèves le regardaient bizarrement.

-Monsieur, que puis-je pour vous ?

-Madame Ikari a un petit problème avec son dragon. Il faut être Fourchelang pour lui parler.

Le jeune homme se dirigea aussitôt vers la dragonne qui le regarda d'un œil critique. Ils s'observèrent dans le blanc des yeux pendant quelques secondes puis la dragonne baissa la tête en guise de salut.

-$Bonsoir Maë, cela faisait longtemps. $

-$Bonsoir Harry-Sama. Que voulez-vous ? $

-$On m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi. Est-ce que tu peux prendre une taille plus raisonnable ?

La dragonne ne répondit même pas, il rétrécit jusqu'à faire une centaine de centimètres puis vint s'enrouler autour du bras du Survivant. Le directeur remercia son petit-fils, puis se dirigea vers le château. Toutes les personnes présentes dehors suivirent les différents professeurs pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle où les consignes du bal seraient données.

Le directeur poussa les deux portes du hall. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans celui-ci une lumière blanche apparue au milieu du hall. Quand elle s'estompa, un jeune homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans se tenait à la place de celle-ci. Il portait un pantalon de kimono rouge lui arrivant en dessous des genoux, une veste blanche avec deux signes du yin et du yang sur les manches, serrée à la taille par une ceinture rouge. Il mesurait un peu près un mètre soixante-dix avec ses geta. Ses cheveux blonds étaient retenus par un bandeau rouge, il portait plusieurs piercings à l'oreille gauche et ses yeux de couleur jaune luisaient de colère.

Il tenait un étrange sabre fait de deux lames dont celle du bas plus courte que l'autre. Celui-ci suintait d'un liquide noirâtre. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir où il se trouvait. Il baissa son sabre quand il remarqua la directrice japonaise. Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que se soit, une tornade brune se jeta sur lui.

-Luciole-Kun, je suis heureuse de te revoir.

-Eva cesse d'embêter notre petit blondinet. Le professeur grec s'avançait un léger sourire aux lèvres tandis que le Japonais soupirait et que la jeune fille le lâchait.

-Bontenmaru, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Tu as encore oublié, le tournoi de duel à Poudlard, tu te souviens.

-Ah oui. L'Autre m'en a parlé mais je ne savais pas que c'était aujourd'hui. Ca explique qu'il y est tant de monde. Il rengaina son sabre.

L'assemblée était figée. Ces trois là se connaissaient alors qu'ils étaient d'âge et de nationalités différentes.

-Tiens Sanaé, tu es là aussi.

-Oui Luciole, je suis la directrice de l'école. Le dit Luciole leva les épaules comme s'il s'en moquait. Professeur Dumbledore, je vous présente Luciole, mon professeur de DCFM.

-C'est vous le vieux fou ?

Certains professeurs de Poudlard semblèrent offusqués de cette remarque. Tandis que le directeur souriait.

-C'est exact. Je croyais que vous étiez deux, où est votre ami ?

-L'Autre mon ami, vous rigolez j'espère. Nous étions en train de nous battre…contre qui déjà…enfin bref…contre je ne sais plus quel clan de la cinquième sphère. Quand on a eu fini, l'Autre m'a envoyé ici alors qu'il allait voir son copain…comment il s'appelle déjà…Adam il me semble.

Les personnes présentes étaient littéralement larguées. Certains élèves ne savaient même pas à quoi correspondaient les sphères alors que les professeurs étaient surpris de le voir parler de ces plans supérieurs comme la pluie et le beau temps. Alors que d'autres comme Harry, ses deux protectrices, les deux Sacrés du Ciel ou les Japonais trouvaient cela normal.

-Vous avez affronté des démons. Je savais que c'était moi qui devais y aller.

-Tu ne pouvais pas gagner, j'ai triché pour pouvoir y aller.

Eva regarda Luciole qui venait de lui répondre. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, elle se rapprocha de lui et lui mit une claque derrière la tête.

-Tu as osé tricher à pierre feuille ciseau alors que tu savais que je voulais y aller.

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu ne sais pas gagner. Et puis ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas quitté cette sphère.

-On le sait très bien Luciole, Akari disait seulement cela pour t'embêter.

Ils continuèrent de se chercher des puces jusqu'à ce que le directeur intervienne.

-Excusez-moi de vous dérangez, mais je ne comprends pas tout. Vous vous connaissez mais cette demoiselle n'a que seize ans, alors pourquoi vouloir partir sur une autre sphère surtout si elle n'a pas ses ASPICS.

-En fait professeur je n'aurais seize ans que mercredi.

Le professeur la regarda stupéfait. Harry s'était rapproché mais restait néanmoins avec le reste des élèves. Gabriel et lui s'observaient et Harry fini pas hochait la tête pour affirmer. Les autres directeurs et professeurs s'étaient rapprochés vraiment intrigués.

-En fait, nous travaillons ensemble depuis longtemps Luciole et moi. Akari ne fait partie du groupe que depuis un an.

-D'accord, mais à quoi correspondent vos noms Akari et Bontenmaru ?

-Ce sont des noms que nous utilisons qu'entre nous. En fait, vous devez nous connaître sous le nom des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel.

Certains professeurs n'avaient pas réagi mais le directeur de Poudlard et celui de Sanctus avaient fait un pas en arrière.

-C'est vous qui combattez Baal depuis quelques mois ?

-C'est exact professeur Rufus, mais nous ne sommes pas les seuls.

-Mais pourquoi êtes vous venu à Poudlard. Vous auriez très bien pu décliner l'invitation.

-L'Autre nous a dits que depuis que Baal et Voldemort se sont associés, ils essayent de faire revenir un ennemi du Japon. S'ils y parviennent personne ne sait ce qu'il adviendra du monde. Enfin pour les détails, vous lui demanderez.

-Je vois monsieur Luciole. Mais qui est cet autre ?

Les trois Sacrés du Ciel se regardèrent puis se tournèrent vers Dumbledore, ils répondirent en même temps.

-C'est le pire.

-Le pire ? Les deux directeurs venaient de souffler cette phrase ensemble.

La directrice japonaise s'avança, empêchant ainsi Harry de dire ce qui lui brûler les lèvres, et d'attirer l'intention sur lui plus que nécessaire.

-Messieurs, je crois vous avez besoin de quelques explications. Mais la présence des élèves n'est pas nécessaire.

-Bien. Minerva, voulez-vous mener le reste des professeurs et les élèves dans la Grande Salle.

-Naturellement Albus.

La directrice adjointe demanda au reste de l'assemblée de la suivre. Mais le professeur Grecque demanda à Harry de rester.

-Pourquoi monsieur Potter doit-il rester ?

-Très simple professeur Rufus. Parce qu'il est l'un de ceux qui le connaissent le mieux. Mis à part nous-même.

Personne ne dit rien, après tout, les deux directeurs étaient là pour avoir des réponses sur ceux qui se faisaient appeler les Quatre Sacrés du Ciel. C'est Sanaé Ikari qui prit la parole en première.

-Les Quatre Sacrés du Ciel est un groupe de guerrier qui est apparu il y a plus de quatre siècles. Leur but était simple, combattre. Et même si les membres d'aujourd'hui sont différents du premier, la finalité est toujours la même, et ils n'ont rien à envier à leur prédécesseur. Ils sont nés pour combattre. Ils en sont même venus à voyager sur les douze sphères.

-Mais il existe treize sphères et il est impossible aux humains de quitter la nôtre.

-En théorie oui, professeur Dumbledore. Sauf que l'Autre a le pouvoir de traverser les sphères et d'emmener n'importe qui tant qu'il soit plus puissant que les "passagers". Il a reçu ce pouvoir de celui que vous nommez Dieu de la Magie.

Les deux directeurs ouvrirent la bouche sans qu'il n'en sorte un seul son, et leurs yeux semblaient vouloir sortir de leurs orbites. La directrice de Kami no Chishiki se moqua légèrement d'eux.

-Allons messieurs, de tout temps il y a eu des élus. Et le dernier en date était…

-… mon grand-père, William Potter, qui a fait une très belle description des sphères divine, angélique et ancestrale.

Les cinq autres personnes regardèrent le Survivant, surpris qu'il sache cela.

-Pourquoi de tels noms ?

-Pour ce qu'elles sont. La sphère divine est habitée par l'ensemble des Dieux de toutes les civilisations Antiques, et leurs adeptes. La sphère angélique est habitée uniquement d'anges. Quant à la troisième, je n'ai pas eu le temps de lire la partie lui correspondant.

-Je vois, et qui est cet Autre ?

-Il est quelqu'un de froid et distant, monsieur le directeur. Il ne vit que pour le combat et la vengeance. Depuis le meurtre de sa famille, il ne connaît que la haine. Il ne comprend aucuns autres sentiments et il se refuse de les éprouver. Il parcourt les sphères pour s'entraîner, afin de tuer le responsable. Même s'il reste un peu d'humanité en lui, il ne laissera jamais l'un de ses adversaires vivant. Vous avez dû en entendre parler. Au mois de septembre, un clan de Manticores allié de Baal a été détruit en Turquie. C'est lui le responsable, et il était seul.

Les deux directeurs en avaient effectivement entendu parler. Le massacre avait eu lieu en fin d'après-midi à la mi-septembre. Plus de deux cents Manticores avaient péri. Au grand damne des sorciers écologistes mondiaux. Surtout qu'il n'existait que trois clans de cette espèce.

-Je pense que vous comprendrez ce que je veux dire lorsque vous le verrez.

Harry se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, suivi par la directrice japonaise et les trois Sacrés du Ciel.

-Comment s'appelle t-il ?

Le petit groupe se stoppa, tous restèrent de dos. Harry répondit sur un ton moqueur.

-Lequel ?

Un petit sourire s'afficha sur les cinq visages tandis qu'ils continuaient leur route. Les deux autres directeurs pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle deux minutes plus tard. Les élèves étrangers étaient avec leurs hôtes, aux tables assignées. Les professeurs et directeurs discutaient ensemble. Dumbledore regarda un petit groupe dans un coin sombre dans le fond de la salle. En observant mieux, il remarqua qu'il s'agissait de Hermione, Rose, Lauren, Sophie, Drago, Neville, Blaise, Harry et les trois Sacrés du Ciel.

-_Je suis heureux qu'ils aient mis leurs différents de côté mais s'ils sont à surveiller. Leur puissance a beaucoup augmenté en trois mois. Je ne sais comment et surtout je ne sais pas ce qu'ils font après les cours. Mais s'ils s'entendent avec ces étrangers, je n'aurais plus de contrôle sur eux. Mais le plus inquiétant, c'est la réaction d'Harry, il semblait parlé comme s'il m'en voulait toujours. _

L'ambiance bonne enfant se dissipa lorsque le directeur arriva auprès des professeurs, tous attendant les consignes pour le bal.

-Jeunes gens, le bal démarrera dès vingt heures par un dîner, puis à vingt-trois heures, les premières, deuxièmes et troisièmes années nous quitteront, étant donné qu'ils sont trop jeunes. Vous avez donc une heure trente pour revêtir vos costumes et nous rejoindre. Par contre, quelques règles seront à respecter. Il vous sera interdit de vous promener dans les couloirs pour autres choses que regagner sa salle commune. Et le parc est également interdit d'accès. Des professeurs veilleront à ce que cela soit respecter. Une dernière précision, des lits ont été rajoutés dans les dortoirs pour accueillir nos invités. Que les préfets se chargent des délégations qui vivront avec eux.

Les élèves quittèrent rapidement la Grande Salle. Hermione et Drago dirigèrent les élèves étrangers pour leur montrer les dortoirs. Alors que les Gryffondors et les Grecques montés vers la tour, le petit groupe de Harry était resté en retrait. Au troisième étage, celui-ci attrapa la main de Sophie et posa l'autre sur l'épaule d'Eva. Ils disparurent aussitôt dans des milliers de pétales de lotus rouge.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils vont faire ?

-Aucune idée, Neville.

Le jeune homme soupira, puis poursuivit sa route vers l'elfe, puisqu'ils n'étaient plus que deux. Deux étages plus hauts, les trois jeunes atterrirent dans le salon de Salazar Serpentard. Il lâcha Eva et se mit face à Sophie qu'il embrassa. Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune française se dirigea vers la chambre.

-Tu vas enfin me dire pourquoi je suis là, à vous regarder vous roulez des pelles comme deux collégiens moldus. (NA : j'adore de trop cette expression, mais je l'ai simplement appliqué aux sorciers.)

-J'ai besoin de ton aide pour mon costume. Il faut que je voie le Grand Séraphin.

-Tu sais que si je fais çà, Il va me tuer quand il arrivera, car il sera automatiquement mis au courant de l'appel.

-J'en prends la responsabilité.

-Bien, si tu es sûr de toi. Personne ne prendra ta défense de toute façon. Ecartes-toi un peu.

Dans tout le château, les élèves se préparèrent. A vingt heures, tous les élèves attendaient devant la Grande Salle. Tous, non. Le groupe de Gryffondor et Serpentard attendait patiemment que Sophie et Harry sortent de l'appartement. Quand Eva était arrivée dans la salle commune, elle avait dit aux autres que le Survivant les attendrait devant ses appartements.

Ils attendaient depuis cinq minutes, commentant leurs costumes. Hermione était habillée en amazone, avec des vêtements en cuir, des bottes lui arrivant aux genoux également en cuir et un arc et une épée pour accessoire. Lauren était en vampire (NA : Tiens c'est bizarre, non ?), pantalon noir en cuir, un top noir sans manche, assortit de quelques taches de sang dessus et sur les lèvres. Rose en elfe noir, habillée d'un jean noir troué, d'un top blanc et d'une veste en jean noir. Ses cheveux étaient blancs et ses yeux noirs. Eva était en déesse de la guerre. Elle était la copie conforme d'Athéna mais avec les cheveux bruns plus longs, des yeux verts émeraudes et une toge blanche.

Les garçons étaient tous déguisés en fonction de leur sang de guerrier. Neville était en roi. Il portait une sublime étoffe rouge avec une épée à son côté et une couronne de rubis et de saphir sur la tête. Blaise était un chevalier, une lourde armure à laquelle il avait jeté un sort d'allègement et une hache. Tandis que Drago était en samouraï, une armure légère et deux katana à la ceinture. (NA : Imaginez-vous les persos du film Le Dernier Samouraï).

Apparurent enfin Sophie et Harry.

Sophie était déguisée en fée. Deux paires d'ailes transparentes lui sortaient du dos. Elle portait une robe blanche légère avec des escarpins en cristal. Pour une fois, ses cheveux étaient lisse et un fin diadème en diamant les retenait.

Harry lui était en ange. Deux grandes paires d'ailes blanches dans le dos, une tunique blanche et bleu clair. (NA : Identique à celle de Shaolan Li dans CCS).

-Pas mal vos costumes. Mais comment avez-vous fait pour les ailes ?

-Merci Blaise. Sophie a demandé l'aide d'une des protectrices de sa famille. Et moi j'ai demandé à Eva d'appeler un ange de la mort.

-Et pour ça tu vas le regretter. On n'appelle pas l'archange Métatron sans l'accord de l'Autre.

Les autres étaient surpris. Eva avait pu appeler l'ange suprême de la Mort. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute, elle était bien plus puissante qu'eux. Rose, moins surprise que les autres les repris à l'ordre.

-Il serait peut-être temps d'y aller, nous avons presque quinze minutes de retard.

-Pas du tout Rose, nous sommes exactement à l'heure…pour faire une entré remarquée.

Ceux qui connaissaient le Survivant avant furent surpris de cette phrase, il y a encore quelques mois, il n'aurait jamais fait en sorte de se mettre en avant.

Alors qu'ils venaient de se faire avoir par les escaliers sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, Sophie demanda avec qui ils allaient au bal. C'est Rose qui répondit.

-Hermione y va avec Neville, Drago avec Eva et Blaise avec Lauren.

-Et toi ?

-Notre chère elfe y va avec l'homme le plus vieux de Poudlard.

-Avec Dumbledore ? Aie.

-Mon pauvre Dragounnet, ça fait mal. Rose y va avec le professeur de DCFM japonais. A la tête des autres, il précisa. C'est un Mibu, bien qu'il ait l'apparence d'avoir vingt-cinq ans, il a plus de quatre cents ans.

-En parlant des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel, quels âges ont les autres ? Quand verrons-nous le quatrième ?

-Tu es bien curieuse Hermione.

-Laisse Harry, je vais répondre. Moi, je vais avoir seize ans dans trois jours, soit le mercredi six novembre. Gabriel, on ne sait pas trop. On sait juste qu'il a été retrouvé amnésique au XVIII° siècle, mais qu'il a des souvenirs remontant à Massada en l'an 62. Quant au quatrième, il a eu vingt ans ce quatre juillet. Et je pense que vous le verrez ce soir. Il adore faire une apparition lors des moments les plus inopportuns.

Ils arrivèrent alors devant les portes de la Grande Salle. D'un geste de la main, Harry les ouvrit puis tous entrèrent. Toutes les personnes présentes se retournèrent au bruit des portes. Ils virent les huit personnes entraient telle une délégation, Harry et Sophie en premier. Tout le monde pensa qu'ils avaient l'air d'un roi et d'une reine entourés de leur cour. Mais ils ne savaient pas combien ils avaient raison.

La salle avait été organisée afin de pouvoir accueillir tout le monde. Plusieurs tables de dix personnes prenaient toute la pièce. D'ailleurs, Luciole les attendait à l'une d'elle, alors que Gabriel se trouvait en grande conversation avec Remus et la mère de Sophie.

Le repas se passa à merveille, les elfes avaient préparé plusieurs plats typiques des pays des différentes écoles. Les trois héritiers privilégiant la nourriture japonaise, leur rappelant leur ancienne origine. A vingt-deux heures, le directeur demanda aux élèves les plus jeunes de regagner les dortoirs pour libérer un peu de place afin de danser.

Cinq tables furent déplacées pour la piste de danse et la table des professeurs également pour faire place à une sono de DJ moldu. Laquelle fut placé entre les mains de Gabriel qui se révéla être très doué dans ce domaine. Pendant deux heures, il passa des rythmes endiablés, rock, ragga, techno…puis vint les chansons plus lentes. Nos amis invitèrent leurs compagnes à danser sur un magnifique slow.

Harry et Sophie évoluaient yeux dans yeux. Ne voyant que l'autre et rien d'autre. Au fur et à mesure des paroles, ils se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre pour finir par s'embrasser passionnément. L'assistance était sidérée. Rien n'aurait pu laisser présager que ces deux là finiraient ensemble. Les rumeurs commençaient déjà à circuler sur la formation de leur couple ou toutes autres choses s'y rattachant.

Les deux Gryffondors jubilés intérieurement, ils avaient parfaitement conscience de ce qui se passer autour d'eux. Leurs amis étaient heureux qu'ils s'affichent enfin, de même que les trois Sacrés du Ciel. Tandis que les professeurs étaient eux aussi surpris mis à part Marie et Remus qui souriaient.

Harry dansa encore une demi-heure avant de faire un tour pour se rafraîchir. Il fut suivit par Drago et Neville, qui laissèrent leurs cavalières avec Gabriel et Luciole. En fait, Harry devait récupérer un objet dehors et il avait été convenu que Keikoku et Shinrei l'accompagnerait.

Plus précisément, Harry devait récupérer un artefact familial gardé dans le lac de Poudlard par un être tout aussi ancien que sa famille. Il était temps pour lui de rencontrer la gardienne d'une des armes les plus puissantes du monde, la Dame du Lac.

La rencontre fut très rapide. Après que son sang fut entré en contact avec la lame de l'épée, réveillant ainsi ces pouvoirs, la gardienne prêta allégeance au nouveau descendant de la famille Pendragon. Mais lors de leur retour, alors qu'ils venaient de passer les portes du hall, ils tombèrent sur le professeur de potions. Celui-ci avait l'air de les attendre, voulant leur faire regretter de désobéir aux ordres du directeur, mais celui-ci ne savait pas à qui il avait à faire.

-Tiens, tiens, Potter, Londubat et Malefoy. Je pensais que les consignes étaient claires, pas de sortie dans le parc. Vous me décevez, enfin surtout vous monsieur Malefoy. Vous êtes tombé bien bas cette année. Les trois jeunes ne répondirent pas, restant parfaitement calme. Vous vous croyez vraiment si important pour que vous m'ignoriez. Vous êtes bien comme votre père, Potter, arrogant, inconscient de l'autorité, et surtout vous vous prenez pour quelqu'un que vous n'êtes pas, finalement même votre mère n'aurait pu changer cel…

Rogue ne put finir sa phrase car il venait se faire expulser par l'aura du Gryffondor, qui n'avait pas vraiment apprécié que ses parents soient insultés de la sorte. Les deux autres n'osèrent pas bouger, l'aura qui entourait Harry était rouge de colère et de haine, et ses yeux étaient parcourus d'éclairs rouges. Si l'un d'eux essayait de s'interposer, c'était la mort assuré, membre des cinq planètes ou pas.

Le maître des potions continua sa course contre les portes de la Grande Salle qui s'ouvrirent sous le choc, et le professeur alla finir sa course au milieu de la piste de danse. La musique s'était arrêtée, les jeunes s'étaient écartés rapidement pour éviter de se prendre un boulet humain alors que les professeurs se demandaient qui avait envoyé valser l'effroyable professeur de Poudlard.

La réponse vint quelques secondes plus tard, Harry pénétra dans la salle les yeux plus haineux que jamais. Rogue commençait à se relever, alors que certains se demandaient ce qui avait pu mettre dans un tel état leur roi, et ami. La réponse leur vint par les deux garçons présents avec lui à ce moment là.

-Rogue a commencé par parler de son père puis de sa mère, et se fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi en colère. Il se tourna vers les trois nouveaux du groupe. Vous pouvez faire quelque chose ?

-Hélas non, il y a encore un mois, Luciole ou Gabriel aurait pu, ils sont du même niveau, mais avec la colère qui décuple ses pouvoirs, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui puisse l'arrêter. Mais Il n'est pas ici.

Rogue était maintenant debout, sa baguette dressait vers son élève. Et il tremblait, lui Severus Rogue, un ancien Mangemort tremblait devant un gamin de seize ans, mais un gamin aussi puissant que Dumbledore. Et il craignait la suite des évènements.

Et elle vint rapidement, le jeune homme se transforma en jaguar tacheté avec deux paires d'ailes blanches, striées de plumes noires. Le félin émanait une puissance colossale avec son aura rouge qui gravitait toujours autour de lui. Il poussa un rugissement à faire pâlir le roi des animaux et dans un bond extraordinaire, il attaqua le professeur de potion.

Mais contrairement à ce que tous croyait, l'attaque fut stoppée par l'apparition d'une lumière blanche intense à un mètre du professeur. Quelques secondes plus tard, la lumière blanche fit place à deux créatures ailées. Un lion sans crinière et deux ailes de plumes blanches et une panthère noire aux ailes de papillons.

Les personnes les plus proches des Sacres du Ciel purent les entendre dire.

-Le pire est arrivé.

Bien que cette phrase en surpris quelques uns, le plus intriguant fut les paroles d'Harry qui pouvait parler malgré sa forme animale. Le lion parla au Survivant.

-Garçon, il n'est pas utile de s'en prendre à lui ainsi, il mérite une mort plus douloureuse et longue.

-Moi je pense qu'on devrait le torturer auparavant. Ajouta le deuxième animal.

-Keroberos, Spinel Sun…cela veut donc dire qu'Il est ici…

Une voie lui répondit en écho mais nul ne put voir d'où elle venait.

-Kero, Spinel inutile d'essayer de le raisonner. Harry, je crois me souvenir de t'avoir dit que l'utilisation de ta forme animale devait faire l'objet d'une totale maîtrise de soi, or tu es en colère.

Harry se retourna vers les portes de la Grande Salle et leva les yeux. Tous suivirent son regard. Là, perché sur la porte, quelqu'un les regardait de son regard froid. Un homme d'environ un mètre soixante-quinze, les cheveux noirs et les yeux marrons avec du vert près de la pupille, enfin un seul, puisque le second était caché par un étrange accessoire de cuir lui couvrant toute la moitié gauche du visage. Il portait un étrange ensemble noir composait d'un long manteau dont l'une des manches était plus courte que l'autre. (NA : je mettrais une image sur mon blog)

-Maudit sois-tu Akira. Tu aurais pu me laisser le tuer.

-Je vois qu'il n'est pas l'heure de te raisonner. En voyant que Harry dépliait ses ailes, près à l'attaquer, il soupira. Bien si tu veux un combat, tu vas être servi. Il sauta de la porte pour atterrir sur le sol comme s'il avait des ailes. Yué, Ruby Moon, Kero et Spinel.

Les deux félins ailés plus un élève déguisé en ange et une élève déguisée en fée se rapprochèrent de lui.

-Protégés les autres.

Ces trois mots dits, ils positionnèrent en carré autour des deux jeunes hommes. Le surnommé Akira avait croisé les bras sur son torse. Il se transforma également en animal ailé, mais cette fois-ci, c'était un léopard. Il fit battre un peu ses ailes, négligeant son adversaire. Adversaire qui perdit rapidement son calme et passa aussitôt à l'attaque. Mais son coup fut esquivé. Et tous les autres qui suivirent également. Ce jeu dura encore un quart d'heure avant que d'une feinte finement jouée, Akira brisa deux ailes à Harry.

Celui-ci ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant et reprit forme humaine avec toujours ses ailes. Il fit rapidement apparaître l'arme qu'il avait récupérée plus tôt. Son opposant reprit également son apparence.

-Je vois que tu as évolué, tu possèdes à présent deux paires d'ailes, et tu as récupéré le Trésor familial.

Harry excédait par ces paroles passa à l'attaque alors que son adversaire croisa négligemment ses bras sur son torse, se contentant toujours de parer les attaques du dernier des Potter. Mais avec une double attaque, Harry arriva à toucher Akira et lui coupa le bras gauche.

Le bras tomba sur le sol, accompagné de sang. Et comme à l'accoutumer, certains détournèrent la tête. Alors que d'autres grimaçaient. Dont Eva.

-Là, il va souffrir.

-De qui tu parles ?

-De Harry bien sûr, ce que tu peux être bête Luciole.

-De plus une seule attaque suffira.

Les autres regardaient les trois comparses parler sans comprendre. Pourtant c'est bien Akira qui à un bras en moins.

-Bien je vois que tu t'es amélioré. Il y a un mois tu ne pouvais pas encore faire plus que m'écorcher. Je vais donc mettre un terme à tout ce cinéma.

Il fit apparaître un katana dans sa main valide. Et avant qu'Harry puisse faire un mouvement, il avait entendu son adversaire prononcer.

-Technique de meurtre au sabre, dite du vent divin obscur. Mizuchi.

Le nom de l'attaque en surpris plus d'un, seul le Roi Rouge était censé pouvoir utiliser cette attaque. De plus, la puissance mise dedans était nettement supérieure à celle d'Harry lors de son dernier combat.

Sans qu'il ne puisse faire un mouvement, Harry avait reçu l'attaque de front. Il s'écroula au sol et recracha du sang. Alors que des plais béantes s'ouvraient partout sur son corps. Sophie voulue le rejoindre mais elle fut retenue de force par Hermione.

Tous pensèrent qu'il allait s'évanouir mais au contraire, il se releva en tremblant. Il prit appui difficilement sur son épée. Son corps était parcouru de tremblements. Certains se demander ce qu'ils voulaient faire dans cet état, même si son adversaire avait un bras en moins, il restait tout de même le plus fort. Il releva difficilement la tête vers Akira.

-Tu es toujours le plus fort, mais tu n'étais pas obligé d'utiliser le Satori pour m'immobiliser.

Personne n'en revenait, il y a encore quelques secondes, ils voulaient s'entretuer, et maintenant ils parlaient de façon civiliser.

-Bien tu es calmé. Il chercha quelque chose dans son manteau. Il en sortit une sorte de haricot, qu'il mangea et aussitôt son bras repoussa. Akari, soignes-le.

La jeune fille obéit, elle se dirigea vers Harry, elle appliqua ses mains sur les blessures du Gryffondor qui émettaient une lumière dorée. Au bout de quelques secondes, les plais se refermèrent jusqu'à ne laisser aucunes traces.

Le gryffondor se releva ensuite difficilement, il remercia la jeune fille d'un sourire puis se dirigea vers Akira. Il s'arrêta à un mètre de lui, le défiant du regard. Mais il s'avoua vite vaincu, ce qui laissa ses camarades perplexes, jusqu'à maintenant nul ne pouvait rivaliser avec le regard de leur roi, même pas le directeur. Apparemment, cet Akira n'était pas quelqu'un de banal.

-Veuillez m'excuser sempai. Je n'ai pas suivi ce que vous m'avez enseigné.

-Ce n'est rien, à ton âge j'ai succombé plus d'une fois à la colère. Et j'étais seul, personne n'était là pour m'encadrer.

-J'en suis désolé, ce que vous avez vécu est bien pire que ma vie.

Cette révélation surpris les autres, qui pouvait avoir connu une enfance plus terrible que celle du Survivant.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à votre visage ?

-Rien de bien important. Je cache seulement ce côté car tous ceux qui l'ont vu n'ont pas survécu. En principe j'utilise une potion mais ma mission a été plus longue que prévue. A ce propos où est mon cher Luciole.

Luciole s'avança vers les deux jeunes hommes.

-Tu as été bien long cette fois. A moins que tu ne sois retourné les voir.

-C'est exact. Mais il me semble que tu as perdu à notre jeu, et que tu devais t'habiller autrement.

Akira sourit de façon cruelle, et sans que Luciole ne puisse faire un seul geste, il se trouva affabulé d'une robe rose bonbon digne des courtisanes du XVIII ème siècle. De plus, ses cheveux avaient poussé et formé à présent de magnifiques boucles.

-Je te préfère ainsi, je suis sûr que tu aurais gagné si tu avais été habillé ainsi sur la cinquième sphère.

Luciole le regarda d'un œil noir, il fallait dire qu'il était très mauvais perdant.

-Mais bien sûr. Et combien de temps ça va durer ?

-Je vais être gentil, jusque demain matin.

Alors que Gabriel et Eva qui s'étaient rapprochés entre-temps rigolaient de la tenue de Luciole avec Harry, toute l'assemblée trouvait cet échange complètement irréaliste. Même Rose et Lauren, bien qu'ayant entendu des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel, elles les imaginaient comme des êtres sanguinaires et sans cœur, lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Mais en fait pris à part et en dehors des combats, ils étaient de grands enfants.

Même Akira, qui semblait si cruel en temps normal, paraissait plus humain avec les trois autres. Il est vrai, qu'elles avaient remarqué que sa personnalité changée lorsque les situations étaient différentes. Mais elles ne savaient pas pourquoi. Peut-être leur roi le savait-il.

-Excusez-moi jeune gens, mais pourrez-t-on savoir qui est ce nouveau venu ?

Bien que le nouvel arrivé soit connu de Harry, le directeur ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester sur ses gardes avec lui. Il se dégageait de lui une magie bien plus puissante de ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'ici, et cela le mettait assez mal à l'aise.

-Monsieur Dumbledore, je ne pense pas que ceci est la question que vous voulez poser. Alors posez plutôt celle qui vous tient à cœur.

-Vous êtes perspicace jeune homme. Le directeur déglutit avant de poser la question. Etes-vous le Roi Rouge ?

La question prit de court la plupart des personnes présentes. A bien y repenser, il était vrai que le nouveau venait d'utiliser la même attaque que celle utilisée contre les vampires. La question décrocha un sourire aux Quatre Sacrés du Ciel.

Akira s'avança entourait de ses quatre protecteurs.

-Il est vrai que je pourrais l'être puisque mon nom est Akira Mibu. Mais je suis uniquement son frère aîné.

-Son frère aîné…pourquoi ?

-Je serais heureux de répondre à votre question mais je ne pense pas que cela relève la présence des élèves.

Tous les professeurs pouvaient comprendre cela, le sujet ne concernait pas les élèves puisque plus de la moitié d'entre eux ne savaient même pas qui étaient les Mibu.

-Bien, comme ce jeune homme vient de le dire, la fête est terminée. Que les élèves regagnent leurs dortoirs sous la direction des préfets.

Les élèves furent réticents à quitter la Grande Salle, alors que la conversation allait devenir très intéressante. Les amis d'Harry partirent tout de même, ils savaient qu'ils auraient toutes leurs réponses plus tard, lorsqu'ils seront seuls.

Harry et Eva prirent également la direction de leur dortoir. Mais le directeur les rappela. Puisque Eva faisait partie des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel, sa présence était requise, mais pour Harry. Une fois la Grande Salle vide de tous les élèves, Dumbledore parla.

-Monsieur Potter, vous vous êtes attaqué à un professeur, vous serez donc puni.

-Professeur Dumbledore, j'aimerais intervenir. J'ai assisté à la scène, caché dans l'ombre des escaliers. Et monsieur Potter s'est attaqué au professeur Rogue uniquement parce que celui-ci critiquait ses parents.

Tous les professeurs regardèrent le maître des potions. Bien que cela ne soit pas nouveau pour lui de critiquer ses élèves, là il devait avoir vraiment poussé à bout le Gryffondor pour qu'il l'attaque.

-Bien dans ce cas, monsieur Potter, vous pouvez regagner votre dortoir. Une fois que le Survivant fut sortit, et que Rogue fulminait contre le nouveau, le directeur reprit. Bien, revenons à notre question.

-Comme vous voulez. Bien que nous soyons frère, nous n'avons pas les même parents mais le même sang coule dans nos veines avec un petit plus pour moi. Je ne suis pas né Mibu, je le suis devenu à mon cinquième anniversaire. Mais pour le pourquoi du comment, il serait plus judicieux de demander à Sanaé.

Le directeur se tourna vers la directrice japonaise avec un regard surpris.

-Vous êtes une Mibu ? Pourtant votre nom est bien Ikari, non ?

-En fait tous les élèves de mon école sont des Mibu. Et la minorité de sorciers qui ne le sont pas le deviennent à l'aide d'un rituel. Ne faites donc pas cette tête, nous sommes le seul clan sorcier du Japon ce qui accroît notre puissance aussi bien dans le monde sorcier que moldu d'Asie. Même si nous ne rivalisons pas avec les clans Vlasto et Potter au sein du Conseil Suprême des Sorciers. D'ailleurs, monsieur O'Connell pourrait vous en parler.

Le directeur australien sourit à son homologue japonaise.

-C'est fort juste très chère. D'ailleurs, vous saluerez votre oncle de ma part.

Sanaé hocha la tête en guise de consentement.

-Oui, je connais les familles qui font parties du Conseil. D'ailleurs comment déterminez-vous les rangs ?

-Par la puissance financière mais surtout par la puissance militaire, enfin plutôt le nombre de clan de sorciers et de créatures magiques ou non avec qui nous avons des alliances. Au dernier Conseil, les Potter étaient premier suivit de très près par les Vlasto puis du directeur Dorian et de mon Oncle. Mais cela, c'était il y a cinquante ans. Depuis, je pense que les Vlasto ont pris la tête avec un très net avantage.

-Je vois et pour votre nom de famille.

-Il y a quatre siècles, une guerre civile s'est déclarée au sein du clan. Bien que très peu de membres soient morts, le gouvernement Tokugawa a fait en sorte de nous anéantir. Nous nous sommes donc fait passer pour mort. Mon oncle qui avait la charge du clan en l'absence du Roi Rouge a décidé de changer de nom. Depuis ce jour, les Ikari remplacent les Mibu au conseil. A votre tête, je dois préciser que nous sommes immortels, très peu de choses peuvent nous tuer. Et mon oncle à plus de quatre siècles.

-Mais vous devez bien avoir des morts ?

La directrice des Gryffondors semblait confuse. D'où cette question.

-Oui et non. Les Mibu qui sont connus du grand public ou qui veulent quitter cette sphère décident de mourir d'eux-mêmes. Mais ils ne meurent pas. Ils rejoignent la troisième sphère où ils continuent de vivre.

Là, l'assemblée était abasourdie. Une sphère était uniquement remplie d'humains immortels, ils devaient donc être très bien vus du Séraphita. Mais le directeur pensait tout de même qu'il y avait anguille sous roche dans cette histoire.

-Bien que cette histoire soit un peu tirée par les cheveux, elle fut très instructive. Je pense qu'il est temps pour nous aussi de se coucher pour pouvoir préparer au mieux le tournoi. Ainsi que la surprise.

Tous les professeurs commencèrent à quitter la pièce les Sacrés du Ciel marchant derrière tout le monde.


End file.
